Calm Steps
by Doomguard60
Summary: Sasuke is the shy nervous new kid at Konoha High School. New Experiences, Friends, life lessons and Blonde Haired menace which will change his life forever. SasuNaru Relationship ensues. My first Fanfiction, hope you enjoy! :D
1. New Kid

**Calm Steps.**

First year of High School at Konoha High, well for Sasuke Uchiha anyway. Previously home schooled for the first few years until the unfortunate night when his parents fell gravely ill, and passed away the very next morning. Being only 14 Sasuke couldn't understand why this had to happen, but however, Sasuke was strong and simply moved on from this fateful event. Sasuke's uncle Kakashi, who was more of a family member to Sasuke than his father was anyway, took Sasuke under his care. However Kakashi, being a very successful business man of the Uchiha Corporation, unfortunately had no spare time to teach Sasuke at home which Sasuke was used to. Therefore Kakashi had enrolled Sasuke into Konoha High School, which Sasuke didn't take to kindly.

Sasuke being quite a shy boy and never having any real friends except Kakashi was quite nervous and afraid of going to public school. Sasuke had very few fears, but one of his most prominent fears was confrontation with groups of people. His fear was greatly granted on his first day in school, Sasuke dropped off by Kakashi was on his own at the school gates when a group of boys maybe 12 or 13, as Sasuke was quite old but born in their grade year, approached him smiling. One of the boys who had red painted streaks down both sides of his cheeks and muddy brown hair grinned and stuck a hand out and almost shouted

'Heya! I heard you're the new kid? My name's Kiba what's yours?' The boy questioned

Sasuke froze, and stared blankly at the gesture. Kiba blushed then growled, as he threw his hand down to his side.

'Simple question pup! What's your problem?' Kiba yelled

Sasuke looked nervously to his feet which seemed more comfortable than he was at that moment. Kiba turned to the other people who were looking at Sasuke and then whispering to each other. Kiba stopped growling as one of the boys whispered something to him, which calmed him down like a dog getting patted on the head. He sighed and walked up to Sasuke with the boy who calmed him down.

'Uh sorry about that buddy, I know school can be nervous especially your first day, I didn't mean to be so rude.' Kiba apologized.

Sasuke slowly raised his head and saw Kiba and another boy standing within arm's reach of him. The other boy had clean jet black hair tied in a knot at the back. He had a tired lazy look in his eye, but a hidden genius was behind that glazed expression.

'Yeah my friend here can be a bit of drag sometimes dude. Oh yeah my name's Shikamaru if you wanted to know or whatever.' The other boy murmured

'Don't call me that you jerk!' Kiba growled

'But yeah, we could show you a tour of the school if you wanted? You know to make up for my attitude.' Kiba shrugged.

Sasuke froze again, not sure what to do, He never had a situation like this before which seemed like people trying to be his friends. Sasuke shakily nodded his head and mumbled 'Thank you.'

Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke walked through the corridors of the school. The walls were brightly coloured turquoise and had the village's leaf symbol on every door. Sasuke still very nervous that he would be approached by another group of people any moment stayed on guard but still admired the school's structure and design while Kiba explained where and what each room was while also boasting how he's been in every classroom.

'That's because you get detentions all the time Kiba' Shikamaru chuckled.

'Shut up you're just jealous!' Kiba replied sharply

'Kiba dude you're sounding more and more like that Naruto kid' Shikamaru mumbled

Kiba stopped in his steps and turned quickly 'Don't compare me to that idiot' he laughed 'I'm more original than him he just copies me!'

Shikamaru just laughed more 'That just proves my statement.'

Sasuke looked up at Kiba who was getting angrier by the second and chuckled behind his pale hand. The two both turned around and said 'What's so funny? Guy who doesn't talk and has no name,' Sasuke paused and just pointed at Kiba. Shikamaru laughed with Sasuke whilst Kiba just stormed off. 'Screw you guys I'm going to the toilet.'

'He always does that when he loses a fight, finds peace in pee.' Shikamaru coolly said.

Sasuke sighed relief and said calmly 'He's finally gone?'

Shikamaru gave a confused look and then smiled. 'Ah don't worry about Kiba, he does grow on you, just got to ignore his mindless rants' Shikamaru chuckled.

Sasuke sighed again and said even more calmly. 'I'm…..my….my name…my name is Sas…Sasuke, NICE TO MEET YOU!' Sasuke blurted out at the end. Then quickly raised his hand to his mouth while he blushed and other people stopped and stared at him, their gazes like daggers on Sasuke.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and laughed loudly. 'Wow you're not used to meeting new people at all are you? Known you for almost thirty minutes and I get to know your name now? Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Sasuke'

Sasuke slowly looked up at Shikamaru and smiled. He had made his first friend. Suddenly a loud bell rang which knocked Sasuke out of this phase and jumped while looking like a frightened rabbit.

Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke and motioned him to follow him, whilst other students rushed on past. 'Don't worry that bell annoys me as well. Too loud in my opinion, I'll show you the way to our classroom I think you're in my class hopefully.'

Sasuke paused and looked down, his dark raven hair drooping over his delicate white face. Shikamaru looked puzzled at first but saw the smile appear on Sasuke's face.

'Thank you' Sasuke whispered to himself, and then ran alongside Shikamaru to class.


	2. Blonde Agitation

**Calm Steps.**

I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you

This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)

In chapter 2 Sasuke making his first friend in Shikamaru has his first lesson in public school. How will he manage with his fear of confrontation?

_Chapter 2. Blond Agitation._

Shikamaru and Sasuke approached a large wooden door with the leaf symbol at the top. Shikamaru smiled to Sasuke as he opened the door and motioned Sasuke to enter first. Sasuke froze and looked at Shikamaru with intense fear in his eyes.

'Please Shikamaru…can you go in first. I'm…uh…' Sasuke stuttered nervously.

Shikamaru just held up his hand and nodded. 'Okay but next time you'll need to do this yourself, to conquer that fear of yours.'

Sasuke looked up surprised, how did Shikamaru know his fear after only knowing him for almost forty minutes. Shikamaru then strolled in lazily while Sasuke clung close behind him so he wouldn't get noticed too easily.

'ATTENTION CLASS! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT HERE TODAY! SO I WANT YOU ALL TO BE EXTRA KIND AND FRIENDLY TO HIM! Welcome Sasuke Uchiha!'

'Yes Iruka-Sensei.' The class mumbled. Sasuke stood at the front of the class trembling. Shikamaru sighed and led Sasuke to an empty desk near him and Kiba.

'Sasuke huh? Nice name pup.' Kiba said sitting already at his desk, still sore about earlier but a lot calmer.

'Th…Thanks Ki…Kiba.' Sasuke stuttered as he slowly sat down.

The rest of the class were chatting quietly and giving a few glances at Sasuke. 'I heard he's never been to school, what never? He must be quite dumb then. Poor kid.' A few girls looked over at him and Sasuke looked up. They giggled as he did and whispered to each other 'He's so cute!' Sasuke immediately forced his head down at the desk, as he felt a huge blush come over him.

'OKAY CLASS! Time for the register!' Iruka shouted with pride.

The class moaned as Iruka read out names from a clipboard. Sasuke looked puzzled but when Shikamaru had his name read out he showed Sasuke what to do. Shikamaru waved his hand up and replied 'Here' in a lazy tone.

'Sasuke Uchiha!' Iruka called out.

Sasuke jumped and nervously held his hand up and answered with a feeble 'Here'

'Naruto Uzumaki!' Iruka said annoyed as there was no answer. He called out again.

'That Naruto, always late! It wouldn't be such a problem if he didn't live right next to the school!' Iruka muttered to himself frustrated.

Then suddenly the door knocked. Iruka went to open it but there was no one there. The window flung open and a young boy with bright blond hair jumped through but tripped over a table and landed on the floor at Iruka's feet. The whole class started laughing. Sasuke watched Naruto hit the floor and let out a little chuckle that he hid behind his pale hand.

'Sorry I'm late Iruka-Sensei…..traffic.' The boy said feebly as he got pulled to his feet by Iruka.

'Just sit down Naruto. I've already got a headache.' Iruka moaned.

Naruto flung one of his arms to the back of his head whilst having a large grin on his face. He went to high five a few people. Who laughed with Naruto. Naruto then strolled up to where Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were sitting and proudly stated 'Hey guys did you see that? Really confused you guys huh, with the door knocking and everything yeah? I got to work on my landing though' Naruto laughed.

'You need to work on your punctuality you mean? Come on I'm lazy but you're something else Naruto!' Shikamaru stated.

Naruto just replied with a wave of the hand and looked down at Sasuke who had been watching him the whole time and then quickly flustered and looked down at the desk again.

'Who's this in my chair?' Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke froze and looked at Kiba and Shikamaru who shrugged back at Sasuke, then his eyes met Naruto's bright azure eyes which had a sense of beauty to them. Naruto locked his eyes with Sasuke and couldn't seem to look away. Not until Shikamaru broke it up by replying 'We didn't think you'd make it in today Naruto, you rarely do. Was almost correct until you made your dramatic entrance right there, I'm guessing you're late because you were working on that all morning. Am I right?' Shikamaru proudly analysed.

'Well I uh….I mean NO?' Naruto flustered. Then blushed brightly

'Damn you Shikamaru you're too smart for your own good!'

Kiba introduced Sasuke loudly and almost boastfully 'This is Sasuke! He's new, and quite nervous, so go easy on him unlike me. Me and Shikamaru have shown him the school, you don't mind if he sits with us today do you? Help him get settled yeah?'

Sasuke was shocked at this new sensible calmer Kiba. Maybe that toilet break really did work Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto nodded in answer to Kiba and sat down at another desk in front of Sasuke, the class had all settled down after Naruto's spectacular entrance and Iruka begun the lesson. During the lesson Naruto had turned around to talk to the 3 boys and kept glancing at Sasuke now and again. Sasuke only spoke when he got given a question and replied mostly with a quiet yes or no and thank you. Iruka kept shouting at Naruto who insisted on turning around to talk during class.

'Okay class can someone answer this question on the board? Apart from you Shikamaru,' Iruka asked politely

Shikamaru grinned and laid back with his hands behind his head.

'Sasuke! You've been quiet there hiding behind Naruto, why don't you come up and have a go; it doesn't matter if it's wrong this IS a tough question.' Iruka asked again.

Sasuke looked up and saw the question. Most people were hiding under books trying not to get picked by Iruka to answer it. Sasuke then shakily got up and walked towards the board.

'Poor guy first day of school and he gets a really tough question to answer, what is Iruka thinking?' Kiba stated.

Naruto and Shikamaru studied Sasuke carefully as he stood in front of the board with the question. Sasuke stood there thinking about all the lessons he had with his father. Luckily for Sasuke this question he had answered countless times with his father. He took a deep breath and started writing down the answer quickly and efficiently which stunned even Shikamaru. Iruka nodded his head in approval and lead Sasuke back to his seat giving him a pat on the back and saying proudly 'Well done Sasuke! Maybe you could help teach this class sometime, no one's been able to answer that, well except for Shikamaru. I'm glad we got another genius in this class!' Iruka happily stated.

As Sasuke went and sat back down. The whole class stared at him in shock. Sasuke blushed and turned to Shikamaru who was quite stunned but still kept his cool demeanour.

'Did I do something wrong?' Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru.

Naruto sighed 'Damn another genius to show us up'

'I'm not….' Sasuke began but was interrupted by the school bell signalling lunch time. Everyone shot out of their seats before Iruka could say anything. Shikamaru lazily got up slowly and asked Sasuke to follow him Kiba and Naruto to the canteen.

'Where's the toilet?' Sasuke asked the other boys shyly.

'Kiba should know. He spends every minute of the day in there! Dude you got the bladder of a dog!' Naruto laughed.

'SHUT IT NARUTO!' Kiba growled as he jumped at him and got him in a neck lock. Shikamaru and Sasuke just laughed at them. Shikamaru pointed down the hall. Sasuke thanked Shikamaru and started making his way down the long corridor. Sasuke got to end of the corridor without seeing any toilets. Now he really needed to go, but had no clue where they were, until.

'HEY! Wait up!' called a voice running towards him.

Sasuke turned to face the voice and a blur of blond hair and an orange t-shirt was running towards him. Naruto.

'You do realize the toilet is back here…Sasuke was it?' Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly and then blushed, as he walked with Naruto to the toilet.

'So you're new Sasuke? What schools have you gone to before?' Naruto asked while standing in the urinal.

Sasuke blushed and choose to stand in the cubicle to go, forgetting to close the door as he really needed to go. Sasuke stuttered 'Uh well I um haven't exactly been to school before?'

There was pause before Naruto replied. 'How did you answer that question then?'

Sasuke couldn't believe he was having a conversation in a toilet, especially one as simple as this. He chuckled to himself quietly. 'I was school. No I mean…I was home schooled before the…umm never mind.' Sasuke stopped himself from telling Naruto the full story. He didn't want any special treatment because his parents died, and he certainly didn't want to tell Naruto who seemed like a blabber mouth.

Sasuke finished and flushed the toilet, but as he turned to leave the cubicle Naruto was standing there at the door which Sasuke left open. Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's gaze, he couldn't look away which made him blush. Naruto chuckled and pulled him out of the cubicle and pushed him against the wall gently.

'Say Sasuke, have you ever umm…played chicken?' Naruto questioned quite nervously which was strange for a boy like Naruto.

Sasuke just shook his head still blushing as Naruto was quite close and invading his personal space.

'Well just follow what I do. It's fun, first one to turn away loses' Naruto said giggling.

Sasuke gave a confused look but got surprised that Naruto started leaning towards him. This made Sasuke blush even more, this was a game? Follow what I do Naruto said, so Sasuke slowly started to lean in as well. Naruto got extremely close inches away from Sasuke's face. Suddenly

'BOO!' Naruto said and pulled away, which left Sasuke leaning at nothing and nearly fell forward.

'That was fun Sasuke, come on lets go have lunch, you got packed lunch right? Cos I'm not paying out money for you!' he laughed while leaving the toilet leaving Sasuke standing there still stunned at what just happened.

Sasuke stood there for a good five minutes trying to figure out what Naruto did and what type of game that was. But what confused Sasuke the most was why he didn't move away and why was his heart beating so fast. Sasuke finally shook out of that daze and went to wash his hands and face before proceeding to go to the canteen area to join his new friends.

Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. It did take a while to write though and it's a bit longer than the first chapter. Anyway again please review, criticize, approve anything to help me! Thank you! ^^


	3. Calm Midday Sun

**Calm Steps.**

I don't own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you

This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy my future chapters and I will try my best to update as fast as possible!

In chapter 3 Sasuke still stunned from Naruto's game goes back to join Shikamaru and Kiba for lunch. Will he tell them about that incident with Naruto?

**Chapter 3 Calm midday sun.**

After being dazed in the toilet Sasuke walked back down the corridor and stood at the entrance of the canteen. He gasped as he looked curiously around the canteen. His worst nightmare, a room full of people, most of which were already sitting down eating and a few looking up at Sasuke who was frozen stiff at the door like a deer caught in front of headlights. The murmur of all the students was like white noise to Sasuke, the smell of chips and other such unhealthy food invaded his nostrils. Sasuke trembled and he felt faint, he couldn't handle so many people, so many eyes gazing on him judging his every move, a sense of paranoia Sasuke was feeling. The heat filled up his face each passing second he stood there. Where were Shikamaru and Kiba? They seemed to be nowhere in sight. All seemed lost until a hand on his shoulder clamped down on him like a vice, the grip tightening as Sasuke slowly turned to face none other than the blond staring him right in the eye, almost as close as before.

'There you are! Hurry up Sasuke we're waiting to eat with you!' Naruto almost shouting at him, being quite obnoxious which Naruto seemed to be to Sasuke but still friendly and something else.

'I…uh…okay…' Sasuke mumbled feebly more to himself than Naruto as he walked up to a table with the other two waving them over, with also two others both girls. Sasuke gasped although he found a group hard to talk to, now he had to contend with two girls as well? This day was relentless for Sasuke and it was only lunch time.

'Is this the Sasuke we've been waiting for? I'm glad we did wait. He's cute!' One of the girls giggled to Kiba.

'I call dibs!' The other girl quickly suggested.

'No fair I saw him first Ino-pig!' the first girl answered back angrily whilst shoving her.

'Girls calm down welcome him to the table first before you start tearing him apart.' Shikamaru lazily said, as Sasuke and Naruto reached the table Naruto jumping over the back of the seat to sit down, surprisingly landed perfect unlike in the classroom before. Sasuke slowly sat down in between Shikamaru and Naruto. The seat was very uncomfortable and made Sasuke fidget quite a bit, which caused the girls to swoon and giggle in such a manner the other boys found embarrassing.

'Sasuke this is Sakura and Ino, Sakura, Ino this is Sasuke. Whatever…' Shikamaru introduced very unenthusiastically, none the girls cared, it'd be surprising if they even heard what he said as they were too love struck and gazing accordingly at Sasuke which made him feel even more uncomfortable than the navy blue plastic chairs they sat in.

When everyone had settled down the others starting eating away at the food they had most of which were dire and unhealthy and Sasuke felt sick watching them eat it as if it was actually edible food. Whereas Sasuke brought out a small black and red metal lunchbox which the Uchiha symbol was proudly etched on top of the excellent quality container.

'Wow sweet lunchbox pup!' Kiba stated with vigour.

'Is that a fan on top of it that looks cool!' Naruto asked, pretty much commanding with his shout like sentences.

'It's the umm. It's my family crest the Uchiha Fan. My Father gave it to me when I was 10.' Sasuke replied 'Oh THAAAANK….You. too?' Sasuke blurted out at the end trying to be polite but embarrassing himself as it earned him a few giggles whilst he blushed again.

The rest of lunch went quite smoothly for Sasuke as he joined in conversation as best he could, mostly agreeing with Shikamaru's intelligent suggestions and laughing quietly at Naruto and Kiba's jokes. All the while the two girls were just staring at Sasuke and swooning at everything he did, making Sasuke blush and look down at his feet letting his dark raven like hair delicately fall down covering his face.

* * *

><p>The last ten minutes of lunch time the group went outside to get some much needed fresh air. The cool air and blaring sun made the day quite pleasant for most. Sasuke didn't mind it, but it was the fact he wasn't really used to it as he mostly stayed in at home studying for his next lesson with his father. This made this a very good experience for Sasuke as now he had new friends to enjoy the beautiful weather with. Other students were running round enjoying themselves playing various different games and sports, but Sasuke thought back no games like the one he played with Naruto, which still was confusing him now. Again Sasuke was knocked out of the phase he usually goes in with deep thought as Kiba shouted<p>

'LET'S PLAY TAG WE'VE ONLY GOT TEN MINUTES LEFT TO PLAY! GO GO GO!'

Everyone laughed but agreed Sasuke was quite nervous, although he knew how to play tag he never once actually played it.

'Alright then even I will play. But who's it?' Shikamaru mumbled a bit more enthusiastic than before. With that Kiba ran up to Shikamaru and poked him aggressively and started running away

'TAG YOU'RE IT SHIKAMARU HAHA!' Kiba laughed whilst running off quickly.

The game began whilst Shikamaru sighed 'he does that every time I ask I should've learnt by now…' Shikamaru then shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking calmly up to the others who hadn't moved yet. Naruto ran straight at Shikamaru which confused him until Naruto faked out and ran around him skilfully but almost tripping up. Sasuke started the move backwards and the two girls just followed him which made Sasuke sigh so he started to run where Kiba went. But slipped up on the grass and fell flat on his face right in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru coolly without even removing his hands from his pockets, poked Sasuke cheekily with his foot and declaring ''tag.'' The girls gasped and were worried for Sasuke although it wasn't that much of a bad fall and the face he landed on grass, but they still ran over to him to check he was okay. Sasuke slowly got up and looked at the two girls in front of him, Sasuke smiled politely while quickly poking Sakura's leg and whispering 'Tag, you're it!' Sasuke then ran off leaving the girls staring blankly at Sasuke run off.

'YES! He tagged me! In your face Ino-pig!' Sakura declared proudly.

'Damn you Sakura! Sasuke will be mine! Besides it's only a game!' Ino replied sorely.

Whilst Sasuke was running away he saw Kiba hiding underneath a bench whilst Shikamaru was coolly and calmly sitting on it.

'You still it Sasuke?' Shikamaru asked politely with a grin on his face.

Sasuke shook his head and replied 'No, I think umm I tagged…..Sak…Saku? Sakura is it?' looking puzzled.

Shikamaru and Kiba paused and gave a blank face and sighing. Kiba came out from under the bench and jumped over landing next to Shikamaru.

'Oh well that's that game over. They'll be arguing over it for the rest of lunch. Way to go Sasuke!' Kiba joked whilst playfully chuckling.

Sasuke just gave a confused look before sighing and looking down at his feet, whilst thinking _should I tell them what happened between me and Naruto in the toilet? _

'Gu..Guys. What's…chicken?' Sasuke asked whilst looking like a mix of confused and frightened.

Shikamaru sighed and Kiba just gave a blank stare.

'It's a boring game. A bit of a drag in my opinion too. I'm guessing Naruto showed you it? Naruto loves that game; I never played it with him although he tried it once with me and Kiba. Just ignore it, Naruto was only messing around don't worry about it' Shikamaru calmly said.

Sasuke sighed and then nodded

'Speaking of Naruto where is he?' Kiba asked.

Suddenly Naruto popped up behind the bench shouting 'BOO!' which made the both of the boys jump out of their seats and also startling Sasuke. Naruto laughed whilst collapsing on to the grass

'Too easy guys! Too easy!' Naruto said with a sense of pride about his prank.

'What do mean Naruto? I wasn't scared if that's what you're thinking!' Kiba growled.

Shikamaru unlike Naruto and Kiba just accepted defeat and agreed that the prank did make him jump.

'So uh is the game over or what? Who's it' Naruto asked still grinning from his prank.

But as he said that the bell signalling the end of lunch rang, letting out a few moans of complaint throughout the playground.

'Aw man! Lunch is over already?' Naruto complained.

The group sighed and started trudging back to class leaving Ino and Sakura bickering wherever they were.

* * *

><p>Everyone got back to the large classroom with Iruka welcoming them back in at the door, not looking pleased but also not looking too unhappy either, it was the last hour of school now almost over for him and he could relieve his headache, or so he thought as Naruto ran straight into him knocking Naruto onto the floor. Naruto was his psychical headache.<p>

'Naruto why are you running down the corridor?' Iruka asked angrily.

'Iruka-Sensei you said so yourself I shouldn't be late for class! So I ran so I wouldn't be late!' Naruto cheekily replied with a smug grin on his face.

'You always have an answer don't you Naruto? Now hurry up and sit down.' Iruka said putting his hand over his head to help the headache.

Naruto gave Iruka a cheeky salute and quickly sat down to where he sat before with Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

The afternoon went by a lot quicker than the morning for Sasuke and it seemed more relaxed in the classroom, probably because Iruka was dozing at his desk and getting everyone to read a few chapters from the workbook and answer questions about it. Sasuke again being lucky as he had read this book at least twice before with his father, he sighed as he thought back to when he used to read it and his father would test him on it.

'You okay Sasuke? You seem kind of down?' Shikamaru asked worryingly.

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru and sighed again and just shook his head 'Oh! No…It's nothing it's just that umm. This book is so….so…umm. b..b….BORING!' Sasuke stuttering and accidently blurted out at the end which he seemed to do when he was nervous. This caught the attention of a few students around and they just laughed at Sasuke's embarrassment, luckily Iruka didn't hear as he was mid-sleep.

Shikamaru just chuckled and agreed 'Yeah I find it quite boring too, I've read it at least three times before and now I'm reading it in class, brilliant, it's such a drag' Shikamaru moaned.

Sasuke smiled as he thought how friendly Shikamaru had been to him today, and how much in common they had. A very good friend Sasuke thought and then carried on reading.

The bell rang to signal the end of school which made Iruka jump up from his seat, startled like a rabbit hearing a gunshot. Iruka got up very groggily and slowly, before dismissing the class and leaving the classroom himself so he can go to sleep at home.

'Hey guys! You wanna come round my house? It'll be loads of fun I've got that new ninja game!' Naruto asked excited like a child at Christmas.

'Eh maybe another time, I've got to help my parents out tonight it's such a drag.' Shikamaru answered unhappily.

'You've got that the new ninja game? I'M THERE! I can kick your ass on it Naruto!' Kiba answered just as excited as Naruto. Naruto gave Kiba an evil glare at that last comment.

'Sasuke you want to join too?' Kiba asked.

Sasuke looked down at his feet and blushed, first friends, first day and first time being invited round someone's house. How could he refuse?

'Um uh, yeah I guess I could come round, t…thank. You!' Sasuke replied happily but still a bit nervous.

'Great! Let's go then I know a shortcut through school!' Naruto whispered acting like a ninja.

'Naruto how many times have I got to say, it's not a shortcut, your house is right next to school! That's why you get home so quickly not because of some secret shortcut.' Kiba growled making Naruto look silly.

'Yeah yeah Kiba alright let's just go. RACE YOU THERE!' Naruto quickly and cheekily added in and started sprinting towards his house, leaving Sasuke and Kiba with a blank face and then shouted back at Naruto 'HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! Come on Pup!' Kiba commanded Sasuke like a servant dog. Sasuke quickly outpaced Kiba and caught up with Naruto leaving Kiba looking confused at how Sasuke could run so quick.

'Caught y..you slow….poke!' Sasuke said out of breath whist still running.

'That's what you think!' Naruto yelled as he tripped up Sasuke but slipping up himself in the process making them bundle and roll over on to the floor, luckily they were on the grassy playground and Naruto's house was just around the corner. They both crashed together onto the floor with Naruto landing on top of Sasuke who fell onto his back and had Naruto straddled across him. Kiba jogged past laughing at them and jeering 'I'm gonna win losers!' Naruto laughed and lifted himself up but still straddling Sasuke, suddenly found himself locking eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Naruto his golden locks hanging down from his face almost touching Sasuke's as they were quite close, Sasuke couldn't shift at all and just let himself stay in that position, Naruto looked quite attractive to him in that light, looking directly at his beautiful azure eyes. The phase only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like hours, as Naruto got up off of Sasuke and started chasing after Kiba.

'Who's the slow poke now huh Sasuke!' Naruto shouted back happily as he ran. Leaving Sasuke in that same daze as he was before with Naruto in the toilet playing chicken, the only thing that was different was that when Sasuke looked down at himself, he had a bulge in his pants. _What is this? _Sasuke thought to himself, why was he erect? Was this Naruto's fault, _no it can't be, but why else would I be like this?_ He shook his head and got up, this is stupid I've got a race to win! Sasuke then sprinted towards the house to catch up.

**That was a hard chapter to write (excuse the pun :P) But yeah I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it started to pick up towards the end, I found it a bit difficult to start off. Anyway thanks again for your reviews and hope you enjoyed this one! **


	4. Games

**Calm Steps.**

**I don't own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Whispers and or thought are in Italic, while people shouting or saying something loud is in full capitals, sorry if there was any confusion it's how I usually write ^^**

**In chapter 4 After shaking off his tumble with Naruto, Sasuke joins Naruto and Kiba to play a few games at Naruto's house. Will Sasuke find a special bond with Naruto and Kiba, just like he did with Shikamaru?**

**Chapter 4 Games.**

Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto and Kiba but it was too late they had already arrived at Naruto's house and were already fighting over who actually won outside.

'No I clearly got here first!' Kiba growled aggressively at Naruto

'What are you talking about Kiba, I was already sitting down on the bench before you arrived!' Naruto replied just as aggressive

'WHAT BENCH!' Kiba practically yelled as hard as he could at Naruto.

'Look it's my house so therefore I win, so ha!' Naruto slyly added.

All the while Sasuke was just watching them bicker like a married couple and chuckling to himself whilst trying to catch his breath.

'Oh well, I at least beat Sasuke that's for sure! Sasuke pup how did you run so fast, are you an athlete or what?' Kiba said catching his breath as well.

Sasuke just shrugged back at Kiba 'Nope, I'm just used to running I got a treadmill that I run on in my house practically every day.' Sasuke replied.

Kiba and Naruto's faces dropped as they both shouted in perfect synchronisation 'A TREADMILL! HOW RICH ARE YOU?'

Sasuke shrugged again and just laughed, which made everyone laugh as well together.

'Come on guys, Sasuke let me show you around, Kiba go set up the game I think the CD's already in the console.' Naruto pretty much commanded more than asking.

'Yes, Sir!' Kiba replied whilst chuckling and giving a salute. With that Kiba quickly ran into the house hoping on snatching a few practice rounds on the game before Naruto and Sasuke joined.

* * *

><p>Naruto's house was quite an average one, not too fancy and not too bad either. It was a nice cosy little house. The front hall was quite large and had an oak wooden laminate floor. The doors were quite average and small but each were quite special as they had a little symbol of a red spiral, the wallpaper was a brightly coloured orange, almost yellow. Naruto led Sasuke into the kitchen which looked like a pig sty with empty ramen cups littered around the place. Something was cooking though as Sasuke smelt a burning scent and heard some movement in the back.<p>

'Naruto, tell Kiba to take his shoes off before he comes running through the house, that kid is almost as messy as you!' A voice called out from where the movement had originated.

A tall blonde man emerged from the mess of the kitchen and looked exactly like Naruto, only older and more mature.

'Oh, hello there! Sorry about the mess! Naruto is this a new friend? Are you going to introduce me?' The man politely asked.

'Yeah yeah dad, this is Sasuke he's new to our school just started today, _he's pretty weird though so go easy on him!' _Naruto said and whispering the last statement to his father, but Sasuke clearly heard as he blushed and quickly looked down at his feet to hide his blush with his long raven coloured hair drooping down his delicately young face.

Naruto's father laughed and stuck out a hand towards Sasuke 'Pleased to meet you Sasuke I'm Minato Uzumaki, how long have you lived here it's the first I've heard of you?' He asked quite forward pretty much ignoring what Naruto just whispered to him, causing Naruto to sigh to himself and leaving Sasuke with a blank look on his face whilst shaking Minato's hand.

'I uh, umm well I've been living here since I was born, I just never went to public….school as I am, WAS home, schooled…' Sasuke stuttered each word he spoke whilst also quickly correcting himself where needed and finally looking down and blushing even more than before. Minato chuckled and replied coolly 'Fair enough, I hope you find this house welcoming as it's a pleasure to have you here. Can I offer you a drink or some food?' Minato kindly asked

Sasuke looked up at Minato and then at Naruto who were both smiling, with that Sasuke politely accepted 'could I have….Some water plea…please, I'm quite thirsty from that running we did' Sasuke smiled at Naruto

'Even though you lost slow poke!' Naruto teased and made himself a glass of water too. Sasuke gave Naruto a glare which just made Naruto giggle while pouring out the water from the metal tap.

Sasuke thanked Minato for the water and curiously analysed the glass, not quite as clean and clear as he was used to but he didn't want to be rude, so he quickly drank the water down and went to the sink to place it down, but looking at the sink which was piled up in disgusting dishes and cutlery it would've been safer on the counter next to it.

* * *

><p>Naruto showed Sasuke a few other rooms around the house all pretty nice and cosy but nowhere near as messy as the kitchen. After that Naruto motioned Sasuke to follow him upstairs which led to his bedroom, where Kiba was lying on the floor like a dog playing the new game that Naruto bought. Naruto's room was completely different from the rest of the house, surprisingly clean and tidy and the wallpaper was an elegant white with the door being the same paint covering an oak like door. Sasuke focused on the structure on the room in awe while Naruto joined Kiba on the floor to start playing. Naruto gave a wave to Sasuke to come join, explaining how to play and what the controls were. Sasuke sighed as this was another experience he yet to have, play video games, also with friends.<p>

The boys had played the game for at least two hours before finally getting bored of it. Sasuke did enjoy it a great deal although he didn't win a match, where it was mostly a contest between Kiba and Naruto, which also ended in an argument between the pair in who won, leaving Sasuke to giggle behind his pale hand.

'Sasuke how come you always laugh like that? It's weird' Naruto questioned.

Sasuke froze at the question _my laugh is weird? _He thought to himself. 'How is it weird?' Sasuke replied shakily.

'Well it's just that, never mind' Naruto started but then gave up and blushed whilst looking away. Sasuke stared at Naruto, this was a new side to him that he hadn't seen before, usually Naruto was always so forward about everything, but however it didn't last as Naruto quickly recovered and shouted 'do you guys want to stay for dinner?'

Kiba shot up from the floor and replied happily 'Yes! Actually, as long it's not ramen again I'll stay' Kiba teased.

'Sasuke?' Naruto questioned giving a begging look like a puppy dog.

Sasuke played with his hands, he should really be getting back home, Kakashi would be worried. 'I uh, sorry I should be leaving,' Sasuke mumbled he really would've liked to stay but he didn't want Kakashi to be worried considering he kindly took Sasuke in after the incident.

'Aw man' Naruto and Kiba both moaned but didn't press any further.

The three of them ventured back downstairs and into the kitchen. At this point it was getting into the late afternoon, still light but the sun would be setting soon.

'Dad! It's alright if Kiba stays for dinner yeah?' Naruto shouted while his father was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly Minato burst out of the living room with a pot of ramen half eaten. 'Naruto don't scare me like that jeez, but okay that's fine.' Minato calmly said before pausing and speaking again 'What about you Sasuke do you want to stay for dinner? I really wouldn't mind, that is if it's okay with your parents?' Minato asked politely.

Sasuke paused and played with his hands again in the same manner as before. 'They um, they're, dead Mr Uzumaki.' Sasuke stuttered and looked down, _why did he say?_ He quickly thought. This left everyone speechless and with blank faces.

'Oh, Sasuke I, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.' Minato for the first time struggling to find the right words, usually calm and confident, now turned into a stuttering nervous wreck.

Naruto and Kiba both were stunned and didn't and couldn't say anything.

'I'm sorry, I got to go, thank you for having me in your home.' Sasuke quickly said before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked down the road, the street was quiet as an empty library. He sighed thinking about what he said to them, <em>was it rude?<em> _Should I have said it?_ _How are they going to react tomorrow? _All these thoughts buzzed around Sasuke's head and made him shudder and shake like a frail leaf. However these thoughts were quickly interrupted as he heard footsteps rapidly approach from behind. Sasuke turned to face Kiba and Naruto sprinting at him, which made Sasuke gasp while he froze as the two almost ran Sasuke over like a runaway freight train. The two both stopped and collapsed to the floor catching their breath, they must have run all the way from Naruto's, as Sasuke was a fast walker and was pretty close to Kakashi's house.

'Sas…Sasuke!' Naruto started still breathing heavily. 'Why, why didn't you tell us?' Naruto asked confused.

'I. I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin the fun during the ninja game.' Sasuke replied apologetically, whilst turning away to hide his face. Suddenly a hand clamped down on both his shoulders, one being Kiba's and the other Naruto's, who were both looking straight at Sasuke with an expression of sorrow.

'Sasuke. We're sorry about your parents, but you can trust us with stuff like that we're your friends Sasuke we'll be there for you and you can tell us anything.' Naruto said kindly

'Yeah pup, you don't need to hide stuff like that, we will help you out we're friends now.' Kiba added.

Sasuke looked up surprised, _friends_. First day of school was quite eventful for Sasuke and he had made some amazing friends, who were there for him. This made Sasuke smile big, and he hugged Kiba and Naruto, and then said his goodbyes as they all walked home, Sasuke going to Kakashi's and Naruto and Kiba back to Naruto's house.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he entered Kakashi's house which was pretty much like a mansion compared to Naruto's. Sasuke ventured around the house looking for the illusive uncle, the house being completely darkened with no light emanating at all.<p>

'Late Sasuke, that's unlike you.' A voice whispered. Then a tall figure appeared in front of Sasuke. The man stood tall over Sasuke and had pale white hair like snow. A darkened mask covered his whole face apart from his eyes which had a glazed friendly look in them.

'Sorry uncle. I uh made some new friends' Sasuke calmly said.

The man then crouched down to Sasuke's eye level and grinned through his dark mask. 'Friends? Excellent! A good first day then Sasuke hmm?' Kakashi smugly asked.

Sasuke just nodded with a smile as he received a hug from his uncle and walked into another room which was pitch black.

'Uncle why do you never turn the lights on? How do you see where you're going?' Sasuke asked slightly irritated.

'Haha Sasuke it adds to the excitement of living, it also increases your memory of places, objects and…' Kakashi was interrupted as he crashed into a table and fell flat on his face. This caused Sasuke to burst out laughing which he rarely did, unless on his own or around Kakashi as he respected his uncle and was his closest relative so he could open up fully to him without being embarassed.

'Exciting? You got that right uncle' Sasuke mumbled to himself whilst still chuckling.

Sasuke helped his uncle up before proceeding upstairs to his bedroom. The bedroom was a small room but indeed quite large for an ordinary bedroom. The walls were a mix of black red and white resembling Sasuke's family emblem. The floor carpet was dark like the night sky, but yet, very soft and comfortable like fresh snow. Sasuke went to his large plywood wardrobe; next to his double bed which had dark quilts with the fan symbol displayed across it proudly. Sasuke swiftly removed his blue shirt and put on his dark red coated pyjamas. He then ventured into his en-suite bathroom which was very small but was handy nonetheless for privacy matters, which he then washed up quickly and prepared himself for bed. _What a good first day. _Sasuke thought to himself, whilst grinning widely. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring? Hopefully not as manic as today but still fun either way_. With that last thought he went down peacefully to bed and didn't have trouble settling to sleep.

**Ahh! I'm so sorry about taking forever to post this chapter, last two days have been hectic hadn't had the time to write, also I found the chapter almost impossible to get into and had a hard time encouraging myself to write it. Anyway I hope you find this chapter enjoyable, and will gladly accept good or bad reviews, I need the help, Thank you guys! **


	5. Free

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! ****:)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it ****:) **

**In chapter 5 Sasuke prepares for his second day of school but another experience is about to come his way.**

**Chapter 5. Free.**

The blaring sun infiltrated Sasuke's dark shadowy room, whilst Sasuke groggily slipped out of bed but still kept an elegant manner to his actions. Sasuke's eyes closed tightly as they tried to react properly to the bright sun as he slowly walked to his bath room. Once there he removed his pyjamas lazily and stepped into a small glass cubicle shower frame. Sasuke's hair had as much energy as Sasuke had at that point, with that had just dropped down and covered his face messily. Sasuke sighed to himself as he turned on the shower which rained down freezing water first making him shudder slightly but quickly changed to a hot spray. Sasuke settled into the warming shower and let the water trickle down his pale delicate body, and sighing every so often. Sasuke then let his head drop so the water sprayed down onto his raven like hair and then proceeded to wash it thoroughly with luxury hair soap.

Sasuke exited the shower carefully and grabbed a black towel to dry himself with, with water dripping down his face.

'Sasuke you almost finished? Breakfast is ready whenever you are.' Kakashi called from downstairs, whilst Sasuke continued to dry himself. Sasuke then approached his plywood wardrobe and put on a black shirt accompanied with dark worn out jeans.

The smell of burnt toast was running rampant downstairs and Kakashi was doing the same as Sasuke heard clutters of plates and footsteps pacing back and forth occasionally. Sasuke then entered the kitchen which was very messy but nowhere near as messy as Naruto's kitchen. Kakashi reminded Sasuke of Minato almost, but Kakashi seemed clumsier all the while keeping cool the whole time.

'Do you need a hand uncle?' Sasuke grinned smugly leaning against the kitchen door, whilst Kakashi jumped to the sound of his nephew's voice, then spinning round and smiling through his mask that he seemed to never remove.

'No no! It's alright Sasuke I've got everything under….' Kakashi was cut short as the fire alarm went off blaring a loud bell, making Sasuke twitch at the sound. Sasuke quickly disabled the alarm and helped finish making breakfast.

* * *

><p>Once the chaos was managed, Kakashi and Sasuke both sat down at a tall table to eat breakfast, although Kakashi had already had breakfast. They discussed Sasuke's first day at school and who he made friends with and what were they like. Sasuke explained Shikamaru and how much they had in common, he then discussed how loud and obnoxious both Kiba and Naruto were, especially when they were together and as if they almost competed to be the most annoying, as they seemed to compete in everything else. He almost forgot to mention about the two girls as well Ino and Sakura, who seemed to have a crush on Sasuke. This caught Kakashi attention and quickly fired questions at Sasuke.<p>

'You spoke to a girl? Two as well! Sasuke I'm so proud of you, I remember when I first spoke to girls, I got slapped! You're lucky they think you're cute.' Kakashi laughed whilst blushing, thinking back to younger days. 'Now down to business, who are you going to ask out?' Kakashi asked very forward and bluntly.

This took Sasuke by surprise as he choked on his breakfast while his face went completely red. 'Kakashi! Shut up! Those two are annoying, besides I can barely talk to people in general let alone girls who giggle uncontrollably every time I do something.' Sasuke replied slightly irritated and embarrassed.

Kakashi just laughed at Sasuke who gave back a ferocious glare. 'Oh Sasuke, you'll learn how foolish you're sounding in a few years' time, you'll look back at this day and ask yourself. Why didn't I listen to the oh great and wonderful Kakashi?' Kakashi smugly stated whilst getting up to wash up Sasuke's dish.

Sasuke just snorted whilst shaking his head 'You wish uncle, you wish'

Kakashi drove Sasuke to school all the while trying to persuade Sasuke to pick one of the girls and how to ask them out and such. Sasuke stubbornly refused his advice and just ignored him by looking out the window and not replying, causing Kakashi to laugh and admitting defeat.

'Thanks Kakashi, I'll see you later hopefully.' Sasuke said as he was about to exit the car

'Oh wait Sasuke I almost forgot.' Kakashi paused and gave Sasuke a key to the house 'I'm working overtime tonight I won't be home till midnight. You'll be alright though right?' Kakashi asked, a bit worried.

Sasuke paused for a moment and looked at the keys, before nodding and waving goodbye to his uncle.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was a bit late for school because of all the commotion of breakfast time so he rushed in through the front doors of the school and down the corridor towards his classroom. Sasuke suddenly slowed down as he thought about what was happening, he had to enter the classroom himself. This time without Shikamaru leading the way. Shikamaru did tell Sasuke he would have to do this himself; Sasuke just hoped it wasn't so soon. He stared at the door while trembling and breathing heavily. <em>Come on Sasuke don't be afraid your friends are in there to help you out like they said. <em>Sasuke reassured himself and with that he slowly pushed the door open and walked in. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him, their glares filled with coldness and sorrow, a few whispers spread around, which were in spite of him. What was wrong?

'Hey Sasuke come on and sit down, don't worry you're not that late' Iruka kindly said

Sasuke nodded to Iruka and moved quickly to his seat, next to Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto again was late or not showing up today.

'Hey guys, what's. What's going on? Why's everyone staring at me?' Sasuke questioned confused and nervous.

Shikamaru just shrugged and shook his head while Kiba just looked away sighing. This confused Sasuke even more. What was happening?

'Hey Sasuke I heard about your parents, I'm so sorry.' A few students said who were sitting behind Sasuke. Sasuke froze and blushed while stuttering 'It's okay' in reply. Sasuke then turned his head straight to Kiba who was still looking away. _Did Kiba tell everyone? If so then why? _Sasuke thought to himself whilst giving Kiba a disappointing look.

'Sasuke? You're parents are dea...' Shikamaru asked but stopped himself as Sasuke looked down at himself sadly. Shikamaru knew Sasuke would be sad so he didn't want to press any further about the topic.

'Okay class settle down! Let me take the register!' Iruka commanded from the front of the class who seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday, but of course Naruto wasn't there, yet. Iruka called out the names of everyone and sighed when he got to Naruto's name and feebly called it out before preparing himself for a dramatic entrance from Naruto. However there was nothing. No knock at the door, no Naruto flying through the window. Was he not coming in today? Sasuke looked sad and sighed, he wanted a good laugh from Naruto to cheer him up from the word getting out about his parents death. Sasuke also strangely just wanted to see Naruto in general, he wished he stayed for dinner at Naruto's house.

'Okay no Naruto? Thank god, I can rest easy today I hope. Okay class before we start, this weekend is our field trip to the Tea Country, so if you're able to go get your parents or guardians to sign these forms. Myself and a few other teachers will be driving us there and it will be a good experience for you all.' Iruka politely said as he went around handing out the field trip forms.

Sasuke looked up and noticed everyone getting excited for the field trip. Again Sasuke was new to this, so he thought that he should go to get the experience of it.

'FIELD TRIP! YES! Woah!' A voice came from above and everyone looked up, before a blonde and orange blur came crashing down on top of Iruka's desk. This caused everyone to burst out laughing as Naruto looked dazed and almost unconscious on Iruka's desk. Iruka twitched angrily and stood over Naruto

'NARUTO! WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP THERE!' Iruka yelled directly at Naruto who was slowly getting up from the desk.

'I wanted to see if I could spend the lesson up here Iruka-Sensei, I know you'd prefer it if you didn't see me!' Naruto cheekily replied.

Iruka sighed and held his head in pain; the headache was back again, foolishly thinking it would leave. Iruka then just pointed towards Naruto's chair motioning the blond agitation to his seat. Sasuke smiled as Naruto stumbled towards his desk and laughed when Naruto tripped over in a daze and landed at Sasuke's feet.

'Hey Sasu…Sasuke. Good morning' Naruto mumbled tiredly. Sasuke replied in kind while still giggling.

Naruto scrambled to his desk and started filling out most of the field trip form, but then paused and looked around sharply towards Sasuke, his face enlightened with a sudden thought.

'Sasuke! Are you coming to this field trip too? Please do!' Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke looked up straight into Naruto's eyes and blushed a great deal, before stuttering nervously and nodding blankly. This caused Naruto to grin widely and shake with excitement and then turning away to focus on writing the form out. Sasuke did likewise and was hoping Kakashi would let him go. Everyone quickly filled out what they could on the forms and put them away in their schoolbags. Iruka then looked up from his desk and clapped his hands together.

'Alright class is everyone ready to start today's lesson?' Iruka asked politely while smiling.

The class just replied with a tired and irritated moan

'Yeah I know me neither' Iruka laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>Although boring, the day went quite quickly. Lunch time arrived and the four boys met with Ino and Sakura again in the canteen. Sasuke able to speak more confidently now as he got a lot friendlier with everyone, even though the girls still swooned and stared at him awkwardly causing him to blush every time.<p>

'So is everyone going to this field trip on the weekend?' Shikamaru asked lazily whilst eating his lunch.

'Of course, who would miss out, it's always awesome when we go to the Tea Country the camp huts are so cool' Kiba almost shouted, excitedly. Although he was ignored mostly as the girls quickly blurted out

'Sasuke! Are you going? Please say you are!' The girls practically screeching with glee, causing the pale raven haired boy to blush brightly and just reply with a sigh and a nod. This then in turn caused the girls to scream with excitement and giggle to each other whispering plots to get themselves alone with Sasuke during the trip. All the boys sighed and moaned at how annoying girls can be.

* * *

><p>Lunch ended with everyone just running around outside either playing tag or racing each other. Sasuke winning most of the races which still confused Naruto and Kiba as they argued which one of them beat the other leaving Sasuke out of the competition as he didn't really want to get involved with their little petty fights.<p>

Everyone trudged back to class just waiting for the day to end so they could get home to their parents who could sign the field trip forms as quickly as possible, with the naivety of believing that would make the weekend come quicker considering it was only Thursday today.

Iruka sighed to himself wishing it was the weekend himself, but he had to enjoy one and a half more days until the field trip. He was looking forward to it himself as the Tea country was one of his favourite places to visit considering it was where trained to become a teacher.

'Hey Sasuke, what are you doing after school?' Naruto suddenly asked when everyone entered the classroom. Sasuke turned to face Naruto who looked impatient about something.

'Uh going home why?' Sasuke replied bluntly with a nonchalant shrug.

'Oh I was just wondering, if you wanted to come round again? If you're not busy of course!' Naruto nervously asked but still kept his eyes on Sasuke confidently.

Sasuke paused and thought about the key he had, he had a free house today. _I could have Naruto come round mine? Not sure Kakashi would like anyone in his house, but I guess he wouldn't know? _Sasuke pondered still leaving Naruto waiting in anticipation for an answer.

'Um, Naruto I'm actually, on my own this afternoon, so you could come round…m..mine if you wanted to?' Sasuke stuttered nervously whilst Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

'Cool! Yeah okay let's do that!' Naruto replied excitedly and shook with it.

* * *

><p>The lesson went on with ease, Naruto being told off for talking constantly as usual by Iruka, Shikamaru and Sasuke answering questions with ease and Kiba just snoozing whilst hiding behind a textbook.<p>

'Kiba wake up! Pay attention! Or you won't be allowed to go to this field trip' Iruka threatened Kiba who shot up straight away and looked distressed

'I wasn't sleeping I was uh reading the book! Please let me go!' Kiba pleaded and would have been on his knees if he wasn't sitting at his desk.

The school bell rang to everyone's delight and everyone ran out the door leaving Iruka standing there startled at how much energy everyone had for the end of school but not his lesson.

Sasuke walked out with Shikamaru and Kiba whilst Naruto ran to the toilet. 'Hurry up Naruto' the boys complained wanting to go home and Sasuke wanting to get back to his free house, with Naruto of course.

'You guys want come to my free house as well?' Sasuke mumbled although he only really wanted Naruto round.

'Ah man why couldn't it have been yesterday! I'm going out with my family for a meal tonight' Kiba growled clearly disappointed. Shikamaru then gave a shrug to Sasuke

'Sorry Sasuke I have to help my parents again, my dad's so lazy he needs my help. It's such a drag.' Shikamaru tiredly replied. _That's where you get your laziness from hmm? _Sasuke thought to himself.

'Looks like you have to put up with Naruto on your own Sasuke!' Kiba laughed.

The three boys laughed together whilst Naruto re-joined them wondering what they were laughing about which the boys quickly dismissed easily. Naruto walked off with Sasuke while Kiba and Shikamaru said their goodbyes and walked home themselves.

'Naruto. What do you want to do at my house? It's not really exciting, besides I don't have a video game console like you do, so…?' Sasuke asked a bit nervously, only the second day and he was having Naruto round his house with Kakashi trusting Sasuke with his free house.

Naruto just smirked, and quickly replied calmly

'Ah I'm sure your house isn't THAT boring, we'll find something to do. I promise' Naruto winked cheekily at Sasuke, causing him to blush and look away quickly.

The walk didn't take that long but Sasuke's home wasn't as close to school as Naruto's was so they took their time walking, relaxed, chatting and making jokes about school and such. Sasuke really enjoyed Naruto's company, even though he was annoying at times, Sasuke found him exciting and brought out a different, more confident side to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at Sasuke's house Naruto just stopped in amazement with his jaw a gape. Sasuke didn't notice and walked up to the front door without Naruto and opened the huge gate entrance to his spectacular house.<p>

Sasuke turned around noticing Naruto still stunned in amazement and was analysing every feature to the house that was in view. 'You coming in, or you going to stare at the house till school starts tomorrow?' Sasuke slyly asked with a cheeky look on his face, which Naruto glared at in response and ran towards him with pace only to be met by a palm sticking out inches in front of Naruto's face.

'Shoes off first, I know what you're like at your house. Not happening here.' Sasuke coolly said which had a polite tone to it as well. Naruto sighed and agreed and stepped into the immense abode.

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick tour around the house, explaining what each room was and what was in there etc. All the while Naruto's face was just glowing from excitement and wonder. Sasuke showed him the kitchen saying about the chaotic breakfast he had with Kakashi that morning making Naruto laugh heartily reminding him of his dad.

'Okay that's pretty much all the rooms downstairs, want to see my bedroom now?' Sasuke proudly asked. Naruto looked up startled and shyly smiled to himself whilst blushing a bit and giving a faint 'ok' in reply.

Sasuke opened the door to his room, which was still messy from when he woke up that morning, he forgot to tidy up and the wet shower towel was still on the floor dampening the dark carpet. Sasuke sighed and picked up the towel and asked Naruto to have a look around whilst he put the towel away properly.

'Wow you were right Sasuke, your house maybe huge and awesome, but yeah it's boring!' Naruto complained from the bedroom whilst Sasuke chuckled from the en-suite bathroom hanging the towel up to dry.

'I told you! Now stop complaining and think of something we could do!' Sasuke replied swiftly. Naruto looked around the room thinking. Then smiled in inspiration as he looked at the bed and quickly scrambled underneath it and giggled to himself.

'Naruto have you thought of any…' Sasuke was cut short when he walked out into the room and didn't see Naruto anywhere. Sasuke gave a confused look but quickly understood what was happening. _Hide and seek eh Naruto? This shouldn't be too difficult._ Sasuke quickly paced around the room checking every obvious hiding place before looking straight at his own bed.

'Oh I wonder where Naruto went!' Sasuke said sarcastically and jumped to the floor to find Naruto giggling quietly facing the other way not noticing Sasuke had found him. Sasuke chuckled and crawled stealthily next to Naruto without him realizing. Sasuke pretty much right next to Naruto under the bed frame.

'Boo!' Sasuke said less as enthusiastic as Naruto's version but still effective as it caused Naruto to jump and hit his head on the steel frame hard, making Sasuke laugh extra loud which he only usually did when he was around Kakashi. Naruto turned to face Sasuke whilst rubbing his head sadly.

'Nice one Sasuke I'm going to have a headache tomorrow.' Naruto complained half heartily.

Sasuke laughed 'That's a f..first, it's usually you who's the headache.' Sasuke stuttered as he noticed how close they were to each other causing his face to flush, Naruto then blushed at that and looked down shyly before asking 'want to play that game again?'

Sasuke froze and thought about what the others said about it. '_Naruto loves that game, just ignore it, Naruto was only messing around don't worry about it' _Ignore? How could he, there was nowhere to move, again Naruto had Sasuke cornered. 'Uh I um.' Sasuke stuttered for words flustering but Naruto had already started to move in closer towards Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at Naruto's delicately young and innocent face, he found it more and more appealing. Sasuke felt his body heat up and tense up, what was this? He thought and he started to tremble a bit but Naruto kept leaning in. Sasuke gave in and ignored Shikamaru and Kiba's advice and played the game, leaning in very slowly and cautiously. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath press against his pale face, it was an ecstatic feeling with the breeze cooling his blush but still keeping it strong as their faces were mere inches apart. _Who wins? Surely we can't get any closer?_ Sasuke thought but suddenly Naruto pulled away quickly and laughed to himself and breathed heavily.

'Wow Sasuke you're good at this game! That was really fun, I'll beat you next time though' Naruto giggled and crawled out from underneath the bed leaving Sasuke still caught up in the moment, until Naruto shouted for Sasuke to come out.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon went by easily, Sasuke showed Naruto the treadmill that he said he goes on every day which caused him to outpace everyone. Naruto a few tries on it but ended up slipping and falling down on his face every time he tried to speed up the track too much, causing Sasuke to laugh loudly. After that Sasuke went to the kitchen with Naruto.<p>

'Um, do you want to have dinner here? I can cook us both something if you want?' Sasuke politely offered. Naruto gave Sasuke a blank stare.

'You can….COOK?' Naruto shouted shocked and amazed at the same time. Sasuke nodded with a smile on his face and started to cook some food, which was quite too healthy for Naruto's liking but he still accepted.

They both sat down at the kitchen table and began eating, Naruto more messily and sloppier than Sasuke who was quite refined in eating.

'Ah Sasuke you eat like a wimp! That's no fun!' Naruto laughed at his friend.

'Thanks.' Sasuke replied unenthusiastically and gave Naruto a glare, causing him to laugh even more.

Naruto suddenly looked up at the large detailed clock Sasuke had on the wall, Naruto put his hands against his head.

'Whoa! Look how late it's getting, I should really get going!' Naruto said kicking himself about being rude, although Sasuke didn't really mind considering Kakashi would be gone until midnight. Naruto got up quickly and ran towards the door not even waiting until Sasuke finished.

'Wait Naruto!' Sasuke mumbled still with a bit of food in his mouth.

Naruto halted at the door and turned to face Sasuke with an anxious look on his face. Sasuke jogged up to Naruto and was surprised by a sudden hug he received which was really nice and warm. Sasuke after the initial surprise embraced the tender hug. Naruto whispered something which he couldn't quite make out though, but Naruto didn't repeat it and quickly left the hug and left jogging out of the house

'Thanks for inviting me around Sasuke! I'll see you tomorrow hopefully!' Naruto turned and waved but tripped over and looked silly face down on the grass, Sasuke just laughed heartily. Naruto hit those funny spots on Sasuke every time, even though it might not have been intentional Sasuke believed Naruto knew how to get him to laugh like that and show his different side which Sasuke never liked to show.

'Bye Naruto. _This was really fun' _Sasuke whispered to himself while letting a big smile envelop him while he closed the door and went to clean up the dinner he just made.

**Wow that was a lonnnnng chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I have no excuse and I should be ashamed :( Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you enjoy future chapters! Thank you for reading!^^**


	6. Embrace This

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :) **

**In Chapter 6 after Sasuke had Naruto round his free house for the afternoon and once again playing chicken with him, Sasuke starts to develop feelings he hasn't felt before.**

**This chapter is a bit more, intense with the SasuNaru relationship. Sorry?**

**Chapter 6 Embrace This**

Sasuke having cleared up the mess of dinner he had with Naruto, finally sat down on a nice soft leather couch in the spacious living room. Sasuke checked the clock. It was only 10pm Kakashi wouldn't be back for another two hours. Sasuke relaxed and let his head roll back and he gently closed his eyes. His mind pursued thoughts of school and his friends, then images of Ino and Sakura constantly giggling and swooning every time they saw Sasuke. _Why are those girls like that?_ Sasuke pondered. His mind suddenly without warning ventured onto thoughts of Naruto, how they first met, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto and his delicate azure coloured eyes and his blond graceful hair. Then the first game of chicken in the toilet, then every other arousing moment for Sasuke spent with the blond agitation all flooded his mind at once, ending with that tender hug at the door that was only about thirty minutes ago. Sasuke thought about what Naruto whispered, he got a murmur of it but wasn't certain.

'_It sounded like. I like you? No it couldn't be, I lo….' _Sasuke quickly jumped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes. His body was heating and tensing up and he felt his lower region. _What is this I'm feeling all of a sudden! _Sasuke screamed in his mind and sighed, very frustrated. What was happening to him, Naruto was driving him crazy and he couldn't stop thinking about the blond in almost, sexual ways. _I don't like him, I can't like him! Why is this happening? _Sasuke battled with his mind while holding his head in his hands, still erect with the thoughts of intimate moments with Naruto.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and made himself a glass of milk, to clear his mind. It worked for now as he just thought about whether he should wait up for Kakashi or not. He decided the latter and wandered up to his bedroom. Quickly washing himself Sasuke dried off and put his comfy pyjamas on and laid down to rest. The house felt hollow and ghostly with only Sasuke on his own, in his bedroom. He quickly got up and flicked on a lamp next to his bed. He then started to snooze in his bed with the light keeping him company.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock at the door. Sasuke quickly ran downstairs to answer it, who could that be? The door opened and Naruto stood there staring Sasuke right in the eye. Sasuke froze, speechless as Naruto walked up extremely close to him.<p>

'You're Nice.' Naruto muttered, he leaned in closer and closer. Sasuke didn't move and couldn't move either. Naruto gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's and kissed him passionately.

'AHH!' Sasuke shouted as he woke up from the dream, completely startled and confused. 'What the hell just happened?' he said out loud to himself. Again he was erect, in his pyjamas, in his soft bed.

'Sasuke? You okay buddy?' a voice called from downstairs. The front door banged shut as Kakashi entered the house.

'Oh shhh…!' Sasuke almost cursing as he tried to hide his shame with the quilts of his bed, then the door to his bedroom knocked and Kakashi peaked his head round the door.

'You still awake Sasuke? You've got school tomorrow' Kakashi calmly suggested with a slight grin showing through his mask.

Sasuke just nodded and waved his hand at Kakashi signalling him to leave which he did politely and gave a nod as if to say good night.

Sasuke was restless for most of the night, constantly thinking about Naruto; less explicit as the dream he had, but still nonetheless dreams about the blond. _This is going to be a long night. _Sasuke thought to himself whilst groaning.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shined through to Sasuke, although the raven haired boy had a very little amount of sleep and was pretty much awake at that point. He moaned as he saw the time. School was starting in 30 minutes. <em>I've got to get up, damn Naruto<em>. Sasuke blamed Naruto for his rough night sleep, but then he suddenly shot up from bed remembering something. _The field trip! Kakashi needs to sign it! _With that Sasuke pretty much flung himself out of the bed sheets and landed face first on the soft carpet, he then scrambled to his feet and ran for the door, opening the door quickly only to be stopped by Kakashi standing there who was just about to knock. Kakashi was holding a piece of paper in his hand and presented it to Sasuke

'Sasuke what's this? Do I need to sign it or something, it looks important.' Kakashi coolly said, with very tired eyes. That late shift at work really took it out of him.

Sasuke had the same tired look but was only kept up by weird dreams. 'Uh yeah there's a field trip tomorrow. I need to hand that in today with your signature. Oh sorry but. Please can I go!' Sasuke asked anxiously.

Kakashi gave a glazed look at the field trip form and yawned. 'Okay come down stairs then, you make breakfast for yourself and I'll sign this.' Kakashi lazily said whilst winking cheekily at Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed and agreed.

Sasuke made breakfast with no problems unlike yesterday where Kakashi could've burnt the whole building down. Sasuke got prepared for school efficiently whereas Kakashi was still feeling the effects of work and groggily walked over to a table with the form. Kakashi signed the form and gave it to Sasuke with a smile, then drove to school

'So do I need to drop you off in Tea Country or what?' Kakashi asked politely

'Oh, no I think the teachers are driving there by bus. You just need to drive me to school tomorrow early morning' Sasuke replied with a slight yawn.

Kakashi nodded and quickly dropped off Sasuke with a wave. Sasuke replied in kind and jogged up to the school front doors. He was earlier than he was yesterday as Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on a grey stone wall next to the door, Shikamaru lying down lazily and Kiba just perched on the edge.

'Hey Sasuke good morning.' Shikamaru said lazily without even getting up.

'Hey pup, did you get your field trip form signed?' Kiba asked

Sasuke waved whilst walking up to his friends and nodded quickly at Kiba. Sasuke then paused and thought about yesterday when he came into school. Why was Kiba looking away when Sasuke entered the classroom and the fact everyone knew about his parents death meant one thing.

'Kiba. Did you tell everyone that my parents are d…dead.' Sasuke firmly asked slightly irritated. Kiba's face dropped and he looked away sadly.

'I uh, I'm sorry Sasuke, I thought it would've helped and others could help too.' Kiba apologized

Sasuke let off an angry sigh. 'I don't need help with it, I'm fine. Don't go and tell people, I don't want their pity!' Sasuke almost shouted at Kiba and then he stormed off into the school towards the classroom.

Kiba was about to chase after him but Shikamaru stopped him by sticking his leg out.

'Don't bother Kiba, just let him calm down. I think he's had a rough night sleep as well so don't push your luck.' Shikamaru informed Kiba, obviously having quickly analysed Sasuke's mood and physical outlook. Kiba just sighed to himself and sat back down.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the start of school, Sasuke already had sat down by himself in the classroom and with the bell the rest of the class poured in chatting and joking about their own personal events and the upcoming field trip.<p>

Kiba followed by Shikamaru entered the class with Kiba still looking down sad and Shikamaru just looking lazy and relaxed. They both sat down without a word next to Sasuke.

Iruka entered the classroom looking rather excited. 'Good morning class! Let's start with the field trip permission forms shall we? Everyone place it on my desk right here and we can get this day over with quickly, I know you'll all excited for the field trip!' Iruka happily asked. The class responded with a sudden cheer as they all rushed up to put the forms down.

Iruka collected all the forms in. But then he looked suspiciously around the class room. First the door then the open window then finally he looked up at the ceiling tiles. 'Naruto do not do this again I'm not in the mood if you're here just enter the room calmly. OR YOU WON'T BE ALLOWED TO JOIN US ON THIS FIELD TRIP!' Iruka loudly threatened only to be answered by silence. _Maybe he isn't in today? _Iruka safely thought to himself.

The lesson began with Iruka calling out everyone's names and left silent for Naruto surprisingly. Halfway through the relaxed lesson the door knocked. Iruka cautiously answered it and there was Naruto standing there, looking extremely tired and messily dressed, he looked like he had just woken up. Naruto looked up to face Iruka and presented the field trip form.

'Sorry I'm late Iruka, couldn't sleep at all, only just woke up now.' Naruto said each word precisely struggling to manage standing on his feet as he looked deathly tired.

Iruka looked surprised and kindly said 'Okay Naruto take your seat.' Iruka couldn't believe that Naruto had entered the classroom so calmly; he was usually full of energy in the mornings. What was wrong?

Naruto walked groggily to his seat, not saying anything to the other three, sat down and slammed his head into his desk causing the others to chuckle slightly.

The lesson went on calmly it was quite relaxing as it was Friday and Iruka didn't feel like working the students before the field trip. The bell went for lunch and everyone excitedly jumped up from their seats and left to go to the canteen. Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke who were both incredibly tired leaving Shikamaru and Kiba waiting for them to get up.

The four went to the canteen and sat down. 'Naruto, Sasuke why are you both so tired? What happened at Sasuke's did you have fun?' Kiba asked interested.

Sasuke looked up nervously at Naruto who was half asleep. 'I'm tired because I couldn't sleep. I had…uh, Sasuke? Oh yeah Sasuke's house was good, big mansion like, but….boring.' Naruto pretty much mumbled the sentence tiredly and no one really heard what he was saying but they just nodded in response letting Naruto eat his food tiredly.

The girls finally arrived at the table and fought over who would sit next to Sasuke, who was too tired to even care. Finally Sakura won the battle and gained the seat whilst grinning smugly to Ino, who sighed angrily and sat down next to Shikamaru.

'So Sasuke! For this field trip tomorrow I was wondering, if you weren't sitting next to anyone important, if you wanted to sit next to me on the bus?' Sakura asked forwardly causing Sasuke to blush and stutter for words.

Sasuke looked at the other boys who gave him a slight nod which Ino didn't notice, implying that Sasuke should sit with Sakura. 'I uh, Sak…Sakura, I mean sure okay.' Sasuke mumbled, not really wanting to sit next to her but too nervous to say no.

Sakura pretty much squealed and shook with excitement rubbing it in Ino's face who was going red with anger and jealousy. Sasuke sighed to himself. Why did he do that? Although it was only the bus ride up there, it wouldn't be that bad, Sasuke reassured himself.

* * *

><p>Lunch ended quickly and the rest of the afternoon lazily went past, with the class watching a film that Iruka had set up for them. It wasn't boring but it wasn't that interesting either as the class just talked over it and arranged seating and rooms with each other.<p>

'Too bad you can't share the dorms with the girls, eh Sasuke' Kiba teased whilst nudging Sasuke who was staring blankly at the back of Naruto's head. Sasuke replied with a sigh and just nodded.

'So are we all going to share a dorm then or what?' Shikamaru asked coolly but quite unenthusiastic about the whole thing.

'Yes of course we are!' Naruto suddenly shot up excitedly and turned around surprising Sasuke who was still staring in his direction. Sasuke quickly turned away from Naruto's gaze before blushing.

'What about the bus? Sasuke seems to be sitting next to Sakura, should we be nearby Sasuke?' Shikamaru kindly asked. Sasuke turned to face Shikamaru and nodded furiously and pleaded almost, causing everyone to laugh out loud except for Naruto who just chuckled a bit before sighing, all the while gazing at Sasuke who didn't notice.

The lesson ended with the bell and the weekend would begin there. Everyone in the classroom cheered happily and jumped out of their seats and rushed past Iruka who was confirming with everyone to meet at the front door at 8 tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>The four boys met at the gates outside of school. Discussing tomorrow whilst Sasuke asked the others what to bring and such, Naruto was staring at Sasuke with a sleepy gaze the whole time. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto and turned to face at him. The other two were still talking and didn't notice Sasuke and Naruto were both locking eyes. Sasuke felt his body tense up like it did last night, he tried to focus and not end up erect in front of Naruto. But he felt his concentration slip.<p>

'Uh guys I got to go I'll see you all tomorrow bye!' Sasuke quickly excused himself; although difficult it was to disengage his eyes from the deep blue gaze from Naruto. This left the other two boys confused while Naruto was just watching Sasuke walk away. Naruto shook his head and laughed to himself and started to head home.

Sasuke was quickly jogging home, whilst still feeling the buzz from Naruto's gaze. _Why couldn't I stop looking at him today? _Sasuke thought deeply not realizing that he almost missed his own house. He shook himself out of this daze and laughed to himself. _Stop it Sasuke this is stupid just relax and look forward to the field trip tomorrow. _Sasuke reassured and went into his large mansion like house.

**Hey what is Sasuke feeling all of a sudden? :P hope you all enjoyed this chapter I found it fun to write at the beginning then it started to lack lustre near the end, sorry about that :( anyway thanks for reading! ^^**


	7. Field Trip Madness Part 1

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 7 It's the weekend and it's time for the field trip! How will Sasuke manage with Naruto being in the same dorm as him, what feelings and emotions will be shared?**

**Chapter 7 Field Trip Madness.**

The morning came quickly for everyone. Sasuke was able to sleep properly this time, as he needed to if he was going to get up early for the bus at 8am. Kakashi was already up and about and made Sasuke breakfast without setting the fire alarm off. Sasuke was in his room packing the essentials: Clothes, toiletries, a bit of food and snacks and a couple of empty bottles just in case. Sasuke sighed to himself, all this fuss it better be fun, he thought.

'Sasuke! You better hurry up and have breakfast it's…..7:45!' Kakashi yelled from the kitchen. Sasuke jumped and rushed around the room, quickly checking he had everything. With that he ran downstairs straight pass Kakashi who was walking up the stairs to get Sasuke ready quicker, obviously not needing to. Sasuke scarfed down his breakfast quickly and ran back upstairs before Kakashi could even react to the first passing. He picked up his suitcase and struggled in lifting it to the door.

'Kakashi! Help. Me. Lift. This stupid. Case!' Sasuke flustered and tried to speak but pausing after every lift of the heavy case. Kakashi still half up the staircase nodded and helped Sasuke pretty much lifting it himself down the stairs.

Sasuke and Kakashi packed everything into the car and Kakashi checked with Sasuke if he had everything before setting off. Sasuke paused and thought deeply before looking up with inspiration and running back into the house. He returned shortly and produced a little black case concealing a very complex and expensive camera.

Kakashi looked surprised at Sasuke 'Sasuke you haven't used that camera since you were 10. You used to love it.' Kakashi asked nicely

Sasuke looked up and smiled at his uncle. 'I've got reason to take pictures now, instead of mindlessly taking pictures of the house. I can show my new friends!' Sasuke smugly replied.

* * *

><p>Kakashi quickly drove Sasuke to school and as they approached they saw many students all crowed round the gates with suitcases and backpacks. There were also three school buses lined up for everyone to get on but the teachers were making sure all the students were there first. Kakashi parked his car as close as possible so Sasuke wouldn't have far to walk with his heavy suitcase.<p>

'Thanks uncle, I'll see you on Monday evening.' Sasuke said before hugging Kakashi and then waving goodbye.

Sasuke pulled his suitcase along much easier than carrying it and walked up to Kiba and Shikamaru; Kiba being over packed and was nearly falling over with the heavy rucksack he had on, whereas Shikamaru was slightly lacking, only with one backpack on and a small suitcase. Sasuke gave a confused look whilst checking around 'where's Naruto?' Sasuke asked worried.

'Don't worry Sasuke; Naruto's always late for everything he'll be here.' Shikamaru coolly said. With that Naruto popped out from the crowd of people and dumped a few bags in front of the other three boys, before collapsing down with them which in turn caused Sasuke to laugh quietly behind his hand.

'It's way too early to be getting up.' Naruto mumbled tiredly.

'Okay everyone start lining up then! Bus number one is open for my class and a few others!' Iruka shouted from the said bus, trying to get his voice heard over the dozens of students all bunched together crowding the gates like sardines. Sasuke and Kiba helped Naruto up to his feet quickly while Shikamaru helped carry a few of Naruto's many bags.

A lot of students started crowding around bus number one, including the four boys. Ino and Sakura came running up, with their suitcases trailing poorly behind them.

'Hey Sasuke I'm sitting next to you remember!' Sakura proudly proclaiming in spite of Ino rather than asking, causing Ino to push Sakura angrily as they bickered, although it got quickly broken up by Kiba and Shikamaru. The teachers then helped the students pack their suitcases into the bottom of the bus quickly and efficiently. Iruka then complained to Naruto and Kiba about packing too much.

'It's important stuff!' Kiba and Naruto both said in synchronisation and then glared at each other irritated. Iruka then dismissed it with a sigh and told them to take their seats on the bus.

Sakura all but clung onto Sasuke as they both got on the bus together and Sasuke looked around the spacious transport. Sakura ran to a seat near the front probably so she could boast to everyone on the bus that she was sitting with Sasuke. 'Let's sit here Sasuke!' Sakura asked nicely with a slight giggle and utter excitement in her tone. Sasuke just sighed to himself whilst slightly blushing as he thought; _this is going to be a longest ride ever._ Shikamaru sat down in the seat behind Sasuke and sighed with relief as the seat was quite comfortable and he could easily doze off, or so he thought as Ino ran and sat down in the seat next to him totally shocking him.

'Hey Shikamaru I'm sitting here.' The blonde haired girl pretty much demanded more than asking. Shikamaru just sighed, _this is such a drag; I hope these girls don't talk too much on the journey, I want to sleep. _Shikamaru thought as he adjusted his position so he could simply nod off.

Kiba and Naruto got on the bus fighting over who would get the window seat, Naruto won by jumping down onto the seat and claiming it which annoyed Kiba greatly, not only did he not win but he had to sit with Naruto for the whole journey. _Lucky me _Kiba thought. Their seats were in front of Sasuke so he didn't have to be alone in sitting next to Sakura, but he had the window seat so he was basically trapped in the corner.

* * *

><p>Once the other students from other classes got on their own buses, the journey began. Naruto and Kiba were both discussing what the dorms were going to be like, and who will get the most comfy bed which led to them fighting causing Sasuke to laugh and Sakura to bash the heads of Naruto and Kiba together.<p>

'So Sasuke! Um what did you bring with you?' Sakura attempting to strike up a conversation although Sasuke was making it very difficult because for one he didn't like Sakura and found her extremely annoying and two, he didn't know how to talk to girls.

'Uh the usual stuff. Oh yeah I almost forgot!' Sasuke stopped and looked into his rucksack that was underneath his feet. He popped his head back up and revealed the black case which had the expensive camera in it.

Sakura's face lit up with excitement 'A CAMERA! Oh Sasuke that's sooooo cool!' Sakura squealed with the anticipation of using the camera to take pictures with Sasuke. Sasuke sighed to himself that's not what he had in mind but he went along with it and showed Sakura how to use it. Sakura gently pulled Sasuke next to her and held out the delicate camera in front of their faces. Sakura smiled widely while Sasuke just gave a little smirk whilst blushing a bit because of the personal space Sakura was rudely invading.

'Sakura is that a new camera?' Ino asked although still irritated that she was sitting with Sasuke.

'It's Sasuke's, isn't it cute!' Sakura said whilst showing it through the space between the linking bus chairs. Sasuke just sighed irritated and looked around the space of the chair in front. He saw Naruto's blonde hair resting against the window. Sasuke smiled and reached his hand out to poke Naruto. The blonde then jumped up from the touch before turning around and grinning.

'Hey Naruto want to swap seats?' Sasuke whispered whilst chuckling a bit.

Naruto just laughed and just replied with a pitiful 'sorry,' before turning back around to lie against the window, he must have been resting. Sasuke just smiled to himself whilst still staring at Naruto, but was interrupted by Sakura who pointed out the window and gasped in shock. Sasuke turned to face what was happening.

Snow, it was trickling down from the sky. Everyone gasped, as they got closer to the Tea Country the snow on the ground seemed to grow thicker and thicker. The delicate snow started to fall heavily now and the roads were getting tricky to drive upon.

The whole bus started worrying and muttering about whether they'll make it to the camping lodge or not.

'Don't worry everyone! We will get there soon!' Iruka calmly declared whilst driving the bus.

Sasuke took his camera pack and started taking pictures of the beautiful white snow on the fields of country and as they got closer to the village he started snapping shots of the snow on the tall detailed buildings. The snow hung on the houses gently and ice was starting to form under the windows. Everyone gasped in amazement at how spectacular everything looked; even Shikamaru woke up from his lazy slumber to admire the beauty of it all.

* * *

><p>The buses finally pulled up in front of the entrance; luckily the paths in the village were all cleared up so the students could easily carry their packs into the front hall of the lodge. Once everyone had entered the main hall and put their bags down the teachers went up to the front desk to arrange the living spaces for the students.<p>

Naruto fell down on top of his bags very exhausted from the trip. Sasuke and the others laughed before asking why he was so tired, but was only answered by a lazy groan from Naruto.

'Okay everyone come here to sort out the rooms there's only a select number of rooms, there's; four that hold six people, another four that holds five, only three that holds four and the rest are two people dorms so come here quickly if you want to get the room you want.' Iruka called out from the desk to all the students who quickly jumped up leaving their bags and ran to the desk getting the keys for the dorms. Kiba and Shikamaru walked up to the desk and Sasuke was about to join them but noticed Naruto still hadn't moved from the floor.

'Naruto come on lazy bones, they're going to run out of four people rooms didn't you hear!' Sasuke nudged Naruto with his foot whilst looking over at Kiba and Shikamaru who were struggling to reach the front to get the right keys. Naruto still lied there but he had a slight smirk on his face when Sasuke was stressing that rooms were running out.

After a while Sasuke finally decided to pick Naruto up and drag him to the desk. However once they got there Kiba and Shikamaru shook their heads. 'There's only two man dorms now we can't all share a room. Who wants to share with who?' Kiba asked whilst looking at Sasuke who was still carrying Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and dropped the blond onto the solid wooden floor. Naruto hit the floor with a thud 'OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' Naruto yelled but was muffled as his head was face down. Sasuke just turned around and kicked him slightly.

'We ran out of four person rooms, because of you!' Sasuke harshly said. Naruto just looked up and sighed before looking down, hiding a cheeky smile that no one noticed.

'Well Sasuke do you want to room with Naruto while me and Kiba share a room?' Shikamaru coolly asked not too fussed who he went with. Sasuke just paused and looked at the blond agitation still on the floor before finally giving an irritated sigh and nodding calmly.

'Alright, we'll see you later, come on Shikamaru help me with all these bags!' Kiba quickly asked whilst pull his suitcase along. Shikamaru let out a moan of annoyance he didn't want to be carrying Kiba's bags all the time but was too laid back to refuse.

Naruto quickly jumped up and walked to the front desk to take his and Sasuke's room key. He quickly handed the key to Sasuke and grabbed his bags before heading off down the corridor to the room. 'Come on Sasuke you slow poke!' Naruto slyly called leaving Sasuke standing there completely confused at the new found energy in Naruto that he wasn't showing before.

'Hey wait up!' Sasuke shouted as he went to collect his bags and ran down the long corridor to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened the door and held it open for Sasuke to enter slowly with his bags. Sasuke inspected the room; it was nice and cosy with two single beds and brown wooden walls with a nice creamy coloured carpet. Naruto claimed one of the beds by throwing his bags onto it and jumping alongside them himself.<p>

Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look and Naruto replied with a slight laugh and a simple 'what?' in answer. 'How come you were so tired before out in the hall when they were calling out the rooms? And now you're full of energy, it's almost as if you wanted a two bedroom dorm?' Sasuke nervously asked whilst looking down at his feet.

Naruto got up from the bed and walked past Sasuke, 'exactly, it'll be more exciting this way.' Naruto quickly whispered almost sensually and walked into the en-suite toilet they had in the room. Sasuke froze from that comment as his mind started to fill with those dreams he had that night before. _This trip is going to be, different. _Sasuke pondered to himself as he unpacked his clothes nervously.

Sasuke finished unpacking before Naruto exited the toilet. 'That bathroom is amazing! Check it out. Don't worry I flushed!' Naruto quickly added at the end whilst giggling slightly as he went off to unpack his things in an un-orderly fashion. Sasuke proceeded to check the bathroom and he agreed with Naruto, the bathroom was quite nice, better than the one he had. It had a pleasant walk in shower and a comfortable looking toilet seat accompanied by a glamorous looking sink.

Suddenly a bell rang out, it wasn't a fire bell. It sounded more like the bell at school signalling lunch time. Sasuke checked his watch he was correct it was 12pm and with that Sasuke and Naruto left the dorm and locked it behind them before going down the hall to meet up with the other students.

**Finally arrived in the Tea Country, what will happen between Naruto and Sasuke in their two bedroom dorm? Exciting! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although this one is just preparing you for things to come! Field Trip Madness will be split into 3 parts. Again hope you enjoyed and hope you continue to review and read! ^^**


	8. FTM Part 2 The Tranquil Blonde

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**Prepare for Sasuke and Naruto relationship in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8 Field Trip Madness Part two: The Tranquil Blond.**

All the students were waiting in the front hall patiently for their teachers to show them where the dining hall was. Sasuke and Naruto met up with the others before discussing what their rooms were like. A few girls giggled and squealed obviously enjoying their rooms. Ino and Sakura came running over to the four boys in extreme excitement. Sasuke braced his ears as he saw that they were going to scream.

'SASUKE! What's your room like? If you don't like it you can always share it with mine!' Sakura pretty much yelling with anticipation and naivety.

'Shut up Sakura! It's my room you can share with me Sasuke!' Ino butted in, knocking Sakura out of the way, whilst being twice as loud.

The girls then proceeded to fight and argue while the boys took this opportunity to sneak away with the other students who were leading the way to the dining hall.

'Okay everyone this way to the dining hall! You have one hour before we go exploring the town!' Iruka shouted above the crowd. Everyone then ran into the dining hall to claim the best and hottest meals, as they would need it for the extreme weather outside.

The four boys entered the dining hall which was gigantic and very beautifully decorated. It seemed like a five star hotel as the food they were serving was magnificent.

'Somebody grab a table I'll go check out the food!' Kiba commanded whilst drooling at the mouth with the anticipation of the glorious food.

'Alright I'll find a table. With Sasuke!' Naruto replied while grabbing Sasuke by the collar before dragging him over to an empty table, leaving Sasuke with no opinion in the matter.

Shikamaru nodded and walked over to the food with Kiba, not as excited as Kiba was in eating the food. Sasuke sat down on a very comfortable dining chair whilst appreciating the building. Naruto sat down also, more or less jumping onto the chair right next to Sasuke which caused the raven haired boy to blush slightly at the closeness.

'So Sasuke, do you like this place?' Naruto asked kindly with a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked up at the blond shyly. 'Uh, yeah it's really, nice. How about you?' Sasuke asked back.

Naruto just smirked 'It sure is nice. Not as nice as the rooms though. Are you looking forward to later?' Naruto asked with a slight giggle

Sasuke gave a confused look 'what's ha…happening later?' Sasuke replied shakily as Naruto seemed to move a bit closer.

'I don't want to ruin the surprise' Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear and stroked his arm gently, causing Sasuke to tense up completely and blushing incredibly. With that Naruto got up to go get some food as Shikamaru and Kiba walked past to sit down with Sasuke.

'Hey Sasuke are you going to get some food? Are you okay?' Shikamaru asked, a bit worried. Sasuke looked up still trembling at Shikamaru, he then shook his head to come out of the daze.

'I'm…I'm fine. Yeah I better get some food. See you in a bit.' Sasuke nervously replied as he got up quickly and ran over to the food display. Shikamaru gave a blank look in response, while Kiba hungrily ate his delicious meal.

Sasuke nervously went up to the food on display, he saw Naruto lining up to receive the food. With that he tried to not get noticed by Naruto and lined up at a different food isle. _This is stupid I'm going to have to confront him again when we eat. This is too weird, what's with Naruto all of a sudden? _Sasuke pondered deeply not noticing that the person serving the food was waiting, slightly irritated, for Sasuke to pick his food.

'Oh I'm sorry! I'll have that please.' Sasuke kindly apologized before pointing at the food below him. Sasuke carefully walked away with the food on his tray.

'Come on Sasuke, you look confused, our tables over here!' Naruto appearing out of nowhere startled the raven with a sudden nudge to the side. Sasuke with the surprise nearly dropped his food everywhere, but quickly regained his composure.

'D...Don't do that Naruto!' Sasuke quickly said but Naruto was already walking ahead of him and sitting down with the others to notice or care what Sasuke pretty much mumbled. Sasuke then joined his friends to eat their decent food.

* * *

><p>Lunch went on quicker than expected. Kiba and Naruto played with their food whilst making jokes as well causing Shikamaru and Sasuke to laugh. All through lunch Sasuke couldn't stop staring at Naruto, watching him secretly whilst looking shyly away every time the blond caught him looking, causing Naruto to chuckle slightly.<p>

'Okay! Lunch is over! Everyone meet in the front hall so we can look at the village!' Iruka shouted as he walked out of the dining hall and everyone proceeded to follow him. The four boys quickly finished eating their food before going out to the front hall themselves.

All the students met up in the hall as Iruka said, then they all followed the teachers outside into the beautiful snow covered town. The snow had settled down now allowing everyone to venture outside more safely, although the ground was ice covered making it easy to slip. The paths were luckily cleared of the relentless snow and the students started trudging through the winter wonderland village. The rest of the village was brilliant, the students admired every structure, even more so because of the delicate snow exaggerating the beauty of it all. Sasuke was most amazed as he hadn't been to the Tea Country before, so this was a new experience altogether.

'Sasuke keep up!' Naruto called from group as Sasuke was trailing behind trying to view every detail to the buildings. Sasuke shook from the cold and looked at Naruto who came running up to him, but as he ran, he slipped on the snow causing him to fall forward right on top of Sasuke. This left them both in an embarrassing position on the soft snowy ground, Naruto on top, straddling Sasuke just like before when they raced to Naruto's house. Sasuke couldn't help but stare directly into Naruto's glorious sapphire blue eyes. Naruto looked down at Sasuke gracefully and locked eyes with the raven, until.

'Hey you two! Get a room!' A group of boys jeered from the group causing a few people to laugh. Sasuke just blushed intensely as Naruto gave off a slight giggle before whispering 'We do.' Naruto gave a wink and pulled Sasuke up to his feet as they ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon went well. Sasuke admired the snowy landscape and buildings. When the group reached a snow covered field, Naruto and Kiba started throwing snowballs at each other but was quickly halted by the teachers as Iruka was unfortunate to get a snowball to the face, thrown by none other than his little headache Naruto, who laughed like a hyena when it happened. Shikamaru enjoyed the calm cool air as he sat down on a snowy bench luckily not frozen and watched everyone play in the snow. Sasuke sat down next to him to join in the pleasant day.<p>

'Like it here Sasuke hmm?' Shikamaru kindly asked with a calm tone as he started to rest his eyes.

'Y…yes, the weather is really nice. Not too cold or too hot either, it's just right.' Sasuke replied as he too started to relax on the bench as he let his head drop back gently and closed his eyes, letting the calm cool breeze brush against his delicate pale cheeks. However the two boys were rudely interrupted as a large snowball landed square on Sasuke's forehead causing him to jump up, startled like a frightened mouse.

'SORRY SASUKE PUP! IT WAS NARUTO!' Kiba yelled from across the field. Naruto quickly yelled back 'WHAT! NO IT WASN'T IT WAS KIBA!' Naruto and Kiba then argued whilst beginning to fight by throwing snow at each other. Sasuke brushed the soft snow off of his face which had an angry expression.

'Come on Shikamaru let's get them back!' Sasuke asked quickly as he tried to pull the lazy boy up.

'Nah I can't be bothered Sasuke you go…' Shikamaru started saying but was quickly stopped as Sasuke pretty much pulled him off the bench. 'Okay fine Sasuke sheesh, this is going to be such a drag.' Shikamaru muttered to himself. Sasuke just gave a slight grin in return.

The two joined Naruto and Kiba who were still fighting in the snow. Sasuke stood over Naruto and dropped a large snowball on top of his head. Naruto paused and quickly looked up at Sasuke.

'Sasuke! What was that for?' Naruto shouted in dismay. Sasuke giggled went off to pick up more snow to throw. 'Oh so this is war then?' Naruto laughed 'OKAY ME AND KIBA TAKE SASUKE AND SHIKAMARU!' Naruto then excitedly shouted, causing Shikamaru to let out an irritated sigh.

The snowball fight begun, although Sasuke was a little rusty in his snowball creation as he hadn't had a snowball fight since he was 8 and he fought against Kakashi one winter afternoon. Naruto and Kiba created a little snow wall to hide behind, whereas Shikamaru and Sasuke just used the bench they were sitting on earlier.

'Hey guys what are you do….!' Sakura began but was quickly stopped as a snowball thrown by Naruto quickly hit her in the face. 'NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!' Sakura angrily shouted and threw a larger snowball twice as hard back which almost knocked Naruto out. Sasuke and Shikamaru burst out laughing. Sakura quickly turned to face Sasuke and stuttered _Oh no! Sasuke saw me angry! Oh no! Now he'll never like me! _Sakura thought to herself whilst looking down embarrassed. Ino came running up behind Sakura wearing a really cute purple snow coat and creamy coloured fluffy mittens which caught the attention of Shikamaru.

'Sakura what's the matter?' Ino asked slightly worried but stopped as she saw Sasuke hiding behind the bench with Shikamaru who seemed to be staring at Ino. Ino caught Shikamaru's eyes but the boy quickly turned away blushing. _What? I've never seen him act like that before, was he looking at me? _Ino thought to herself.

'Okay everyone, let's get back to exploring the village, we have to be back at the lodge before 7pm!' Iruka called out who had been sitting with the other teachers at a nearby bench. All the students moaned in complaint, they were enjoying themselves in this open field having snowball fights and creating delicate snowmen.

* * *

><p>The evening was drawing in causing the air to become a lot colder, causing everyone to shudder. Most people were agreeing they should head back to the lodge. Iruka then stopped the tour and quickly got everyone moving back the way they came. Sasuke and the others all trudged through the thick snow tiredly<p>

'First thing I'm going to do is collapse on my bed.' Shikamaru lazily said with a slight yawn.

'Shikamaru you're like that every time we do anything!' Kiba replied with a slight growl.

Shikamaru just gave a sigh whilst continuing to walk back with the others. The lodge was in sight causing most of the students to run toward it, into the warmth and into the comfort of the rooms. Iruka laughed as he thought _not so tired now eh? _Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist before saying to the other two boys with a proud shout 'RACE YOU BACK!' Kiba grinned and began to sprint on the slippery snow causing him to slip up straight away and landing head first into a pile of snow on the floor. Shikamaru sighed whilst jogging back, not wanting to slip up like Kiba. Naruto still holding onto Sasuke skidded down the icy path slowly. Sasuke was very nervous of falling over and also the fact Naruto was tightly holding his wrist which caused him to blush the whole time while they playfully slid down the path.

The two boys got to the lodge first but quicker than expected, whilst still sliding Naruto sighed as he crashed into the front doors with Sasuke. Causing the pair to both land on their backs into the snow. Sasuke started to chuckle but had a slight stutter as he was very cold now. Naruto laughed as well and quickly got Sasuke up and brought him indoors.

The warmth of the front hall was exhilarating for everyone, as outside was verging on freezing temperatures. Kiba and Shikamaru finally arrived, Kiba shivering more from his face plant in the snow.

'Okay everyone you can explore the lodge if you want, there's a games room downstairs if you want. Or you can just go back to your rooms and rest. If you need any of us teachers we'll be in the dining hall! Oh yeah lights out by 10pm!' Iruka told everyone calmly. All the students' faces lit up when Iruka mentioned a games room and they all proceeded to run straight past Iruka downstairs. Sasuke and the others discussed what they were going to do. Shikamaru lazily decided to go to back to his room as he was very tired. Kiba wanted to see this games room, persuading Naruto and Sasuke to join him. Naruto nodded, Sasuke said he would later as he wanted to get a bit warmer first by going to his room. Kiba and Naruto agreed and both went to the games room.

Sasuke walked back to his dorm, whilst holding his body trying to warm himself. He reached the plywood door and unlocked it with his room key. The room was still a mess from earlier, Naruto's side of the room had clothes and bags just dumped around, whereas Sasuke's side was a bit tidier but still messy as he didn't have time to organise his belongings. He sighed to himself before he started to arrange his clothes and other items. Sasuke found his camera on the desk next to his bed; he looked through the pictures Sakura took on the bus. Mostly pictures of him and the pink haired girl. Sasuke shook his head but remembered that he took spectacular snapshots of the ride up with snow covering the fields and buildings. Sasuke smiled to himself but then froze as he saw a picture that he didn't remember being taken. It was a picture of him when he was 10 with his parents. Kakashi must have taken it, but kept it saved on his camera. Sasuke was captivated by the picture that he didn't notice the door open behind him. The little blond agitation snuck up behind the raven haired boy.

'Boo.' Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear causing him to jump almost dropping the precious camera.

'Naruto! Wha…what are you doing here? I thought you were with Kiba.' Sasuke stuttered nervously questioning the blond.

Naruto smirked 'It wasn't that great, so I came back, Kiba found it fun though so I left him there.' Naruto quickly replied whilst walking a bit closer to Sasuke. The room was slightly dark as Sasuke hadn't turned the light on and the night was drawing in quickly.

'Oh, okay should we go there later?' Sasuke asked politely, thinking about Kiba. Naruto sighed a bit but got even closer to Sasuke, who was still shaking from the cold, he felt Naruto's heat start to warm him as the blond edged closer.

'Are you still cold? Here let me help…' Naruto whispered slightly as he began to hold Sasuke from behind. The raven gasped at the sudden sensation of a tender hug. Almost like the one when Naruto was round his house, but this hug, had a deeper feel to it. Naruto clutched Sasuke tightly, sharing his body heat with Sasuke's. Sasuke let out a happy sigh as the warmth was very calming. Suddenly Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto snuggle his head gently onto his shoulder, causing Sasuke to blush intensely. 'Sasuke.' Naruto whispered questioning. Sasuke replied with a quiet 'what?'

'Do…do you like…m…this?' Naruto asked mumbling whilst embracing the hug further. Sasuke gasped quietly and paused, thinking. Did he enjoy this? The hug was tender and gentle, it was nice and kind.

'I…i…don't…know…it's nice. What do you mean?' Sasuke asked nervously with Naruto still keeping the hug going with Sasuke just embracing it not moving or hugging back. With that Naruto slowly eased his arms, still holding Sasuke just not as tight. Naruto then moved back a bit before turning Sasuke around himself. Sasuke who had been looking at the bed in front of him was now faced with the blond, he couldn't stop himself from locking his eyes with Naruto. Their faces were inches apart, Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breath upon his. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as well and leaned his head onto the blonds shoulder. Naruto gasped, he didn't expect that and he too embraced the tender hug he received from the raven.

The pair stood there holding each other for a good five minutes before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Naruto quickly removed himself from the hug leaving Sasuke still in a daze. The blond opened the door slightly to see Kiba and Shikamaru standing there.

'Hey Naruto, is Sasuke in there too? Let's all go to the games room!' Kiba commanded proudly whilst Shikamaru looked on with a bored expression.

Naruto sighed but then quickly nodded 'Okay we'll be out in a bit, meet you down there!' Naruto hastily replied before shutting the door in Kiba's face. Kiba outside gave a shocked look but shook it off as he walked with Shikamaru down the corridor to the games room.

Sasuke still stood there, while Naruto quickly turned around to face Sasuke. He quickly stepped up to the startled boy. 'We're going to the games room now. We…can continue later?' Naruto asked but gave a cheeky wink and went to his bed to put his coat down, as he was quite warm now, from the hug of course. 'Come on Sasuke, let's go!' Naruto insisted again and quickly grabbed his wrist, which knocked Sasuke out of the phase as they proceeded to go the games room.

* * *

><p>The games room downstairs was a large archaic looking dorm. It had pool tables, pinball machines, table tennis and an old jukebox machine. <em>What was Naruto talking about? It's great in here! <em>Sasuke thought to himself before looking at Naruto who was looking quite down. Sasuke was gave a confused look, but Kiba and Shikamaru had called the pair over to one of the pool tables causing Naruto to quickly perk up and join.

The rest of the evening was quite calm, the boys played pool a few times, Naruto trying to cheat a few times but quickly caught out by Kiba. Sasuke and Shikamaru went to sit down on one of the sofas to relax, while Kiba and Naruto bickered over the game. Ino and Sakura came down into the room and joined Sasuke and Shikamaru on the sofa. Sakura sat down quickly next to Sasuke, whereas Ino surprisingly didn't put up a fight to sit there as she calmly sat down next to Shikamaru on the arm of the sofa, Shikamaru looked up at Ino and gave her a nervous smile. Ino replied in kind before looking away with a slight blush. Naruto and Kiba noticed this, they whispered something to each other before walking over to them. Kiba walked up to Ino but got tripped up by Naruto, causing Kiba to push Ino onto Shikamaru's lap. This caused the pair to both blush uncontrollably, which then made Sakura giggle a bit. Ino quickly moved off of Shikamaru but still sat close. Shikamaru gave a blank stare and sighed with relief. _Maybe she does like me? _He thought.

Naruto yawned loudly 'ah, I think I'm going to go to bed now guys, really tired and what not…' Naruto said with a bit of a shifty look as he quickly glanced at Sasuke. Everyone nodded in reply and waved goodbye. Sasuke looked at Naruto leave. Sakura was still sitting next to Sasuke and seemed to be edging a bit closer. _I got to leave before Sakura does something embarrassing…_Sasuke thought as he quickly got up, leaving Sakura on the sofa. He then quickly chased after Naruto up the stairs.

'Sasuke? Don't leave me here!' Sakura pleaded but it was too late, the boy was gone. Sakura turned to Ino who was talking to Shikamaru, they were pretty much flirting as well. Causing Sakura to gasp.

'What Sakura? Shikamaru is so cute, maybe you should talk to Kiba.' Ino winked at Sakura before flirting ridiculously with the lazy boy again.

'ugh don't call me cute, you're the cute one. I'm just…me.' Shikamaru said lazily while blushing slightly as he looked down. Ino gasped before hugging Shikamaru tightly on the sofa, causing everyone in the room to look at them before swooning with an 'awww how cute.' Sakura couldn't believe how quickly Ino changed her mind from Sasuke to Shikamaru in a heartbeat. Maybe I should give Kiba a chance?

Back upstairs Naruto was walking down the corridor with his hands in his pockets whilst sighing sadly to himself. He reached his door and was just about to open it.

'Naruto! Wait for me!' Sasuke called from the down the corridor. Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke caught up to Naruto and stood in front of him. 'What's wrong? It's not like you to be tired?' Sasuke asked catching his breath slightly. Naruto let his head drop before walking into the darkened room. Sasuke closely followed.

Naruto quickly moved over to his bed before sitting down on it. He put his head in his hands while looking down sighing. Sasuke looked at him confused. _Is something wrong? _Sasuke pondered as he walked over to join him, almost tripping on a bag as the room was dark and he couldn't see.

'I…Sasuke want to play chicken again?' Naruto asked quickly with his head still down.

Sasuke paused while looking down at the blond. 'I can barely see you, let me turn on the li…'

'No! I mean, it's more fun in the dark' Naruto stopped Sasuke as he looked directly at the raven. Naruto started the game as he started leaning without hesitation. Sasuke looked at the blond, then started to lean too. Naruto seemed to be going quicker than usual and looked quite nervous. Their faces were almost touching, Sasuke slowed down, then stopped altogether but didn't turn away. Naruto mumbled something quietly. Sasuke didn't notice how close they were until…

**Woah! Not sure if it was a good idea or not to carry on? But I'll leave you with that little teaser. Sasuke's relationship with Naruto has gone to new heights! Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it. Sorry about the wait but i decided to have a rest on the weekend. Please review as nicely or as harshly as possible, all reviews help! Thank you!**


	9. FTM Part 3 Relationships

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In chapter 9 Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is about to hit new levels. Will Sasuke accept this new found feeling? **

**Chapter 9 Field Trip Madness Part three: Relationships**

'No! I mean, it's more fun in the dark' Naruto stopped Sasuke as he looked directly at the raven. Naruto started the game as he started leaning without hesitation. Sasuke looked at the blond, then started to lean too. Naruto seemed to be going quicker than usual and looked quite nervous. Their faces were almost touching, Sasuke slowed down, then stopped altogether but didn't turn away. Naruto mumbled something quietly. Sasuke didn't notice how close they were until.

* * *

><p>Their lips connected. Naruto embraced himself into the kiss, completely controlling the action leaving Sasuke shocked. Sasuke was stunned in surprise and couldn't move. It felt just like his dream. Naruto deepened the kiss, it was tender yet at the same time passionate and almost aggressive. Naruto really meant to do this. Sasuke however was still trying to figure out what was happening. The kiss lasted, for only a few seconds but in Sasuke mind it seemed endless. <em>What is this feeling? I'm kiss…kissing Naruto? But why? How? <em>All these thoughts buzzed around his head. The kiss finished with Sasuke finally pushing Naruto off slightly.

'Wh…what what is this? What are you doing?' Sasuke stuttered for words, almost speechless. Naruto looked down at himself. 'Naruto! What…' Sasuke was interrupted suddenly as Naruto ran off into the en-suite bathroom. Sasuke was left there on the bed, still in a daze from the kiss. Still wondering what just happened.

'I'm sorry' Naruto mumbled from inside the bathroom. Sasuke only just heard it. He then walked up slowly towards the door before sitting down next to it.

Sasuke sighed. 'Naruto…' He began but stopped as he heard a noise. It sounded like silent weeping. Naruto was crying? Sasuke was shocked at this new Naruto. 'Naruto, are you okay in there?' Sasuke asked with slight worry in his tone.

'Just, go away. Leave me alone.' Naruto cried through the door. Sasuke sighed to himself. He didn't know what to do.

'…Naruto, please, open the door? I don't want you crying' Sasuke now asked with a loving care. Sasuke heard a shuffle as the door unlocked but didn't open. Sasuke looked up at the door. He got up to open it. Sasuke saw Naruto sitting in the corner in a foetal position. Naruto was still crying a great deal. Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto and sat down next to him. 'Naruto. Please stop crying. I'm…sorry too' Sasuke kindly said. With that Naruto sat up but still kept his head down hidden from Sasuke. Sasuke scooted a bit closer to Naruto before turning to face the blond. 'Naruto. I don't understand what's wrong?' Sasuke nervously asked. Naruto looked up with tears streaking down his face like a waterfall, he was really upset.

'I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm not sure either, I think…I like you, a lot.' Naruto replied just as nervous. Sasuke gave Naruto a blank gaze, he froze, what did he mean? Did Sasuke like him back? Sasuke didn't know what to feel, but his body moved by itself as he leaned over and gave Naruto a tender hug to ease the pain. Naruto accepted it and flung his arms around gently whilst crying softly into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stroked Naruto's back with care, trying to calm him down.

They sat their hugging for a while, before Sasuke released himself from it. 'Come on Naruto let's go to sleep, it's getting late.' Sasuke kindly said as he got up, offering a hand to Naruto as well. Naruto nodded as he took the gesture and they both went back into the rooms onto their own beds. Sasuke got his pyjamas out and placed them on the bed. Naruto was still trying to organise his belongings which were scattered everywhere. He found his own pyjamas near Sasuke's bed. Naruto paused and stared at the orange coloured pyjamas. Sasuke noticed and picked them up for Naruto, before throwing them towards him, Naruto caught it easily. Sasuke chuckled slightly but paused, he had to get changed but didn't want to in front of Naruto. However the blond didn't have such a problem as he started to undress slowly. Removing his top Naruto showed off his slightly tanned body, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the beautifully sculptured body. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke looking as he put on the orange pyjama top. Sasuke continued to watch as Naruto struggled with his belt buckle.

'I uh, umm Naruto? Are you going to change right in front of me like this?' Sasuke asked with a slight stutter of embarrassment. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gave him a look like it was natural to do this. The blond finally slipped off his belt causing his jeans to drop, leaving just his boxers there to hide his private part. Sasuke blushed uncontrollably whilst trying to find words to say, all the while staring at Naruto's pleasant figure. Naruto gave a slight grin at Sasuke before walking into the bathroom

'Alright fine if you really don't want to see me undress fully.' Naruto said slyly with a cheeky wink, completely different attitude from before. Sasuke gave a confused look. _I don't know what to expect from Naruto now. _Sasuke thought deeply, while he quickly changed into his pyjamas. He didn't realize that Naruto was at the bathroom, peering round the slightly open door.

The pair both went to lie down in their own beds. Sasuke laid back, not as comfortable as his own bed, but still alright to sleep on. Naruto quickly got comfortable and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Sasuke got up slightly as he let his head rest on his hand. He watched Naruto from his own bed. The beds were only metres apart. Sasuke's eyes now accustomed to the dark, gazed nicely on Naruto. Thoughts buzzed around his head. _Why did Naruto…kiss me? How did I let that happen? Is that what the game of chicken is? How do I feel about it? I wonder how the others are getting on? Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! _Sasuke's mind almost exploded from thoughts of Naruto. _I've got to find out for sure…_With that thought Sasuke quietly got up from his bed and crept over to the slumbering blond. He edged slowly over until he was right next to the bed. Sasuke leaned over above Naruto, watching the boy sleep. _What am I doing? _Sasuke then leaned in closer, his heart was racing, he could almost hear it beating out of his chest. The raven stared at Naruto's delicate face, captivated by the beauty of it. _Naruto really is…attractive._ Sasuke thought to himself as his face was almost touching Naruto's. Sasuke quickly checked if Naruto was still sleeping before proceeding. Sasuke then, with the final few inches between them, kissed Naruto gently, trying not to awaken the blond. Sasuke still nervous with his heart racing, kissed Naruto again, with a bit more force. Suddenly Naruto started to mumble. Sasuke's face froze and he quickly crawled back into his own bed.

'mmm. Sasuke…Sasuukeeee! I…you're so nice' Naruto mumbled quietly, still sleeping. He must be sleep talking Sasuke thought. Sasuke blushed at the comments Naruto was muttering in his sleep, slightly embarrassed. The raven then decided he should stop and he pulled the quilts over him before going off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived quickly as the sun rudely entered the boys room, causing them both to stir and moan irritated. Naruto quickly got up, then went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sasuke awoke shortly after. He looked down at himself. It happened again. Sasuke was erect. He blushed intensely checking if Naruto was in the room. Thankfully he was in the toilet. Sasuke looked around the room, trying to remember what happened last night and then it all hit him in a wave of thought.<p>

'Oh, does he?' Sasuke muttered but tried to calm himself down and let his erection ease off. Naruto opened the door hastily before running towards Sasuke.

'Morning Sasuke! Have a good sleep? I sure did!' Naruto excitedly asked whilst almost bouncing.

Sasuke gave Naruto a deep tired stare before shaking off the sleep. 'ugh, yeah, umm you finished in the bathroom?' Sasuke asked although he quickly walked into it without giving Naruto the chance to answer, causing the blond to giggle slightly. Sasuke stepped into the shower cubicle. He ran the hot water and let it gracefully trickle down his delicate body, warming his pale skin. Although he forgot about something, as the warmth seemed to arouse his erection even more causing him to groan with ecstasy.

'Sasuke you okay in there? Need a…hand?' Naruto asked with a slight chuckle in his tone.

Sasuke paused before nervously replying. 'No! I'm…fine! Really!' Sasuke couldn't bear to let Naruto see him like this. Hopefully he locked the door this time unlike on his first day with Naruto. His prayers were answered as the door handle turned slightly but stopped with the lock. Naruto gave off a little irritated sigh. Sasuke looked at the door, his heart pounded. _He was actually going to come in? _

Sasuke quickly washed up, but forgot to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him. _This is going to be a rough day _Sasuke thought with a sigh. The raven wrapped a warm towel around his waist covering his legs, but unfortunately only had one towel. He chose to cover his embarrassing erection. Sasuke let out a deep breath before exiting the en-suite. Naruto was lying on his bed but quickly perked up when he saw Sasuke just in a bath towel. The water still trickling from his dark raven like locks of hair, it slid down his body and Naruto eyed up Sasuke with a glint in his eye.

Sasuke looked up at the blond who was staring at him lustfully, before letting off a smirk 'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' Sasuke joked as he went to find some clothes. Naruto grinned cheekily as he jumped onto to Sasuke's bed reaching for the complex camera Sasuke owned. Naruto quickly caught a snapshot of Sasuke holding a pair of jeans.

Sasuke gave Naruto an angry glare, but mischievous, as Sasuke quickly lunged towards Naruto to get the camera back, completely forgetting he was only in a towel. Naruto gasped before quickly dodging the attack. The blond laughed playfully as he baited Sasuke with the camera. 'Come on Sasuke is that the best you got…' Naruto was quickly interrupted as Sasuke jumped at him again and they both crashed onto Naruto's bed. Sasuke was on top straddling Naruto reaching for the camera which the blonde held up high. Sasuke didn't realize that Naruto was sneakily un-wrapping the towel round his waist. Sasuke blushed before hastily stopping Naruto by gripping his hands, forgetting now about the camera. Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes, he seemed to find himself in this position a lot with Naruto except this time, Sasuke was on top, he had the power. Sasuke noticed how attractive Naruto was to him, looking down at him, Naruto looked back up with a cute expression as he nervously bit his lip, almost in anticipation.

'Naruto, please give me the camera back.' Sasuke calmly asked. The blond agreed with a sigh of defeat. Sasuke lingered on top of Naruto for a moment, enjoying this sudden power of authority. It aroused him a little and the erection that had just gone, had come back again in full force. Sasuke blushed brightly before dismounting quickly. He hastily put his navy blue shirt on, along with dark battered jeans.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto quickly jogged up to answer it while Sasuke got changed. Kiba stood there with hardly any sleep in his eyes. He was full of energy.

'Naruto! You're not even changed! Hurry up they're serving up breakfast soon! I want to be first for the good stuff!' Kiba anxiously hurried Naruto. 'I'll see you in the hall yeah? Okay see ya!' Kiba quickly said before running back down the corridor. Naruto not even getting a word in.

'Kiba seems full of energy today.' Sasuke said, almost envious. Naruto turned to face Sasuke, then realized he was fully dressed whereas Naruto wasn't.

'Ah! Clothes give me some clothes!' Naruto said to himself as he ran over to his bed throwing piles of dirty clothes everywhere, trying to find a clean top. Sasuke laughed a little at Naruto's antics whilst watching him scurry around intently. _Could I actually like…?_

* * *

><p>The dining hall was bursting with students as the four boys stood there, with their mouth ajar with shock. 'NARUTO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT FOREVER!' Kiba growled loudly at the blond who quickly retaliated as he started to fight with Kiba. Sasuke and Shikamaru both sighed as they lined up for the food.<p>

Before long, the boys finally reached the food, Naruto over exaggerating how 'starving' they were and couldn't wait another minute. They all received their food and quickly found a table to sit down on. Naruto and Sasuke sat together quickly, which surprised the other two a bit, but they didn't say anything.

'So did you guys have a good night sleep?' Shikamaru asked lazily, he seemed a bit happier than usual.

Sasuke gasped slightly as he gave Naruto a quick glance before nodding in reply along with the blond.

'Guys you totally missed it last night! Shikamaru actually made out with Ino!' Kiba said enthusiastically whilst giggling. Sasuke and Naruto's faces dropped.

'No way!' They said in synch.

'I did not Kiba, shut up, it was a slight kiss, I didn't make out with her…don't exaggerate things…' Shikamaru said calmly, although he was trying to hide his intense excitement. Kiba nudged Shikamaru slightly and gave him a thumbs up with a pat on the back.

'What, about…about you Kiba? How'd it go with, Sak…Sakura.' Sasuke asked cheekily with a slight stutter. Kiba's face lit up with surprise.

'What? I don't like Sakura, what you talking about?' Kiba denied it, badly, causing the three other boys to laugh hysterically.

'Hey, I guess the two girls are…taken now? Sorry you two you're going to have to find someone else.' Kiba proudly stated. Naruto gave a slight chuckle whereas Sasuke froze from the comment, but no one noticed as they all continued to eat their breakfast.

Breakfast finished quickly, Iruka had organised another trip out this time allowing the students to look around the villages themselves but accompanied by one teacher. Iruka led most of Sasuke's class with a few others. The other teachers covered the other classes.

'Okay guys let's go, everyone got their winter coats? It's really cold out there now!' Iruka warned with a kind demeanour. The reply was an overall sigh followed by a 'yes' which sounded more of a whine than an answer. With that everyone proceeded outside into the freezing cold day.

Unlike yesterday the sun wasn't out today, it was very cloudy causing the weather to bring a chill to everyone's breath. Sasuke and the other three strayed away from the group, although the group was close by and just checking the village town. Sasuke looked on at the old buildings, delicate icicles hung down from window frames and balcony ledges. Sasuke walked up to one cautiously before gently touching the ice. The extreme cold of it was incredible; Sasuke had never been this close to an icicle before and was easily fascinated by the wondrous formation of frozen water.

'Hey Sasuke! What ya doing?' Naruto came up quickly behind him before inspecting the large icicle that Sasuke was entranced by. 'Hey, take a picture!' Naruto asked very excitedly. Sasuke nodded as he pulled out the little black case holding his expensive camera. Sasuke held the camera firmly but before taking the picture Naruto jumped in front of the shot, standing next to icicle pulling a funny face, causing Sasuke to chuckle a bit then happily took a picture. Naruto then quickly ran over to view the picture, he laughed with Sasuke whilst being quite close to him as well causing Sasuke to blush slightly.

'Guys! Check this out!' Kiba shouted from around the corner. Sasuke and Naruto quickly rushed to see what it was. Shikamaru and Kiba stood in front of a giant statue in the shape of a tea pot.

'Wow!' Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke gasped at the incredible marvel. Kiba leaned against it coolly while Shikamaru sat down in front of it

'Hey Sasuke don't you have a camera?' Shikamaru asked calmly with his eyes closed. Sasuke nodded as he got the camera out again.

'Okay guys stand in front of it. Naruto you too.' Sasuke asked kindly.

Naruto sighed sadly 'Don't you want to be in the picture Sasuke?' Naruto muttered

Sasuke gave Naruto a look 'Naruto, someone needs to take the picture.' Sasuke replied coolly before motioning Naruto to stand in front of the marvellous statue. Naruto sighed with a disappointed tone. Sasuke quickly took the picture. Naruto hastily ran up to Sasuke to take the camera.

'I'll take the shot, so you can be in the picture!' Naruto smiled nicely. Sasuke just nodded as he went up and stood next to Shikamaru who was still sitting down. Sasuke grinned shyly for the picture. Naruto blushed at the cuteness of the raven as his hair dropped down slightly brushing on his pale face.

The boys took a few more pictures in silly poses and positions. Ino and Sakura finally found where they were.

'Hey guys, we've been looking all over for you!' Ino stated.

The boys looked up. 'Oh hey Ino…you…sleep fine? I mean well!' Shikamaru nervously asked. Ino giggled slightly and nodded. Sakura was hiding behind Ino shyly, this was unusual for her. Kiba glanced at Sakura but got caught looking by her, causing him to blush intensely and having to look away nervously. Sakura breathed slowly, trying not to blush as well, but the weather being so cold made her cheeks flush brightly red anyway.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly. The boys starting snowball fights occasionally, Ino and Shikamaru talking on a snowy bench with Sakura there too, this made it a bit awkward for all three of them. Sakura sighed slightly depressed as she walked off on her own. Kiba noticed this as he was forming a snowball to throw at Naruto. He sighed before dropping his creation and quickly jogged over to Sakura. Naruto gave Kiba a confused look while looking back at Sasuke who threw a snowball in his face.<p>

'Hey! Sakura! What…what's up? You o…okay?' Kiba asked worried. Sakura paused in her steps before slowly turning to face the dark brown scruffy haired boy.

'Oh hi Kiba, it's nothing. I'm just in the way of Ino now.' Sakura sighed to herself sadly. Kiba gave her a look of concern but perked up.

'I could, get Shikamaru away from her if you want? Just let me throw a snowball there way…' Kiba crouched down forming a little delicate snowball.

Sakura looked down at Kiba with a puzzled look, she then laughed heartily. 'No don't worry about that, but here let me you help you throw these snowballs' Sakura chuckled before crouching down with Kiba, causing them both to smile and laugh as they threw the snowballs at Shikamaru and Ino, who were not impressed by the interruption. This caused Kiba and Sakura to laugh even more as they began making more.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were a few metres away playing in the snow, Naruto still fighting back at Sasuke for that snowball to his face point-blank. Sasuke laughed at Naruto every time he missed with a snowball. Naruto went red from embarrassment, so he gave up throwing snowballs and started chasing Naruto with big piles of snow. Sasuke yelped with fear as a lump of snow came crashing on his head, covering him completely. Naruto burst into laughter at the sight, Sasuke burst out of the snow before jumping on top of Naruto as they began to roll around in the snow play fighting.<p>

Sasuke found himself the victor, as he was straddling on top of Naruto, then found himself locking eyes with the blond beneath him. Naruto breathed heavily from the effort, Sasuke felt his chest move up and down below him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, with a cheeky grin on his face. Sasuke was drawn to the look and started to lean down towards Naruto's face.

'Chicken eh?' Naruto whispered as he started to lean too. Sasuke felt his heat race, just like last night. Sasuke quickly did the final lunge. He kissed Naruto gently, Naruto had not expected it at all as his eyes opened wide with the kiss, but soon closed to embrace it fully. They exchanged delicate little kisses, being careful as it was cold, also the fact there friends were only a few metres away. Eventually Naruto pushed Sasuke off. 'Sasuke stop! I don't…want.' Naruto said shyly but stopped as he saw Sasuke looked down upset. The roles had switched but Naruto wasn't as caring as Sasuke was. Naruto quickly got up to move away and rushed over to the others. Sasuke sat there on the icy cold snow, shuddering still looking down. A tear streaked down the side of his delicate pale face.

'Okay everyone we should be heading back, it's getting late! Back to the lodge everyone!' Iruka called out to the students as he led the way back. Naruto walked in front with the others. Sasuke trailed behind, staring at Naruto's back, he was too nervous to go talk to the blond. Shikamaru quickly glanced back at Sasuke before slowing down subtly.

'Sasuke, are you okay?' Shikamaru asked politely with a slight worry in his tone. Sasuke kept his head down as he walked, with his raven like hair covering his expression. Shikamaru knew he was upset though and had been crying, but didn't know why.

Kiba and Naruto starting talking loudly, Kiba was discussing how funny and cute Sakura could be, whereas Naruto was disagreeing with him, explaining how aggressive and mean she was. Ino and Sakura were further up with the group out of earshot. Sakura suddenly sneezed. 'Ugh it's so cold out here.' Sakura complained. Ino chuckled

'Don't worry Sakura we're almost back now. Anyway I saw you and Kiba getting along quite well. Do you like him?' Ino quickly asked catching Sakura completely off guard.

'What! I don't like Kiba, what are you talking about?' Sakura nervously replied whilst going bright red in her full pretty cheeks. Ino just laughed, whilst nudging her cheekily. Sakura sighed slightly at the gesture.

* * *

><p>Everyone quickly got back to the lodge with most of the students running quickly into the dining hall as they were late having dinner. Naruto and Kiba went there too to grab some food with the two girls accompanying them. Sasuke didn't feel like eating, so he went back to his room, slightly sad. Sasuke sat down on his bed holding his legs. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Sasuke looked up, he didn't lock it as it opened slight before Shikamaru entered slowly. 'Sasuke? Hey, come to see if you were okay man.' The boy said calmly whilst stepping in and sitting down on a nearby sofa.<p>

Sasuke looked up at the lazy boy, as he sighed sadly. 'It's okay Shikamaru, I'm fine.' Sasuke muttered.

'You don't seem fine dude. Did something happen with you and Naruto? I've noticed you avoided him on the walk back.' Shikamaru asked coolly. Sasuke was still amazed at his analytical ability.

Sasuke blushed slightly before walking over to Shikamaru 'Hey Shikamaru, can you keep a secret?' Sasuke nervously whispered. Shikamaru looked up intrigued.

'Of course Sasuke, I won't tell anyone. I'm not that type of person.' Shikamaru replied with a slight yawn.

Sasuke nodded 'Okay, well. Naruto last night, he um, kissed me.' Sasuke started, causing Shikamaru to nod awkwardly but let Sasuke continue. 'I didn't know how it happened but it did, then he said he thinks he likes me. I still don't know how I feel back, but today. When we were in the snow, I kissed him. But he pushed me off and ran away from me saying that he didn't want that.' Sasuke explained thoroughly. Shikamaru sighed at all this information.

'What a drag. The question is. How do you feel?' Shikamaru said as he suddenly got up to leave. 'Oh and Sasuke, don't worry yourself too much, you're a smart kid, you'll know what to do.' Shikamaru left Sasuke with that comment as he gently closed the door.

_How do I feel? I'm not sure, do I like Naruto? Does he like me? It's hard to tell, from the way he acts. I wish I could judge people as good as Shikamaru. _Sasuke pondered all these thoughts, while sitting lying down on the sofa Shikamaru was just on. Sasuke slowly drifted off to sleep letting his eyes rest peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>Why is Naruto acting like this? Why is Naruto…attractive to me? Why can't I stop thinking about that idiot! Oh Naruto why are you doing this to me. <em>

_Sasuke…Sasuke…'Sasuke…Sasuke! Wake up!'_

'SASUKE!' Naruto shouted at the slumbering raven as he shook him awake. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes whilst moaning.

'N…Naruto?' Sasuke muttered. 'What are you doing?' Sasuke mumbled questionably.

'Waking you up! We're going out again!' Naruto excitedly said as he nudged Sasuke off the sofa. Sasuke landed head first onto the soft carpet, before giving off a feeble 'ow'

Naruto and Sasuke exited the room as they went down the corridor into an empty hall. Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look 'Naruto where is everyone? You said we're going out again?' Sasuke asked tiredly with a slight yawn.

Naruto gave a cheeky grin 'We are going out! Me and you! I want to go with you silly.' Naruto said with a slight giggle, whilst nudging Sasuke a bit.

Sasuke gave an even more confused look. 'But Naruto for starters, we're not allowed out without a teacher. Second, I haven't got a coat on. I'm going back to sleep thank you.' Sasuke said slightly angry and annoyed at Naruto for waking him, even though he was thinking greatly about the blond.

'Aw man you're no fun, it's out last evening here, let's make it special!' Naruto complained to Sasuke who was jogging back to the room. Naruto stood there about to walk away until Sasuke returned again with a coat on, looking slightly happy but annoyed at the same time. Naruto gained a huge grin on his face and quickly hugged Sasuke. 'You're the best Sasuke! Now quick let's go before anyone notices!' Naruto whispered during the hug. The pair both then went outside into the darkened snow, it was now evening colder than before, it was going on to 7pm.

The snow crunched beneath their feet whilst they shuddered. 'Naruto, now we're out, what's the plan, where are we going? It's f…f… freezing!' Sasuke stuttered with the cold. Naruto grinned as he quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and led him to a nearby hollowed out building, with empty spaces in the windows. 'Naruto what is this building? It's huge!' Sasuke looked around inside amazed. There was no furniture or any room fixings, just a large empty building. Naruto quickly ran around a corner hiding from Sasuke. Sasuke turned around in the bitter darkness. 'Naruto?' Sasuke asked worried. _Is he hiding? _'Naruto this isn't funny I don't like the dark, especially in scary buildings like this.' Sasuke nervously said as he cautiously made his way around the room.

Naruto sneakily snuck around Sasuke without him noticing, then crept up slowly behind him. 'BOO!' Naruto almost shouted and quickly grabbed the startled boy by the waist. 'Hey Sasuke, did you say you like this?' Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke froze from the hug from behind, the tenderness made him warm up along with Naruto's own body heat. Naruto explored Sasuke's body with his soft gentle hands. They stroked his arms before making their way down to his waist. Sasuke felt his body tense up like before, he started getting thoroughly aroused by Naruto's soft touch. Naruto lowered his hands round the front of Sasuke and felt the slight bump in Sasuke's trousers. 'Oh, who's this? I think he wants to play.' Naruto slowly whispered, with a slight giggle. Sasuke eyes widened as Naruto started to play with Sasuke's belt buckle, whilst gently stroking the erection.

'I oh, uh, Naru…oh…Naruto please…no…stop…' Sasuke groaned with each stroke, not wanting Naruto to do this, but another part of him desired it greatly. The former side of him won the struggle as he quickly exited from Naruto's embrace. 'uh. Naruto! Ss..stop…this.' Sasuke almost shouted as he stormed off back to the lodge. Naruto followed Sasuke with his eyes, lustfully. He grinned mischievously before following the raven back to the room.

**Oh Naruto! You cheeky little bugger! :P I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, took me a while to write though! Hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry about the complete change in tone from my part, I just wanted to show you why I rated it M I guess! ^^ Anyway thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy future chapters!**


	10. Field Trip Madness Conclusion

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In chapter 10 Sasuke has mixed feelings and utter confusion for Naruto. How will this field trip end for the pair?**

**Chapter 10…jeez I hope you've enjoyed all of these!**

**Chapter 10 Field Trip Madness: Conclusion.**

Sasuke entered the front hall, still shuddering from the cold and the moment with Naruto as well. His body was still tense as his erection was still present but slowly fading. He sighed to himself before swiftly jogging down the corridor to his room. The hard wooden door opened as Sasuke gently pushed it, feeling the smoothness of it. Sasuke entered the darkened room, his eyes almost shut off, trying to adjust. He didn't bother turning the light on as he would be going to sleep soon anyway as he was dead tired.

However the night had only just begun as he heard loud footsteps quickly approach the door from outside on the wooden flooring of the corridor. It was obviously Naruto. Sasuke sighed whilst bracing himself for the onslaught of the blond agitation. The energetic boy pretty much jumped into the room, startling Sasuke even though he prepared for it. Naruto lunged at Sasuke, pushing him down on his smallish but soft bed. Naruto was on top straddling, hoping for a little play fight. Sasuke however didn't put up much of a fight as he was extremely tired. Sasuke just lay there with the blond above him looking down. Sasuke didn't meet his eyes as he knew he would be lost in the deep blue if he did. Naruto snickered lightly before sliding off and onto the bed next to the raven haired boy.

The pair both looked up at the badly patterned ceiling. The air was thick with heat as they breathed in a closed off space, it was uncomfortable. 'Hey Sasuke?' Naruto started. Sasuke looked at him with a grunt. 'Can we…you know?' Naruto shyly asked with a little flush appearing on his tanned cheeks.

Sasuke paused, while blankly staring past Naruto. _What does he mean? _Sasuke thought but found himself nodding automatically. Naruto smiled as he swiftly slipped off the bed onto the floor. Naruto was by Sasuke's feet now and started to ease up slowly, past his thighs and onto his waist. The blond playfully meddled with Sasuke's belt. Sasuke himself was too tired to get up and stop Naruto, so he just lay there, letting Naruto work in his downstairs department. Sasuke suddenly jolted as he felt a soft gentle hand stroking the bulge through his boxers. Naruto had quickly yet subtly removed Sasuke's trousers without him noticing. Sasuke raised his head to watch Naruto rub him. Sasuke felt his member rise up greatly whilst he moaned sensually with a little cute laugh accompanying it. 'Naruto…I. What is this feeling?' Sasuke asked nervously.

Naruto paused from stroking him and looked up at Sasuke with a puzzled look. 'You mean you've never?' Naruto asked whilst motioning his hand clenched up and down. This just confused Sasuke even more. Naruto chuckled faintly. 'Well Sasuke if you haven't, this is going to be very…very…pleasurable.' Naruto let the words roll of his tongue, causing Sasuke to shudder with a mix of disgust but lustful pleasure. Naruto then continued to slowly stroke Sasuke's erection, each movement causing Sasuke to tense up even more. Naruto suddenly stopped but then leaned forward to lift up Sasuke's shirt a little as he began to gently kiss Sasuke's soft skin which felt like beautiful velvet. Sasuke sighed happily with each peck. _This feeling is incredible…but is this right? _Sasuke's mind buzzed but was quickly interrupted as Naruto hit a certain spot which caused Sasuke to squeal loud and uncontrolled. Sasuke gasped at the sound, he'd never done that before in his life. Naruto looked up startled, but smiled mischievously as he slowly kissed around the spot, which was near Sasuke's right thigh, teasing the raven. This caused the raven to shake with excitement.

'Naruto! Don't…st…sto…STOP!' Sasuke blurted out at the end, Naruto smiled as he continued to please that area whilst he put his hand on Sasuke's growing erection and started stroking with a bit more vigour. Every part of Sasuke shook to the core, this pleasure was almost unbearable. He gasped, groaned and moaned with pure ecstasy, whilst clutching the simple white bed sheets tightly. 'Naruto, I feel like. I'm going to explode!' Sasuke yelped in great excitement.

'Oh. You will Sasuke, just go with it.' Naruto whispered whilst still continuing to please the raven but stopped kissing the spot and focused mainly on stroking his erection firmly through his now taut boxer shorts. Each stroke brought Sasuke nearer and nearer to the end. Sasuke finally gasped loudly whilst clenching his hands and feet tightly. His toes curled, his body tensed up, his boxers though, started to feel damper as his erection eased down, finally released of the hot pleasure Naruto had been giving it.

Sasuke collapsed onto his back from the effort. He rested is eyes and slowly drifted off. Naruto smirked to himself as he quickly went into the en-suite to wash up before going to bed himself. 'Next time you do the work.' Naruto whispered to the sleeping beauty, as he tapped him on the nose gently. Naruto got into his dirty orange pyjamas that he left dumped on the floor in the morning. He looked at Sasuke lying back and was captivated by the sight, he looked cute, completely exhausted from it all. 'I better let him sleep now. He'll be remembering that for a while.' Naruto chuckled to himself as he went to his messy bed to sleep.

Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, completely exhausted from the new experience Naruto showed him. His dreams were exclusively of the blond, of the time they've spent together. How much Naruto has affected him, with new feelings and experiences. Sasuke still questioned how he really felt for him though. _Do I like him more than a friend? How does he feel for me? He keeps changing his mind every time. I don't know what to think, let's see what tomorrow brings. _Sasuke let these thoughts run free as he slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived, Naruto and Sasuke were both still sleeping heavily until there was a loud knock at the door. This awoke Sasuke as he groggily crawled towards the door, which seemed so far away from his bed. He pulled himself along the soft carpet, through discarded clothes, unknown if they were his or the slumbering Naruto's. Sasuke after awkwardly sliding on his chest like a snake in the grass, finally arrived at the wooden door. He shot up to answer it. Kiba stood there, who seemed to be full of energy again.<p>

'Morning pup! We're all meeting in the dining hall…' Kiba paused as he eyed up Sasuke puzzled. 'Sasuke? Did you even dress for bed last night?' Kiba slightly chuckled, but had a sense of awkwardness to it. This caused Sasuke to look at himself, realizing he was still wearing his shirt from yesterday, but missing his jeans and stood there in his slightly damp boxers. Sasuke's eyes widened as he let out a gasp of embarrassment before quickly slamming the door shut in Kiba's face. Kiba jumped from the gesture whilst giving a blank stare. 'Um…well when you two are ready, meet us in the dining hall?' Kiba asked a bit confused as he walked off slowly to the hall.

Sasuke looked at the closed wooden door. His face filled up with heat as he blushed intensely. He never liked to be just wearing his boxers, especially in front of anyone. Sasuke gasped again as he turned around to look at Naruto still sleeping. _Did last night actually…happen? _Sasuke thought deeply, did he dream it all? He can't have, as he was in his boxers which were slightly damp from his sexual release. Whilst Sasuke zoned out, Naruto got up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes tiredly with a loud yawn.

'Morning Sasuke…sleep well?' Naruto asked nicely. Sasuke looked at Naruto still a bit dazed with embarrassment.

'I…uh…yeah…' Sasuke mumbled quietly as he went to into the bathroom to wash up. Naruto giggled happily to himself, with a sense of accomplishment.

Sasuke entered the small shower cubicle, still really tired and exhausted. The shower rained down hot water upon his smooth pale body as he stood there, leaning his head against the wall, thinking about last night. _That feeling, it felt wrong but at the same time, completely right. Also that spot on my thigh? Naruto made me feel insane pleasures, I better avoid him today, I need to know how I feel first before I do that again. _

Sasuke finished in the shower, remembering this time to bring new clothes in with him. He picked up the dirty boxers he wore before and folded them neatly as he packed them away with the other used clothes. Naruto was still struggling to wake up, he must have slept poorly. He then went into the bathroom himself, looking like a zombie as he shuffled with a face of extreme exhaustion. Sasuke responded with a faint laugh which sounded more like a sigh.

The pair finished up before proceeding to the dining hall to meet up with Kiba and the others. 'Hey guys! You finally show up, the breakfast menus have almost run out!' Kiba loudly stated but the tired boys didn't really take much notice of the distress as they groggily sat down at the table.

'Kiba…you're too…loud.' Naruto complained which caused Kiba's face to drop in disbelief.

'I'M TOO LOUD? What about you Naruto! What's wrong with the both of you? What did you do last night?' Kiba practically yelled, scolding them almost. Sasuke looked up nervously at the statement. _Do I tell them? I better not it might be awkward like it was for Shikamaru. _Sasuke pondered as he gave Shikamaru a quick glance.

'We uh…stayed up a bit late doing stuff…' Naruto mumbled tiredly. Kiba gave a puzzled look but didn't press the topic further.

'Okay everyone this is our last day here in the country so make the most of today! We're going to explore more of the village today! We're coming back to the lodge around lunch time so we can pack and go home!' Iruka commanded from the entrance of the dining hall. The students nodded and murmured with agreement in response before exiting the room to go out into the main front hall.

Sasuke and Naruto were still slowly eating their food while Kiba tried to hurry them along anxiously while Shikamaru just sat in his chair relaxing, knowing that the tired pair would take a while to eat. 'Come on guys, hurry up everyone's waiting for us!' Kiba asked slightly irritated whilst quickly glancing back and forth from the teachers to Naruto.

Eventually the boys finally finished and went out into the front hall to leave with the group. The day was a lot warmer than before, although the snow was still firmly settled on the ground. But the snow had thinned making it difficult to create snowballs and form snowmen. This didn't stop a few students from trying to make slushy snowballs before slinging it at each other competitively.

Naruto while walking seemed to gain his famous energy back, as the cool air blew against his face causing him to jump and shudder with it. 'Okay! Naruto's back!' Naruto said almost victoriously causing nearby students to chuckle heartily. Sasuke wasn't as fortunate as the blond as he was still feeling the effects of being, spent of his energy the night before. This left Sasuke in a foul mood as he had a look of anger, irritation and somewhat despair on his face.

'Okay everyone keep up with the group! Naruto and Sasuke quit lagging behind!' Iruka said from the front, slightly agitated. Naruto just grinned proudly while Sasuke just grunted angrily.

'Hey Sasuke cheer up!' Naruto stated loudly as he patted him on the back before leaning in close to his ear. '_Or I can give you another good time later if you want?' _Naruto whispered into the raven's ear with a tone of naughtiness. Sasuke paused before feeling his face flush from the excitement but also slight embarrassment at the comment.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on just like Sasuke trudging through the snow, completely sapped of energy. This didn't help his mood one bit as with each step he seemed to sigh with more and more vigour and slight anger. Naruto giggled secretly at him each time as he took delight in knowing that it was him who caused Sasuke to feel like this.<p>

'Okay everybody that's the entire village! Now if we hurry back we can pack earlier leaving us with more time to get home quicker!' Iruka calmly stated motioning the students to head back the way they came. Sasuke groaned loudly, making everyone look at him with shock and disbelief. Sasuke looked up his eyes slightly widened but quickly shut again as he yawned aggressively.

The students hurried back to the lodge swiftly, Sasuke pretty much collapsed from fatigue onto the hard wooden floor of the large main front hall. Kiba and Naruto laughed loudly at Sasuke. However Shikamaru gave Sasuke a confused look, he was curious as to why Sasuke was feeling like this. _Did Naruto tire him out, I wonder? _He thought to himself whilst keeping a calm look. Naruto helped the tired raven up to his feet before dragging him like a kidnapper towards their room 'We'll see you out here once we've packed guys!' Kiba waved to the odd looking pair as they scurried away. Shikamaru gave a little sigh as he subtly snuck away from Kiba and headed towards Sasuke and Naruto's room to inspect. He stood stealthily at the door, after Sasuke had been dragged through and dumped onto the bed.

'Hey Sasuke…you up for round two?' Naruto asked, with a lustful tone. The tired boy just moaned in reply, which Naruto took as an agreement. Naruto then started to slowly undress Sasuke, starting with his navy blue t-shirt. Once the garment was removed, Naruto proceeded to touch the pale boy's delicate skin. Sasuke started to sigh sensually from the touch whilst resting his eyes half dozing. Naruto then started to hover his body over Sasuke's before gently kissing the raven's neck. Naruto passionately worked around the neck with a few soft bites to cause Sasuke to moan with pleasure.

'Naruto…why…how are you doing this…and why?' Sasuke stuttered with each kiss that was placed on his sleek neck. Naruto only replied with more and more passionate and thorough kisses. Sasuke yelped slightly as Naruto found a very sensitive spot just under Sasuke's ear. He couldn't believe how many spots Naruto seemed to be finding that made him feel intense pleasure which Sasuke himself didn't even know about.

Shikamaru all the while was just outside the door, trying to listen and understand what was happening in the pair's room. _Should I find out? Should I knock? It could be awkward? Should I just leave them to it? Oh man what a drag. What if Sasuke's being forced into this? _Shikamaru thought deeply as he pressed his ear against the firm plywood door. Shikamaru quickly decided to leave it; he didn't want to put himself or Sasuke in a completely embarrassing situation.

Meanwhile in the room, Sasuke opened his eyes fully as Naruto bit down hard on the soft spot that was being teased. 'OH MY GOD! Naruto!' Sasuke squealed in satisfaction. Sasuke suddenly sat up awkwardly making Naruto fall over onto his back on the floor. Sasuke caught up in the pleasure lunged forward before landing on the blond beneath him. Naruto was totally taken by surprise as Sasuke began to kiss him with incredible fortitude. The kisses were quick but all the while exciting. Sasuke then stopped the manic actions before completely embracing Naruto with a long deep kiss. Naruto's eyes fluttered from the ecstasy totally unprepared for this Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes as he continued the smooch. His mind went into beautiful places as he let the bliss overwhelm him. He felt light headed.

The kiss ended happily without force or interruptions, as they both unlocked lips gradually, Sasuke opened his eyes to meet the deep azure ones below him. Naruto surprisingly was the first one to blush uncontrollably. Sasuke giggled cutely at Naruto. 'I think we should start packing Naruto…' Sasuke almost whispered as he got up from the compromising situation. Naruto just nodded nonchalantly whilst his mouth was still opened slightly from the shock.

The pair hastily packed most of their belongings, Sasuke paused as he noticed his camera on the table. Naruto looked at it too; they both glanced at each other. 'Want a picture together in this room?' Naruto nervously asked whilst looking down at his feet. Sasuke smiled nicely. Naruto laughed happily as he picked up the complex camera before grabbing Sasuke and pulling him close to him. He held out the camera in front of them. Naruto quickly snagged a kiss on Sasuke's cheek before taking the picture, catching Sasuke off guard leaving him expressing a cute smirk with his mouth slightly open.

* * *

><p>Later on everyone had finished packing and all began piling there bags onto the bus. Sakura and Ino came rushing up anxiously. 'Hey guys! Good last day?' Sakura asked quickly. The boys answered with a mumbled reply. Ino quickly snuggled up to Shikamaru 'Hey Shikamaru, sit next to me on the bus again?' Ino asked shyly. Shikamaru just nodded coolly although his heart was racing, unnaturally.<p>

'Hey uh. Sakura want to sit together on the bus? You don't have to or…never mind' Kiba nervously stuttered, slightly dismissive about it as he didn't want to embarrass himself. Sakura smiled politely at the boy before nodding 'Okay sure!' This caused everyone to gasp before they all teased with an overall 'Ooooo!' Sakura just went red with embarrassment along with Kiba as they both went onto the bus together.

'Looks like we're sitting together Sasuke.' Naruto whispered into the raven's ear, causing him to freeze and look down covering his secret blush with his long hair. The group all managed to grab a seat near the back. Naruto ran to the back of the bus and waved at Sasuke to make him join. Sasuke sighed tiredly at Naruto's enthusiasm. _He can be so annoying…_Sasuke thought to himself as he staggered over to the awaiting blond before sitting down next to him.

Iruka checked that everyone was ready to leave and they began the journey home. It was midday and the snow was slowly starting to melt away as the sun blazed onto the fields of the country. Naruto tapped his fingers on the window frame bored from the long travel. Sasuke just watched the blond intently whilst fidgeting with his hair. Naruto noticed this as he turned to face the raven with a broad grin.

'So how was your first field trip Sasuke?' Naruto asked politely but Sasuke returned the question with a bleak stare as if to say 'you know how it was idiot.' Naruto just laughed greatly before leaning in close, 'maybe next time we can enjoy ourselves further…with no interruptions.' Naruto murmured in a quiet low voice before gradually looking away out the window. Sasuke gave a blank stare from the statement, whilst looking away to hide a sudden blush that appeared on his pale white cheeks.

* * *

><p>Before long the buses arrived back in the beautiful Konoha village, it was completely different as there was no snow whatsoever compared to the Tea Country. The buses halted in front of Konoha High School, the building stood tall and proud, yet it had an empty feel to it. Everyone exited the bus excitedly, quickly wanting to return home to rest before coming back the next day for another gruelling time at school.<p>

'Finally home…I can rest easier now, the beds were such a drag…' Shikamaru yawned loudly which earned him a gentle but slightly agitated push from Ino. They both chuckled lightly together before saying goodbye with a tender hug that they shared.

Kiba and Sakura got off the bus together still friendly chatting and laughing. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sakura?' Kiba shakily asked the pink haired girl. Sakura replied with a cute nod but suddenly gave the boy a quick hug, which caught Kiba off guard making him form a little red flush with a nice gentle smile.

Finally Naruto and Sasuke practically fell off the bus from exhaustion, causing the other four to laugh heartily at them. 'Naruto you idiot…this is all your fault.' Sasuke teased slyly. Naruto shot up from the comment before punching Sasuke lightly in the arm.

'Shut up Sasuke!' Naruto replied angrily in a jokey manner. The girls set off quickly together as they walked home whilst chatting and giggling all the way, discussing the weekend. Shikamaru and Kiba waved goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke as they hastily went home. This left the pair standing there collecting their belongings, Sasuke moved away from the bus leaving Naruto to struggle with all his bags. Sasuke glanced back before he started to walk away hurriedly as he wanted to get back to his home with his Uncle.

Naruto finished collecting his bags, then turned around with a smile but it quickly dropped as he watched Sasuke stroll away. 'HEY SASUKE! Wait up….!' Naruto ran towards Sasuke but was interrupted as he tripped over his many bags. Sasuke paused in his step but didn't look back, he knew that if he did he would be mesmerized by the silly blond.

'What Naruto? I'm going home, you should too…' Sasuke coldly replied without looking at him. Naruto looked up from the ground in despair, as Sasuke began to walk home swiftly. Naruto stayed on the floor watching the raven, before looking down in sadness.

Sasuke quickly returned home to large house of his. His expression had a disappointed and sharp look. _That Naruto why's he making me feel this way? It's stupid I need to leave off, I don't like him! _Sasuke tried to persuade himself, although all the feelings he experienced said otherwise. Sasuke entered the house calmly dropping his bags onto the floor before running upstairs to his room.

The lights were all off as the night started to drawn in. Sasuke was lying comfortably on his bed, gazing blankly at the ceiling. Thinking about the past weekend, he then put his hand in his pocket to bring out his delicate camera. Sasuke began looking through the pictures, starting with the one of his family, then him and Sakura on the bus, the snowy fields and village, the large impressive Teapot statue with him and the other boys posing in front of. Then he suddenly paused on the last picture examining it with a slight smile forming on his face. The cute picture of him and Naruto, Sasuke looked quite happy in that picture which he couldn't really believe as he stared at it.

'Sasuke? Are you home…?' Kakashi called from downstairs. Sasuke completely forgot about his uncle as he was caught up in the moment of the picture.

'I'm in my room uncle!' Sasuke replied loudly, as he heard Kakashi's footsteps swiftly run up the stairs before the tall grey haired man with a subtle mask burst into the room.

'How was it? Did you enjoy! Any girls you want to talk about…? I heard it was snowing there? Remember that time we had that snowball fight?' Kakashi piled on the questions leaving Sasuke to stare at his uncle with a dazed look. 'Oh sorry Sasuke, I'll ask tomorrow I'm sure you want to rest now!' Kakashi laughed with a slightly embarrassed tone. He left Sasuke to lie there in his comfortable bed. _It's good to be back. _Sasuke sighed happily as he held up the camera again to look at the cute picture.

**Argh! So sorry for the long wait, I've been quite busy the last few days…also I keep struggling to write. DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I liked writing this one, it was…interesting :P. Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews! Very much appreciated! ^^**


	11. Emotions

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In chapter 11 still confused about his feelings for Naruto, Sasuke prepares for another day of school. But what will await him after the field trip? **

**Chapter 11 Emotions**

Sasuke awoke to the usual rude sun that invaded his room every morning. Sasuke got up with a bit more energy than yesterday. _Finally recovered _Sasuke thought to himself as he gazed blankly out of his bedroom window.

'Sasuke? You up? Breakfast will be ready soon!' Kakashi called from downstairs, with no rush in his voice, meaning it was quite early. Sasuke lazily replied back with an 'okay' before he stepped into his en-suite. He paused suddenly as he was reminded of the en-suite in the tea country. 'oh…well at least I don't have Naruto trying to get in while a shower…' Sasuke mumbled to himself, whilst giving a faint laugh combined with a loud yawn. He washed and got changed swiftly before going downstairs to greet Kakashi.

'Morning uncle…how's breakfast looking?' Sasuke politely asked but with a slight tired tone. Kakashi looked back at his nephew before presenting a plate of delicious food to the boy. Sasuke's face lit up with surprise. 'Kakashi? When did you learn to cook?' Sasuke gasped at the gesture. Kakashi just smiled as he placed the dish onto the dining table. Sasuke hastily sat down and admired the food before eating it with delight.

'I uh read a few cooking books while you were away…I didn't want you coming back to a crummy breakfast compared to the dishes they probably served in Tea country…' Kakashi replied with a little snicker as he scratched the back of his head softly.

'Uncle, you didn't need to go through the trouble, really.' Sasuke felt guilty eating the glorious food now. Kakashi just looked at the raven before waving his hand as if to say 'don't worry about it, just eat.' Sasuke did so as he savoured every tasty bite.

'Besides it's your birthday soon…consider this one of my early birthday presents.' Kakashi smiled broadly as he got up and patted Sasuke on the head gently.

Sasuke looked up with shock. _My birthday! I completely forgot it's on the weekend! Maybe I should have a party with my friends? _Sasuke thought deeply with an anticipating look.

Sasuke quickly finished by cleaning up his dish at the sink, making him feel not so guilty about Kakashi's kind gesture. He noticed the clock, he still had a bit of time left to kill. About to go upstairs he was halted suddenly by the grey haired man.

'Sasuke you never answered my question. How was the Tea country?' Kakashi asked slightly anxious about something. Sasuke just looked back with a smirk.

'Really good! Beautiful with all the snow settled on the buildings and ground. Oh yeah I've got a few pictures on my camera if you want to see?' Sasuke replied happily and excited about showing his uncle the pictures. Kakashi just nodded with a smile before the both of them went upstairs to collect the camera.

Kakashi gasped at the magnificent pictures Sasuke took, the fields of the country covered in a great white blanket of snow. The village as well decorated with snow. Kakashi suddenly paused Sasuke as he laughed lightly. 'Who's this Sasuke? Some secret girl you're not telling me about?' Kakashi snickered slyly, earning himself a slight punch from the irritated raven.

'That's just Sakura, she insisted that I sat next to her on the bus. She had a crush on me but she was incredibly annoying…anyway don't worry I think she likes this other boy now because she pretty much left me alone after we got off the bus.' Sasuke replied with a brief summary. Kakashi just laughed at the story

'Ah don't let them slip away Sasuke, she looks pretty nice.' Kakashi said coolly while Sasuke just shook his head in dismay.

The pair both laughed at the other pictures of him and the pink haired girl. They then started examining the shots of the large brilliant Teapot statue. 'Okay Sasuke who's who then, I can't believe I still haven't seen your friends in person. You should invite them round sometime!' Sasuke blushed from the comment as he remembered when Naruto came round but Kakashi was working late therefore didn't see the blond agitation.

Sasuke reeled off the names while pointing to each individual boy. 'That's Shikamaru, he's really cool and calm, he's also a genius! But he doesn't seem to come out to people's houses. Then there's Kiba' Sasuke sighed as he pointed at the dark brown haired boy with the red streaks on his face. 'He's…interesting, he's really active and hyper, which is annoying at times but he's easy to get along with, he's quite excitable but not compared to…' Sasuke moved his finger across to the blond. He sighed sadly but continued. 'This is…Naruto, I've been round his house, that's why I was late the other day. He's really friendly and nice…kind of…sweet. _Pretty attractive.' _Sasuke said then trailing off as he whispered the last comment. Luckily Kakashi didn't notice as he looked at the three other boys.

'Is that all the pictures?' Kakashi asked. Sasuke was about to press the button for the next picture, but he quickly remembered what it was.

'I uh! No! That's all of them!' Sasuke said sharply as he moved away with the camera before running upstairs to place it back in its case. Kakashi gave a puzzled look at the suspiciously nervous boy. Kakashi grinned mischievously, as he got up to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>At school Kakashi dropped off Sasuke in his car and waved goodbye nicely. Sasuke replied in kind and jogged up to the large front doors of the school. Sasuke had just missed the first bell even though he woke up early it was in vain. Luckily everyone was steadily walking to class in a bunch so Sasuke took the opportunity to join the crowd so it'd be less embarrassing to walk in by himself.<p>

All the students of Iruka's class tiredly stumbled in, Iruka laughed with energy at this and a big smile appeared on his face. Sasuke walked in calmly, but as he approached his desk he noticed that Naruto was already there. Usually the boy would be late before making a dramatic entrance which greatly annoyed Iruka. Sasuke gave a confused stare but quickly changed his mood to a slightly happier one. Sasuke waved to the blond with a shy smile. Naruto kept his head down and didn't even acknowledge the raven haired boy, causing Sasuke to shift his mood again to a disappointed one. _What's wrong with Naruto? _Sasuke thought as he sat down behind the boy, next to Kiba and Shikamaru.

'Good morning class! I hope everyone enjoyed the field trip as much as I did!' Iruka proudly stated, booming with joy. The class mumbled tiredly, although excited, they were all extremely tired. This made Iruka chuckle lightly and he swiftly began the lesson.

The lesson went by smoothly, although Naruto had hardly moved at all, or even talked. Just kept his head forward and rested it lazily on his hand. Sasuke looked at the back of the blonds hair. Caught in a trance at the silky yet at the same time messy hair, Sasuke attempted to get the boy's attention several times but failed miserably. The bell rang to signal lunch time, Naruto quickly set off leaving the other three in disbelief. 'What's up with Naruto today?' Kiba asked slightly baffled. Shikamaru replied with a shrug, whereas Sasuke just watched the blond intently as he walked away. _Naruto what's wrong? _Sasuke thought. The three boys then proceeded to go to the canteen area to eat.

They all found a table but Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sasuke was a bit worried, whilst having a really bad feeling in his stomach. It felt like guilt, but why? _Did I do something? Oh, Naruto, you can't be upset because of that can you? _Sasuke pondered whilst looking down sadly. Shikamaru and Kiba talked over Sasuke, discussing the field trip mostly and the two girls who hadn't arrived at the table yet. With that Ino and Sakura bubbling with excitement joined the three boys on the table.

'Hey guys! Feels good to be back huh?' Sakura said joyfully. Kiba gave her a simple nod, accompanied by a secret glance. Ino sat down next to Shikamaru, the lazy boy was expecting a hug but didn't receive one. He sighed at his foolishness, _I guess I was just someone to pass the time…what a drag- _Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Ino staring at him with bright affection before she quickly kissed him on the lips. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the gesture but allowed himself to receive it nicely. Sakura sighed at Ino's impatience _She's been talking about him the whole time…_Sakura recalled. Kiba looked at the romantic pair with slight jealously. He quickly gave Sakura another glance, noticing how attractive she was looking. Kiba jumped as his supposedly secret gaze was discovered by the pink haired girl, they both blushed intensely before looking away to hide it.

Sasuke felt like he was completely out of the picture now, Ino with Shikamaru and now I guess Sakura with Kiba even though they're both too shy to admit it. Sasuke sighed as he dismissed himself from the table. Everyone gave him a little wave before getting back to themselves.

* * *

><p>Sasuke casually walked along the corridor with his hands in his pockets. He passed the toilet but paused suddenly. <em>Maybe…<em> Sasuke looked at the toilet door before pushing it open to enter. Sasuke was correct as he saw the blond he was searching for standing over a sink with his head down. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke enter. He washed his face thoroughly while Sasuke crept up slowly behind him.

'Boo…' Sasuke uttered quietly so not to startle the blond. Naruto sighed without turning to face him. 'Naruto, why are you upset?' Sasuke calmly asked with worry in his voice.

'Just leave me alone, I'm fine. Just go and have fun with the others.' Naruto replied shakily, he'd obviously been crying and was still feeling slightly depressed. Sasuke sighed a bit irritated at Naruto's nonsense.

'Naruto I'm not leaving you like this, what's wrong? Why are you sad? Please tell me, we're friends.' Sasuke asked in a pleasant soothing voice. Naruto let his shoulders drop and moved away from the sink before revealing his face. It was struck with a look of complete tiredness mixed with sadness. His face was still dripping with water that was splashed on it from the toilet sink.

'I'm…sorry. I'm being stupid, I was just upset about yesterday. You just left me all of a sudden in a mood. I thought you were angry at me, so I'm beating myself up over it. I know I'm stupid I'll just leave.' Naruto mumbled loudly still trying to hold back some tears before hastily making his way to the exit. Sasuke however, blocked it with his arm which he pressed against the wall next to the door. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was glaring at him with pity.

'Naruto. You shouldn't be acting like this, I was tired and I really wanted to get home. I'm sorry if I seemed cold, I get quite moody when I'm tired. If you didn't notice…' Sasuke replied, explaining why he acted so harshly. Naruto just stood in front of Sasuke in silence. The silence was a bit unnerving for Sasuke as he looked at the blond persistently.

Naruto finally broke the silence. 'Okay. Sasuke, you know I said I like you?' Sasuke nodded slowly and let the boy continue. 'I um…mean, I really like you. I act strange because of it. I'm sorry Sasuke I can't help myself.' Naruto unleashed his emotions all at once, his sapphire blue eyes started to tremble, still holding back his tears. Sasuke was utterly shocked by this.

'Uh…I don't…understand? Naruto, you like me. I don't know. I uh, don't know.' Sasuke fumbled with his words nervously, not sure what to do in that situation.

Naruto looked up at the stuttering boy. 'Sasuke, how do you feel? Or how did you feel during those moments? Did you like it?' Naruto mumbled as he seemed to lean in a bit closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed slightly at the sudden closeness. 'I feel…I don't know how I feel about you Naruto. I don't want to ruin our relationships. I mean I like you as a friend, but I'm not sure otherwise. I…did like it…but I was confused I didn't know what to think, I've never felt like this before.' Sasuke slowly replied, choosing his words carefully. Naruto sighed as he let his head drop onto Sasuke's chest gently. Sasuke looked down at the bundle of blond hair that he was looking at earlier, he felt calm as Naruto felt his heartbeat slow down a little. The blond cutely snuggled his head under Sasuke's chin as Sasuke embraced him a soft gentle hug. The moment was cut short though as they heard footsteps swiftly approaching the toilet they were in. The pair unattached from each other, Sasuke then left first to go back to the canteen, Naruto slowly followed behind.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by swiftly, Naruto more upbeat in the lesson although he was still a bit nervous when turning to face Sasuke who was still feeling awkward about the whole event. The bell finally rang to signal the end of school causing everyone to run out excitedly all rushing home. Shikamaru waved goodbye to everyone saying he needed to get home early today, making Ino whine disappointedly. Kiba walked off with Sakura talking casually to each other, nothing was special about it, they just seemed like really good friends now instead of a couple like Shikamaru and Ino. This left Naruto and Sasuke outside the school gates standing in an uncomfortable silence. Sasuke blushed lightly trying to think of something to say as he looked at his feet.<p>

'Naruto…I umm…do you want to come round my house again? My uncle will be there, but he wants to meet the new friends I made. I'd appreciate it if you were the first one he meets.' Sasuke kindly stated. Naruto looked up with a blank stare mouth slightly open. His suddenly lit up as he comprehended what was said

'YES PLEASE! Okay! I'd like to meet your uncle too!' Naruto practically shouted at the raven with pure excitement, completely changed Naruto from before, Sasuke sighed already regretting but the deed was done and they started to walk to Sasuke's house.

* * *

><p>The pair walked with pace and were at the house in no time as Naruto could barely contain himself. They both entered the house removing their shoes respectfully. 'Kakashi I'm back! I brought my friend along if that's okay?' Sasuke called out into the seemingly empty house. Suddenly a loud crash was heard upstairs and Kakashi rolled down the stairs somehow managed to land on his feet.<p>

Naruto clapped at this entrance with a little laugh. 'Oh hey Sasuke good day…who's this?' The grey haired man questioned warmly whilst eyeing up the blond boy with a slightly suspicious look.

Sasuke nodded. 'Yeah this is my friend Naruto, the one I told you about. Naruto this is my uncle Kakashi.' Sasuke calmly introduced the two. Naruto held out a hand, Kakashi took a moment to accept it before smiling politely. 'We'll be upstairs then uncle.' Sasuke quickly confirmed as he grabbed Naruto's wrist to take him to his room. Kakashi stood there at the front door watching the pair disappear up the stairs, a broad grin appeared on his face as he shook head.

Sasuke led Naruto to his room and shut the door behind him. Naruto had already made himself comfortable on the bed. Sasuke looked down at the blond almost caught in a trance by the way the blonde positioned himself, but shook out of the daze easily.

'So…what do you want to do?' Sasuke shyly asked earning him a smirk from Naruto.

'You invited me round and you're the host. You think of something' Naruto chuckled before sitting up twiddling his thumbs. Sasuke gazed at the blond with a sigh. Sasuke's house was quite boring indeed, no wonder he didn't have any friends round. Naruto suddenly looked up sharply at the en-suite toilet. 'Oh yeah I almost forgot you had one of these.' Naruto walked over to the bathroom and inspected it. Sasuke nodded back in response.

'Yeah, very interesting…bathroom.' Sasuke joked

'It is…quite interesting indeed' Naruto tried to reply back seriously but ended up laughing anyway 'Sasuke man I never thought your house could be so boring, I mean you're rich and all that you should have the latest consoles and stuff. You don't even have a PC!' Naruto complained

'Well sorry, not everyone was brought up with mindless video games and computers.' Sasuke said back sharply.

'Hey I'm not mindless…much' Naruto mumbled causing the raven to chuckle slightly. 'I know! Why don't we play truth or dare?' Naruto childishly jumped about with enthusiasm.

Sasuke gave a confused look. 'What's that?'

Naruto responded with the biggest gasp ever. 'What's that? You've never played truth or dare? Man you ARE weird!' Naruto laughed with disbelief, earning himself a playful punch from Sasuke.

'Okay idiot, how do you play this game?' Sasuke asked with a nudge as they both went to sit down on the floor. Naruto went over the rules and everything, Sasuke seemed to grasp it very easily and they began.

'Okay you go first Sasuke. Truth or Dare?' Naruto grinned widely, seemed way to excited for this trivial game.

'Um. Truth.' Sasuke replied

'Okay! Um…' Naruto thought hard with a silly look on his face causing Sasuke to giggle lightly. 'Right, what do you think, of Sakura and Ino?' Naruto asked with a slight smile.

Sasuke just looked up at the comment with a bleak look. 'Well umm, they're okay? I guess. They can be a bit annoying…but so can you!' Sasuke cheekily added in as he nudged Naruto teasingly. Naruto just nodded motioning Sasuke to ask him now. 'Alright then Naruto. Truth or Dare?' Sasuke chuckled at the innocence of it all.

'Dare!' Naruto proudly blurted out, catching the raven off guard.

'Wow okay Naruto. Umm I dare you to…spin around ten times and try to walk in a straight line.' Sasuke calmly dared. Naruto accepted the challenge as he jumped up excitedly and started the silly task. After about six spins he started to slow down. Naruto finally reached ten then started to stumble in a line. Sasuke laughed loudly but forced his hand up to cover his embarrassing laugh. Naruto eventually collapsed to the floor, luckily the floor was soft and comfy so he just sighed happily accompanied by burst of laughter as he head started swaying.

'Okay Sasuke…Truth….or…d…Dare' Naruto mumbled as he tried to regain his composure. Sasuke still laughed loudly behind his pale hand.

'T…truth.' Sasuke stuttered. Naruto sighed disappointed it wasn't a dare, although he made up a rule beforehand that no one was allowed to do the same thing three times.

'Okay...' Naruto examined Sasuke who was laughing still from the previous dare, Naruto's face then lit up with an idea 'Sasuke, why do you laugh behind your hand?' Naruto asked shyly, looking away to hide a little blush.

Sasuke jumped, slightly startled at the question. He looked at the hand in front of his mouth. 'I…uh don't. I mean…okay I do it, because I'm embarrassed to laugh loudly. My parents told me it was rude.' Sasuke replied with a saddened look. Naruto just poked him with a huge smile on his face.

'Don't worry Sasuke, it's not embarrassing, I like…your laugh.' Naruto smiled kindly to Sasuke, causing him to smile also.

They both smiled at each in silence. Sasuke shook his head out of the daze. 'Okay, Truth or Dare Naruto?' Sasuke asked.

'Okay truth this time.' Naruto replied anticipating the question.

'Alright. If you had to pick out of Ino and Sakura, who would you…k…kiss?' Sasuke asked quite shakily at the thought. Naruto gasped at the question, he didn't expect that, but a grin formed on his face as he subtly edged closer to Sasuke.

'Well if I had to choose…' Naruto moved a bit closer which Sasuke noticed causing him to tense up. 'I guess it'd be Sakura, but…' Naruto paused looking directly into Sasuke's deep dark eyes. 'I'd rather…kiss you.' Naruto said in a low sensual voice, making Sasuke's skin tingle. Naruto steadily leaned in and Sasuke froze. Naruto gave the raven a little gentle peck on the lips. Sasuke didn't respond, still stunned, every part of his body was screaming to embrace Naruto, but by just will power Sasuke held back. His mind still unsure how he felt, held back the urges to completely smooch the blond right there. However his mind had a fight to put up with as his focus wavered when Naruto started to kiss Sasuke's neck. It felt like the last day of the field trip again, Sasuke's body heated up with the pleasure as Naruto quickly found that spot under his ear and started teasing it with soft cheeky bites.

Sasuke eye's widened as Naruto grabbed his neck with one of his hand, while the other fondled vigorously with the bulge that was growing steadily. Sasuke's mind screamed at him. _just do it! It's obvious you like him! _Although a part of him really desired this, Sasuke finally had enough.

'Naruto…I can't do this. Please stop.' Sasuke asked kindly at first but Naruto resisted. 'Naruto…stop.' Sasuke asked again more firm, Naruto looked up from Sasuke's neck but continued to pleasure him. 'NARUTO!' Sasuke shouted angrily before pushing the blond off of him. Naruto fell onto his back hard causing him to wince with the impact.

'What? You still want to play truth or dare? Okay…I dare you to make out with me!' Naruto slyly talked back rudely and slightly cocky to the raven. Sasuke looked at him with venomous eyes, anger filled him.

'Get out of my house now Naruto.' Sasuke mumbled low, suppressing the rage. Naruto shook his head from the floor like brat disobeying an order. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pulled him down to kiss him firmly. Sasuke almost embraced but forced himself to unlock from the kiss. Sasuke kneeled tall over Naruto before forming a tight fist which struck Naruto's cheek very hard. 'I SAID GET OUT NOW! Before I do some real damage!' Sasuke warned with hatred burning in his eyes. Naruto looked back up completely shocked at the punch. He then shoved Sasuke off of him, as he was straddling the blond and then rushed out the room and down the stairs.

'Hey Naruto you staying for…' Kakashi stopped as Naruto had already ran out of the house after slamming the door loudly. 'Dinner.' Kakashi finished with a sigh, he then looked up suspiciously at the stairs. He then quickly skipped up the stairs before knocking on the oak door of Sasuke's room.

'Sasuke? Are you okay? Can I come in?' Kakashi calmly asked but was stunned as he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time. Sasuke was sobbing very softly, with that Kakashi entered the room slowly. 'Sasuke?' Kakashi said again slightly worried. He saw his nephew on his knees, still as he was when he hit Naruto. Sasuke's back was hunched over, his hands on his knees and his head down with the strands of hair hiding his tears.

Kakashi walked over and sat down next to him. He then placed a caring hand on Sasuke's shoulder. 'Sasuke…it's okay, don't cry. What happened?' Kakashi asked politely with a sense of sorrow for his nephew, which he treated like a son since Sasuke's parents died. Even then Sasuke had not cried this hard.

Sasuke continued to cry, the tears poured down his cheeks like mini waterfalls. Sasuke then finally leaned his head against his uncle's shoulder. Kakashi caught him and hugged him dearly. 'Aw Sasuke, it's okay. I don't want you crying.' Kakashi said calmly, soothing Sasuke with gentle loving strokes on his head, Kakashi almost cried himself, he hated seeing people cry like this.

Sasuke continued to sob. 'I…don't know how I feel, but he's forcing me too quickly. I'm not ready yet…but he insisted, I told….him s…s…stop, but he kept going…I hit…him…hard. I didn't want to but I had no choice, he wasn't going to stop. What I do? It's all my fault!' Sasuke wailed loudly as he cried even harder.

'No! no sshh Sasuke nothing's your fault…it's okay you'll get through this. It's not your fault.' Kakashi comforted the crying raven as he held him close for most of the evening.

**BOOOO NARUTO YOU PUSHED TOO MUCH! Silly bugger…poor old Sasuke :( Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy future chapters! Thank you! ^^**


	12. Amends

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 12 Sasuke still upset about hitting Naruto, prepares for a rough few days at school. But what about Naruto? **

**Chapter 12 Amends**

Sasuke woke up the next day feeling terrible, he had cried himself to sleep. Sasuke had never cried as hard before. _Why am I so upset? The idiot deserved it…but why do I feel so bad? _Sasuke thought as he sat up on his bed letting off a loud yawn, lack of sleep was obvious.

Kakashi calmly steeped into the room. 'Hey Sasuke…are you feeling any better?' the man asked nicely with a tone of sorrow. Sasuke looked up at his uncle and nodded solemnly. 'Sasuke…I'll understand if you don't want to go to school today. I can take the day off if you need?' Kakashi asked just as nice with a caring smile on his face.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. 'No don't worry uncle. I'll be fine in school. I got to ask my friends about my birthday, if they want to do something.' Sasuke replied calmly. Kakashi looked back at his nephew with a surprised look _He does recover quickly…_Kakashi pondered

'What about Naruto? What are you going to do?' Kakashi said slightly worried. Sasuke sighed at this before getting up to get changed in his en-suite. Kakashi was about to leave but then heard Sasuke say something. 'What?'

'I said…don't worry It'll be fine.' Sasuke replied as he shut the door to wash up.

The morning went swiftly and Sasuke got dropped off quickly by Kakashi. 'Are you sure you want to go in today?' Kakashi asked again to make sure. Sasuke just nodded a bit irritated and waved him off. Kakashi just shrugged as he drove off. Sasuke then breathed out before making his way to class. _Okay I hope Naruto isn't too mad. _

Sasuke walked into the classroom calmly with everyone else. Sasuke went to sit down, he saw that Naruto was already sitting in front of his chair. Sasuke looked at him sadly, as he noticed he was trying to hide the bruise on his cheek, which Sasuke gave him last night. It looked pretty bad as the cheek had swelled up into a dark purple. _I must have really hit him hard. _Sasuke pondered before hastily taking his seat, Naruto kept his head down but gave a few glances to Sasuke entering the room.

A few students looked over at Naruto while whispering to each other. Two students walked up to Naruto who started to sigh at the attention. 'Ouch Naruto you okay? What happened to your cheek?' one of the students asked him confused. Sasuke froze, his face started to go red as he tried to hide it from Naruto. Naruto glanced at the raven slightly but moaned to himself lightly.

'Oh it's nothing…I uh…fell over, on the way to school hit my cheek I guess!' Naruto laughed faintly at his excuse. The students just laughed with him while calling him silly before going back to their seats. Sasuke looked up slowly at Naruto, surprised that Naruto didn't say what really happened. _'Thanks Naruto, I'm sorry about yesterday.' _Sasuke leaned forward to whisper.

'_Just shut up.' _Naruto coldly replied before facing forward ignoring the raven for the rest of the lesson. Sasuke felt terrible the whole day, but it wasn't his fault, Naruto was pushing him too hard, he wasn't ready for it. However Sasuke completely blamed himself and decided to apologize to Naruto although it was getting extremely difficult as Naruto was avoiding him as much as possible. At lunch, everyone sat down at a table to eat their food. Naruto sat as far away from Sasuke as possible causing Kiba to give a confused expression at Naruto then glancing back at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down sadly, guilty at what he did and started eating his food quietly.

'O…Kay, guys? Naruto what's going on? Why are you sitting away from us?' Kiba asked loudly still very bemused. Shikamaru sighed as he told Kiba to leave it, Shikamaru quickly understood what was happening. _They obviously had a fight…but why would Sasuke hit Naruto like that? _Shikamaru pondered whilst analysing Naruto and Sasuke's body movements. Naruto sighed loudly as he began to eat his lunch, whereas Sasuke kept glancing over at the blond while eating. _Maybe they're in denial? Hmm. _Shikamaru concluded in his mind.

Lunch was awkward as there was very little conversation as Sasuke and Naruto were both too moody causing Kiba and Shikamaru to sigh irritated. 'So…uh…yeah…what's happening after school? Or anytime?' Kiba woefully tried to bring up a topic, but failed as nobody answered. Before long Naruto had enough of the tireless pointless conversations and stormed out of the canteen with anger. Sasuke looked up sadly at Naruto as he left, he then looked away disappointed with himself.

'Okay, for god sake guys, get over yourself! What's going on with the both of you?' Shikamaru blurted out all of a sudden, totally out of character causing Sasuke and even Kiba to look at him shocked.

'Don't worry Shikamaru, it's nothing…' Sasuke calmly replied back, dismissing the accusation.

'Clearly not Sasuke, you're both acting all moody and depressed, and Naruto just stormed off. Also the fact Naruto has a bruise on his face and both of you have been avoiding each other all day. Something is up Sasuke don't deny it. Tell us dude we're your friends.' Shikamaru summarized in detail in a sharp tone.

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru still amazed at his analytical skills, completely understanding what was happening unlike Kiba who was looking like a bewildered dog. 'Okay Shikamaru, something is wrong…' Sasuke paused, thinking about the consequences if he told them what was happening. 'I…don't want to say. I'll tell you one thing though…I hit…I hit Naruto, and now I'm feeling terrible. Naruto I think is still angry at me, _even though it was his fault.' _Sasuke stuttered his sentence and mumbled quietly the last part.

Shikamaru just nodded knowingly, Kiba was still confused, he was about to speak but noticed Shikamaru glaring at him as if to say _'not now Kiba.' _Kiba hummed quietly whilst agreeing. 'So, Sasuke what are you going to do? With Naruto I mean, are you going to talk to him about it? I think that would be the best option.' Shikamaru asked with a slight mumble.

Sasuke sighed slightly at the thought but he realized the lazy boy was right. 'Alright, I'll go find him. I should apologize. Oh yeah by the way, I know it's all of a sudden but umm…it's my birthday on the weekend. Just wondering if you guys wanted to do something? Like a party maybe I dunno?' Sasuke muttered shyly. Kiba's face lit up from the depressing topic before and almost jumped out of his seat.

'YES! WE GOT TO HAVE A PARTY! Have it at your house surely? It's your birthday Sasuke it's up to you!' Kiba shouted bubbling with the excitement. Shikamaru changed his attitude as well to the thought of a birthday party.

'Birthday Party eh? That sounds cool I should be allowed to go…for once. Anyway what about Naruto will you invite him?' Shikamaru asked with a bit of a disappointed look, as Sasuke didn't even realize about the possibility of Naruto still being upset.

'Oh…yeah. Well it depends if he calms down a bit. Hopefully I'll have a party either way.' Sasuke smiled brightly before leaving to go find Naruto, waving to Kiba and Shikamaru as he did.

* * *

><p>Sasuke quickly checked the toilets but was surprised not to find the blond there. <em>Where could he be? <em>Sasuke thought to himself whilst tapping his finger on his chin as he walked along the corridor.

'Hey Sasuke! What happened to Naruto? I just saw him run out of school, I think he was going home? Have you seen the bruise on his cheek? Looks painful.' Sakura called to Sasuke from behind, she was with Ino as well they were making their way to the canteen to meet the other boys.

Sasuke's eyes widened from shock. _Home? But school isn't over yet? Is he really that upset about it? Oh Naruto why do you act this way you idiot! _Sasuke exhaled aggravated by Naruto's actions. 'Uh yeah…he's was going home you said? T…thanks girls!' Sasuke stuttered slightly before running off out of the school doors to chase after Naruto. This left the girls completely bewildered at the raven's attitude.

Sasuke started running towards Naruto's house along the grassy playground. Thinking about what to say but was interrupted. Something caught his eye. A large tree quite close to Naruto's house, Sasuke went to inspect it. He moved around the back of the tree noticing Naruto sitting there, hugging his legs tightly. Sasuke breathed heavily from the running before sitting down calmly next to the blond. 'I've been looking for you Naruto…Why did you run off?' Sasuke muttered lowly as he relaxed a little on the comfortable grass and soft bark of the tree.

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare of anger. 'You know why Sasuke.'

'No I don't Naruto, why are you always acting like this? This was your own fault. I told you to stop but you didn't listen! What was I meant to do?' Sasuke scolded the blond.

Naruto froze at the comment before looking away annoyed. 'Tch…well I'm sorry. I can't help that I find you really attractive…I mean! Oh no I uh…I don't know…what?' Naruto blushed intensely whilst stammering and totally losing his cool.

Sasuke gave Naruto a strange look. _Did he just say he found me attractive? _Sasuke thought whilst watching Naruto struggle to change topic. 'Naruto…shut up. I came over to find you because one, you ran off and two…I wanted to…say sorry about hitting you, I shouldn't have done it. I'm really sorry, can we still be friends?' Sasuke said sorrowfully whilst reaching out a hand to the blond.

Naruto stared at the gesture curiously before accepting it. 'Okay friend.' Naruto smiled broadly before getting up.

'By the way Naruto, I'm glad we cleared this up because I didn't want you missing my birthday party…' Sasuke said nonchalantly walking back to the school. Naruto paused before gasping incredibly

'BIRTHDAY? Yes! Thank you Sasuke!' Naruto shouted loudly before hugging Sasuke quickly catching the raven off guard.

'Yeah yeah now come on let's hurry back to class before we get told off!' Sasuke started to run quickly away from Naruto who took it as a race challenge.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a lot smoother than the morning, the boys discussed what they would do for Sasuke's upcoming birthday, with Naruto complaining about how boring Sasuke's house was, therefore the party would be as well.<p>

'Well what are we going to do then guys?' Sasuke asked bothered by the remarks made by Naruto.

'We could go to a restaurant? Or see a film? Or the park or…' Kiba droned on with many ideas but never sticking to one, causing most of the group to chuckle lightly.

Naruto suddenly looked up enlightened. 'How about we go to a swimming pool? I haven't been in ages!' Naruto shook with the excitement.

Kiba agreed that it would be good. Shikamaru just shrugged at the idea but conceded nonetheless. Sasuke however didn't really like the idea, he never enjoyed swimming because he didn't like being half naked, especially in a public place, even though it was a swimming pool and it was natural to be.

'Uh, I don't know guys…but I guess there isn't much else to do is there?' Sasuke mumbled slightly disheartened. Naruto and Kiba grinned with delight while Shikamaru still kept a cool demeanour.

The bell went signalling the end of school, the students did the usual routine of running out leaving Iruka speechless from the unexpected energy boost out of nowhere. The boys met outside by the gates and were met by Sakura and Ino.

'Hey girls! You busy on the weekend? It's Sasuke's birthday and we're going swimming! Care to join?' Kiba excitedly but rudely asked, not even getting Sasuke's opinion.

The girls both squealed with excitement 'SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY! AWWW! We need to get you present Sasuke!' They seemed like the old girls they used to be, swooning over Sasuke. Shikamaru groaned a bit peeved at Ino's sudden attitude change. Sasuke just sighed before agreeing to invite the girls

Everyone discussed about maybe getting a meal after for Sasuke's birthday, the girls talked about a really good restaurant they've been to. All the boys complied with the idea, making the girls smile happily before walking home. Everyone else started walking home to. Sasuke started walking too. He was suddenly stopped by Naruto who placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. 'Naruto? What is it?' Sasuke inquired.

'It's um. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry too about yesterday…I shouldn't have acted that way, I didn't consider your feelings.' Naruto apologized kindly.

'Oh…It's okay, but thanks.' Sasuke accepted the apology before smiling nicely at him. Naruto then waved to the raven but had muttered something under his breath with a mischievous look on his face. Sasuke didn't quite catch it, but it sounded like something to do with 'swimming?' Sasuke shrugged as he began his walk home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hastily got home, dumped his school bag down before proceeding upstairs to his room. He was halted as Kakashi was standing at the top looking down suspiciously at him.<p>

'Uncle? What is it?' Sasuke questioned.

'That boy…Naruto, is he the one in this picture?' Kakashi asked back, holding Sasuke's complex camera and showing him the cute picture of him and Naruto.

Sasuke stood there stunned at the question. 'Um…yeah it is, took that on the last day. Naruto is quite…friendly.'

_So that's why Sasuke hit him…hmm. _Kakashi thought to himself while staring at his nephew. He quickly shook out of the slight daze. 'Okay oh yeah, how did it go today? Did you make amends with Naruto?' Kakashi asked slightly worried.

Sasuke just grinned a little before nodding. 'Yeah everything is okay now I think. Also for my birthday the guys and girls want to go…swimming.' Sasuke looked down, a bit sad about it.

Kakashi gave a shocked look. 'Swimming? Can you even swim Sasuke?' Kakashi questioned even more worried.

'Well I can keep afloat…and the doggy paddle, but that's about it.' Sasuke nervously chortled. Kakashi gave a look of caring. 'Don't worry uncle I'm sure I'll manage.'

'Alright Sasuke. Are you going in the afternoon? I've got presents to give you.' Kakashi smiled brightly, letting Sasuke pass to go to his room and gave back his camera.

'I assume so uncle, so you can give me my presents in the morning?' Sasuke asked, a bit excited by the anticipation of presents. He then walked passed swiftly to head into his room.

Sasuke entered his bedroom, then jumped onto his bed and started to relax on the soft delicate mattress. He let his mind drift off about thoughts of his birthday. _Do I even have any swimming trunks? Hopefully the swimming pool isn't too deep. I wonder what presents Kakashi will give me? I wonder what everyone else will get for me? _Sasuke smirked at all these thoughts. He couldn't wait.

**Aww. Well done boys you've kissed…and then made up. (I'm sorry for my poor humour :P) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not as long as the others, I didn't want to have Sasuke's birthday crammed into this chapter, but rest assured that will be the main focus of the next chapter! Again thanks for reading and reviewing! Very much appreciated! ^^**


	13. Surface Surprise

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In chapter 13 Sasuke's birthday is here! What surprises will he meet? How will he cope with the concept of swimming with his friends? Also, what presents will he receive? **

**Chapter 13 Surface Surprise**

The days leading up to the weekend to Sasuke's 15th Birthday went by speedily. It was Friday, one more day till the party and everyone was getting extremely excited, even Shikamaru showed slight enthusiasm for the upcoming event.

'I can't wait! This is going to be so awesome!' Kiba loudly stated very energetically.

'I KNOW! WHY CAN'T THIS DAY END ALREADY!' Naruto said even louder than Kiba, causing everyone to twitch and clutch their ears. Even Iruka shuddered at the loudness.

'NARUTO! BE QUIET! WE'RE IN LESSON!' Iruka yelled completely annoyed by the blonds antics, causing everyone to chuckle at the chaos.

The class settled down a bit although still muttered anxiously as the final ten minutes seemed to drag on forever.

'Guys you do realize it's Sasuke's birthday? You seem more excited than he is.' Shikamaru coolly said causing Naruto and Kiba to chuckle lightly. 'Also what time we meeting tomorrow? I wake up late…' Shikamaru muttered with a slight yawn as he doodled on his textbook.

Sasuke looked up slightly. 'Right it's my birthday so I'll have a say here. I agree with Shikamaru we should have it at least in the afternoon, or early evening.' Sasuke mumbled quietly. Naruto heard it as he stared at Sasuke for a long moment before nodding and agreeing.

Everyone finally cheered when the bell rang out. Iruka stood by the door blocking the way, halting the onslaught of them running pass. 'Hey Iruka-Sensei let us go it's the weekend!' Naruto complained loudly making everyone murmur in agreement.

'Hold on everyone, before you leave we're going to have a test on Monday based on what we've covered the past week.' Iruka said smugly as everyone moaned in disgust

'A TEST? Oh man!' Kiba and Naruto moaned in harmony. Sasuke and Shikamaru just sighed at the task. _It's my birthday and I got to worry about a test? _Sasuke thought with a disappointed look on his face.

* * *

><p>The four boys met outside at the gates discussing the plans for tomorrow. 'Okay we'll meet at the swimming pool at…4pm?' Kiba asked for everyone's opinion. They agreed to this reasonable time. 'Then that restaurant the girls said about after?' Shikamaru added in calmly, the other boys nodded in approval before leaving off to go home in a rush.<p>

Sasuke was about to walk home too but noticed Naruto walking alongside him. 'Naruto…your homes that way?' Sasuke questioned the blond who was looking down at his feet nervously.

'I know but I was kind of wondering if…maybe…I umm, if you wanted to do something after school? Early birthday celebration, me a…and you…' Naruto flustered while fidgeting excessively with his hair and hands. Sasuke paused and looked at the almost blushing boy.

'I umm…okay but I can't stay out long, Kakashi expects me to be back.' Sasuke replied a bit anxiously. Naruto's face quickly lit up as a great big smile appeared on his mouth.

'Okay! Follow me I know this awesome place!' Naruto grabbed the raven's hand and led him across the fields, heading towards a little woodland area. Sasuke's expression went from confused to uneasy as he saw the ominous forest part, far away from the school.

'Umm…Naruto? Where are you taking me?' Sasuke inquired quietly, Naruto ignored the question as he started to slow down a bit just at the entrance of the woods. They both stopped there as Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's hand and they waited there, admiring the beautiful trees that stood before them, poised proudly and stoic. 'Wow Naruto! How did you find this place?' Sasuke asked, completely amazed by the almost magical place.

'…The other day, when I was feeling angry. I noticed a woodland area outside of school, I thought you would like it…this could be…our place, if you want…?' Naruto shakily said as Sasuke turned to face the nervous boy. 'Happy Birthday Sasuke.' Naruto finally said quietly as he leaned in to give him a nice gentle peck on the cheek before wandering into the woods casually. Sasuke waited there for a while, a little smile formed as he slightly blushed from the simple kiss he received. He then proceeded to follow the blond quickly into the magnificent forest.

Naruto seemed to go deeper and deeper into the woods, without letting up for a second, _he must have been looking for a special spot_ Sasuke pondered to himself as he struggled to keep up. Frail winter leaves and fragile twigs snapped loudly beneath the pairs feet as they made their way through the delicate woodland. Even though it was winter most of the trees around them had kept their leaves intact, still attached to them. The cold air was bracing but slightly warmer as they got deeper into the place. The smell of the chestnut trees was filling the air and the boys nostrils, it was quite pleasant as the woods seemed to grow quieter, a very peaceful place to be. Sasuke nodded and admired Naruto's taste in areas. Naruto was correct in thinking Sasuke would love this place as the raven enjoyed every step and every tree that crossed his path.

'Almost there.' Naruto mumbled more to himself than to Sasuke as he began to slow down from his swift steps and finally came to a halt in front of a large Oak tree. He then moved around it into a little open area. Sasuke followed cautiously before gasping incredibly.

'Naruto…this is….outstanding!' Sasuke tremendously admired the place, it was a very secluded area of the woods as the other various trees seemed to form a large circle surrounding an open space with a few old worn out wooden chairs, covered in the debris of leafs. The ground was littered with pale brown branches and foliage. Naruto moved quickly to the chairs placed neatly in the middle.

'I knew you'd love it Sasuke…' Naruto murmured quietly with a huge grin on his face before lying down on the lounge chair and letting his eyes delicately close as he let the calm breeze take him to an inner peace.

Sasuke was still gasping and admiring the large trees around, as he circled the area, with his head glued back staring intensely at the floating clouds. 'Naruto…Thank you.' Sasuke whispered as he went to sit on the other flimsy chair next to the blond. Naruto exhaled happily in reply, feeling pleased about his 'present' to Sasuke.

The pair sat there for an hour discussing tomorrow, not realizing how quickly time was passing. 'Naruto, I…can't swim properly. So don't make fun of me tomorrow please.' Sasuke practically pleaded. Naruto sat up sharply before letting out a loud guffaw. Sasuke shot him an evil glare but Naruto kept laughing.

'Okay I won't, I'll just laugh now. Can't swim properly! That's classic.' Naruto continued to chuckle as he went to lie back down. This earned him a friendly nudge and a slight giggle from the embarrassed raven.

'I need to go soon Naruto, but we should definitely come here again, I really enjoyed this.' Sasuke expressed joyfully. Naruto looked up happily at the raven, before giving him a gentle pat on the arm.

Naruto got up and led Sasuke out of the woods carefully as the afternoon came to a close, as the sun started to settle, darkening the landscape slightly. The pair swiftly exited the woods and started to make their way back home. Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke before quickly jogging along the grass back to his house. Sasuke replied and walked home himself.

* * *

><p>By the time Sasuke got home the sun had settled and the house was completely dark like always, he noticed an unfamiliar car outside, but dismissed it as he entered the house. 'Kakashi! I'm home!' Sasuke called out to his illusive uncle. Sasuke was answered by silence, which was odd. Kakashi would usually be home at this time. <em>He's probably off dozing somewhere. <em>Sasuke thought to himself whilst walking around the darkened house. He then went into the living room and flicked on the light. He was suddenly surprised by a group of people cheering.

'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!' The group cheered. Sasuke's face was completely star struck, noticing who it was cheering: Kakashi, Minato, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba.

'Wha…? Buh….? Huh? Wuh? How?' Sasuke completely confused by it all, stuttered his words causing everyone there to laugh heartily.

'Hey Sasuke this was all Naruto's idea, he thought it up the other day. Just a little surprise party for you!' Kakashi patted Sasuke on his head, explaining what this was.

'Yeah! Happy Birthday Sasuke! Looks like you were totally surprised!' Naruto said, entirely proud of his plan. Sasuke still a bit puzzled finally let out a gasp of relief before letting a smile form.

'Th…thanks everyone…' Sasuke sighed happily.

The evening went nicely they all had delicious meal cooked up by Kakashi who learnt a thing or two from the cook books, Minato helped out as best he could as well. After the dinner the four boys went and explored the house, all the while Naruto boasted about his surprising skills, Sasuke denied that he was overly surprised but Naruto had none of it, making the raven go red with embarrassment. Sasuke showed Kiba and Shikamaru the treadmill that he practiced on, making Kiba gasp with excitement, pleading to have a go. Shikamaru wasn't overly fussed but still had a few lazy runs on it, enjoying the contraption.

After a few hours, it was getting quite late everyone decided it was time to leave. Kakashi and Sasuke waved goodbye to everyone, the unfamiliar car belonged to Minato and everyone piled into the large vehicle to drive to their respected homes. Sasuke smiled at Naruto mostly as he waved, the Naruto grinned extra wide back waving enthusiastically.

'Kakashi…how did that just happen? I thought you didn't like people in your house?' Sasuke quizzed his uncle with a slight smirk on his face.

'Well I uh, thought it'd be quite special for you…Also that Naruto and his father are quite, influential.' Kakashi stared into space blankly as he replied. Sasuke just snickered a little while helping his uncle clear up the dishes before going to bed.

Sasuke slept like a baby, even though the excitement of his birthday was looming over him. Thoughts of swimming in the warm beautiful pool with his friends flowed in his mind. He also thought about the presents he would receive from Kakashi and his friends.

* * *

><p>The morning awoke the slumbering raven gently, with the usual sun blaring in. Sasuke literally jumped out of bed and quickly got washed up putting on his favourite clothes; navy blue t-shirt, grey worn baggy jeans with an Uchiha clan belt.<p>

'Good morning Sasuke! Happy Birthday!' Kakashi said even more excited than the birthday boy himself as he held a few presents awkwardly in his hands, almost falling over with the lot.

Sasuke face lit up brightly with pure joy, before jumping at Kakashi to tear away the delicate wrapping paper on the presents. He received a brand new pair of black trainers perfectly matching the outfit he was wearing. The console Naruto had along with the enjoyable ninja game they played. And the last present surprised Sasuke a lot. It was a collection of the photos Sasuke took on his expensive camera. The pictures were very highly detailed, from the picture of him and his family to the…_Oh no…_Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with utter shock and embarrassment. Kakashi looked back with a cheeky smile, tapping his nose gently before walking out of the room to begin breakfast for the birthday boy.

Sasuke stared at the cute, but guilty picture before him. _Kakashi saw this…_Sasuke mind buzzed whilst having an uneasy expression on his face. _He seems awfully calm about it; well I guess it isn't that bad of a picture? But wait he said Naruto set up the birthday surprise last night? This all too confusing right now, I got to get ready for my birthday party! _Sasuke reassured himself. He then went downstairs to have his excellently prepared breakfast by his uncle.

* * *

><p>The morning went by swiftly and before long it was almost 4pm, the time to meet the others at the swimming pool. 'Should I drive you there Sasuke? You'll be late otherwise. Have you got all your stuff?' Kakashi asked nicely and calmly, while Sasuke was rushing around the house looking for his swimming trunks and towels.<p>

'Almost done uncle! Where are those trunks! But yeah a lift would be great! Thanks!' Sasuke shouted rushing, anxiously still searching for the illusive trunks. Kakashi held out the trunks to Sasuke who looked up at him shooting a 'thanks' at him before leaving the house in a chaotic whirlwind of mess. Kakashi would happily clean it up though.

They both drove to the local swimming pool, noticing Naruto was already waiting outside the leisure centre and gave an excited wave at the upcoming car, Sasuke sighed at Naruto's silliness and waved lazily back. Kakashi chuckled at the actions. 'Hmm…Naruto likes you a lot you know Sasuke…' Kakashi mumbled slightly. Sasuke froze at the comment and looked up questionably at his uncle.

'What…what do you mean?' Sasuke blushed at the statement.

'You like him too don't you?' Kakashi enquired very forwardly now staring Sasuke in the eye as Kakashi parked the car just a few metres away from Naruto.

'I uh…no…I mean…I don't know, I like him as a friend...?' Sasuke blushed even more intensely. Kakashi just nodded with a smile in reply before motioning him to leave.

'Don't worry Sasuke, you'll find out your feelings soon enough I'm sure!' Kakashi smirked with a slight chuckle before waving goodbye to his troubled teen nephew.

'HEY SASUKE! YOU MADE IT!' Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear obnoxiously.

'Hey…Naruto. Not so loud please.' Sasuke twitched but giggled all the same. 'Where are the others?' Sasuke asked slightly worried.

'Oh don't worry they're all waiting inside! I mean…umm it's a surprise!' Naruto quickly corrected himself, naively thinking Sasuke would fall for another unforeseen event.

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto before following him inside the large building. The front entrance was marvellously structured; the walls were a pale creamy colour while the floor was a patterned tiled grey. Sasuke admired the place not realizing Naruto was waiting impatiently at the changing room doors, with the others.

'Oh…hey guys! Thanks for coming…?' Sasuke nervously said not quite sure whether to thank them, even though they set this up and obviously wouldn't miss it.

'Come on Sasuke let's get going! We'll see you girls in the pool okay?' Kiba asked very thrilled to be there. The girls nodded before going into the female changing rooms. The boys, led by Shikamaru proceeded into the male changing rooms coolly, Sasuke set his swimming bags down. The air was thick with the smell of chlorine water, shampoo, body wash and various other smells. A lot of other men were proudly removing their clothes completely naturally, flashing their unmentionables almost on purpose. Sasuke blushed brightly at the awkwardness of it. Shikamaru and Kiba began undressing quickly on the bench they occupied, not wanting to dally any longer. Sasuke amazed by their swiftness and uncaring nature for undressing in front of many people. _I guess this is…natural? _Sasuke thought as he untied his new black trainers before removing them along with his socks. Sasuke suddenly stopped as he was untying his belt from his waist, he noticed Naruto in the corner of his eye just staring. 'Naruto…get changed.' Sasuke firmly said without causing a fuss with the others. Naruto gasped because his hidden gaze was not so stealthy after all, he then nodded at Sasuke before going off to do Sasuke's bidding.

Sasuke removed his jeans, then his boxers and hastily put on his dark blue swimming trunks, not wanting anyone to see his privates. He looked at the others, they had already changed and were about to head into the pool area. Naruto was wearing bright orange trunks, Kiba wearing a dark red pair, and Shikamaru a very worn out emerald green pair of trunks which seemed quite old. Sasuke stood there in his trunks but still had his navy blue t-shirt on, he realized that he had to remove it if he wanted to go swimming. The only problem is that he was very embarrassed to show his chest. There was nothing wrong with it, it was as normal as any other teen his age, Sasuke was just extremely shy when it came to expressing himself, verbally and physically. 'Come on Sasuke take that shirt off, we got to make the most of the pool!' Kiba shouted before heading in and dive bombing into the deep end of the swimming pool. Shikamaru sighed lazily as he made his way down to the shallower end and slipping in easily, not wanting the hassle of keeping afloat or swimming with effort. Naruto stood there with Sasuke in the changing room looking straight at the raven patiently.

'We haven't got all day Sasuke, let's take that top off.' Naruto approached the boy and tugged at the shirt. Sasuke moved away quickly, before pushing Naruto off gently.

'I…I've got it Nar…Naruto. Leave it!' Sasuke pleaded, he would remove it in his own time. 'Just go wait for me…actually okay. Hang on.' Sasuke suddenly thought, although being half naked was one of his irrational fears, his main fear overpowered it. He didn't want everyone looking at his body, with their eyes like daggers. At least with Naruto he wouldn't be alone in going in. Sasuke exhaled deeply and finally removed the pesky shirt. It felt releasing as his pale body was revealed to the blond, which made Naruto go bright red at the sight and then gasped at Sasuke's perfectly sculptured body.

Sasuke noticed this quickly and smirked at the dumbfounded blond. 'Come on then Naruto let's g…go.' Sasuke muttered shyly as he waited for Naruto to lead the way. The boy suddenly shook out of the daze and swiftly announced his presence to the whole place by shouting loudly and jumping spectacularly into the deep end near where Kiba was floating in the clear water. Sasuke stepped cautiously to the edge of the pool and looked down at the deepness. Sasuke gulped, he hadn't been swimming in a long time, he also wasn't a very strong one neither. _Why did I agree to this? _Sasuke pondered as he slowly went to sit down on the edge. He let his legs fall gracefully, his toes touching the top of the water calmly, enjoying the nice warmth of it.

Sasuke didn't notice that the blond was lurking underneath the water until suddenly a hand appeared, grabbing Sasuke's ankle. 'AAHH!' Sasuke squealed embarrassingly, causing a few people to laugh at the raven's girlish scream. Naruto's head popped up with a large splash, his face baring his white teeth acting like a great white shark. 'Naruto! Don't scare me like that!' Sasuke scolded the blond whilst still shaking from the fright. Naruto replied with a mischievous grin on his face as he pulled up his other hand, keeping a float with his legs kicking, and then grabbed Sasuke's other ankle. 'Don't you….DARE!' Sasuke warned loudly but it was too late, Naruto's mind was made up as he yanked at the ankles, causing Sasuke to fall in chaotically. The raven found himself submerged completely underwater, his eyes tightly closed. He felt the uneasy feeling of a rush of water rammed up his nose as he entered the water. Sasuke then slowly opened his delicate eyes, he could faintly see the blond underneath the water with him, he was waving frantically whilst holding his breath tightly, pulling a silly face. Sasuke was about to laugh but realized that would be silly with the current position he was in. This feeling of complete water surrounding him was intoxicating, it felt like flying but at the same time grounded. He waved his hands around looking at how the bubbles and trickles of water flowed with each simple movement. It was all a very beautiful experience. Sasuke's mind started to go light, he was losing oxygen. He noticed Naruto swimming closer towards him until the blond grabbed him by the neck. Naruto placed his open mouth onto Sasuke's breathing his own air into the ravens. It was like a kiss but more innocent in a way, nonetheless Sasuke enjoyed it a great deal as his eyes fluttered, the cool but warm water calmed his nerves. This was like paradise for Sasuke.

There was a few splashes and Naruto quickly pulled Sasuke up to the surface. They both made a large splash and Sasuke was practically clinging on to Naruto for dear life, totally forgetting how to keep afloat. 'Sasuke, just stay afloat, kick your legs and move your arms like this silly.' Naruto whispered lowly while motioning the movements to Sasuke. The dark haired boy did what the blond asked and managed to move away from Naruto, keeping afloat by himself now. Sasuke smiled kindly in thanks to the blond, Naruto just saluted him before diving underwater again and swimming away swiftly like a pretty fish.

* * *

><p>'SASUKE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WOO!' A squeal came from the two girls who jumped in excitedly next to the raven. Sasuke was knocked slightly by the large waves that formed. The girls swam close to Sasuke, helping him to keep afloat. 'Can you swim Sasuke? Let me hold you!' Sakura stated, more like a brag to Ino, who was trying to look for Shikamaru, clearly not interested in Sasuke anymore.<p>

'Shikamaru! There you are!' Ino shouted across the pool and swam over to him. Shikamaru had his head lazily rested against the wall whilst sitting down in the shallow end, completely relaxed. Ino sat down next to him before giving him a gentle peck on the cheek.

'Oh hey Ino, you took a while…I was starting to miss you…' Shikamaru shyly said, Ino brought out his tender side every time they were together. They could be seen as a couple but nothing was quite declared yet.

'Aww! Shikamaru I'm sorry!' Ino apologized while looking down at herself. She wore a velvety purple bikini, which wasn't that revealing but still greatly interested the lazy boy, who leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

'It's okay, no need to apologize.' Shikamaru whispered calmly after kissing her passionately. The two sat there in tranquil peace, letting the subtle waves brush against them, Shikamaru with his arm around her nicely.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sasuke was still contending with the pink haired menace, who was almost fondling the boy. 'Sakura, seriously I'm fine. I can swim just fine.' Sasuke said firm, but the girl continued to touch the boy awkwardly, trying to <strong>hold <strong>him steady. The awkwardness was finally cut short, luckily for Sasuke, when Kiba and Naruto swam over to the pair.

'Hey Sakura! Having…fun with Sasuke there I see?' Kiba nervously but proudly stated. He liked the girl, but he didn't want to admit because he was scared at how everyone would react, especially her. He wasn't sure how she felt and didn't want to rush things. Naruto giggled at how Sasuke tried to squirm away from Sakura's grasp.

'Uh…yes. I was just…umm! Saying happy birthday!' Sakura fumbled her words slightly embarrassed at how much of a fool she was making of herself in front of Kiba, for some reason she cared about how she looked in front of Kiba. _Maybe I like him? No I don't think so…I mean I like Sasuke he's way cuter and hotter. But, although Kiba is…different. _Sakura let her thoughts run free, all the while caught in a daze, allowing Sasuke to escape the clutches of the pink haired girl. Sasuke struggled to swim over to Naruto, he almost slipped underwater again but the blond caught him, smothering his arms around him.

'Thanks Naruto, I'm not used to this…swimming!' Sasuke blurted out at the end foolishly thinking he was implying something else. Naruto just laughed faintly and seemed to get lost in Sasuke's deep dark eyes. Sasuke found himself caught in the gaze too. They both stared for a brief moment, but were cut short by Sakura and Kiba.

'Hey guys, do you want a race?' Kiba asked anxiously, floating closely to Sakura, who seemed to like the nearness of the brown haired boy.

'I'd have to sit this one out guys, I can't swim that well. At least that's one race you can beat me in!' Sasuke cheekily added in at the end causing both Naruto and Kiba to go red with embarrassment, although they both agreed it was true. The four of them all waded over gently to the side of the pool, quite close to the deepest part of the pool. They all pressed against the wall, Sasuke being a bit further away not involved in the race.

'I guess I could count you guys in?' Sasuke feebly said from the side as, Kiba, Naruto and Sakura all had a look of extreme determination on their faces. '3! 2!...1! GO!' Sasuke initiated the race, the three all shot off from the pool wall and begun. Sakura gained an early lead but Kiba and Naruto raced passed her and were neck and neck most of the way. They all reached the other wall swiftly, Naruto skilfully did a tuck and roll, splashing water everywhere with the stunt, but this allowed him to gain a large lead in the race. Kiba and Sakura both furiously swam the rest of the way, however they then started to lack in speed before gently halting to a stop. Realizing they had lost the race, they both laughed it off and leisurely went for a talk whilst relaxingly swimming away from Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto paced his way over to Sasuke who was clinging onto the wall lazily. 'Did you see me!' Naruto asked enthusiastically, short of breath.

'Yes, you're a very good swimmer! Do you have lessons?' Sasuke enquired, slightly intrigued. Naruto replied with a proud and energetic nod, causing Sasuke to giggle at the blonds silliness. Naruto shook his hair wildly, the blond locks spraying water everywhere, splashing onto Sasuke's face a little. Sasuke then smirked naughtily, making Naruto give him a puzzled look. Sasuke then aggressively splashed a lot of water all over Naruto's face. The blonds face and hair was drenched with it, his expression was a mix of laughter and anger, which caused the raven to almost laugh hysterically. Naruto returned the favour with a splash even greater than Sasuke's initial wave. The pair both played cheekily in the same spot of the pool for a good 30 minutes. Shikamaru and Ino barely moved from their spot as they were too involved in each other's company to care about anything else. Sakura and Kiba were pretty much just roaming the entire pool calmly whilst, chatting away about anything and everything.

* * *

><p>The afternoon drifted into the evening and everyone started to get quite fatigued from the swimming pool, so they decided to leave. Sasuke got out with Naruto and they both playfully raced to the showers. Sasuke washed his chlorine ridden hair vigorously with his own shampoo, Naruto stood next to him in the shower and cheekily poked him in the arm whilst spraying soap and shower gel onto him. Kiba and Shikamaru laughed at their childish antics while they swiftly showered and dried themselves. 'Come on guys stop messing about! We don't want to keep the girls waiting outside!' The two boys said a bit anxious about upsetting the girls.<p>

'_I wouldn't mind.' _Naruto whispered lowly, causing them both to giggle giddily, like little school girls. The ready boys sighed and waved them off before leaving to meet up with the girls outside as they waited patiently.

Sasuke dried himself and his delicate raven like hair. He turned to face Naruto whose hair was in the shape of a ridiculous fuzzy looking afro. This caused Sasuke to almost collapse with laughter, this time without covering his mouth with his hand, he seemed to trust Naruto a bit more now. 'This certainly isn't right…' Naruto complained as he tried to readjust the distressed hair. Sasuke still giggling hastily removed his trunks and dried his downstairs department thoroughly with his dark towel. Not noticing Naruto gazing stupidly at the sight.

The boys finally finished up and met the others who were very irritated from waiting. 'Come on you idiots! I know it's your birthday Sasuke but I booked this place for a certain time! We're cutting it close here!' Sakura complained loudly, with Kiba nodding completely agreeing with her like a loyal dog.

'Okay okay Sakura! Let's hurry then!' Naruto agreed also as they all started to jog to their destination. They speedily got to this restaurant Sakura and Ino suggested. There was no other word to describe it but absolute brilliance. Worthy of a five star rating, the place beamed with excellence. They all entered the place, Sasuke in utter shock and awe at the velvet curtains and dark red, beautifully patterned carpets. Large silver chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, giving off a bright and elegant light, considering it was the evening now and it was slightly dark. The smell of delicious food clung to the air like butter on toast. Rare delicacies were being prepared for customers consumption, all the while Sasuke couldn't believe how Sakura could afford such a place, although he didn't really complain.

'If you're wondering guys…My aunt is the owner of this place, that's how I got a place although she can be quite stingy about times.' Sakura proudly stated. The boys mouths dropped as they noticed a blond middle aged woman approach them…with very large breasts.

'Sakura! Glad you made it, I see you brought some friends! Please come sit down near the window over here!' The attractive women suggested.

'Hey aunt Tsunade these are my friends, you've met Ino. But this is Naruto, Shikamaru…K..Kiba and Sasuke.' Sakura stuttered on Kiba's name for some weird reason. Tsunade greeted each person kindly. 'Oh yeah it's Sasuke's birthday so we decided to come here to eat!' Sakura quickly added in.

Tsunade looked down at the birthday boy. 'He's a cute one isn't he!' She bellowed into Sasuke's face. Sasuke just flushed brightly at the closeness and also the statement. Everyone laughed at Sasuke's redness and then they all sat down calmly at the table prescribed by Tsunade.

'Shizune! Cook up the best meals for six!' Tsunade called out to the kitchen area, whilst greeting other patrons at the door. The group all discussed the fine restaurant and Tsunade. Kiba was quickly scolded by Sakura for commenting on how large the woman's breasts were, Shikamaru laughed at this but didn't dare agree, unless he receive the same from Ino.

Before long a woman with very short black hair walked up carefully with a few plates in her hands. 'Compliments…from the chef!' The woman said as she cautiously placed the fragile dishes down in front of everyone, before leaving off again to fulfil other customers orders.

'Wow, Sakura…thank you!' Sasuke praised Sakura for her fine taste in restaurants, and meal choices. The others began tucking into their meals viciously, starving from all the swimming exercise.

Naruto and Kiba started launching peas at each other using their spoons. Sasuke quickly joined in on this, firing one right between Naruto's eyes. Shikamaru laughed loudly at the impact and casually joined in himself. The girls sighed at the boys antics but still laughed when a few peas hit Naruto.

* * *

><p>After an hour they had all finished up their meals and were well and truly stuffed. 'Oh…that was delicious, I don't think I'll eat for a week…' Kiba groaned from over eating. They all agreed that the food was plentiful and filling. The woman who served them came back over to clear away the dishes, Tsunade patted the young woman on the back. 'Thank you Shizune…much appreciated!' Tsunade chuckled heartily. Shizune gave her best smile as she worked, but you could feel the bad vibes that she was very overworked.<p>

'So did everybody enjoy? How about the birthday boy?' Tsunade patted Sasuke on the shoulder nicely. Sasuke just nodded before giving a thumbs up as he laid back to ease his stomach. Tsunade roared with laughter at all the groaning boys. 'Men, what are you going to do with them?' She pretty much asked herself before walking off and giving a wave to Sakura.

'So Sasuke! You ready for your presents?' Sakura suddenly asked, causing Sasuke to perk up from his position, his eyes wide with anticipation. Sakura handed over a little gift box. _Oh my god it isn't an engagement ring is it? _Sasuke's mind screamed at him, but was gently eased as the container held a very fragile and expensive watch.

'Wow! Thanks Sak…Sakura! I love it!' Sasuke praised the gift by adorning it on his wrist. Ino nudged Shikamaru a little and held out a medium sized present with the lazy boy. Sasuke quickly unwrapped the present to find a novel. Sasuke gasped at it, he didn't even realize this book was out yet, it was by one of his favourite authors; **Masashi Kishimoto. **

'Oh my god, thanks guys!' Sasuke smiled brightly at the marvellous surprise.

Finally Kiba and Naruto presented similar sized gifts, they both looked at each other angrily. 'You didn't get him the same thing did you Naruto?' Kiba growled menacingly. Naruto shot back an evil glare. Sasuke opened Kiba's gift first which revealed a very fancy designer wallet. Sasuke nodded in approval and then opened Naruto's gift. Sasuke gasped at the sight. In a little fridge like container showed an icicle very similar to the ones in the Tea Country.

'Naruto is this from…?' Sasuke was cut out as Naruto speedily replied with a yes and an excited nod, waiting for the approval from Sasuke. Everyone else was amazed by the little object, they all held it and examined it, however all the while Sasuke was just staring vacantly at the blond. _Naruto is really…something else. _Sasuke pondered before being brought out of the daze when Kiba handed back the gift. 'Thank you so much everyone! This has been my best birthday ever!' Sasuke cheered happily, everyone else celebrated along with him.

* * *

><p>After a little while they all exited the fabulous restaurant, getting a goodbye wave from Tsunade. 'Come again soon everyone!' She called out loudly and proudly, the boys still stunned at how large her breasts were. They all discussed what to do next. Shikamaru and Kiba complained about how they needed to revise for that test on Monday. Naruto quickly dismissed the claim and persuaded them to stay out for a bit longer.<p>

The group explored the town, the night time lights illuminated the busy streets. People bustling past, enjoying the weekend, some more than others as a few adults stumbled passed, obviously having a little too much to drink, this caused the group to snicker loudly at the drunkards.

'Hey I heard there's a fireworks display on tonight? Let's go!' Naruto enthused loudly, but again Shikamaru, Kiba and even Sasuke complained about how they needed to revise. Sakura and Ino decided it was best to go home, as it was getting rather late. Naruto moaned sadly. 'I really wanted to see them.' Sasuke looked at the blond sorrowfully

'I guess I could stay out a bit longer, I wouldn't mind seeing this fireworks.' Sasuke mumbled. Naruto's face lit up like said firework exploding.

'Really! Sasuke you're the best!' Naruto already assumed that everyone else couldn't or didn't want to stay out. With that Shikamaru and Kiba waved goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke as they walked the two girls' home.

'So which way is the…woah!' Sasuke was halted mid-sentence as Naruto swiftly grabbed his hand tightly and led him up a grassy hill. They reached the peak of it and Naruto jumped down playfully onto the soft meadow. Sasuke less enthusiastically knelt down and sat crossed legs next to Naruto who was splayed out flat on his back.

'Come on Sasuke lie down and relax, you won't see the fireworks sitting like that!' Naruto complained as he yanked down the raven to his level. Sasuke hit the ground with a thump and exhaled from the impact.

'Relax…yeah it's kind of hard when you do that!' Sasuke teased and gave Naruto a slight nudge. Naruto giggled lightly before sighing loudly.

'Any minute now. There they go!' Naruto shouted as a little missile was fired high into the dark sky. BANG! The firework exploded into tiny little red pieces in the sky, illuminating the whole village in a bright red and orange flame. A few others were launched, now a various amount of colours filling the night dreary sky. There was a lull in fireworks for a moment until one stray firework built its way extremely high until the explosion was worthy of military standard. The display was magnificent, the pairs eyes flared with the pretty colours and spectacular effects.

Sasuke's hand pointed up at the sky, he was dazed by the show and let his hand sway in front of the lights. Naruto turned to face Sasuke. 'Sasuke?' Naruto started. Sasuke suddenly paused from the swaying and faced the blond as well. 'D…do…do you like….m….the show?' Naruto stuttered, he sounded like he wanted to say something else but backed out.

Sasuke replied with a slight nod as he whispered '_It's the best thing I've ever seen.'_ Naruto smiled broadly as he subtly sat up.

'Sasuke…I can't take this anymore…kiss me.' Naruto suddenly said as he mounted the raven, awkwardly. Sasuke eyes widened as he looked up at the blond, the fireworks above highlighting his attractive features.

'Naruto…I don't know if I'm ready.' Sasuke nervously replied, whilst looking away sadly. Naruto's expression dropped as he slowly dismounted and slumped back down onto the grass. Naruto felt his face cringe up, as he was about to cry but suddenly stopped as he felt Sasuke's touch on his arm. 'I'm not sure I'm ready. But I want to try, just…let's go slow, I don't want to rush things, and ruin our relationship.' Sasuke said calmly before leaning in to kiss the blond gently on the cheek. Naruto's mood changed gradually from sad to content, with the gentle kisses he received from the raven haired boy. Slowly, and calmly the pair kissed. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's leg and gently stroked it lovingly. Naruto reacted by holding Sasuke's chin and bringing him in to kiss on the lips. Firstly with soft warm kisses, this then gradually developed into romantic passionate kisses, before long Naruto started to lean back tenderly bringing Sasuke down on top of him. Sasuke now lying on top of the blond began kissing his tanned neck. Naruto slightly moaned with each smooth kiss, as Sasuke began working, changing from Naruto's cheek, ear, neck and then gradually worked down to the torso. The foreplay was very intense for both of the boys, Sasuke felt Naruto's erection bulge along with his own, as they continued this very intimate moment.

'Naruto…can…I?' Sasuke breathed deeply as he pointed at the orange buttoned shirt Naruto was wearing. Naruto replied with a happy groan and a simple nod. Sasuke then proceeded to unbutton the pesky shirt that was in the way of Naruto's delicately tanned body. The shirt opened and displayed Naruto's torso, the shirt stayed on but was just open, allowing Sasuke full access to please it. He began kissing the upper body and then started to fall lower down to the waist area. All the while Naruto was clenching the grass below him, to stifle his screams of extreme pleasure. Lucky for Sasuke Naruto wasn't wearing a belt and just slid the trousers down round Naruto's ankles. Sasuke gasped at how large Naruto was getting through his boxers, he was really enjoying this. Sasuke was trying to remember how Naruto did it, to make him feel like this. He began practicing by gently touching the throbbing member through the boxers, causing a different reaction and moan out of Naruto each time. Sasuke then began stroking the tip gingerly, this however shocked the blond as he let out a howl of satisfaction. Sasuke worked his way down the shaft, his mind was screaming at him _What am I doing! Do I really want to do this? _His body moved on its own now, completely disconnected from rationality now. Naruto finally let out a gasp.

'I'm close Sasuke…just…a bit….more…' Naruto exhaled deeply at each considerable stroke. Sasuke noted this and thought to speed up the movement. Naruto seemed to squeal a little bit, which turned Sasuke on even more. Sasuke felt himself tense up greatly as well. 'Yes Sasuke harder…faster!' Naruto pleaded Sasuke. Sasuke worked at the tip now doing as the blond commanded, faster and faster until. Pure ecstasy was heard from Naruto as he moaned loudly as he was sexually released. Sasuke slowed down the strokes now, then finally halted and moved back up to Naruto's face. 'That…was totally worth the wait.' Naruto panted finally before giving Sasuke a gentle kiss on the lips. Sasuke replied and kissed him back deeper, still tensing up from the intimacy. This was a bit one sided, but he had to return the favour. Sasuke felt slightly frustrated but at the same time content with the work, he made Naruto feel the same way he did and remembering it, it was utter bliss.

The fireworks kept going above them as they both collapsed together on the grassy meadow, it was beautiful romantic moment as they both slowly drifted off with the display.

**Aw man! I kind of went overboard in writing there, but what can I say! This chapter really gripped me into writing it! ^^ This was probably my favourite chapter to write. I really liked it, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy future chapters! ^^**


	14. Unsure Affections

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 14 Sasuke's birthday was a complete success and everyone enjoyed the event. Sasuke ended the night with Naruto underneath him, whose energy was spent thanks to Sasuke. Now they're both even, how will their relationship turn out? Will Sasuke embrace his feelings for the blond? **

**Chapter 14 Unsure Affections**

The pair lay there under the stars and fireworks for a while, letting Naruto regain his energy. Sasuke although felt like he could stay there forever with the blond, they both knew they had to go soon. 'Naruto…we got to leave, it's getting late.' Sasuke whispered calmly to the dozing blond.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke like a sad kitten, Sasuke found the expression really cute and tapped the blond on the nose. 'Do we have to? I like this position.' Naruto whispered back with a glint in his eye accompanied by an adorable smile. Sasuke replied with a disappointed nod, causing the pair to sigh sadly. They both got up groggily and started to walk down the hill. Sasuke walked closely to the blond but suddenly felt a jolt in his body as Naruto grasped his hand tightly. Naruto stopped him walking before looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes.

'I really liked this. I hope…you did as well.' Naruto said nervously before giving the raven a shy peck on the cheek and carried on walking along with Sasuke holding hands like a couple. This made Sasuke smile brightly, he felt really good when he was with Naruto. _It's definite now I do like him. There's no denying that, but is this…L…love? _Sasuke thought deeply ignoring random drunkards who were staring at them, giggling giddily at the pair holding hands. Naruto blushed at the remarks but kept a firm grip on Sasuke's hand, who returned it with a tight clutch also.

The pair walked through the night street, both feeling very happy and content with the simple walk. They finally got to a crossing and stopped there for a while, just savouring the moment. 'I guess this is time to leave now…' Sasuke finally said breaking the silence. Naruto although knew they both had to go, his expression dropped sadly. He really enjoyed his time with Sasuke that day. Sasuke exhaled deeply before turning to walk home. 'Bye Naruto.' Sasuke calmly waved goodbye.

'…B…Bye Sasuke.' Naruto muttered, he also added in another comment under his breath. Sasuke just caught what he said which made him freeze. '_I love you Sas…uke.' _

Sasuke paused in his step, stunned silence. He turned around after that brief moment and paced up to Naruto. Sasuke then out of nowhere kissed him deeply on the lips, causing the blond to jump at the gesture before immersing himself into it. The kiss was subtle and short but passionate nonetheless. After, Sasuke waved goodbye again and finally began the walk home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered the house, the usual darkness awaited him, which annoyed him slightly. He flicked on a light in the kitchen before pouring himself a cold pure glass of water. He began drinking it but spluttered loudly as he noticed the time. '12am! Sssshhhiiii!' Sasuke cursed quietly, but was cut short as his stealthy uncle appeared behind him.<p>

'Quite late indeed Sasuke.' A hand clamped down on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned to face his irritated uncle with a cute apologetic smile. 'I'm guessing you were with Naruto.' Kakashi still kept a stern face but was hiding a bright grin.

'Uh…yeah we went to see the fireworks.' Sasuke replied finished off the water.

'Fireworks? How…Romantic!' Kakashi finally cracked from the firm look and unleashed his goofy side, nudging his nephew teasingly.

'What! No! Shut up Kakashi I did not kiss him!' Sasuke blurted out, causing Kakashi to smirk childishly.

'Kiss? I didn't say anything about you kissing him Sasuke!' Kakashi giggled loudly before bursting into a full out cackle. Sasuke felt his face flush incredibly. He stuttered trying to take back what he said but it was no use, the damage was done and this made him blush increasingly. 'So, I'm guessing my only nephew is gay then. That is you like him right?' Kakashi questioned him suddenly. This didn't help Sasuke's growing embarrassment.

'What? Gay? I'm not…like him? I don't! What?' Sasuke stuttered with his words, truly struggling to find the right words. 'We're just good friends, really!' Sasuke denied all he wanted but they both knew it wasn't true. He liked the blond agitation; the question was whether the feeling was physical, or something more. Sasuke was unsure and didn't want to discuss anymore, Kakashi let him off the hook and allowed him to go to bed.

Sasuke quickly got dressed and before long he was lying in his comfy bed, drifting off gradually. His mind raced about his birthday and how special it was thanks to Kakashi, his friends and especially Naruto. _Naruto is attractive, I really like him, I like…kissing him. But, something doesn't feel quite right about it. I feel almost lightheaded when I think about him, my heart races. Look at me now! I can't even stop thinking about the idiot! Can this really be happening? I think…I'm falling…for…him. _Sasuke's mind trailed off as he gracefully slept, his dreams filled with kissing Naruto and just generally being with him.

* * *

><p>Sunday entered speedily, causing Sasuke to wake up awkwardly not nearly getting enough sleep. The fact he went to bed so late didn't help but also that his mind was occupied the whole night with thoughts of a little blond menace. <em>God Naruto you even annoy me in my dreams. <em>Sasuke chuckled lightly to himself as he got ready for the day ahead. Revision for the test…fun.

Kakashi entered the raven's bedroom all of a sudden. 'Hey Sasuke how's it going? I heard you have a test on Monday? Bummer, but school comes first…then romance.' Kakashi slyly added in with a mischievous smirk, this earned him an evil glare from his nephew who was desperately trying to read over the notes written in class. 'Okay okay! I'll leave you to it, call me if you need anything!' Kakashi kindly said before departing the tidy room. Sasuke nodded as he proceeded to stare blankly at the notes.

A few hours passed, Sasuke was not enjoying this at all. When he was home tutored he found it really easy and almost exciting to revise for tests. Now Sasuke was completely bored and uninterested, something changed about the raven. His mind all of a sudden drifted to an image of Naruto. Sasuke got up to stretch, walked over to some soft plywood drawers, opened the top draw and pulled out a picture from his camera. Sasuke smiled as he gazed happily into the A4 sized sheet with the cute shot of him and Naruto. 'I've got to phone him, I doubt he's revising. If I'm bored, he must be dying with it.' Sasuke moved downstairs quietly trying to avoid Kakashi's presence, he then snuck over to the expensive black wall phone. Sasuke was about to pick up and start dialling Naruto's house but was completely startled when the phone rang itself. Sasuke almost immediately picked it up after giving it a quick glance.

'He…ello?' Sasuke said quietly.

'SASUKE! I'M SO BORED! SAVE ME PLEASE!' The phone screeched in Sasuke's unlucky ears. Naruto was yelling down the phone, begging at Sasuke.

'Naruto…quiet voice please. Nearly broke my ears…' Sasuke coolly replied back with a miffed look on his face.

'Oh! _Sorry Sasuke!' _Naruto cheekily whispered into the phone, Sasuke giggled to himself lightly.

'It's okay Naruto, I'm bored too…what do you want to do?' Sasuke asked calmly.

'Anything! I got to get out the house, I've been revising all day!' Naruto complained

'All day…it's only…1pm.' Sasuke laughed back.

There was a slight pause. 'You said you were bored too! So shut up you jerk!' Naruto whined at him, Sasuke chuckled loudly at the remark.

'Alright alright let's go do something. Um, meet me by the school and we'll figure something out?' Sasuke suggested.

'Sounds great! See you bye!' Naruto sharply said and hung up straight away, causing Sasuke to stand there completely dumbfounded at the quickness of it all.

'Okay…' Sasuke sighed and started to make his way towards the door until…

'Sasuke, where are you going? You know you've got to revise.' Kakashi mentioned subtly from the staircase.

Sasuke froze in a statue like position at the remark. 'I'm having a break…I'm going…for a walk?' Sasuke hastily thought on the spot.

'Okay, I guess you deserve a break. A walk eh? Alright…well say hi to Naruto for me.' Kakashi cheekily said, not believing Sasuke for a minute.

'Naruto? I don't know what you're talking about uncle!' Sasuke smirked before swiftly leaving the large mansion like house. Kakashi chuckled before going back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Sasuke jogged down the road, Naruto would be waiting, impatiently. Sasuke was correct as he noticed Naruto near the school gates lying down on his back on a concrete wall. Sasuke then snuck up to the resting blond. 'Boo!' Sasuke exclaimed whilst shaking the slumbering blond awake.<p>

'Woah ahh!' Naruto shouted as he fell off the wall on to his face, luckily not injuring himself too badly. Sasuke cackled loudly at the action, earning a look of anger from Naruto.

'What we doing then…idiot.' Sasuke teased Naruto whilst pulling him back up to his feet.

'ugh. You're such a jerk!' Naruto nudged Sasuke jokingly and started to walk with the boy. 'Um I was thinking we go…to our…secret place?' Sasuke said lowly, as if it was a top secret hideout.

'Yeah okay that sounds cool!' Sasuke agreed to this and prompted the blond to race him there. Sasuke easily beat Naruto there, but slowed down a few times to let him catch up. Naruto went red with the embarrassment as he was extremely competitive.

'You're such a cheater…' Naruto said, the only thing he could think of to use as an excuse. Sasuke just laughed hysterically.

'Man Naruto, you're such a sore loser. I wish you weren't so…annoying like that.' Sasuke moaned. They both arrived at the fabled woods that they were chilling at the previous day and then began wading through the thick trees to find there spot. The air was chilling, but still kept a sort of humid feel to it as they reached their secret place with the old rusted out deck chairs. 'Here we are finally.' Sasuke sighed with relief as he plonked himself down comfortably on one of the chairs. Naruto speedily joined him as he bounded towards the raven, vaulting over him and landing on the other vacant chair.

They both relaxed calmly as the day went on. They discussed random things; how the revision going, how boring it was, how stupid it was, how Naruto would've preferred to eat sticks than do the work. 'Okay then Naruto prove it!' Sasuke joked although Naruto took him seriously as he began to start munch down hard on some very feeble looking sticks. 'Naruto I was joking! Eww! You idiot! Ugh I think I'm going to be sick.' Sasuke complained as his face went slightly green. Naruto snickered heartily as he made mincemeat out of the small brown twigs.

'Tastes like...trees.' Naruto finally said as he swallowed the sticks, straining his throat with the rough texture of the forest debris. 'Ugh, yeah I'd still rather do that than revise!' Naruto proudly stated while tapping his chest with his fist. Sasuke shook his head in utter disgust.

'Naruto you're so crazy. I think I'd rather revise than watch you eat sticks!' Sasuke laughed along with Naruto. There was an awkward silence after that. Sasuke glanced at Naruto a few times who was just staring down at the leaf covered ground.

'Sasuke?' Naruto started. 'Are we? What um.' Naruto stopped, completely messing up his sentence and shook his head annoyed with himself.

'What? Are we what Naruto?' Sasuke replied at the almost blushing blond now.

'What do you see us as? Are we friends? Or are we like…more than that now? I don't know where we stand. I know we've been, trying stuff. I'm sorry…never mind, just ignore me.' Naruto shyly mumbled, dismissing it finally.

Sasuke gave him a troubled look. 'Naruto I…we have done things that friends don't normally do. I think…we're past that. Naruto, you're sounding like me sometimes, so dismissive. And stop apologizing all the time, you don't need to!' Sasuke discussed in detail. Naruto looked up with surprise.

'Oh…sorr….i mean thanks.' Naruto stopped himself. 'But do…do you like me?'

Sasuke paused for a brief moment. 'Naruto, you make me feel…different. I think I do like you. But what else I don't know. I mean, what do you f…ffeel?' Sasuke stuttered nervously mid-sentence.

Naruto looked away sadly. 'I think…I…_love you…' _Naruto whispered the last part, whilst blushing intensely it took a lot for him to say that. Sasuke felt really bad though as he wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

'Oh Naruto…I just don't know what a feel for you yet. Give me time.' Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say at that point. Naruto exhaled, slightly down at the remark.

'Okay Sasuke…I'll wait for you. But.' Naruto paused with a slight grin on his face. He stood up and started to climb onto Sasuke's chair. 'That doesn't mean we can't…experiment a little?' Naruto said a little too sensually as it made Sasuke's skin tingle excitedly.

'Naru…' Sasuke was cut off as Naruto began to kiss him gently, finding the spots with extreme ease, pleasuring Sasuke greatly, causing him to be fully erect in a matter of seconds.

'Looks like your friend wants to join in too.' Naruto said lustfully, still kissing Sasuke's tender spots on his neck but also touched the throbbing member abruptly. Sasuke shuddered at the firm touch, his mind was verging into bliss at that point. Naruto could get to him so easily, hitting every spot to give the best feelings within him.

'Ohhhh Naruto, not too quickly, I might…finish before we even start.' Sasuke benevolently pushed him off, giving them a bit of breathing space. Naruto looked slightly confused at Sasuke but it was soon answered as Sasuke got up from lying back and began to kiss Naruto's neck. Sasuke not as experienced as Naruto but still gave the blond moments of bliss, he began nibbling softly on the sleek tanned neck of Naruto's. Naruto bit his lip to stifle the moans of ecstasy.

'Sasuke…you're a fast…learner.' Naruto complimented the raven's ability in giving him high levels of pleasure. Sasuke smirked sexually and began slipping off Naruto's dark orange t-shirt. Naruto did the same with Sasuke's navy blue shirt, leaving them both topless and fondling each other and kissing each other's tender smooth skin.

Naruto paused all of a sudden, Sasuke continued to gently kiss the boy's chest and neck. 'Sasuke…I want to try something now, please tell me if I'm going to fast, okay?' Naruto shyly inquired.

Sasuke looked back a bit puzzled but too engrossed in the blonds beautifully sculptured muscles. 'Okay Naruto what is it?' Sasuke stopped kissing the blond and got gently pushed back down onto the chair.

'Just try to relax here…Sasuke.' Naruto said lowly, before moving down to Sasuke's jeans zip. He slowly undid it, slid the jeans down gradually. Sasuke was completely caught off guard but Naruto gave a reassuring hand pressed against his chest to push him back down. Naruto grasped Sasuke's member gently, stroked it a little, giving Sasuke something to relax with. Naruto then whispered quietly 'just relax now Sasuke, don't overreact here.' He then proceeded to gently slip off Sasuke's dark red boxers. Sasuke's eyes widened but tried his best to relax with Naruto's hand pressed against his stomach. Sasuke looked down and realized now that he was pretty much naked, apart from his shoes and underwear near his feet. Sasuke blushed brightly as he was revealing his private part to Naruto, the member was standing tall and Naruto stared at it in awe.

'Naruto…I don't like being naked. What do you want to do…there?' Sasuke nervously asked his heart racing, his face flushed red, and his member in full view.

'Try to relax, this will be quite an intense…feeling.' Naruto exhaled deeply as he started to stroke Sasuke firmly. Sasuke replied with a muffled moan, Sasuke placed one of his hands over his mouth to stop his squeals. This feeling was quite pleasing but not as much as the next action Naruto did. Naruto gently placed his mouth round the tip of Sasuke, causing the raven to tense up fully, almost screaming out to the woods but bit down hard on his hand to stop himself. The pleasure was almost unbearable, he felt himself shake with it. Naruto gradually started licking the end of Sasuke before placing his whole mouth round the throbbing member. Naruto then finally began to suck firmly on it, consistently getting faster and faster, with harder sucks. Sasuke couldn't believe how much ecstasy this was giving him, he nearly bit his hand off trying to stifle the pure scream, he finally moved his hand away and gave out a really loud squeal, couldn't hold in the pleasure.

'OH MY GOD NARUTO! NARUTO I'M…GOING TO EXPLODE! NARUTO!' Sasuke was practically screaming with the excitement of it all. Naruto started to slow down, then detached his mouth from the member before licking the tip fruitfully. Sasuke finally squeezed the armrests of the chair, his toes curled and felt himself literally explode. His length proceeded to squirt white hot liquid on to Naruto's chest, Sasuke eyes widened at the sight _What the hell! _Sasuke's mind screamed but it was overpowered by the extreme ecstasy he was feeling.

Naruto looked very content with the work he did. He then wiped his mouth with his wrist as his mouth was a slightly moist. Naruto looked down at himself, covered in the white liquid. He laughed faintly at the sight as Sasuke laid back, completely fatigued from the excitement. 'How was that? Amazing right?' Naruto finally said with a slight pant. Sasuke rose his head a little to look at Naruto right in the eye.

'Naruto…I…love you.' Sasuke finally replied, before falling straight back down. Naruto's expression was a mix of complete joy, proudness and also disappointment from the statement Sasuke just uttered. Naruto cleaned up as best he could with a few tissues he had in his pocket, before dressing the raven and himself. After which he sat down next to Sasuke and kissed him gently on the forehead. '_I hope you meant that' _Naruto whispered quietly but Sasuke was almost unconscious to realize what he said.

* * *

><p>A whole hour past until Sasuke regained his composure, Naruto had sat with him the whole time, waiting for the sleeping beauty to awake. 'Rise and shine sleepy head!' Naruto teased as he energetically got up and pulled Sasuke with him. Sasuke collapsed onto the blonds shoulder, enjoying the smell of shampoo that embraced him as he planted his face into the golden locks of the boy. 'Come on Sasuke we've got to get back and revise!' Naruto complained slightly but with a reasoning tone which seemed very unnatural. The evening was drawing in and soon it was getting slightly dark, Naruto waded through the thicket of trees all the while trying to hold onto the overly tired raven. 'Sasuke come on I can't carry you forever, you can walk. Come on now…Calm…Steps. Good there you go!' Naruto kindly helped Sasuke walk now through the last part of the woods.<p>

'Th…thanks Naruto, you're…the best ever.' Sasuke said in a slight daze, from the energy spent recently. Naruto grinned widely before nodding proudly.

The boys got to the school, but Naruto decided it was best to help Sasuke home, he didn't want to be responsible for Sasuke not making it home that evening. The pair hadn't talked at all the way back to Sasuke's house. The silence was unnerving for both of them, but nothing was going to be said. They finally reached the front door and unlocked it. Sasuke sighed loudly at how tired he got. 'Hopefully Kakashi doesn't see us…' Sasuke was cut short as he noticed the said uncle standing right in front of him at the door. 'Hey…Kakashi…sorry?'

'You do realize you have a test tomorrow? Look at you! You're a mess. Hi Naruto, what are you doing here?' Kakashi asked suspiciously. Naruto froze trying to think of something quick to say.

'I umm…I uh, was wondering if…I could…oh! Yeah! I was wondering if I could sleep round!' Naruto blurted out rudely. Kakashi gave the boy a questioning look, but soon gave in as he couldn't say no to that cute smile Naruto put on.

'Okay Naruto you can stay I guess, but I want you two revising for this test tomorrow! Not 'messing' about.' Kakashi emphasized the messing with his hands. Naruto gave a puzzled look but Sasuke knew exactly what he was implying causing him to look away embarrassed. 'Also early bed, so lights out soonish okay guys?' Kakashi asked calmly before walking off to his room.

Naruto exhaled deeply, relieved. Sasuke punched him the arm slightly. 'Who said you were sleeping round?' Sasuke asked a bit angry, he didn't want anyone disturbing him while he slept before the test.

Naruto replied back with a cheeky grin, sticking his tongue out a little. Sasuke sighed. 'Fine, come on idiot, let's revise.' The pair then both proceeded upstairs to Sasuke's room to revise.

The evening dragged on with the boring revision, Naruto kept trying to distract Sasuke but the raven hit him on the head with one of the hefty textbooks. 'Focus Naruto! Or you'll fail you idiot.' Sasuke scolded the boy.

'It's so BOOORRINNNG THOUGH!' Naruto moaned loudly.

'Naruto if you're going to be like this, leave…' Sasuke said firmly slightly irritated at Naruto's behaviour at present. Naruto paused and looked up with a puppy dog look

'You wouldn't kick me out on the streets would you Sasukeeee?' Naruto whimpered. Sasuke just sighed at Naruto's cuteness.

'Alright, but seriously you got to be quiet, if I don't kick you out, my uncle will!' Sasuke warned with a slight smirk. Naruto saluted cheekily and the carried on revising for a bit longer.

* * *

><p>A few more hours passed before they decided to finish. 'Okay Naruto, it's time for bed. I don't know where you're going to sleep? I might have a few quilts and a spare pillow for you to sleep on the floor.' Sasuke yawned tiredly.<p>

Naruto gave a mischievous look at Sasuke, and glanced at the raven's double bed. 'We could share tonight…_Sasuke._' Naruto rolled the words on his tongue, causing Sasuke to shudder guiltily.

'Hmm…Maybe, what if my uncle see's us?' Sasuke worried slightly but Naruto placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry just act like we're just sharing a bed if he does come in, he can't put us in the…_shit_ because of that.' Naruto giggled slightly from the swear word. Sasuke gasped at his slight rudeness, although Sasuke would curse to himself a lot, so it was no surprise.

'Okay come on then Naruto, let's…share a bed.' Sasuke sighed, hardly enthusiastic for this. Naruto excitedly jumped onto the bed, blatantly not ready to go to sleep, which would be a problem for Sasuke.

Sasuke washed up while Naruto got snug under the covers, not being able to change as he had no spare clothes. Sasuke stepped out in some plain grey pyjamas. 'Naruto, you're not sleeping in my bed, with those dirty clothes. Here take my pyjamas. They should fit.' Sasuke handed Naruto his favourite pair of pyjamas, Naruto looked up starry eyed at the kind gesture

'Thanks Sasuke! You're such an awesome guy you know that?' Naruto complemented the raven as he went into the en-suite to get changed. Sasuke went down to sleep in the bed, just getting comfortable until Naruto full of bubbly energy jumped on top of him. 'Ugh! Naruto! Calm down!' Sasuke warned firmly.

'Ah, I'm sorry Sasuke, I've just never had a sleepover before! This is so exciting! We could stay up all night telling stories, OOH! We could play truth or dare again! We could roast marshmallows, although that wouldn't work indoors we don't have a fire…I know let's jump off the bed and make a crash landing on the pillows, like BOOOM! BROSH! CRASH! KABBOOOMM!' Naruto blabbered on but was cut short by the raven

'Good night…Naruto.' Sasuke said angrily, before turning the light off to go to sleep.

'_Aww…no fun!' _Naruto whispered into the raven's ear as they both lay down next to each other on the really comfy elegant mattress, both drifting gracefully off to sleep, Sasuke more than Naruto though.

**Yay! I love sleepovers, but Sasuke's such a grouch :X oh well! I can leave you with that little teaser of the pair in bed together! ;p Anyway i liked this chapter, a bit stale compared to 13, but still fun to write nonetheless! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for all your reviews and readings? :S but yeah very much appreciated! Love you guys! Hope you enjoy and read future chapters! ^^**


	15. Testing

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 15 Sasuke has let Naruto sleep round his house, both in the same bed. Both thinking about the test, had they revised enough? Naruto's mind however is more concerned about other things.**

**Chapter 15 Testing**

The pair slept quite easily, Naruto wanting to stay up longer was shot down by Sasuke who was very serious about sleeping. Naruto sadly agreed and slept. Morning came, Sasuke was still sleeping heavily, but Naruto had awoken. The blond stared at the exhausted raven before him. His eyes filled with a glint of lust before leaning over Sasuke kissing him aggressively on the cheek while also touching Sasuke's private area. All this raunchiness obviously woke slumbering beauty, who then stopped Naruto from pleasing him too much. 'Naruto…not now, we need to get ready for school. This is all you're getting.' Sasuke mumbled tiredly as he rose up to kiss Naruto nicely on the lips. Naruto embraced the gentle kiss into a more passionate one, the blond seemed to be full of energy when he kissed Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly paused in the tender session. 'Stop Naruto. Kakashi's coming.' Sasuke's ears pricked up like a dog, hearing his uncle's footsteps approach the door then suddenly a simple knock on the wooden door.

'Boys you awake? You better be decent!' Kakashi slowly entered the room, with his palm slightly covering his eyes. He chuckled faintly noticing the pair both sat on the messy bed, moved from any compromising positions. 'You both look cosy…I'm going to start breakfast, toast okay for both of you?' Kakashi asked calmly but hid a slight snicker.

The two boys looked away hiding a bright blush. 'Yeah that's fine…Kaka…Kakashi, we'll see you downstairs.' Sasuke answered bashfully. Naruto nodded slightly, averting his eyes from Kakashi's curious gaze. Sasuke's uncle finally departed with a teasing smirk, shutting the door behind him.

'Phew…where were we!' Naruto quickly jumped on Sasuke forcing a kiss from the raven. Sasuke however pushed him straight off. 'Sorry Naruto, not now, I'm not in the mood…' Sasuke said slightly angry. _Damn Kakashi is never going to live this down. Constant jokes. Ugh I'm not even 100% if I like the idiot that way yet. _Sasuke thought leaving the disappointed blond on the bed with a cute pout. Sasuke almost slipped on discarded clothes, belonging to said blond, as he was distracted by the very skin tingling look Naruto gave him. Sasuke froze and suddenly spun round quickly. 'Shit!' Sasuke blushed at his sudden outburst before continuing. 'Those are my favourite pyjamas! Take them off now!' Sasuke not even realizing what he was implying.

Naruto gave a dumbfounded look at first but it swiftly changed to a devilish grin. 'Take them off? Oh…alright.' Naruto slowly removed the silk pyjama top, moaning almost sexually with it. 'But I thought you weren't in the mood hmm Sasuke?' Naruto began toying with the hem of the pyjama bottoms. Sasuke's face dropped at the action.

'No! Stop! Keep them on!' Sasuke tried to look away at the sight but was entranced hastily. Naruto almost revealed his downstairs department but suddenly stopped and pulled up the pyjama bottoms.

'Fine Sasuke, _You'll be taking them off next time._' Naruto cheekily whispered as he strode past Sasuke to change in the en-suite.

_That Naruto, he makes me feel so many different emotions. Could I really love the idiot? _Sasuke's mind buzzed, standing there like a statue at the cocky comments made by the blond.

* * *

><p>The pair ate their breakfast happily, Naruto playfully throwing bits of black burnt toast crumbs at Sasuke, bits sticking in his raven like hair which irritated him greatly but just made Naruto laugh like a hyena. Kakashi watched on from the cooker, incognito subtly reading a newspaper. <em>Those two get on like a house on fire…Good for Sasuke, he really needs a friend like Naruto, to unleash his emotions. In more ways than one it would seem? <em>Kakashi comprehended silently, still gazing at the pairs antics.

Before long all three of them were driving in Kakashi's expensive car, thanks to his high esteemed job. Naruto and Sasuke tested each other on subjects and questions that might appear on the tough test. Sasuke was feeling incredibly confident about it, whereas Naruto wasn't. The blond played it cool by saying he didn't care, but Sasuke could tell by his expression that he was really nervous, causing Sasuke to secretly giggle behind a hand.

'Okay you two, we're here. Good luck in your test! See you later Sasuke.' Kakashi waved goodbye to the pair, who returned in kind, Naruto with a bright smile on his face and Sasuke with a little grin, thinking that he didn't need luck for this test.

Kakashi's car drove off and the boys began walking to class. Naruto suddenly leaned near Sasuke's ear and whispered. '_I guess we're a couple now huh Sasuke?' _Naruto giggled slightly as he went to grab Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stopped in his step, halting Naruto as well. Naruto gave the boy a cute grin, but it was no use. Sasuke was still a bit grumpy from tiredness and pushed Naruto away.

'In your dreams idiot. Now come on let's do go to class.' Sasuke punched the blond lightly on the arm before continuing in his stride towards the front door. Naruto sighed loudly as he followed behind quickly.

The lesson started in earnest Iruka handed out all the test papers soon as everyone arrived. 'Okay class you have one hour! Test conditions! Good luck!' Iruka beamed because he would have a whole hour to relax in peace and quiet.

Everyone opened their paper, began writing and reading right away. Except Sasuke. Who had a blank stare and complete fright. Nothing was coming to mind as he looked at the questions. _I don't remember this? Have we covered this? _Sasuke shook nervously at the questions. He then looked forward at Naruto who seemed to be coping quite well. Sasuke's mind quickly got preoccupied by thoughts of the blond, kissing him, touching him and other such naughty thoughts. His lips cracked a devilish grin thinking of dirty things that he'd do to Naruto all alone. This surprised Sasuke completely, he usually wasn't this, forward and didn't usually let his mind embrace such devious thoughts. '_what the hell is going on?' _Sasuke whispered to himself out loud. Naruto heard this and subtly turned his head to look at the troubled raven.

'_You okay Sasuke? This is quite easy huh?' _Naruto smiled nicely. Sasuke looked at the blond directly in the eye with despair. Naruto's face turned to a teasing look. '_You stuck? Oh man, I thought you were ready for this? Haha, sorry you're on your own!' _Naruto whispered a bit loudly which caught the attention of Iruka.

'Naruto! No talking! Or I'll remove you from the test!' Iruka warned sharply. Naruto jumped up at the comment and speedily continued writing. Sasuke was still struggling with the test, managing to answer a few questions half heartily.

The hour seemed to go extremely fast as Sasuke found himself with only five minutes of it left. He still had two main questions to answer. _Okay Sasuke! Focus! You've got this! _His thoughts were interrupted as Iruka bellowed out. 'Five minutes remaining everyone!'

'Ahh!' Most of the students moaned as they furiously finished off writing their answers for the difficult questions. Iruka chuckled lightly before continuing to read the simple book he had. Sasuke twitched nervously, with a warm streak of sweat trickling down his cheek. _It's no use, I can't answer these questions _Sasuke sighed angrily with himself. How could he not know, he revised intensely before he met Naruto and with the blond as well. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto was constantly on his mind.

'Okay that's it! Time's up! Put your pens down, I'll collect your papers; you can have early lunch after I have collected everyone's paper.' Iruka happily said which caused cheer gratefully. Sasuke however sat there with a slight twitch in his eye. Naruto turned around to face the irritated boy with a grin.

'How'd it go Sasuke?' Naruto asked while Iruka picked up the test papers. Sasuke shot Naruto a look filled with pure hatred and evilness. Naruto gasped at the scariness of it before getting up quickly lest he face the wrath of Sasuke. Sasuke exhaled deeply and got up to follow the boy to the canteen.

* * *

><p>The canteen was empty thanks to Iruka letting his class out early. The few students grinned widely as the waltzed up to the front of the line without having to wait, gaining the best and hottest food making it that extra special. However while everyone had enjoyed this luxury, Sasuke still had a look of despair plastered on his face. Naruto tried his best to avoid the disappointed raven but it was no use. Sasuke finally grabbed him and slammed him against a wall. 'Naruto you damn idiot! This all your fault!' Sasuke clenched his grip on the blonds orange t-shirt. Naruto gasped from the impact of a hard punch into his chest before collapsing to the floor. Sasuke smirked at the pain he delivered before grabbing a table by himself to eat his packed lunch.<p>

The actions caught the attention of Shikamaru and Kiba who both went over to Naruto to help him up. 'Ouch Naruto, you okay? What did you do?' Kiba asked with a tense look on his face, not envying Naruto at all who was wheezing and still reeling from the damage.

'No…nothing! He just hit me, blaming me for his failure of the test.' Naruto angrily said before storming over to the food. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other puzzled.

'Sasuke failed? What's Naruto on about? Sasuke is smart he wouldn't let that test get the better of him surely?' Shikamaru thought out loud, with Kiba agreeing with the lazy boy. They both joined Naruto in getting some fresh savoury food, but Naruto didn't want to risk sitting next to the angry raven haired boy, so sat a table across from him. Kiba and Shikamaru sighed at this nonsense and they went to talk to Sasuke.

'Okay Sasuke what the hell is going on between you and Naruto huh? It seems like Naruto is always taking a beating from you!' Kiba lectured, surprising Shikamaru who was about to say the same thing. Sasuke didn't move his head from the drooped position it was in, hanging over the lunchbox he cherished.

Sasuke exhaled deeply. 'Naruto…is an idiot.' Sasuke suddenly paused, he didn't want to tell them that he liked Naruto that way. 'It's Naruto fault that I messed up that test! He…distracted me! And uhh…he didn't let me revise last night, and he kept talking all night, I didn't sleep well! AGH!' Sasuke held his head suddenly as he felt a searing pain, he gave himself a headache which was formed from the anger and tiredness and the test that he just did. Shikamaru shook his head with a sigh and got up suddenly.

'Sasuke can I talk to you in private please, Kiba go keep Naruto company, I need to talk to Sasuke a second.' Shikamaru pretty much commanded Kiba, who was about to ask why but was hastily dismissed as the lazy boy gave him a glare which said 'seriously, not now Kiba.' Kiba obliged and moved his food tray over to the lonely blond still caressing his slightly bruised chest. Sasuke had hit him full force, filled with pure anger.

Shikamaru moved to the canteen door out of ear shot of the other two, with the angry raven. Shikamaru sighed loudly, not wanting to have this conversation but felt like he had to as he was too kind, plus he was Sasuke's friend and didn't like seeing him like this. 'Okay Sasuke, spill the beans…what's really going on? What's Naruto done? Are you both…together?' Shikamaru inquired, which made Sasuke blush uncontrollably and stutter greatly.

'I uh…what? No together? No! We're just friends, who said what? I haven't kissed him!' Sasuke mumbled not realizing what he was saying.

'Sasuke…I didn't say you kissed him, but I assumed you have now, you told me at the field trip remember? So you ARE seeing each other then…hmm?' Shikamaru briefly analysed. Sasuke was about to deny it but Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow.

'Okay yes, we've done...quite a lot with each other. But, he slept round mine last night, we didn't do anything but he kept me awake for most of the night, so I'm really angry with him. Also the fact that he seemed to pass the test easily and he hasn't revised at all for it!' Sasuke swiftly summarised. Shikamaru nodded calmly at all this. Sasuke admired his ability to take any situation no matter how strange or dire and just shake it off with a calm attitude, with that he sort of envied the lazy boy because as of late Sasuke has been the opposite of calm.

'Alright Sasuke, that's fair enough but dude, you shouldn't of hit him, that'll just make things worse between you both. You don't want that do you?' Shikamaru questioned. Sasuke looked down sadly at his feet whilst playing with hands.

'No…I should say sorry.' Sasuke muttered.

'Not now, I don't think Naruto will take it kindly, just leave it alone for a bit. You can sort it out later.' Shikamaru advised coolly. Sasuke looked up at his friend before giving him a friendly hug

'Thanks Shikamaru, you're a good friend.' Sasuke said whilst sighing.

'No problem dude. You can trust me with anything Sasuke, I'm here to help.' Shikamaru said caringly.

The rest of lunch was slightly awkward as the girls had joined the four boys but only talked to Kiba and Shikamaru, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in an uneasy silence.

'So Sasuke! How was the rest of your birthday? Did you enjoy the day?' Sakura and Ino suddenly asked out of the blue. Sasuke looked up with a mellow expression.

'Um yeah…it was…g…g…good thanks!' Sasuke stammered while glancing slightly to the still hurting blond.

'Good! Hey Naruto you're awfully quiet! You still here?' Sakura asked with a slight insinuating giggle. Naruto sighed but changed his mood, masking the pain.

'Oh hey Sakura! I'm fine, I guess I'm just day dreaming about…something.' Naruto trailed off while eating his succulent food. Sakura gave the boy a questioning look but moved on as Kiba began talking to her, flirtatiously, not even noticing how he was speaking to her. This caused the both of them to blush slightly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day dragged gracefully. Naruto hadn't turned around to face Sasuke the entire lesson. Sasuke sighed sadly, how could he be so stupid. 'Okay class I've marked the test papers! I'll hand them back now!' Iruka stated loudly as he did so.<p>

Sasuke gasped loudly, not wanting to read the mark he got. He heard the blond in front of him let off a little smirk. _He's laughing at me? That little…_ Sasuke paused as Iruka stood in front of Sasuke with a disappointed look. 'Sasuke I was expecting better from you, revise harder next time.' Iruka moved on to give papers back to Shikamaru and Kiba who both seemed to do a lot better than Sasuke.

'Yeah Sasuke…revise…harder.' Naruto mumbled from in front, emphasising the 'harder' with a sensual tone. Sasuke blushed at the rude remark.

'Naruto I…I'm sorry for hitting you.' Sasuke apologized quietly.

'Don't worry about it, it was my fault. I rudely invited myself to your house, I knew you didn't want me there. I'll leave you alone if you want just ask, I'll understand.' Naruto suddenly said out of the blue, shocking Sasuke.

'What? No I didn't mind. Leave me alone? What are you on about Naruto…?' Sasuke mumbled but trailed off as the school bell sounded signalling the end of school. Naruto quickly exited leaving Sasuke almost speechless. Sasuke shook out of the daze and chased after the strangely acting blond.

Sasuke exited the school with Shikamaru and Kiba but no Naruto in sight. 'Where did that idiot go?' Sasuke mumbled to himself but was heard by the other two.

'Just leave it Sasuke, Naruto's still a bit upset.' Kiba warned Sasuke, which made Sasuke look at him questionably.

'But…I…apologized just then and he said don't worry?' Sasuke explained. Kiba shook his head.

'Yeah he's clearly upset, he does that sometimes. He's very dismissive when he's quite upset.' Kiba stated sadly. Sasuke was even more confused _I've seen him upset plenty of times…? Seen him cry in fact, he wasn't dismissive was he? Or was that him faking…?_ Sasuke's mind buzzed wildly with thoughts giving a very blank stare. 'Well I'll see you tomorrow guys I got to go.' Kiba said his goodbyes whilst waving, Shikamaru did the same after giving Sasuke a caring pat on the shoulder. Sasuke stood there outside the gates thinking about Naruto. _Is this a way of Naruto testing me? Or is he really upset? _Sasuke pondered whilst making his way out of school. He began heading towards the forests belonging to the pairs secret place. _Maybe he's in here hopefully._

Sasuke was correct as he finally waded through the thick woods to arrive at the open area. Naruto was lying back on the rusted chair, gazing woefully up at the clouds. Not noticing Sasuke enter. 'Hey Naruto…' Sasuke uttered lowly before making himself comfortable on the chair next to the blond. Naruto didn't look at the raven, only whistled solemnly. 'You're upset with me aren't you?' Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto after a moment finally got up gradually. 'Sasuke…why do we do this. We're always fighting about something so trivial.' Naruto began, pausing for another moment, Sasuke let him continue. 'Sasuke…I like you okay, but I got to know if you like me as well? I mean I don't care if you don't or not, I just need to know because I feel bad if I'm forcing this relationship on you. I want to know how you really feel. I really care about you…Sasuke…' Naruto expressed himself deeply. Sasuke looked down at himself. He really didn't know what to think. _Do I like him? Is it just physical…I need more time but I don't think Naruto will wait anymore. _Sasuke gazed at the blond who had his back turned to him.

'Naruto I…What do you want me to say? I mean, I'm not sure what this is. Are we…together? Or are we just…testing each other. I…love, being with you. I do like you. I like it when we…kiss…but I'm just really confused about how I truly feel for you. I think…I love you. But I think you don't feel the same sometimes, I feel you're using me at times.' Sasuke explained depressively.

Naruto turned around sharply at the raven. He pretty much lunged at him forcing them to tumble down onto the grass. Naruto was on top of Sasuke, with a look of anger. 'Sasuke! God dammit, you think this is easy for me? Expressing myself greatly in front of you! The first time I met you my heart…opened up for you. I've never felt like that for anyone you know! I want to make you happy! Please Sasuke, just let me…' Naruto was starting to tear up as he let himself fall into Sasuke's arms. They both lay there. Sasuke staring up at the clouds while Naruto neatly placed his head in between his neck and shoulder, sobbing quietly.

'Naruto…I'm really sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for making this difficult. I'm very nervous about us. I want…I think I want to be with you, but I'm afraid.' Sasuke started to get a bit teary too which was rare for him.

* * *

><p>The both of them were in that position for a while. Naruto finally started to stop crying, Sasuke noticed this and raised his head up so they were inches apart. Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek lovingly. Sasuke returned this gesture with a very gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. The exchanged these loving subtle kisses for a long moment. Naruto then began initiating more passionate kisses. Sasuke returned the favour, completely trusting Naruto now. They acted quickly and before long they had removed each other's shirts and were hungrily kissing each other's toned and muscular chests. Sasuke suddenly stopped as he noticed a little bruise he made from the punch earlier. 'Don't worry about it Sasuke, I'm fine…just kiss me.' Naruto panted frantically while he himself started tenderly biting Sasuke's neck getting those sensitive spots. Sasuke bit down on his lip, stifling a little yelp. This unleashed a hidden lust inside Sasuke, he pushed Naruto back so he was on top this time. Naruto hit the ground with a thud, his back grazing against the soft winter leaves and twigs. With the cold weather both of the boys nipples were hard and perked up. Sasuke hungrily licked and bit down on Naruto's to warm them up. Naruto moaned at the naughtiness of Sasuke, but let him continue, not interrupting the raven haired boy.<p>

Sasuke furiously worked on Naruto's chest kissing and biting certain areas, he then began gradually moving down to Naruto's trousers. Quickly removing them and tugging at the boxers. Naruto gasped at the forwardness of the raven haired boy, thinking about how much he changed from completely shy, to an agitated horny aggressive teenager when he was with Naruto. Naruto smugly grinned at the thought but gasped louder as he felt his boxers drop and Sasuke quickly nursed his throbbing member with a firm hand. 'Uh! Sas…Sasuke! Slow down!' Naruto moaned blissfully. 'Think of how you felt when I did….ohhhh Sasuke.' Naruto moaned even louder with more pleasure as Sasuke began gently licking the tip. Sasuke viciously placed his mouth on top of Naruto's length then proceeded to suck down on it hard. Naruto gasped and tried to contain himself at Sasuke's pace of each suck. It was no use, Sasuke completely immersed himself in the moment and let his head suck in more of Naruto, almost choking himself. Naruto's eyes widened and he screamed 'SASUKE!' A few nearby wildlife fluttered at the sound and scattered wildly. Naruto grasped the nearby leaves and crushed them as Sasuke continued to suck deeper and harder. 'I'm close….Sasuke! Harder!' Naruto moaned ecstatically as he moved his hands to force Sasuke's head down onto his member. Naruto's eyes rolled back, his toes curled as he shot his sexual release in Sasuke's mouth, unable to handle the extreme pleasure anymore. Sasuke moved off Naruto his mouth full of the white liquid, he choked loudly as he spat out the ooze.

'Ugh what the hell, this tastes awful!' Sasuke complained whilst spluttering. Naruto exhaled loudly.

'Ohh…Sasuke that was amazing. It was your fault for deep throating me…' Naruto teasingly said whilst panting exhaustibly.

'So…Naruto, I'm still feeling tense. Maybe you could umm…help?' Sasuke smirked shyly whilst moving his finger along Naruto's chest. Naruto grinned back lazily but went on top of Sasuke, with the remainder of his energy, he had quite a strong stamina. Naruto then stroked Sasuke firmly, but quickly whilst removing the pesky underwear. Naruto hastily finished Sasuke off who was close from the action he was giving Naruto. Sasuke fired his hot load on Naruto's cheek, causing the blond to flinch. But his expression to a glazed smirk as he just collapsed onto Sasuke.

The pair of them rested for a good hour before getting up to get changed. The cold shook them to their cores, clearly not a good idea to getting naked out in the woods during winter, near night time. The both of them laughed at this fact and began walking back home.

Once they got back to the crossing point. Naruto stopped Sasuke. 'Sasuke, I just want you to know, that whatever you decide. I won't be disappointed, I want you to be happy.' Naruto smiled brightly kissing Sasuke on the cheek gently. Sasuke loved this cuteness to Naruto and smiled even brighter than the blond. Sasuke smooched Naruto lovingly letting him know that he was very happy. Sasuke sadly waved goodbye to Naruto and watched the blond depart. Mostly staring at the boy's butt, _he has a very attractive…ass. What the hell am I saying! _Sasuke thought while gazing stupidly at Naruto's posterior.

Sasuke began walking home steadily, his mind occupied by Naruto. Soon as he got in he blankly looked at the phone. His mind forced him to run at it and dial Naruto's house. The blond boy picked up straight away. 'Hello?'

'Naruto…I…I...I…I' Sasuke stuttered loudly, trying to say those simple words.

'Sasuke?' Naruto worriedly said as there was a pause.

'I LOVE YOU!' Sasuke shouted and slammed the phone down, too embarrassed to continue talking. Sasuke then collapsed to the floor at those three words.

'Hello Sasuke, nice phone call.' Kakashi teased from around the corner, hiding stealthily. Sasuke blushed intensely from the floor. Kakashi offered a caring hand to help him up.

'Kakashi! I! Fine…you caught me, that idiot makes me feel…so special.' Sasuke got up awkwardly from Kakashi's help.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a silly look 'Then why are you so dismissive about it around others? Don't be embarrassed, I don't care who you like! As long as you're happy with him then I'm happy.' Kakashi kindly said giving his nephew a friendly hug.

'Thanks uncle. That means a lot to me' Sasuke smiled back, before going off to bed to rest for the next day with the blond agitation.

**There's chapter 15! I hope you've enjoyed these chapters as much as I have writing! Got a bit of bad news now though I hope you don't kill me but, I'm starting university soon so updates for this story will be lacking. I'm not giving up on this story! I'm just saying updates might take a long time to happen :( But I hope you continue to read future chapters when they arrive, and reviews good or bad are very much welcome! Thank you guys for the support! Very much appreciated! Bye! ^^**


	16. Passing Words

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In chapter 16 Sasuke having impulsively expressing his feelings towards Naruto on the phone. Sasuke has to face an awkward day at school, not sure what Naruto's reaction will be. How will the pairs relationship change?**

**Chapter 16 Passing Words  
><strong>

'Naruto…please, I'm sorry…I, no that won't work. Hmm Naruto I? Dammit!' Sasuke cursed himself as he stood half naked in front of his mirror, whilst dripping with warm water created from the luxurious shower he just had. Practicing how to face Naruto today, he woke up early to do so. Kakashi was eating quietly downstairs, as he usually got up very early making sure Sasuke didn't catch him without his secret dark mask. Kakashi was very cautious about his appearance, no one had seen him without it, not even close family and no one knew why.

'Sasuke! Are you awake? Should I make breakfast for you?' Kakashi called out to his raven haired nephew.

'_Naru…ugh. _Yes please uncle!' Sasuke replied back before continuing talking to his pale reflection. 'Calm down Sasuke, Naruto likes you too…but I didn't let him speak when I said…' Sasuke groaned loudly. 'God sake why did I do that? No doubt I like him…but do I love him?' Sasuke finally sighed and dried his damp pallid figure and proceeded to go downstairs whilst flinging on a random blue shirt he enjoyed wearing.

Breakfast was eerily quiet, Sasuke stared down into his cereal bowl gloomily and sighed slightly sad. Kakashi finally broke the silence after been watching Sasuke's body movements and expressions. 'Sasuke, don't worry about Naruto. I'm sure he likes you back. Besides even if he doesn't, which I doubt greatly, you two get along so well. You'll still be friends. Sasuke cheer up a little and enjoy my culinary skills!' Kakashi smugly grinned with a light laugh. Although this was in vain as Sasuke just sighed even sadder before leaving the table and departing the house. 'Sasuke…' Kakashi breathed out depressingly. Sasuke would always get a lift to school from his uncle, but Sasuke wasn't in a very good mood.

Sasuke dragged along the cracked pavement lazily, hands in pockets, head down with a depressed expression towards the school that he really didn't want to occupy at this moment. 'Dammit, I'm such an idiot.' Sasuke muttered under his breath. He was quickly startled however as he heard a rustle in a nearby bush. His eyes glanced over after stopping in his lazy stride. 'Hello?' Sasuke called out stupidly at the emerald coloured hedge. After a while the rustling ceased and out emerged the blond haired boy that Sasuke's mind had been preoccupied with. 'Oh…Naruto.' Sasuke blushed slightly, completely speechless at the sight of Naruto who was completely scruffy from hiding in the uncomfortable position he had crouched down in.

'Hey…Sasuke.' Naruto gazed down at his feet, avoiding the raven's eyes. Sasuke fidgeted with his hands, not quite sure what to say.

In unison they both spoke; 'Sasuke I…'

'Naruto I…'

There was brief pause at the awkward situation. Naruto finally spoke freely. 'Sasuke, why did you hang up last night…I wanted to talk about it.' Naruto said firmly, causing Sasuke to look away shyly.

'I…was too nervous, I shouldn't have said anything! I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was saying, all of a sudden I felt really…' Sasuke's rant was cut short by a full embrace from the blond. The pair of them kissed intensely, pure passion was expressed in this gesture. No words were uttered, their actions spoke for both of them as they continued to kiss with more vigour only a couple of metres from the school gates.

After a while the kiss was ended by Sasuke who gently moved back from the embrace. 'Sasuke. If you stayed on the line, you would have known how I felt as well. I love you too.' Naruto finally expressed fully. Sasuke smiled brightly at the beautiful blond in front of him before hugging him tenderly.

'_Thank you Naruto.' _Sasuke whispered into the blonds ear whilst closing his eyes, enjoying the soft hug he gave. Naruto began to lead on towards the gates with Sasuke quickly following behind. Naruto suddenly went for Sasuke's hand which was about to go into his trouser pocket. The blond held the pale hand tightly and carried on walking. 'Naruto…what if people see?' Sasuke asked with a nervous wryly smile. Naruto paused in his step before giving Sasuke a bleak glare.

'Sasuke…who cares?' Naruto stubbornly said while picking up the pace into the school. Sasuke gave Naruto a gaze of confusion, but it quickly changed to fear as they walked past a few students who shot them stares of questioning.

'Naruto, please, I don't like the attention.' Sasuke mumbled while avoiding the glares of daggers from their peers. Sasuke was about to remove his hand but Naruto squeezed harder on Sasuke causing him to flinch at the sudden light pain.

'Sasuke, dammit just forget it then!' Naruto scolded Sasuke and removed his hand before storming off angrily, leaving Sasuke completely breathless at the remark. Sasuke stood there in front of the school doors, watching the blond stride off.

'Hey Sasuke.' A voice suddenly called. Sasuke turned to face the sound noticing Kiba and Shikamaru stroll up to the raven. 'Was Naruto just with you?' Kiba asked suddenly.

'I uh…yeah.' Sasuke still confused at Naruto, but at the same time understanding why he was angry. 'Let's get this day over with.' Sasuke sighed disappointedly and walked in with the other two.

* * *

><p>The whole day went by rapidly, Naruto still talked in class to Sasuke but about random stuff. Sasuke assumed Naruto was still upset about earlier but was trying his best not to show it in front of the others. Iruka commented on the results of yesterday's paper, advising everyone to revise harder mostly aimed at Sasuke's direction causing him to blush at the statement.<p>

'Okay class I want you all to go into pairs and work on a project together. Here's the good part! The project can be about anything! Anything you enjoy doing, or something you hate! Anything! But the pair has to both agree on something. For example if one person loves playing tennis but the other doesn't, you can't use that as a project. Understand? Good! You can get started straight away! Feel free to leave early today, but get started as this project will be presented in front of class on Monday!' Iruka loudly declared to the class. A lot of moans of complaint were expressed along with excited murmurs. Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was in a stunned silence. Naruto turned to face the glaring Sasuke and gave him a cheeky smirk.

'What are you thinking idiot?' Sasuke teased.

Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke. '_How about our love for each other…' _Naruto whispered with a slight giggle. Sasuke froze at the statement. 'What? We both agree on it don't we? We mentioned this earlier. Or don't you actually lo…' Sasuke quickly cut the blond short by placing a hand on his mouth, as he was talking quite loudly catching the attention of Shikamaru and Kiba.

'Naruto…I don't think that would be…_appropriate?_' Sasuke shyly replied.

Naruto gave a bratty sulk and placed his head down on his rough desk. 'Well what are we going to do it on then Mr ideas.' Naruto complained with a muffle caused by the said desk.

'Umm I don't know. How about our secret place? That's pretty special and we both enjoy it. Don't we?' Sasuke suggested.

Naruto jolted up swiftly. 'Duh! That's perfect! _We can also explain how it opened up our feelings towards each other._' Naruto whispered slyly at the end with a mischievous smirk.

'No Naruto, just the woods, that's it. _I'm not ready Naruto._' Sasuke looked down solemnly. Naruto stared at the action and sighed to himself.

'Fine, just the woods. You're doing all the work though!' Naruto added in sneakily before running hastily out of the classroom to avoid an ear full from Sasuke.

'That idiot…NARUTO GET BACK HERE!' Sasuke got up himself and chased after the blond agitation, leaving Shikamaru and Kiba totally speechless.

'Those two act so stupidly. You'd think they were lovers or something.' Kiba declared. Shikamaru froze at the statement, who knew that the comment was pretty much correct but he didn't tell Kiba as Sasuke had trusted him not to say anything. Shikamaru sighed before discussing what to do the project on with Kiba.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had chased the blond down the corridor but suddenly lost him when Naruto turned a corner. Sasuke stood at the end of the hall completely bewildered. 'Where is that idiot?' Sasuke muttered to himself but was completely taken by surprise as a strong hand gripped his collar and pulled him back. Sasuke found himself on the floor in a darkened closet, he was slightly panicked but quickly ended as he felt Naruto straddle him sexually.<p>

'Hey Sasuke…is this…private enough huh? This day has been hell, I hate being angry with you.' Naruto muttered lowly as he proceeded to kiss Sasuke's sleek and tender neck.

Sasuke stopped the blond quickly to get his question in. 'Naruto why were you…upset with me?'

Naruto paused briefly. 'I…You said you loved me, I love you as well. But you were so dismissive about it in front of others.' Naruto explained

'Naruto…I do love you. But…I just can't do that yet, express it in front of others. Give me time Naruto please…' Sasuke replied pleadingly and pulled Naruto back down to kiss him further.

'_Okay Sasuke…but don't blame me if I start kissing you in front of people…you're quite, sexy._' Naruto whispered teasingly as he began to bite softly on the tender spots Sasuke enjoyed. Sasuke blushed at the tease before moaning to the kisses.

'Naruto we…should really…start on the project. I'm not…writing it all…Myself!' Sasuke groaned loudly, Naruto bit down hard on the spot under his ear releasing the different confident side to Sasuke as he rolled Naruto over, making Sasuke the dominant now. Sasuke then forcefully kissed Naruto hard, kissing tender spots on the blond whilst embracing the blissful feeling he had at the time.

'Let's just finish here…first Sasuke. And it looks like…we'll be…done soon at this rate! SASUKE!' Naruto screamed out when the raven haired boy bit down on his exposed nipple, not even sure how Sasuke got the blond almost fully naked so subtly but swiftly.

'Calm down Naruto, I haven't started yet and you're already screaming!' Sasuke smirked cheekily and began unbuckling the pesky leather belt Naruto owned.

Before long Sasuke already had Naruto at breaking point, gripping the throbbing the member tightly all the while sucking down hard at the tip. 'Oh my god! Sasuke…you're getting a lot BETTER!' Naruto tried to stifle his moans of extreme pleasure but it was useless. Sasuke was easily making Naruto express himself sexually and finally Naruto released himself over Sasuke's delicate face, who didn't want to taste the liquid again.

'Naruto you must have been, very tense today, you finished way too early just then.' Sasuke winked naughtily and began wiping the white release off his cheek. Naruto just panted quickly, still amazed at Sasuke's skill for someone who hadn't even released himself before he met Naruto.

'Okay let me do you now then.' Naruto lazily rose up but was met by a gentle kiss.

'Don't worry about it, I'd rather you do it somewhere else…than this dirty closet.' Sasuke smirked and rose to his feet pulling Naruto up along with him to smooch him more.

'I really…love you Sasuke.' Naruto blushed at the comment but it was replied with another passionate kiss

'I really love you too…_Naruto._' Sasuke muttered lowly, making Naruto's heart flutter.

**Hey! Sorry about this short chapter, ideas aren't really flowing lately :( but I just wanted to update! Umm I hope you are all still reading this and enjoying this! I should be able to finish this story soonish so keep reading please! Thank you for your reviews and reading, very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy future chapters! ^^ **


	17. Questions

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 17 the pair have both finally cleared things up, they both love each other excessively. However, Naruto is anxious to express their relationship further. Will Sasuke allow this, or will he be too embarrassed about the whole deal? **

**Chapter 17 Questions**

Sasuke lay there in his comfortable elegant bed, relaxing after his hot encounter with the famous blond. The one who he fell in love with, the one who made him feel insane emotions when he was near. Sasuke exhaled happily and content with himself, proud of his expression towards Naruto, which was replied in kind. They could be seen as a couple, but. Sasuke was afraid to be seen as that. Scared at what people might think, especially their close friends. Sasuke sighed at the thought. _Naruto, I want to be with you, but I can't handle that attention. _Sasuke let his mind drift off along with himself in his cloud like bed.

Wednesday, half way through now until the glorious weekend, most of the student's minds buzzed with this thought as they arose from their beds to the blaring morning sun. Sasuke shot out of his bed, excited to see Naruto to go over their project, but mostly just to see Naruto so he could kiss the idiot blond. Sasuke smirked at the idea, not realizing he was tensing up in his lower region. 'Shit…that idiot.' Sasuke blamed Naruto for his erection even though it was his fault for thinking such dirty things. Sasuke quickly showered himself, carefully minding the throbbing member, shuddering every time a bit of warm water tricked down his defined figure.

Sasuke finished up swiftly and made his way downstairs, noticing his illusive uncle nowhere to be seen. 'Kakashi? Are you here?' Sasuke called out but to no avail. No answer from him. 'Hmm where could he be?' Sasuke thought out loud, whilst preparing some feeble burnt toast. 'Oh well I'll see him when I get back.' Sasuke forced the food down his mouth before briskly departing.

Sasuke arrived at school and was met by a forceful takedown by none other than the blond agitation. 'MORNING SASUKE!' Naruto pretty much enveloped the pale boy as they both hit the floor roughly, leaving Sasuke in a compromising position in front of a lot of students.

'Uh…morning Naruto.' Sasuke started. 'Naruto?'

'Yes Sasuke?' Naruto replied with a cute smug grin on his face.

'GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU IDIOT!' Sasuke yelled but in a kind manner.

'Fine! You love it really though.' Naruto obeyed Sasuke's order and added a cheeky smirk which caused the raven to slightly blush.

Other students giggled and whispered in spite of the pairs antics. Sasuke looked worried at this, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, calming the anxious boy almost immediately. Naruto was very good at that with Sasuke. Naruto then led them both to class swiftly.

Everyone had settled down in the class, Iruka stood at the front impatiently, he seemed to be in a rush as he was constantly looking at his watch. A few students commented on this, but never outright spoke it in front of the nervous teacher.

Suddenly Iruka's watch beeped causing him to flinch like a startled rabbit. 'Right class! I need to leave…important business. You can leave extra early today if you want, but you must work on your project! Alright?' Iruka pretty much commanded and he received and overall 'Yes Iruka-Sensei.' From the all too excited class.

'Suh…WEET! Free day!' Kiba and Naruto blurted out in unison, causing most of the class to chuckle in an uproar.

'NO! NOT A FREE DAY! YOU STILL NEED TO WORK ON YOUR PROJECT!' Iruka snapped loudly at the work lazy boys.

'Aww man…fine Iruka-Sensei.' The pair both moaned in complaint. Iruka twitched, clutching his forehead in pain before exiting the room hastily.

'I wonder what he's doing…why is he in a rush?' Sasuke questioned.

'Who cares? We got a free day to do whatever!' Naruto cheered with a smug grin on his face.

'Do you ever listen to Iruka? He said we need to work. He seems really serious about it Naruto. It's a bit of a drag that the only free day we get we have to work. But it'd be wise to do as Iruka says.' Shikamaru summarized briefly. Sasuke nodded and Naruto eventually agreed too with a disappointed sigh.

Most of the students stayed behind in the classroom to work on their respected project. Sasuke and the others all formed a large table combining their own, so they could discuss each other's topic whilst writing down notes for the work.

'So Sasuke you're going to do all the work! Good! Thanks Sasuke!' Naruto cheekily said before laying back in his chair. Sasuke snorted and nudged the leaning chair with his foot, causing Naruto to comically fall down onto his back. Sasuke laughed hysterically at his genius action. Kiba and Shikamaru however only awkwardly chuckled at the thing, surprised at Sasuke's openness around Naruto.

'_Shikamaru, I'm going to ask them._' Kiba whispered to the lazy boy next to him. Shikamaru glared at Kiba shaking his head furiously but it was no use. 'Naruto, Sasuke.' Kiba began, Shikamaru protested but Kiba still got the question out. 'Are you…both like going out? You seem awfully friendly all of a sudden. Like TOO friendly you know?' Kiba faintly laughed to ease the awkward question.

Sasuke froze at the question and began to splutter. 'What? Going out? What do you mean, we're what? Who said! Shikamaru! You told him! Dammit!' Sasuke muttered irritated.

'Sasuke I didn't tell him anything, it's a bit obvious now that something's going on.' Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba glanced quickly at Naruto then back to Sasuke. 'So it's true!'

Naruto shot up from the floor. 'Alright fine, yeah we're together. Got a problem?' Naruto smirked a little too proud of it and gave Sasuke a cute peck on the cheek causing the pale boy to go red with embarrassment.

Kiba gave them both a blank stare for a long moment. Shikamaru had an uneasy expression, not wanting to be in that situation. Kiba finally exhaled calmly. 'Okay…haha to think Sakura and Ino were swooning over you. Wait till I tell Sakura! She'll flip!' Kiba excitedly declared.

Sasuke twitched at the comment 'Kiba! No! You guys weren't even to find out!' Sasuke blushed even more which caused all three of the boys to chuckle lightly.

'Ahh alright, but do tell. Have you both…you know, done it yet?' Kiba asked with a mischievous grin and motioned his finger poking a hole in the other hand.

'WHAT! NO! KIBA! Jeez!' Sasuke shouted, almost exploding with embarrassment now, his face was completely enveloped with the redness.

'God Kiba you're so perverted, we haven't done it…yet.' Naruto cheekily added in winking to the flushing raven haired boy. Sasuke almost fainted with the amount of blood rushing to his head. Shikamaru sighed at the chaos of it all, he just wanted to go meet Ino and embrace her.

'Man Naruto, you're more perverted than me! Sasuke how could you like this idiot?' Kiba asked completely dumbfounded.

Sasuke looked up about to answer but was interrupted by the lunch bell. 'Thank god, I could do with some food! I'm starving!' Naruto blurted out loud, dragging Sasuke by the scruff of the neck towards the canteen. _This is going to be a long day_ Sasuke thought, freeing himself to break from the tight grip.

* * *

><p>Lunch dragged on but quickly became more exciting as the girls finally arrived to discuss things. 'Hey Ino…hey Sakura.' Shikamaru happily greeted the girls, more so his girlfriend than the pink haired female.<p>

'Hey Shikamaruuu, I've missed you a lot!' Ino squeezed the lazy boy in a hug, who replied in kind with a sigh of relief, the morning's chaos had been quite stressful, he was very glad Ino could take it away in one action.

'Get a room guys!' Sakura complained more than anything, glancing at Kiba who was almost staring at her. She also noticed in the corner of her eye how close Sasuke and Naruto were to each other. 'Hey Naruto, you're very touchy with Sasuke there! You could be seen as a couple if you act like that!' Sakura giggled while blushing at the cute pair.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head awkwardly while looking away. 'You mean act like this?' Naruto smirked before giving Sasuke a totally unexpected smooch on the lips. Sasuke didn't return the kiss as he froze in extreme terror.

Sakura's face was a mix of utter confusion, fright, embarrassment and slightly intrigued. 'Wuh wah…Sasu…you…what? HUH?' Sakura blurted out. Naruto giggled cheekily as he wiped his lips with his wrist.

'Yeah we're together Sakura, sorry.' Naruto proudly stated. Shikamaru sighed at the blond boy's boldness. Ino laughed before falling back into Shikamaru's muscular embrace. Sakura still stunned at the image.

'So…you're both…g…gay?' Sakura asked puzzled.

'I guess?' Naruto replied, Sasuke was still reeling from the sudden kiss and extreme fear in his gut. After a while Sasuke finally shook out of the daze and smacked Naruto on the head.

'You idiot! Why are you so forward about things! I didn't want her figuring out like this!' Sasuke scolded the blond.

Naruto smirked 'Better like this rather than the positions we find ourselves in regularly_._' Naruto winked sexually at Sasuke. Sakura went fully red in the face at the thought.

'You've had sex!' Sakura stated more than asked.

'No!' Sasuke finally replied to the girl's questions. 'We haven't had sex! At this rate the idiot isn't going to touch me let alone do…that.' Sasuke blushed at the phrase 'sex.' He never used it in such a context before. Naruto gave Sasuke a cute pout whilst sounding like a sad dog. 'Don't do that you idiot, it won't work!' Sasuke said firmly.

'Fine, you will be mine Uchiha. Mark my words.' Naruto said very sensually causing Sasuke's skin to crawl and his body to tense up greatly, becoming semi erect below.

'Wow did not expect this today at lunch! Learn something new every day I guess!' Sakura reassured herself and began talking to Kiba, discussing the pair's relationship.

The rest of lunch went a lot smoother, everyone was still very shocked at Naruto and Sasuke coming out but didn't let it bother them too much as Ino and Shikamaru were too involved with their own relationship. Whereas Kiba and Sakura were talking nicely, still not admitting that they like each other, both afraid of what the other might say. The end of lunch was signalled by the resonating school bell which most students twitched too, including Sasuke and Shikamaru.

'Hey we don't have to go back! Yay!' Naruto cheered, but the others just ignored the remark as they walked past the blond towards their classroom. 'Guys! Come on! Aww man! Fine!' Naruto complained and followed with a sulk.

The afternoon sidled by like a breeze, Sasuke quietly working on the project while Naruto and Kiba bickered about who's project was going to 'rock' more. Shikamaru sighed at the boys childish nature and tried to concentrate on his own project which he seemed to be doing all by himself even though Kiba thought up their idea.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door burst open, revealing an utterly distraught teacher who scoped around the classroom before landing on Sasuke. 'Sasuke Uchiha?' The teacher asked stressed out. Sasuke replied with a very puzzled nod. 'Quickly follow me! There's been an accident!' The teacher demanded before departing swiftly. Sasuke's face was struck with a terror <em>accident? Please no…<em> Sasuke's mind buzzed loudly and he chased after the teacher leaving his friends completely speechless.

Sasuke ran down the long corridor and out the large front doors, his expression was growing more and more frightened. His fears were answered when he got outside to the front gates near the road. A huge car crash had taken place, one car destroyed beyond recognition and the other half as terrible. Sasuke heard a familiar voice call his name weakly. Sasuke turned to face the ruined vehicle, his face dropped to a completely terrified look as he saw his beloved uncle lying face down on the road in front of his presumable vehicle, it was hard to tell from the extreme damage that occurred on it. 'KAKASHI!' Sasuke screeched as he ran over to his badly injured uncle.

'Sasuke…I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy…' Kakashi said weakly, one of his eyelids had a long red cut down it, blood was oozing slowly from it, his chest was sliced open with a piece of metal sticking from it.

'Uncle…why…what…what happened?' Sasuke asked holding his uncle's hand for comfort his face started to tremble. Kakashi replied with a smug look and patted his nephew on the shoulder.

'I…Sasuke…you've been like a son to me. I've always been proud of you and you're…strength, I'm sorry if I never showed it. I love you Sasuke…be brave, like you were…be…fore.' Kakashi finally breathed out, his hand dropped from Sasuke's grip and his eyes gently shut. His body was completely still, Sasuke didn't want to believe it. He wishes this was all a nightmare, but Sasuke couldn't wake up and he couldn't. It was all too real, his uncle, had just died before his eyes.

'No…Kakashi…don't do this, please. Uncle…please. Not now, I need you. Please…Kakashi…don't…leave me. KAKASHI!' Sasuke yelled to his deathly still uncle, nudging him violently, trying to force him awake. The raven began hitting his uncle's chest with his fists angrily. 'Dammit Kakashi!'

A hand was placed calmly on Sasuke's shoulder. 'Sasuke I'm sorry, he's gone.' Iruka crouched behind the boy. His teacher was slightly injured, but his wounds weren't as severe with slight cuts and brazes on his face and arms. Sasuke ignored the remark, he didn't want to believe it and he continued to punch his uncle. Iruka grabbed the distressed boy by the shoulders now and pulled him away. 'Sasuke stop, there's nothing we can do!' Iruka commanded.

'He's my damn uncle! He can't be gone! I won't allow it!' Sasuke stared at the battered body, his eyes were trembling greatly now, he couldn't hold back any longer. 'Dammit Kakashi why!' Sasuke begged before finally weeping loudly. His eyes burst with tears, which streaked down his pale cheeks. Iruka gave the boy a caring hug to calm him down, Sasuke cried into his teacher's shoulders looking away finally from his uncle. Wishing it wasn't true.

'I'm sorry Sasuke.' Iruka began to shed tears as well. The school gates started to fill with other students curious as to what happened, including Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Sirens began blaring in the distance. Sasuke felt faint, his face went fully white, the blood drained away. His friends ran up to him and spoke, their voices were muffled and they began to blur away, Sasuke then collapsed from shock and blacked out on the floor.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke up on a soft grassy meadow, it was the school playground. He felt his cheek cold with his tears. He felt woozy but conscious nonetheless, his friends and Iruka were above him, their faces lit up with relief when Sasuke opened his eyes. 'Sasuke! Thank god!' Naruto praised loudly. Sasuke slowly sat up with a confused look.<p>

'What…happened?' Sasuke quizzed

'You blacked out, we moved you away from the road it was getting too packed. The ambulances and police cleared us away too.' Shikamaru briefly summarized.

'Blacked out? But the last thing…Kakashi! He's…dead.' Sasuke looked down sadly.

Everyone else exhaled depressively. 'Yes…Sasuke we're sorry about your uncle. Nothing could be done, he was too badly injured…' They replied.

Sasuke didn't cry, he needed to be strong, also he had cried enough before. 'How did this happen?' Sasuke questioned faintly.

Iruka sighed before answering. 'There was a car crash…I was in a hurry, I pulled out too sharply…not seeing your uncles car. We collided, Kakashi's car took the full force with him inside. I pulled him out of the car but it was too late, the damage was done. There was nothing I could do but call for an ambulance, which only arrived a few minutes ago.

Sasuke concentrated hard, but his face resemble utter confusion, trying to take it all in, still considering the fact that his uncle had died right before him. 'He's dead.' Sasuke thought out loud. Everyone looked away distraught not sure what to say.

Iruka stood up and jogged over to the ambulances. 'Sasuke, I'm so sorry.' Iruka departed he needed to see a doctor for his wounds before he ended up very ill. Naruto moved over to the distressed boy.

'Sasuke I…I don't know what to say. Do you need anything? Can we do anything?' Naruto comforted Sasuke with a rub on his back.

Sasuke looked up at his friends finally. 'No…there's nothing anyone can do now. I need to get home, or Kakashi will be mad.' Sasuke droned out with a bleak stare before getting up and walking away. The others faces showed a shock and terror at that remark.

* * *

><p>Sasuke shuffled along the pavement, passing the accident scene. Noticing his uncle's body being packed into the back of an ambulance before driving off. Sasuke coughed loudly in disgust he began running home, ignoring the calls from witnesses and his friends. 'Sasuke! Wait!' Naruto called, but it was no use Sasuke carried on running, outpacing the blond.<p>

Sasuke arrived at his uncle's house staring blankly at the large building. He shook his head as an almost manic smiled cracked on his lips. The raven entered, closing the doors behind him, dumping his bag on the floor and then proceeding to his room. The lights were all turned off and Sasuke smiled at the thought. 'I'm home Kakashi! Why do you leave the lights off? Exciting all right. Haha!' Sasuke laughed psychotically as he talked to himself, believing he wasn't alone. This was soon to be true.

* * *

><p>The front doors opened gradually which weren't locked, revealing the blond agitation entering. 'Sasuke? Where are you?' Naruto called out. The house felt really eerily, the lights still off Naruto began turning on the kitchen lights. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the stairs. He would know he'd be in his room but how he'd be was a different story. Naruto felt worried but he needed to be there for his friend.<p>

Naruto slowly opened Sasuke's bedroom door. The lights were off in their as well. A shadowy figure stood near the window, the light of the moon shone down on it. 'Sasuke? It's me Naruto.' The blond called out at the dark figure edging closer to it.

'Naruto? What are you doing here? Kakashi doesn't like people in his house, he'll be back soon!' Sasuke muttered almost happily, not moving from his window position.

'Sasuke…Kakashi is gone. Please Sasuke come here.' Naruto pleaded.

'Gone? Yeah he's…at work. Maybe on his late shift again, but you have to go Naruto remember? It's getting late.' Sasuke replied sharply.

Naruto edged closer and closer to the troubled teen. 'Sasuke listen to me. Your uncle is dead, he's not in work, please Sasuke you're scaring me.' Naruto said worriedly.

Sasuke turned around his expression was frightening, a demonic smirk was all that showed, with his eyes mystified and blank. 'No Naruto, my parents are dead. Not Kakashi, my uncle is always there for me. Looking after me!' Sasuke began to cackle manically.

Naruto was chilled to the core at the remark, but he had to do something. 'Please Sasuke, you're still in shock. Just come here…I.' Naruto began but was interrupted as the raven lunged for him. Forcing the pair to the ground, Sasuke had him pinned and began lashing out at him.

'Shut up! You idiot! You fucking IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED YOU IDIOT! Kakashi was wrong, you don't make me happy, you annoy me, I hate you! IDIOT DIE!' Sasuke screeched at the frightened blond while clawing and punching Naruto in the face.

Naruto couldn't do anything, he was trapped on the floor with Sasuke hurting him greatly. 'Sasuke please stop! I'm your friend! I don't want to hurt you! You're hurting me!' Naruto protested but it was no use, Sasuke was fuelled with rage. Naruto's face was bruised fully and started to bleed from the cuts and punches.

Naruto finally gave in and lashed back at his attacker, landing a hard punch straight to Sasuke's jaw, a slight crack resounding at the collision. Sasuke fell backwards hitting his head on the bed frame, dazing him slightly. Sasuke flinched and felt the back of his head, the bump started to bleed a little. 'You…bastard, I hate you.' Sasuke exhaled before going unconscious. The blond collapsed from the damage he received and went unconscious as well.

The pair both lay there on the soft carpet, in the eerie dark, as the night drew in.

**Um, I'm sorry about this chapter, this was quite violent and what not, but it's rated M so it's okay! I hope you liked this chapter, an unusual plot twist no doubt I thought I'd mix it up a bit! I hope it worked, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy future chapters and carry on reading! ^^ **


	18. Cruel Answers

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 18 Kakashi, Sasuke's beloved uncle and only remaining family he had, died before the ravens eyes. Sasuke's mind utterly distraught and somewhat destroyed from the ordeal. Losing his sanity trying to believe it was all a nightmare, Naruto tries to comfort him telling him it was real, Sasuke lashes out at the blond in pure hatred and anger. Leaving the pair both unconscious in Sasuke's bedroom, what will become of the pair? Why did this all happen? Sasuke desperately begins his search for answers…**

**Chapter 18 Cruel Answers**

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the small room, outlining the features of the two beaten and injured boys. It was close to midnight, the street lights flickered quietly, the only noise which sounded through the darkened night, apart from hurried footsteps. A tall man approached the large building.

Sasuke's eyes wavered, trying to regain his composure, the room blurred, he suddenly felt a searing pain shoot from the back of his head. 'God dammit my head.' Sasuke cursed softly, clutching the spot tightly. Sasuke suddenly froze, remembering what happened. 'Kakashi…wait, Naruto?' Sasuke looked down at the battered body, Naruto was very still, bleeding from the damage Sasuke inflicted upon him. 'Oh fuck…' Sasuke worriedly said.

Suddenly Sasuke heard footsteps from outside the door, along the upstairs landing. The raven swiftly scurried underneath his bed, completely frightened _who could be here?_ His question was answered as a familiar voice called out. 'Sasuke? Naruto? Are you in here?' The door creaked open.

Sasuke froze with fear, the figure was none other than the blonds father. Minato paused in his step, noticing his bloodied son on the floor still unconscious. 'Naruto? NARUTO!' Minato screamed as he went to tend to the blond. Sasuke still stunned watched on helplessly. Finally Minato looked up at Sasuke with intent. 'Sasuke! What the hell happened?' Minato asked angrily.

Sasuke stuttered for words, feeling woozy still from before. 'I…I, Kakashi…dead.' Was the only thing Sasuke could come out with. Minato shot back a glare of confusion.

'Kakashi? He what? Sasuke what are you saying?' Minato quizzed not wanting to believe it almost as much as Sasuke.

'MY UNCLE IS DEAD! I'VE GOT NO ONE NOW!' Sasuke screeched back before fleeing the room bawling his eyes out.

'Sasuke! Dammit, what the hell happened? Naruto can you hear me?' Minato feebly asked, starting to tear up at the sight of his battered son. 'I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry Naruto…'

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran along the landing, towards his uncle's room. The door had always been locked and closed, Sasuke never knew what was inside. Except tonight, the fabled oak door was slight ajar. Sasuke's face still trickled with tears trembled greatly as he slowly nudged the door open. Sasuke's expression changed to complete confusion. The smallish room was covered with maps of Konoha. Sasuke entered, to take a better look, closing the door behind him. The floorboards were old and ruined, and as usual Kakashi even kept the lights off in his own room. The only light was the moonlight piercing through the tiny slit in the dark red blinds Kakashi owned. Sasuke approached a computer desk, which was crowded with stacks of paper with numbers and more little maps. 'What is all this?' Sasuke thought out loud while skimming through the meaningless papers. Until he found a folder, with the word '<em>Sasuke<em>' etched on it. Sasuke felt intrigued and opened it swiftly removing the contents; being more papers, a few photos and a small dark book. The papers had pencil notes scrawled on them with enigmatic words, the photos surprised Sasuke as they were the ones Sasuke had taken in the Tea Country. At the end was the cute picture of Naruto kissing him on the cheek, with a note written on the back. '_Disappointing Sasuke. They do make a cute pair though.' _Sasuke stared at the comment with extreme bewilderment. _Disappointing? What? I thought Kakashi didn't care that I like him? What's this all about?_ Sasuke pondered as he moved the photos aside and opened the small dark book which seemed to be a diary. It was a basic diary format, Day 1 Day 2 etc. But this was strange as it seemed to be all about Sasuke, mentioning how Sasuke felt on some days, the more recent entry Sasuke skipped to.

'_Sasuke has finally expressed how much he likes Naruto, all though I found it disappointing I can't help but be happy for my nephew, Sasuke seems to be feeling a lot of different emotions which is good for a teenager his age, but however I wish that idiot blond stayed away, he'll cause nothing but trouble for Sasuke I can feel it. I hope Sasuke figures that out before he commits himself too much to that fool. I need to sort something out about this soon. I'm going to meet the blonds father, try and persuade him to keep his son away, I've no idea how this will go, but I have high hopes! Sasuke will be in school and hopefully won't realize what I've done, I hope Sasuke will forgive me but this is for his own good. Wednesday 13:20._' Sasuke read the entry over and over again, not understanding this unknown side to Kakashi, he seemed to be all for him and Naruto, must have been a mask. Sasuke's face finally turned to resentment for the blond. _This is Naruto's fault! Kakashi wouldn't have hastily drove to Minato! But Kakashi didn't need to. But argh! Why the hell did this happen? Damn Naruto! What do I do now! I can't trust Naruto anymore, Kakashi wanted me to leave it alone. What do I do!_ Sasuke's mind exploded with thoughts and he writhed in pain of a headache before collapsing to the floor. A single piece of paper flew down onto Sasuke's delicate pale face. He lifted the sheet, it was a photo of him and his family, Kakashi was the one who took the picture. Sasuke flipped it over revealing a message. '_Sasuke strong, keep strong, even if all seems lost. Find your happiness with someone, as long as you're happy. I'm happy, remember that._' Sasuke began to sob at the comment.

'Dammit Kakashi, why did you have to leave me, I want to trust Naruto, but I doubt he'll accept me after what I've done to him.' Sasuke muttered to himself.

'He will, we're here for you Sasuke, always know that.' Minato called out from the door, who had been eavesdropping for a little while.

Sasuke paused and looked up at the tall blond figure. 'I'm sorry for what I did, I was angry, I blamed Naruto for what happened, I…' Sasuke was cut short

'Sasuke. You don't need to apologize. Nothing is your fault. Naruto should have left you to be alone, but he's a bit…silly. He really cares for you, you know?' Minato stated with comforting smile.

Sasuke didn't reply as he sat there on the ground, he suddenly winced from the pain in the back of his head caused by him hitting the bedframe sharply. 'Sasuke, are you alright? I need to take Naruto to the hospital, do you need to go?' Minato asked a little too kindly, considering it was Sasuke who gave Naruto the incredible wounds.

'No…I'm fine, please. Take Naruto, make sure he's okay, leave me.' Sasuke respectfully declined. Minato confirmed again with Sasuke to make sure, who replied with a nod and a wave of the hand. With that Minato departed holding his son in his arms and drove away to the hospital, leaving Sasuke alone in the fabled house.

Sasuke lingered in Kakashi's room for a while, before succumbing to tiredness and fatigue and went to his own room to sleep. Not sure how as his mind still boggled at the thought of Kakashi being dead.

* * *

><p>The morning arrived swiftly as Sasuke realized how late in going to sleep he was. Sasuke groaned at the annoying brightness of the blaring sun. It was Thursday, another school day, another normal day? Not quite, Kakashi wouldn't be there to make breakfast, nor would he be there to take Sasuke to school in his car. This all hit Sasuke hard, causing him to sigh depressively while quickly getting washed up and dressed before heading downstairs to make breakfast for himself.<p>

'This is going to take some getting used to. Oh crap, Naruto!' Sasuke suddenly thought while eating some shoddily made toast. With that thought, Sasuke hastily grabbed a blue hoody, flinging it on messily. He suddenly stopped. 'What am I doing? I can't just show up can I?' The raven haired boy sighed. 'Minato said Naruto cared for me, I need to care for him!' Sasuke finalized and departed swiftly heading towards the local hospital.

The hospital was quite close to Sasuke's house so he had no problem in arriving early. He looked up at the tall pink tinted building. It was a very impressive structure, a few released patients were leaving the hospital with their respected family members, content with the professional treatment they received. This eased Sasuke's worry as Naruto would gain the same professional help and should be healthy in no time. Sasuke smiled calmly at this before entering through the bright glass double doors. The receptionist desk had a few family members of patients waiting to be assisted. Sasuke queued up patiently and was finally met by an attractive young woman with short black hair which spiked up at the back, her face was quite pretty and cute which made Sasuke stutter shyly. 'Hello there, how can I help you today?' The woman asked kindly, with a cheeky smile on her lips.

'Um, Hi…I umm. Sorry, I've come to visit a friend.' Sasuke briefly said leaving the woman with a addled look.

'Okay, what's your name, and who are you looking for?' The woman asked with a slight giggle.

'Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, my friend is Naruto…Uzumaki.' Sasuke blushed at his silliness.

'Naruto…Naruto, ah! Here he is. Room 237, up the stairs, right down the corridor on the left. Okay Sasuke?' The woman politely directed the pale boy, with a motion of hands. Sasuke nodded at this and thanked her. While he went towards the stairs he noticed that the woman was eyeing up his body. Sasuke blushed at this and quickly jogged up the stairs to avoid the stare.

Sasuke, followed the directions to the letter and found himself confronted by the door with the number 237 placed on it. He looked in through the little window it had, noticing Naruto in the hospital bed with a few wires attached to him, along with bandages covering his face. Minato was also sitting by the side, clutching his sons hand with a look of despair in his eyes. Sasuke's expression dropped at the sight and was starting to think he shouldn't have come. Minato looked up at the door and noticed Sasuke was there, he then got up and opened to door swiftly. 'Sasuke! You're here!' Minato excitedly said.

'Yeah, how's he doing?' Sasuke asked nervously.

Minato changed his bubbly expression to a very depressive one. 'He's…better? I really don't know, the doctors are very dismissive about it.' Minato replied sadly.

'Oh…' was all that Sasuke could say, as he looked away guilty.

Suddenly the young woman who showed Sasuke where to go entered the room. 'Oh hello guys, I've come to check on Naruto.' She said, even though she seemed to be checking out Sasuke more.

'Excuse me, miss…?' Minato began.

'Mitarashi, but please call me Anko.' The woman cheekily replied as she read the various machines linked up to Naruto.

'Okay, Anko what's happening? None of the doctors have informed me. Is Naruto going to be okay?' Minato worriedly asked while looking at Anko's figure. Sasuke watched Naruto, who was still unconscious. _Has he not woken up at all? I surely didn't injure him that much?_

Anko finally finished up with a bewildered look on her face. 'Hang on Mr Uzumaki, I need to get a doctor.' The woman briskly exited, leaving both Minato and Sasuke utterly distraught at the comment.

'What the hell is going on!' Minato yelled before punching the wall with anger, causing Sasuke to jump at the startling action. Sasuke took a seat calmly next to Naruto, examining the wounds on him, most of which were large bruises close to his temple and his cheek. _God…why did this happen?_

Before long Anko returned with a professional looking man, assumingly the doctor Anko spoke of. 'Okay.' The doctor read the charts and machines. Sasuke looked up anxiously. Minato was still facing away with his fist still planted on the wall. 'Right…Mr Uzumaki, wait who's this?' The doctor looked down at Sasuke.

'Huh? Oh I'm Sasuke, his…best friend.' Sasuke almost proudly stated but felt utter guilt shake him with those words. What best friend would do this to them?

'Sasuke…Can you wait outside please, I need to talk to Mr Uzumaki alone.' The doctor firmly asked with a slight discerning tone.

'But I…Naruto…' Sasuke muttered before walking out, then sticking close to the door outside trying to listen in. He heard a few words but couldn't form them into a sentence it mostly consisted of; '_I'm sorry Mr…Uzumaki, Naruto is…damage…severe_, _Won't be able. Sorry_.' Sasuke's face dropped, realizing what was being implied. The conversation was kept short and Anko and the doctor left the room almost smashing the door in Sasuke's face. The pair walked away with sheer disappointment on their faces. Sasuke shot them a glare, before entering back into the ward. He found Minato twitching, his face trembled. Sasuke's expression was of complete fear.

'Minato…?' Sasuke whispered. It was no use, The blond man fell to the floor sobbing.

'GOD DAMMIT NO!' Minato screeched. 'Sasuke…he's in a coma. They said…he might, not…wake up.' The respectable man struggled with the words, as he bawled at each phrase.

Sasuke froze and looked at Naruto. 'No…that's not true. It can't be true. I didn't mean for this to happen…I.' Sasuke shakily answered.

'WELL IT DID SASUKE! Are you happy now! Naruto spilled his heart out for you, he trusted you and this is how you repay him?' Minato began obviously very angry and manic at what he had been told.

'I! I! I didn't want this to happen! I'm sorry!' Sasuke replied.

'Sorry? SORRY! Why Sasuke? Why couldn't you accept him? Every time he came home with a bruise from you he would cry for hours to me. Explaining he still loved you, he wanted you to trust him and now he'll never be the same!' Minato finally said, this hit Sasuke hard. 'Just leave Sasuke, go to school. Leave us alone!' Minato forced the shocked boy out of the room and went back to sit next to Naruto. Minato was clearly upset, he didn't mean the words he said but Sasuke still believed him and walked back down the corridor to exit the large labyrinth of a hospital.

* * *

><p>Sasuke approached the school it was getting close to lunch time. He noticed there were still police barriers at the scene of the day before. Sasuke sighed before entering the school.<p>

Once he entered he was met by a crowd of students all asking questions. 'Sasuke! What happened? Something happened? Where's Naruto?' Sasuke looked back blankly, before walking through them. This caused everyone to murmur to each other and look on at the troubled raven haired boy.

A hand clamped down on Sasuke's shoulder all of a sudden. He turned to face the lazy gaze of Shikamaru. 'Sasuke, are you okay?' The boy asked caringly.

'I'm…ff…not okay Shikamaru, I messed up. A great deal. My uncle is dead, and now Naruto is…' Sasuke stopped as he noticed other students leaning in to hear. 'Not here, Shikamaru.' Sasuke motioned and the other boy nodded in reply.

They arrived at the empty classroom, considering it was lunch time no one would be about. 'Okay Sasuke, what happened?'

'When I went home last night. Naruto followed…he came into my house. I lashed out at him and now…he's in hospital.' Sasuke exhaled deeply.

'Woah…okay that is bad, he's going to be alright though yeah?' Shikamaru naively asked.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. 'He's in a coma…'

Shikamaru's face actually showed complete shock for once from his usual lazy glazed look at everything. This really hit him hard. 'Naruto's…in a coma? You caused? Sasuke…I'm so sorry.'

'Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault. I've ruined Naruto's life and now I won't be able to apologize to him!' Sasuke began tearing up. Shikamaru gave the boy a friendly kind hug to ease the pain.

'Don't worry Sasuke, none of this is your fault, life has just been a major drag on you. I know Naruto, he's a fighter, he won't let a little thing like a coma keep him down. He's got too much energy! Whereas if it was me you might as well pull the plug haha!' Shikamaru joked lightly, which made Sasuke smirk a little, but still sobbed softly.

* * *

><p>The pair had lunch in there in the classroom, both agreeing they didn't want the hassle of other students with their inquiring minds. They would get enough of that during the lesson, which arrived soon enough.<p>

Students piled into the classroom including Kiba who swiftly made his way over to Sasuke. 'Sasuke! Where's Naruto? What happened? Are you okay?' Kiba fired every question in a blur of words causing Sasuke to laugh a little.

'I'm fine Kiba. Naruto isn't, he's in hospital…_In a coma_, he'll be fine though.' Sasuke reassured the boy, not wanting to cause that much of a fuss.

'A coma!' Kiba almost shouted but was quickly reprimanded by Shikamaru who forced his palm across the loud mouthed boy.

The lesson was slightly delayed as no teacher arrived. 'Where's Iruka?' Sasuke questioned.

'He got admitted into hospital, his wounds got infected. Iruka was stupid, he should have gone straight to the ambulance. But he made sure you were okay first.' Kiba harshly said.

Sasuke sighed at the thought. Suddenly a female teacher arrived in the classroom. Her clothes were scruffy and loose, catching the attention of most of the boys. A few wolf whistles sounded out, causing the teacher to blush brightly. 'Hello class, Iruka is away for a weeks, I'll be taking his place in the meantime. My name is Kurenai.' The beautifully sculpted women said in a soothing calming tone, this made most of the boys hearts flutter and completely swoon at the model of a teacher.

All but Sasuke were distracted by this attractive woman, as Sasuke stared blindly into space. His thoughts were still preoccupied with all that occurred. _This all happened too fast, first Kakashi and now Naruto. Dammit you idiot, please get better!_ Sasuke wished in his mind, as the lesson dragged on slowly.

**There's chapter 18, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Sorry to some anon reviewers if this story doesn't 'satisfy' you, and that it's hard to understand what's going on, yeah I'm not the best of describers. Please bear in mind this is my first ever fanfiction, of course there's going to be problems with it :/ But yeah if you find this story hard to read and whatever, just don't read! I'm not forcing anyone to read it. I'm not annoyed that you didn't like, I'm more annoyed that you didn't really review it you just flamed how bad it was without any advice on what to change. Anyway! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I hope you enjoy future chapters ^^ **


	19. Unanswered Cries

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 19 Sasuke still utterly distraught at the events taken place, struggles in coping with his new life. Will Naruto ever wake up from his coma? Is Sasuke even welcome in Naruto's presence? **

**Chapter 19 Unanswered Cries**

'Okay…class! Iruka said you were all working on a project to be done by…Monday correct?' The nervous new teacher asked feebly. This earned a few nods and murmured yes's from the unenthusiastic class. Sasuke gasped quietly, thinking even more about Naruto now, if that was possible.

'Umm…Kurenai-sensei? I…I can't do the project. My partner…is away.' Sasuke mumbled shyly. Most of the class stared at Sasuke enquiringly wanting to know what became of the blond.

Kurenai replied with a troubled look 'Oh…Sasuke is it? Well I'm sure your partner will be back in time before Monday, you'll have to work on it alone for the time being.' The teacher kindly said, not realizing what the situation was. The students continued to gaze upon the troubled raven haired boy.

Sasuke had enough of this and slammed his hands down on the desk angrily, before storming out of the class in a furious manner. Leaving the class and Kurenai completely dumbfounded at the action. Shikamaru sighed loudly at everyone's rudeness. 'God dammit everyone just leave him alone, his uncle has just died give him a break!' Shikamaru voiced angrily before departing as well. Kurenai was speechless at the boy's recklessness.

Sasuke ran swiftly down the corridor, out on the schoolyard and approached the tree he had found Naruto hiding by before. The serene area was just enough to calm his temper briefly, as Sasuke sat down comfortably on the grass, resting his back against the rugged bark of the tree. _I'm sure he'll be back in time before Monday, I can only wish lady…dammit Naruto why did this have to happen, why was I so stupid? _Sasuke's mind drifted but was cut short when he heard the lazy murmur of his best friend.

'Sasuke, I know it's hard to manage, but you can't take it out on the new teacher. She didn't know any better.' Shikamaru calmly said before taking a seat next to his grieving friend.

'It's not just her Shikamaru…it's everyone's insistent staring. Their eyes are like…knives stabbing me in the back, I can't take it, they're blaming me for Naruto's absence!' Sasuke shouted, smashing his hands against the fragile tree, causing a little crack in the structure.

Shikamaru exhaled deeply. 'Sasuke, for starters they don't know anything about Naruto, they just think he's being truant. Second how can they blame you for something that isn't your fault? I've already told you that it isn't, you're the one blaming yourself. Naruto will wake up, trust me. Besides it's nice to have a little break from that blond headache, if not for a short while.' Shikamaru smirked slightly. 'The thing you should be worrying about is what you're going to say when he does wake up.' Shikamaru said almost too seriously.

Sasuke looked up ominously. 'You're right…I need to go see him, Shikamaru…you're a very good friend, I'm sorry for putting you through all this.' Sasuke sighed sadly whilst looking away.

Sasuke suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Shikamaru who was smiling. 'Sasuke it's no trouble. Really, I'm here for you. Do you want me to join you in seeing Naruto?' Shikamaru asked nicely.

Sasuke paused for a brief moment. 'You don't have to Shikamaru, I'm sure you're busy…' Sasuke was stopped by Shikamaru who picked the raven haired boy up forcefully.

'I said it's fine Sasuke, I'm here for you. Let's go.' Shikamaru firmly said, not taking no for an answer, surprising Sasuke slightly and with that they travelled to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The pair arrived at the receptionist's desk. The beautiful Anko sat there with a smile on her face, her eyes were analysing Sasuke's friend. 'Hey Sasuke, nice to see you again! Come to see Naruto?' The woman asked politely.<p>

Sasuke paused for a bit. 'Uh, yeah sorry, this is my friend Shikamaru we're both going to see Naruto.' Sasuke mumbled quietly. Anko held a hand out to shake the lazy boy's hand in greeting.

'Nice to meet you Shikamaru my name is Anko.' She smiled brightly, causing Shikamaru to blush at the woman's attractive and kind nature.

'Hey um Anko is…Minato in there? I think he's still angry at me, I don't want to cause trouble.' Sasuke sighed sadly.

'Oh Minato? He left a few hours ago for work. He said he'll be back in the evening so it's okay.' Anko said with her unwavering positive attitude.

'Okay, thanks Anko.' Sasuke finally said before leading Shikamaru to Naruto's ward.

Sasuke gently pushed the door open and allowed Shikamaru to enter first. The lazy boy's reaction to Naruto was quite unusual for the boy as he gasped loudly, with his eyes widened. 'Oh…I didn't think he looked this bad.' Sasuke just replied with a depressed sigh.

Naruto still wired up to machines, but fewer than yesterday, was lying there peacefully. His chest slowly breathed in and out. Two soft bandages were gently strapped to his cheek and temple, hiding the cuts and bruises Sasuke inflicted. Naruto's eyes were closed elegantly, the eyelashes short but delicate. Although in a coma, Naruto's breathing and life support levels were stable, it was just as if he was sleeping and could be woken up any moment. Sasuke only wished it was that simple.

Sasuke sat down on a comfy chair next to the hospital bed which the blond occupied. The raven then held his hands together in a praying motion, raising them up to his mouth. '_Please wake up Naruto, I need you. I miss you_.' Sasuke pleaded quietly. Shikamaru looked at the begging boy and sat on the foot of the bed looking directly at Sasuke.

'Sasuke…he will wake up, I promise you.' Shikamaru firmly assured Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't move from his position but still replied quietly. '_Thank you Shikamaru_.'

'I need the toilet. I'll be back in a bit Sasuke okay?' Shikamaru said calmly, he didn't really need to go, he just felt like he should leave the two alone for a while. Sasuke nodded, more to himself than the lazy boy and exhaled when the door closed.

Naruto's breathing was calm and serene, Sasuke examined the blonds injuries and body in general before landing back and staring at Naruto's face. 'Naruto you idiot, why did you have to come to me, I didn't want you there. I needed to be…alone. And now you're in a coma. And I'm talking to no one.' Sasuke feebly said to Naruto. Sasuke reached out and stroked the boys cheek gently. He sat up and leaned over his face. 'Please wake up Naruto. _Please…_' exhaled out and gave the blond a chaste kiss on the lips.

The ward was silent apart from the subtle ticking clock and the constant heavy breaths of Naruto. Sasuke was gripping Naruto's hand tightly, holding it up to his lips, begging for the blond boy to wake up. Shikamaru finally came back after being gone for 20 minutes. 'Man this hospital is such a maze.' Shikamaru chuckled. Sasuke looked up at the boy and faintly smiled, still holding Naruto's hand. Shikamaru raised an enquiring eyebrow, but received no reply from Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The pair of them sat there with Naruto for an hour before Shikamaru finally decided they should leave. 'It's okay Shikamaru, I'm going to stay here. You can leave.' Sasuke muttered.<p>

'You sure?' Shikamaru questioned

Sasuke nodded in confirmation while still gazing at Naruto.

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?' Shikamaru replied standing at the door, which Sasuke nodded again in answer.

Before Shikamaru could open the door, it flung open nearly hitting him, inches away from his face. The door revealed Anko with a blush on her face realizing she almost hit the lazy boy. 'Sorry Shikamaru! I just came in to check up on Naruto. Were you leaving?' Anko apologized.

'It's alright, yeah I was about to leave Sasuke's staying for a bit longer.' Shikamaru calmly said before walking past Anko and waving goodbye to everyone.

Anko smiled brightly at the departing boy before moving over to Sasuke, who was sitting close to the machines wired up to Naruto. Sasuke watched on anxiously. 'Hmm, seems to be completely stable now. That's good.' Anko thought out loud, causing Sasuke to smile at the statement. 'You really like Naruto don't you.' Anko blurted out suddenly.

Sasuke looked up sharply at the woman. 'What?' Sasuke asked with an embarrassed expression.

'Don't deny it, it's obvious. Otherwise you would have gone home with Shikamaru.' Anko smirked cheekily.

'I…Naruto's my friend.' Sasuke feebly replied.

'Yes, and so is Shikamaru, but we both know there's something more between you two.' Anko giggled childishly moving in close to Sasuke's ear, causing the boy to blush at the closeness.

'He's…okay. I do like him, but what's the point now? He's not going to wake up…' Sasuke coldly expressed.

Anko looked back at the troubled teen. 'Sasuke…you've got to be brave.' Anko knelt down on the floor to be eye level with the boy, she then put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'If you love him, you won't give up on him. I'm sure Naruto is fighting as hard as he can to come back to you. I can feel it.' Anko reassured the distraught boy.

Sasuke looked up surprised at the statement. Anko smiled kindly and gave Sasuke a little peck on the cheek before standing up to leave. 'I know you'll get through this Sasuke.' Anko smiled again and left Sasuke speechless.

After a while Sasuke knocked out of the phase and looked up at the clock, realizing how late it was getting. Although he really didn't want to leave Naruto, it's not like there was anything to go back to anyway. Suddenly the door opened again, this time it was none other than Naruto's father, with a stressed look on his face. Sasuke braced himself for a lecture.

'Sasuke? How long have you been here for?' The man said in a surprising calm tone.

'Uh…a few hours? I'm sorry I'll leave now…' Sasuke said about to leave but was blocked off by Minato.

'You don't have to. Look Sasuke I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have said what I said, I was angry with the doctors and I let it all out on you.' Minato apologized in a disappointed nature. Sasuke shook his head.

'No, it's fine Minato, this is my fault. You have every right to be angry with me.' Sasuke sighed.

Minato exhaled deeply. 'Sasuke, don't beat yourself up. Not like I have, I've been blaming myself. But it's no one's fault. Things have just been played out very unluckily.' Minato softly said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. 'Has he moved at all? Or anything?' Minato wishfully asked. Sasuke replied with a sad shake of the head. 'Oh…Let's hope he gets through this.' Minato suggested.

'Anko came in not too long ago…she said he was stable so that's good. Naruto is fighting his hardest…to get back to us. We need to be ready for his return.' Sasuke smiled lightly, not entirely certain of his words, but still a shimmer of hope shined in his eyes.

Minato smiled brightly back in return before patting Sasuke on the shoulder. 'Thanks Sasuke…For being there for Naruto.' Minato said kindly as Sasuke was leaving. Sasuke didn't say anything and left Minato to sit next to his son.

* * *

><p>Sasuke exited the hospital and found himself walking towards the forest him and Naruto used as their secret place. The trees stood tall in front of him as he entered the vast expanse of woods. Trying to remember the way to go was hard as he always followed Naruto while he admired the landscape. It took him at least half an hour to finally find the open area with the two chairs awaiting the pair. Sasuke exhaled as he was alone and sat by himself on one the chairs.<p>

'It's not the same without Naruto…' Sasuke thought out loud as he looked at the floor remembering the time the pair kissed passionately and other things. Sasuke reminisced all the times in their secret place, the memories flowed in causing him to tear up and finally sobbing loudly. 'NARUTO! I'M SORRY! I need you back! I can't go on without you! Why did everything have to mess up…I'm sorry.' Sasuke cried out, which echoed out throughout the forest. There was no reply.

Sasuke sat there on the chair crying deeply now. '_Please wake up, you have to. I might do something I'd regret otherwise_.' Sasuke whispered, muffled by his tears. 'What do I do now!' Sasuke finally cried out before collapsing back down on the chair from the forced effort.

The old rusted chair broke all of sudden causing the wood to snap and splinter everywhere. Sasuke fell to the floor with a thud and winced at a sharp pain in his back. He felt his back with his hand noticing a sharp thin piece of wood pierce his back lightly. Sasuke pulled it out slowly and looked at the dangerous thing. 'Ow…' Sasuke uttered, still crying. Intrigued by the object he began playing with it, poking his fingers and hands with it, wincing at the little sudden pain that shot at his nerves.

Sasuke was suddenly startled by a crack of thunder. The weather had been quite reasonable all day a bit cloudy but not too ominous. He looked up at the sky noticing how dark clouds had formed subtly before opening up to pour a downfall of heavy rain. 'Great…' Sasuke sarcastically mumbled and got up quickly to get out of the rain.

The torrential water soaked the leaf covered ground, causing the grass underneath to break and form into dark mud. Sasuke trudged through the thick forest, getting light relief from the onslaught as the trees sheltered him from the downpour as he made his way out. Half way out he approached a log he needed to climb over, already drenched in rain because of an opening formed in the thin trees above. Sasuke placed a foot on top and pulled himself up but quickly slipped on the dampness and fell backwards landing roughly on the floor. 'God dammit, shit weather, fuck.' Sasuke cursed loudly as he wiped off the mud which enveloped most of his body. The rain was relentless and didn't let up for a second as Sasuke struggled his way out of the large woods.

Finally exiting, Sasuke looked up at the sky, the clouds were blackened, causing the overall mood of the landscape to be very sad and gloomy, the same way the raven haired boy was feeling. 'Sasuke, you're an idiot. You're more of an idiot than Naruto.' Sasuke scolded himself, but then paused in his step. 'Well…almost. That's pushing it Sasuke.' The boy smirked as he trudged home in the annoying rain.

**Chapter 19! A bit short, my mind's gone blank. Hopefully this chapter sufficed though! And hopefully next chapters will be more thrilling! ^^ Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing! Much appreciated! :D**


	20. Breakpoint

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In chapter 20 Sasuke returns home from the sodden woods only to find more misfortune come his way. Who's investigating Kakashi's house? How will Sasuke manage this new situation? **

**Chapter 20 Breakpoint**

Thunder cracked, lightning shone out, lighting the darkened road Sasuke walked along. The furious rain continued to pour, even more than before. Sasuke's dark hair was soaked and dripped down his face, infuriating the boy with every step he took to get home. 'A damn hot shower should do the trick. Stupid weather…wait, what the hell?' Sasuke mumbled, looking up at his late uncle's mansion like house in shock.

Two police cars and a normal typical car waited outside on the damp drive in front of the house. A group of men stood at the front door, knocking the door incessantly. Sasuke walked up carefully towards the men, who quickly noticed his presence. 'Hey you. Are you Sasuke Uchiha? Do you live here?' One of the burly police officers asked, standing tall over Sasuke.

Sasuke froze at the comment and looked up woefully, rain still streaking down his cheeks almost like tears. 'I…What do you want?' Was his feeble reply, earning him a strange stare.

'We're, here to find you, Sasuke. Your only guardian…Kakashi Hatake? Passed away? Meaning you're a minor living alone. We need to put you in a safe caring home. Hopefully we can find you a suitable guardian to take of you, but for the time being we're putting you in an orphanage.' Another man, in a business suit spoke, his words stern, harsh and almost mean.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _An orphanage? I'm fine here…I don't need a guardian I can look after myself dammit!_ Sasuke's mind screamed thoughts then he himself rushed inside the house in a bratty temper. The four men sighed loudly at the attitude before walking in after.

Sasuke made it to his room and locked himself in, barricading the door with a few chairs and his plywood wardrobe. 'I'M NOT LEAVING! THIS IS MY HOME! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Sasuke screeched, whilst curling up into a ball on to his bed, trying to hold back the tears.

Not long after, the policemen began knocking on the door trying to push it open, with no avail. 'Sasuke, you're being unreasonable. You need a guardian, you're only a minor! Come out now. This house doesn't belong to you.' A husky voice called from outside the door.

Sasuke looked back up from his position at the door. 'Shut up! This is Kakashi's house, my uncle for god sake! It damn right belongs to me and Kakashi! I'm not leaving!' Sasuke bellowed back and suddenly burst into tears, burying his head in his arms, the tears poured out just like the heavy rain outside.

* * *

><p>A whole hour passed before the police began using brute force on the door. 'Alright boys, knock it down.' The main man in the business suit commanded the others. The well-built men nodded in reply and began shoulder barging the blocked door. Sasuke jumped at the loud bang, noticing the chairs that blocked the door, budge slightly.<p>

Sasuke smirked. 'It'll take more than that!'

The police grunted in anger, before applying extra force to the well barricaded door. The plywood wardrobe that was stacked, suddenly tipped over slowly and hit the floor with a crash. Sasuke looked up with a look of shock. 'Dammit! _I can't go with them, I don't want to go into an orphanage._' Sasuke cursed quietly and began gathering personal items together and stuffing them swiftly in a backpack. Consisting of his camera, his lunch box and all the pictures Kakashi gave to him, printed out from his camera. Pausing briefly on the picture of him and Naruto.

The door budged open slightly, the blockade still stopping it but the door now was half open. Sasuke eyes widened as he finally stared at the door before climbing carefully out the window. The ledge outside was quite thin, luckily for Sasuke's slim figure it didn't cause him too much trouble to balance. Sasuke saw a nearby bush and he threw his backpack down, before he himself jumped down, landing hard and almost twisting his ankle. He writhed with the pain but mustered on. Grabbing his bag he limped away without the police even noticing.

* * *

><p>Sasuke grumbled at the still pouring rain and crackling thunder. His usually perfectly styled hair was now a soggy mop streaking down his face. Sasuke's body expression was a mix of utter despair and fatigue. He looked up and noticed he found himself outside of Naruto's house. The average building gave the raven haired boy a warm feeling inside. A sense of security and homeliness, he smiled at the thought before walking towards the front door.<p>

Naively thinking there would be an answer at this time of night, Sasuke still insisted on knocking, he was feeling dreadful and he needed rest. He knocked the door faintly and stumbled to the floor. To his surprise he felt the warmth of the abode embrace him, as the bright light shone illuminating his sodden body. Sasuke's eyes startled, still feeling dizzy he could have sworn he saw Naruto above him. Sasuke was about to speak but he finally blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally awoke a few hours later. He shot up, quickly realizing he shouldn't have as a searing pain shot into his head and he felt nauseous. Sasuke found himself in a small darkened room. The window blinds were shut, making it uncertain for the weather conditions. Was it still raining? The room suddenly became apparent to Sasuke that it was in fact Naruto's room. The white walls and surprisingly clean room lit up when the door creaked open, allowing some outside light enter. Sasuke's eyes twitched as he saw Minato flick the light on. 'Sasuke? Are you alright now?' The soothing voice almost echoed in Sasuke's mind.<p>

The raven haired looked up groggily at the blond man. 'Minato…?' Was all he could muster.

'What the hell were you doing out there at this time of night!' Minato berated the boy, but in a loving and caring tone, almost like a father.

'I…don't know. People were trying to take me away from Kak…our house.' Sasuke corrected himself, finally accepting that Kakashi was gone and never coming back. 'I don't want to go into an orphanage!' Sasuke started to tear up as he let his head sink down in his hands. Sasuke suddenly froze as he felt a comforting hand pat him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Minato smiling brightly.

'Sasuke I've told you before. I'm here for you. You little insignificant piece of Shit!' Minato shouted as his face became distorted and evil. Sasuke screamed, as the whole room began to shake. This soothing dream quickly changed to a terrible nightmare which Sasuke could not awake. The boy looked up noticing dark purple rings spiralling around him, then all of a sudden he looked in front of him. A boy, with his back turned was in front of him.

Sasuke walked closer. The purple spirals still trailing around, he then realized who the boy was, which came apparent because of the bright blond hair. 'Naruto!' Sasuke was cut short as he noticed the boy not respond. Sasuke ran around in front of him. 'Naruto?' The blonds hair was drooped down covering his features. He was unresponsive but still standing there. Sasuke reached out a hand.

'DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DID THIS SASUKE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?' Naruto suddenly screamed in Sasuke's face. Sasuke before he could reply suddenly began to fall down a dark pit, yelling all the way down. Sasuke looked down as he fell, seeing a large blade, causing him to scream even more. Just before he hit the sharpness he suddenly woke up from this terrifying nightmare.

* * *

><p>Sasuke found himself in the very same room he started in, now in a cold sweat. The light flicked on he saw Minato enter 'Hey Sasuke? Are you alright now?'<p>

This was all too familiar for Sasuke. Not taking any chances. 'No! Go away! I'm sorry! Leave me alone!' Sasuke began to screech at the blond man and tried to escape from the room. Failing as he ran straight into Minato who grabbed Sasuke. 'NO LET ME GO!' Sasuke yelled.

'Sasuke! Calm down it's me Minato! I'm not going to hurt you!' Minato replied back confused.

'That's what you said before! I can't trust anyone. I can't do this! Why did all this have to happen?' Sasuke pleaded before finally succumbing to tears, sobbing in Minato's arms.

Minato patted the boy on the head, shocked by this broken Sasuke, 'It's okay Sasuke, I'm here for you now. Everything will be alright.' Minato's soothing voice calmed the boy down.

Sasuke joined Minato later in the kitchen for a hot cup of coffee. Sasuke shook with the cold that embraced him along with his damp hair causing him to sneeze. Minato chuckled lightly. 'Why would you be out in that dreadful rain Sasuke? Especially at this time.' Minato muttered.

Sasuke gave him a confused look. _I already told him didn't I? Or was that in the nightmare?_ Sasuke pondered but blushed as he looked at Minato who was waiting for an answer. 'The police were at my house…They wanted to put me in an orphanage.' Sasuke replied.

Minato sighed. 'I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke. I know you want to stay in Kakashi's house, it's your home and I understand. But…You're only a minor they're right.' Minato said. Sasuke looked back in disbelief. 'But…I know you don't want to be put in an orphanage. How would you feel…if you lived here? With me and…Naruto?' Minato suddenly said looking at his feet in the process.

Sasuke eyes widened at the statement. 'With you? I…I can't…it wouldn't be right, Naruto wouldn't want me to…' Sasuke started.

'Well, the offers there Sasuke. I really don't mind, I'd rather you stay here than in an orphanage to be honest.' Minato finished as he began to clear up the cups of coffee.

Sasuke paused for moment, deeply thinking about the option. _I can't stay in Kakashi's house it's not safe to be alone. I don't want to go to an orphanage. I can't stay here either, it wouldn't be fair on Minato and Naruto. What do I do?_

Sasuke finally made his mind up after a long pause, standing there like a lemon causing Minato to smirk slightly. 'I'll…stay here please. Thank you Minato.' Sasuke gave a blank stare, unable to form a smile as he felt 100% guilty about everything.

Minato clapped his hands together. 'Okay, good good! Now…rule is, no late nights. Get to bed!' Minato laughed, Sasuke froze at the comment. 'I'm joking Sasuke, but seriously you should get some rest. I guess you can sleep in Naruto's bed for now.'

Sasuke nodded and departed heading for Naruto's room. He looked around the tidy room, except for the messy bed that he created. Sasuke turned the light off and went to lie down in the bed. His mind filled quickly with thoughts of Naruto. _How is he doing in his struggle in hospital? Please get better Naruto, I need you more than ever. Why did I say those things, the last thing he heard me say was I hate you. Dammit! _Sasuke continued to think, not getting any sleep. This would be another restless night.

* * *

><p>The morning arrived swiftly as Sasuke had made it to bed in the early hours. The boy was still awake by the time the sun came up. Sasuke sat up and rubbed his sleep filled eyes. 'Ugh I feel like crap.'<p>

'Sasuke! Breakfast is ready if you're up!' A voice called up, sounding very similar to his uncles.

'O…Okay Ka…Minato!' Sasuke called back to this normal routine question Kakashi always used to say.

Sasuke stumbled tiredly down the stairs, to be met by Minato offering a plate of toast. Although slightly burnt Sasuke smiled and accepted the offer. 'I was going to go see Naruto again today, do you want to come too Sasuke?' Minato asked not facing the boy as he washed up the dishes.

Sasuke began eating the toast and turned to face the man. 'Of course!' Sasuke said a little too briskly causing him to choke on the bread.

Minato laughed 'Haha alright then, survive my awfully burnt toast first though!'

After a finishing breakfast, Minato advised Sasuke to have a shower and get changed. 'But I've only got these clothes with me.' Sasuke replied.

'Just take a shirt from Naruto, you're roughly the same size as him.' Minato answered back whilst leaving the house to get the car ready.

'_Okay…_' Sasuke felt awkward by using some of Naruto's clothes, the fact that Naruto was in a coma and also that the orange selection didn't suit Sasuke what so ever.

After a short shower, the pair of them were both on their way to the hospital. 'Do…do you think he'll ever wake up Sasuke?' Minato suddenly asked during their silent journey.

Sasuke was stunned. _Everyone has told me he will? Not even Minato believes?_ Sasuke's mind buzzed. 'Uh…I…he will wake up. He has to. He's constantly fighting.' Sasuke mumbled. Minato smiled brightly.

'Good…I'm glad you think the same.' Minato replied briefly. Sasuke paused before cracking a nice smile as well.

* * *

><p>They both arrived at the large building, residents leaving and entering continuously. Anko as always was waiting at the receptionist desk. Sasuke was still uncertain whether or not she was a nurse or a receptionist, or both? Either way one thing was certain to Sasuke, she was very attractive.<p>

'Hey guys! Got some great news!' Anko's bubbly toned statement made both Sasuke and Minato gasp in anticipation.

'WHAT?' They answered in synchronisation.

'Well when I was checking on Naruto today, his hand moved…' Anko suddenly stopped as she began to blush a great deal.

'What's the matter?' Minato asked.

'His hand moved onto…his…you know.' Her eyes along with a finger pointed to the downstairs department. She giggled like a little school girl at this.

'Jeez…Naruto.' Sasuke chuckled 'You better wake up, soon.'

Minato sighed and quickly stormed off towards the ward. Sasuke gasped and shortly followed. Anko still giggling stared at Sasuke's bottom, admiring it in a way.

The ward door burst open. Minato ran over to his sleeping boy. 'Naruto! Are you awake? Can you hear me?' Minato nudged his son desperately in false hope that he would.

Sasuke entered the room, seeing the man beg to Naruto to wake up. 'Minato…' Sasuke breathed out before walking over to Naruto as well.

The blond boy was breathing heavily, still silent and innocent lying there. Not responding to Minato's cries. 'He moved? Why isn't he moving now then dammit!' Minato stormed off back outside leaving Sasuke with the boy.

'Naruto? Stop lying, I know you're awake…_You must've been thinking about me if you put your hand down there._' Sasuke cheekily whispered into the blonds ear before biting it gently. It could've been Sasuke's imagination but it looked like Naruto shuddered at the sensual actions Sasuke was applying on the blonds neck. Sasuke found himself very aroused by the sleeping boy's gentle presence. Sasuke all of a sudden lifted the covers off of Naruto and looking at the boys groin area. Noting that Naruto as well was slightly erect. 'I really shouldn't do this…' Sasuke muttered, although he found himself reaching down at the member.

Sasuke gently stroked it, always checking the door at any movement from outside. 'Ugh I can't do this. Naruto wake up.' Sasuke stopped and leaned in close to Naruto's face, chastely kissing it. Then suddenly.

'…_S…Sa…Sasuke._' The blond beneath the raven finally mumbled.

**Sorry About the long wait guys! Been settling into Uni, this took me a while to do. Also sorry about that little cliffy, but i thought it'd be good to end it there to round off 20 chapters! ^^ Anyway hope you havent abandoned this story just yet! It's almost finished i promise! A few more chapters, hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as i have made writing it! :) And hope you continue reading! :D  
><strong>


	21. Disconnect

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 21 Sasuke gasps at the sudden calling of his name from below him. Could it be that the blond has finally awoken from his coma? How will Naruto be after such a long period? Will he forgive Sasuke? Can Sasuke Forgive himself?**

**Chapter 21 Disconnect**

'…_S…Sa…Sasuke._' The blond beneath the raven finally mumbled.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the utterance could it be? 'Naruto!' Sasuke shook the boy.

'Mughh….five more minutes…' The boy grumbled.

Sasuke twitched with a slight irritation. 'Tch…Wake up idiot!' Sasuke raised his voice. Causing the blond to finally lurch forward wide awake.

'BAH! WHAT THE!' Naruto spoke again with more vigour, his energy always amazed and amused Sasuke.

'Naruto…how…are you okay, how are you feeling?' Sasuke stuttered his words, blushing at the sudden closeness; he hadn't felt Naruto's warmth in a while.

'…Sasu…Sas…I feel…sick.' Naruto started to retch violently, his face turned to a mix of red and green. Sasuke gasped and moved away to grab a nearby bucket, before placing it in front of the patient.

Naruto held the bucket firmly and began throwing up disgusting orangey coloured sick. Sasuke coughed at the sight and looked away. 'Ugh Naruto you shouldn't have got up so quick. Idiot.' Sasuke sighed while getting up to pour a glass of water out of the toilet sink.

Sasuke re-entered the room with a gasp. Naruto had managed to spill most of the bucket all over himself. 'NARUTO!' Sasuke quickly rushed over to recover most of the bucket but the damage had been done. Naruto was drenched in the awful colour. Sasuke cleaned up the mess precisely with toilet paper. All the while Naruto just looked down sadly.

'Heh…at least you like…orange?' Sasuke smirked trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably as Naruto didn't even budge.

Sasuke soon had cleared most of the mess and placed the glass of water in Naruto's hands, checking that he didn't spill that as well. Sasuke ears pricked up as he heard Naruto murmur something. 'What?'

'…Why are you here…Sasuke.' Naruto more or less demanded rather than asking.

Sasuke looked at the boy intently who still had his head down. 'Because I want to look after you…' Sasuke was cut short

'Look after me? Ha. You're just here because…Your uncle died.' Naruto coldly said.

Sasuke froze at the statement. 'That's not true…' Again Sasuke was cut short.

'Do you know the last thing I remember you saying?' Naruto rhetorically asked.

'I…Hate…You.' Naruto's head suddenly shot up and his eyes met Sasuke's, but instead of a loving care free look that Naruto always possessed, the glare was of utter hatred and almost evil. It pierced Sasuke's soul.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they both stared at each other. Sasuke gulped quietly, really worried that Naruto was about to unleash hell on him. Then suddenly.

* * *

><p>'Naruto…?' A voice from the door called. Sasuke turned sharply to see Minato at the door with Anko just behind.<p>

Naruto sighed and changed his expression to meet his father's eyes. 'Hey dad, miss me?' Naruto cheekily but weakly said.

'NARUTO!' Minato rushed over almost pushing Sasuke over and then embracing his son in a kind caring hug. 'Oh son I'm so glad you're okay! The doctors said you'd never wake up!' Minato was close to tears.

Sasuke awkwardly moved away, gazing at the love of their family being expressed. Something that Sasuke could never feel again, now with Kakashi gone.

As Sasuke was about to depart he was halted by Anko who stood really close. Sasuke looked up slightly as Anko was only just a few inches taller than Sasuke. The attractive woman smiled brightly at the raven. 'Glad Naruto's okay Sasuke?' Anko asked with a slightly sexy tone.

Sasuke looked back over at Naruto who was slowly talking to his dad, not focused on Sasuke at all. 'Yeah…but, I don't think he will forgive me now. Sorry Anko I've got to go.' Sasuke slipped passed Anko before she could say anything.

'_Ah Sasuke…so young…so foolish._' Anko whispered under her breath as she walked over to Naruto. 'Naruto! It's good to see you finally awake! I've been your doctor while you've been here.' Anko excitedly said while bending over, revealing a slight cleavage caused from her low cut top. Naruto looked up at the sight and felt himself rise up underneath the covers. He blushed as he quickly raised his knees up to cover the bulge in the quilt. Anko and Minato both smirked at the boy's innocence.

'Anko, what happens now? Will he have to stay long now?' Minato asked with hope.

'Oh…Well, although he is awake he still can be quite unstable and will need to stay a bit longer for a few check-ups. Don't worry Minato I assure you our doctors will work as fast as possible to get your son back to 100%! Plus I'll be doing my part too…' Anko said calmly adding a cheeky wink at the end.

'Yeah dad…I think I should…make sure…I'm okay…' Naruto fumbled his words, still staring lustfully at Anko's breasts which were still slightly revealed to him.

'Okay son. But don't think for a second you're missing school when you've recovered!' Minato laughed loudly.

'Ah! Come on that's not fair!' Naruto complained

Anko and Minato both laughed together. 'Wait…where did Sasuke go?' Minato suddenly questioned. Naruto looked away in disgust. Anko noticed this and sighed to herself.

'I think he went out for some fresh air.' Anko mumbled still looking at the disgusted boy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had made it down to the end of the corridor and sat down on the step, holding his head in his hands and looking down at the dusty staircase. The floor suddenly stained with teardrops. Sasuke began shaking with the sadness, the cold tears streaked down his cheeks, dripping onto his dark raven like drooping hair tips before making their way to the floor, making little tiny splashes. 'Well Naruto's okay, that's one promise come true, forgive me? No. Still love me? No…God dammit Sasuke you idiot. Why have I fucked everything up?' Sasuke sobbed to himself.<p>

'_Language Sasuke._' A familiar voice whispered. Sasuke turned around to face the origin but was surprised when no one was there.

'Wha…uncle?' Sasuke muttered still crying. 'I'm losing it…' Sasuke sighed as he got up and walked down the stairs. He suddenly slipped lunging forward and landing on an unsuspecting girl. 'Ouch. Oh god I'm so sorry…Sakura?' Sasuke said confused as the pair of them were in a very compromising position.

'He…hello Sasuke…' The pink haired girl blushed almost as bright as her hair and the same colour. She'd never been this close to Sasuke and it caught her off guard. 'I came here to see Naruto, how is he Sasuke?' Sakura asked with a sort of twinkle in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed sadly. 'Yeah…he just woke up not too long ago. I'll see you later Sakura.' Sasuke quickly dismissed about to cry again, he walked straight passed but was swiftly halted. A firm grip clamped on his arm.

'Sasuke. What's wrong with you, out of all of us I'd think you'd be the happiest at this news!' Sakura questioned.

Sasuke didn't face the girl instead shook his arm free. 'Leave it Sakura, don't worry about me, just… go see Naruto…' Sasuke said with a cold tone and stormed off. Sakura gasped at the attitude Sasuke had, she had never seen him without his usual shy disposition. _Something must have happened between them…? _The girl thought while heading towards the hospital ward.

Sakura shortly arrived, noticing Anko at the door about to leave. 'Hello I'm here to see Naruto.' Sakura politely said.

'Ah hey! Good timing Naruto is awake!' Anko smiled

'Yeah…_I know_' Sakura sighed but still kept a polite tone as she wandered in.

'Sakura HIYA!' Naruto shouted with vigorous energy

Sakura wasn't happy though as she ran up to Naruto and punched him in the arm. 'Ow what was that for?' Naruto yelped with the pain

'What the hell have you said to Sasuke? He was crying on the staircase and was very angry for some reason, so I blame you. What did you do!' Sakura demanded preparing to punch the boy again if he didn't answer.

Naruto's expression dropped to a mix of confusion anger and sadness. 'Sasuke…Nothing! There's nothing wrong, just leave it Sakura!' Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in dismissal.

Sakura grew red with anger as her eyes twitched at the comment. About to punch the blond again but was stopped by Minato. 'Sakura please, he's recovering give him a little break. But. Something must be wrong, Naruto what happened?' Minato questioned firmly.

Naruto now with two people questioning him couldn't escape their eyes and it was inevitable he had to say what was wrong. 'Fine. Sasuke…I don't want to forgive what he did. I've let him know that when I woke up to him. Now he must be beating himself up.' Naruto summarized briefly.

Soon as Naruto finished Sakura gave him a hard firm slap on the cheek. 'Naruto you damn idiot! Sasuke was really upset! Forgive him? What the hell did he do to deserve such treatment?'

Minato sighed along with Naruto. 'Sakura…Naruto was in a coma because of Sasuke. Now come on I think Naruto needs some rest, let's go find Sasuke.' Minato calmly said as he led Sakura out of the door. 'I'll see you a bit later son. Please rest up.'

Naruto shot back a simple nod before settling down on his bed, letting his delicate eye lids rest.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down the corridor glancing back at the ward door while being led by Minato. Still stunned at the fact that Sasuke caused the damage done to Naruto. 'Minato what do you mean Sasuke did it?' Sakura naively asked.<p>

Minato sighed, but carried on walking nonetheless. 'Exactly that, Sasuke…hurt Naruto. But…it was his fault really after all. Sasuke was upset, and unleashed his emotions on him. Sasuke has been a wreck ever since.' Minato calmly replied, making their way down the stairs and out of the hospital front doors.

'But…but, why?' Sakura about to continue but was stopped when Minato turned to face her.

'Find out from them. I'm not going to say.' Minato hastily said as he looked off into the distance, noticing Sasuke walking by himself. 'Look there's Sasuke, come on.' Minato began to jog in Sasuke's direction, Sakura following closely behind.

'Sasuke! Stop!' The pair both called.

Sasuke sighed, still slightly crying and turned around to face the pair but covered his features with his long drooping dark hair. 'What do you want, aren't you happy that Naruto is awake? Go see to him….I'm fine.' Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura gritted her teeth, restraining her anger for the depressive boy. 'We are overjoyed Sasuke…why aren't you? Naruto wants you there for…' Sakura was cut short.

'Shut up. Naruto doesn't want anything from me except avoidance. You're wasting your time.' Sasuke harshly cut in.

Sakura's jaw clamped down tightly, able to grind diamond on her teeth now. About to unleash hell on Sasuke she was suddenly calmed from a soft gentle hand that rested on her shoulder. 'Sasuke. Please calm down, I know you feel bad for the things you did. But as I've said before, it's not your fault. You were angry and confused about…Kakashi. Naruto shouldn't have chased after you, but…He only did that because he truly cares for you. Don't forget that Sasuke. Give Naruto time, he has every right to be angry at you right now, give him a chance to recover properly. Please don't do this to yourself, everyone is worried about you.' Minato kindly put.

'You…I.' Sasuke stuttered.

'What would Kakashi think if he saw you acting this way?' Minato added.

Sasuke sad expression changed to a moment of inspiration and an evil demonic grin formed on his lips. 'Kakashi? He's the one who wanted me to stay away! Fucking Naruto, Kakashi was disappointed! It's good Naruto will forget me now!' Sasuke cackled manically, causing Minato and Sakura to give him a look of despair and utter confusion.

'Sasuke! What the hell are you talking about?' Minato questioned with a shout

'You damn idiot, Kakashi died because of you! He was rushing to go see you, to tell you to keep Naruto away!' Sasuke shouted back rudely.

Minato walked swiftly up to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders. 'What! Come see me? What? That doesn't make sense Sasuke!' Minato shook him, his eyes were starting to tear up at the mad accusations.

Sasuke smirked. He reached into his pocket to pull out a small dark book. 'Here look at this. Kakashi was noting how disappointing it was that I was with Naruto.' Sasuke coldly said while handing Minato the book.

Sakura stood there with a look of shock at all the comments, still not getting her head around the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were together.

Minato was kneeling in front of Sasuke reading the diary. His face changing expressions graphically. 'I…I don't understand, he was coming to talk to me? Then…'

'Yes. He died. Because I disappointed him, because I was with Naruto.' Sasuke finished then turned around to walk back to Kakashi's house. Minato looked up at the departing boy.

'Kakashi couldn't have really felt this way Sasuke. He does say he was happy for you. What should it matter? How do you feel? How do you really feel for Naruto? Well Sasuke?' Minato firmly called out. This caused Sasuke to pause in his step.

'…We will see. Go back to Naruto, please. He needs you more.' Sasuke replied with a caring tone and continued to walk back.

'Sasuke…' Sakura about to stop him but Minato shook his head at her.

'Leave him, he needs some time to get his head straight and so does Naruto.' Minato briefly said, pocketing the book and walking back to the hospital. Sakura paused for a moment still watching Sasuke depart before catching up with Naruto's father.

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally arrived back at Kakashi's house. He stared at the slightly decaying building as there were no occupants. Sasuke sighed as he opened the door. This time the policemen won't be pestering him. Walking up the stairs, he noticed how most of the rooms had been searched for some sort of incriminating evidence. His bedroom door was smashed open from the brute force of the police that tried to get him. 'Damn police, they ruined my room…' Sasuke cursed noting the almost upturned room with all the fixings being piled against the door had been pushed asunder. It was a mess. The only thing that was remotely tidy was his actual bed. Sasuke jumped onto it, landing face first into the soft pillows and quilts. Sasuke exhaled loudly and managed to fall into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The evening drew in and the sunlight began to fade from the messy room. Sasuke awoke to the sound of a loud knock. His eyes were dark and sleep ridden. But they suddenly widened as he heard the loud knock again more persistent this time. <em>Is that the police again? It can't be? Or is it Minato? I should leave it…<em> Sasuke thought but felt a sudden relief when he heard the calm voice of Minato call his name.

'Sasuke! Are you in there?'

Sasuke swiftly rushed downstairs and to the door. He stood for a brief moment, thinking about what to say. Knocked out of the daze again when Minato knocked louder, causing Sasuke to jump with a start. The boy turned the door handle carefully and slowly opened the large wooden door slightly.

'Hello Minato.' Sasuke mumbled tiredly.

'Sasuke, there you are. How are you feeling?'

'I've been better. How's Naruto?'

'Same as you. He needs to stay in hospital for another day then he'll be coming back home tomorrow evening. I know things have been hard for you. But as I said before the offer is still there if you want to live with us. The police will be searching this place again soon.' Minato sadly said, feeling sorry for Sasuke entirely.

Sasuke blankly stared. Not wanting to believe this entire occurrence. He wished he could stay but Minato was right. The police could show up any minute and take him away to an orphanage. Which Sasuke could not handle right now. 'I…Minato I'd like to but I don't think Naruto will want me…' Minato cut him short

'Sasuke listen. Naruto's got to live with it, you're more important right now. I feel…guilty for Kakashi's death. It's the least I could do.' Minato insisted.

Sasuke sighed loudly. 'Alright. Thank you Minato, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. My mind…has been all over the place.'

Minato smiled kindly, admiring this although still grieving yet strong brave boy. 'It's okay Sasuke, I can't imagine how you feel.' Minato let Sasuke pack some belongings, and walked towards his car.

After he packed the things into the car Minato noticed Sasuke stood outside the front door, looking up at his home. Minato sat in the car watching, giving the boy time to say his goodbyes.

'Kakashi…I'm sorry I disappointed you, but…I think I know who I'm happy with. Even though he might never forgive me…I, need to be strong, like you said. Naruto makes me strong. I hope you understand. Goodbye…uncle.' Sasuke's eyes began tearing up, he then walked away towards Minato's car.

'You ready to leave Sasuke?' Minato asked nicely

Sasuke continued to stare at the building from the car. 'Yeah…I'm ready. Let's go.' Sasuke sadly murmured and looked down at his feet. With that Minato nodded and began driving. Sasuke rested his head against the window and let his eyes gracefully fall.

* * *

><p>Before long they arrived back at Naruto's house. Minato swiftly got out and opened the front door. He let Sasuke linger in the car, not forcing the new home onto him too much as he was still grieving.<p>

After a while Sasuke finally exited the car, he realized Minato had brought most of his belongings inside, causing the boy to crack a little smile.

'Naruto…please forgive me.' Sasuke muttered to himself before carrying his backpack with personal belongings; Camera, lunchbox, the pictures and a few clothes.

**Chapter 21! Blackjack! Sorry for the wait, University is going good if you wanted to know ^^ Still making time to finish this story though! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing this one even though it was slightly depressive towards the end tho :/ Anyway hope you enjoy the final few chapters coming up! Thanks for reading this story as well! xD**


	22. Renewal

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In chapter 22 Sasuke after departing his beloved late uncle's home, he finds himself trying desperately to settle into Naruto's house with Minato; Naruto still recovering in hospital. Sasuke would eventually have to confront the blond. How much will their relationship change?**

**Chapter 22 Renewal**

The moonlight shone brightly, illuminating the surrounding area. The house beamed with a gentle light. Inside Sasuke was in a spare room in the Uzumaki household. The room was nothing like his own bedroom, it was slightly dusty, unused and had a sense of emptiness. Sasuke sighed as he began unpacking his belongings.

'Are you okay Sasuke? Do you need a hand?' Minato's calm caring voice called out from the door.

Sasuke looked back up at the man 'No, it's okay. Thanks Minato.' Sasuke replied back politely but with a depressive tone. Minato looked at the boy sadly, worried for him but agreed to leave Sasuke to it, he needed time alone.

The door closed slowly and Minato left, Sasuke twitched at the noise. His face was trembling, his mind suddenly overcome with all the emotions he was suppressing. The boy finally broke down, landing on his knees and started to cry out as quiet as possible. The tears flowed wildly, his expression was of distorted pain and misery. Sasuke had been holding his nerve and emotions in front of Minato during the car journey, not letting the man know his full inner feelings yet, not like his dead uncle. Minato was very similar to Kakashi in many ways, even spoke the same on occasion, but Sasuke had a simple mind set. Minato could never be Kakashi. But…Sasuke would need to learn to live with the fact that Minato was the closest he would get to his loving uncle again.

Sasuke had stayed in that kneeling position sobbing for a good hour, letting the emotions flow out like a rushing waterfall, along with his gushing tears. Sasuke abruptly stopped himself as he noticed one of the pictures he had taken escaped his backpack and fell face down onto the floor. The boy reached out and picked the photo card up.

'Heh…Of course. I'm so selfish.' Sasuke smirked slightly wiping his tear ridden face. 'Naruto you're the one I should be worrying about.' Sasuke smiled thinking back to that day with Naruto and his crazy antics on the field trip.

* * *

><p>Later that night Minato had gone to bed early, so he could rest up to bring his son back home. Sasuke however had no such luck in sleeping. His eyes wide open, no chance of falling asleep, Sasuke began moving around in the bed sheets erratically to try and find a position which he could doze to. Again no luck. <em>God dammit, why can't I just fall asleep? Count sheep…1…2…3…4…Fuck…just go to sleep Sasuke. <em>The boy's mind buzzed at him, forcing he eyes shut he futilely tried to drift off. This managed to work…as soon as the bright shining sun rose from behind the landscape in the morning. 'You have got…to be kidding me.' Sasuke cursed himself lightly. It was useless to try to sleep now, it wasn't going to happen, not with the Sun blaring him right in the eye. The windows had no blinds to block out like his old room, although even with the blinds it still seemed to wake the boy.

Sasuke rose from his bed deciding to wash up and get changed. Sasuke naively wished for an en-suite, opening nothing but a small closet door. 'This will be annoying to adapt to…' Sasuke muttered irritated. Slamming the door shut producing a large dust cloud to slap him in the face just furthered his anger, he coughed lightly before leaving the room to find a place to wash.

Just outside Minato was exiting a room on the landing, who quickly noticed the dust covered raven. 'Haha, dusty room eh? Sorry about that Sasuke. Quite exciting experience though right?' Minato chuckled.

Sasuke looked up with a glare, he was annoyed about the tease, but something else really bugged him, the way the man acted. Minato may not be doing it on purpose, but he was acting extremely like Kakashi. _That's something Kakashi would say…_ Sasuke thought with his glare, but didn't say his mind. 'The bathroom…where is it?' Sasuke mumbled rudely. Minato's kind expression persevered through though and with a bright gentle smile he pointed down the hallway. Sasuke nodded before shuffling tiredly past.

The room was small, _this was a bathroom? _Sasuke questioned. The little room was almost as big as his en-suite which was quite unusual; surely a bathroom would far exceed the size of a simple en-suite room? 'I guess this will have to do, I've got no other choice. Except stink….like Naruto.' Sasuke smirked at his silly insult.

At least the room was nice and tidy, no dust until Sasuke got in there. The bath was a nice touch as well being that it pretty much filled up a few minutes after the boy turned the hot tap on. Sasuke removed his dirty pyjamas quickly, then gradually dipped his feet into the luxurious steaming bath. Pure bliss hit Sasuke, relaxed from that little tiff he had earlier with the dust. He felt like he could finally sleep now in that pleasantness. This all ended quickly as he heard Minato call out.

'Sasuke!' A pause.

'Yes?' Sasuke replied happily back

'Umm…Do you like your toast umm…burnt of cremated?' The man chuckled loudly.

Sasuke twitched at the man's clumsiness, as well as the Kakashi likeliness, but played along nonetheless. 'Umm somewhere in the middle!' Sasuke giggled.

Minato continued to laugh 'Okay! Coming right up!' Sasuke heard his footsteps move and back downstairs. The raven began to wrap things up in the marvellous bath, as much as he didn't want to, he felt like a sponge absorbing so much water, which couldn't be good. The water dripped from the tips of his raven like hair, he then vigorously dried it with a nearby towel before drying his whole sleek pale body which was equally soaked. Sasuke suddenly froze. 'Shit. Sasuke you moron.' The boy cursed at himself as he looked down at one pair of clothes. He didn't bring fresh new ones with him, so used to his en-suite. 'Should I risk the walk?' Sasuke muttered, 'Ah Kakashi's advice, life is about new experiences, let's do this!' With that Sasuke flung the towel round his waist covering his downstairs department. And rushed out holding the dirty washing away from his chest, the dash was comically to say the least as he felt the towel start to slip. 'Almost there!' Sasuke gasped as his momentum was abruptly stopped as he tripped over his own feet and landing face first into the door. Luckily it was half open so not as painful as it could have been, although equally as embarrassing because the towel that covered his waist, was now on top of his head, exposing his delicate posterior. Sasuke groaned with the sharp pain on his forehead before scrambling to his feet and quickly getting changed.

The rising aroma of burnt toast suddenly filled the air around Sasuke. 'He did realize I was joking right?' Sasuke smirked as he made his way downstairs.

Sasuke was met by an empty plate and a smiling Minato. 'Toast is almost done Sasuke, just hold that a second…' Minato turned around too sharply causing the man to fall and tumble towards a table. Sasuke couldn't believe the clumsiness from this…adult, but found himself bursting out laughing nonetheless, like he did when Kakashi acted like that. 'I'm okay! Minato jumped up grabbing the smouldering toast from the cheap toaster, before comically juggling the hot bread and planting it on Sasuke's plate. _I see where Naruto gets his crazy energy from. _Sasuke thought with a dazed look.

Breakfast was slightly different for Sasuke. Usually Kakashi would have eaten way before Sasuke even woke up. However, Minato was sitting at the table with the boy, eating the same burnt toast as he was. It felt weird but also a sense of serenity was mixed in. It was nice, this caused Sasuke to smile slightly which Minato noticed. 'You seem to have cheered up Sasuke?' Minato smiled back.

Sasuke looked up with a blank stare. 'Yeah…I just, never…sat down with Kakashi like this. It's…strange.'

'Haha, new experiences like this add to the excitement of life.' Minato grinned, continuing to bite into the hard black toast.

Sasuke froze at the comment. The way it was phrased and the actual sentence itself, was too much like his late uncle. Sasuke's calm expression quickly changed to scorn. 'Shut up. I know what you're doing.' Sasuke rudely barked.

Minato dropped his toast and looked back up at Sasuke with a questioning stare. 'What? What do you mean?'

'Stop…trying to be Kakashi, you're not him!' Sasuke shot back with haste.

'Sasuke I…what are you talking about…?' Minato began

Sasuke scoffed and sat up. 'You're acting like my dead uncle, just to make me feel better! Well it's not working dammit!' Sasuke blurted out with venom.

Minato looked down at himself woefully then let out a deep breath. 'Okay. You're right, I'm not Kakashi. It's stupid of me to pretend.' Minato still looking down, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'I thought it would help ease the grief. I guess not eh? I'm sorry Sasuke.' Minato got up to wash up the dishes, Sasuke noticed his expression tremble slightly, obviously holding back a few tears. The man could be quite emotional, again Sasuke thought _that's where Naruto gets it from_?

Sasuke felt extremely terrible at snapping at Minato. He was only trying to help. Sasuke finally sighed to break the uncomfortable silence that had developed. 'Minato?' The man didn't turn to face just raised his head slightly to listen. 'I…didn't mean that, please don't be upset. I'm not dealing with this rationally. I've been angry and stressed with everyone and gave them nothing but grief, and because of it, I've pissed everyone off.' Sasuke quickly summarized with an exhale. 'Don't be sorry. I know you're trying to help and I'm glad you're there for me….I guess I'm just really worried about how Naruto's going to react with me staying with you guys?'

A long pause met Sasuke, until. '…It's the least I could do Sasuke, and for the last time.' Minato quickly turned to face wiping a small tear from his eye. 'You and Naruto will be fine, trust me, the boy's never talked about someone like you ever! Before it was a girl called Sakura, but even with her he'd only mention it on occasions. He'd probably hate me for this but it should cheer you up about him.' Minato paused as he looked up at Sasuke who had a puzzled face plastered on him. 'Every day after school, he'd talk for hours about you to me. I knew he liked you that way from the start, even though he denied it.' Sasuke froze. This was exactly like it was with him and Kakashi. Minato smirked 'I got an ear full that time when you phoned him. I heard what you said as well Sasuke don't deny it. You really do love him and he loves you. So therefore, I have no doubt you two will be back together in no time.'

Sasuke eyes twitched and he rubbed them before the tears could flow. He suddenly dashed at Minato and gave him a kind hug which took him by surprise. 'Thank you Minato.' Sasuke mumbled. Minato hugged back and smiled, Sasuke had accepted him now.

Sasuke finished up his breakfast, still feeling guilty he also helped wash up the dishes, while Minato organized himself to leave. Sasuke was about to question this until. 'Hey Sasuke I'm off to pick Naruto up now as he's ready to leave today, do you want to join?' Minato asked with a rushed pace while he scurried around finding papers and such.

Sasuke looked up with slight despair. 'Umm…I don't know if I should? I mean Naruto will be still annoyed with me.' Sasuke started but noticed Minato shake his head.

'What did we just discuss? Just give him time, he won't flip out, just apologize again, he'll understand. Just come along it'd be good for both of you.' Minato calmly commanded.

'Fine…_He won't be happy though._' Sasuke muttered.

* * *

><p>The pair arrived at the hospital in no time, Minato was anxious to meet his son and take him back, causing him to drive a little bit above the safety record speed. Anko was the first person they saw through the front doors. An absolutely stunning woman, how she had no boyfriend was a mystery to both Sasuke and Minato. 'Hey guys! Naruto's been ready to go for a while! That little guy recovers so quickly!' Anko brightly smiled and bounced a little with excitement making her breasts jiggle slightly which caused Sasuke to blush intensely. Minato smirked at the action. 'Hey Anko, is Naruto still in the same room?' Minato asked politely<p>

Anko shook her head 'No he's been moved to the waiting wards. I'll lead you there.' Anko turned on her heel and led the boys down the long white corridor with countless rooms. She eventually stopped right at the end of the corridor, in front of a large glass doubled door. Anko suddenly hit by a thought looked up at Minato. 'Naruto's in there waiting but I forgot the leaving forms I'll quickly go get them now!' Anko smirked as she dashed back down the corridor. Sasuke watched the woman intently, drawn to her perfectly sculpted body, not realising Minato had already entered room.

'Naruto! Ready to go?' Minato asked excitedly, with Naruto replying with an overly exaggerated nod. Wearing his usual brightly coloured outfit he was quite happy, until Sasuke finally entered the room. Naruto's expression quickly changed as he met the raven haired boy's eyes.

'Dad…what is HE doing here?' Naruto rudely asked, emphasising the he. Sasuke sighed at the remark and looked away from the blond.

'Naruto calm down, Sasuke wanted to see you.' Minato began.

'Don't give me that crap, I don't want to see him.' Naruto scoffed folding his arms

'Naruto cut it out, stop being so rude. Sasuke is going to live with us so play nice-' Minato cut short

'WHAT? Live with us? You're kidding right?' Naruto eyes twitched as he turned to face Sasuke, then back to his dad. 'This is bullshit I'm not living with him!' Naruto shouted and stormed out of the room. Sasuke looked down at himself, while Minato cursed lightly.

'God dammit I still got to sign those papers. Sasuke go after him, don't argue he's not 100% yet.' Minato demanded. Sasuke sighed in response, no chance of disagreeing with the man. Sasuke chased after.

* * *

><p>Only a few metres outside the hospital Sasuke quickly caught up. The blond didn't get far due to Minato's correct assumption of him not being fully healthy. Naruto had sat down on the pavement resting his back on a stone wall with his head down in disappointment. Sasuke looked at the boy with a sigh and joined sitting next to him. Naruto still kept his head down, Sasuke then tried to place a caring hand on his shoulder but was rejected as the blond shoved away angrily. 'Get off me Sasuke, I don't want you here. Argh!' Naruto clutched his head, obviously tired out from the run and not used to such physical exercise. Sasuke about to speak was interrupted by Naruto again 'You've got some nerve to move in, you've treated us all like fools, you think you're so high and mighty Mr Uchiha huh? You and your mansion, and your treadmill, and you're stupid en suite nonsense! Now you think you can just sneer at my house in comparison, you're lucky my dad is so kind and forgiving! I ain't forgiving you that easily Sasuke!' Naruto lectured Sasuke harshly without remorse.<p>

Sasuke looked away from the piercing stare of Naruto. 'I know. I shouldn't intrude, but your dad invited me. I don't want to go into an orphanage. Look I'm sorry about what I did, I was going crazy…I'm sorry I shouldn't have hurt you. But Naruto you shouldn't have chased after me, none of this would have happened otherwise. I'm not bad mouthing your house, your house is really nice. I want…to be with you Naruto.' Sasuke stuttered still head down. Naruto scoffed

'Yeah right. Sure don't show it do you?' Naruto stood up and began walking back.

'_Naruto…_' Sasuke mumbled.

The blond stopped in his step then suddenly stormed up to him. Sasuke blushed at how close he got. 'Sasuke, you…you…' Naruto twitched with the sentence. 'Fuck it.' With that Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on the lips and moved away. Sasuke froze at the action, _what the hell? _He thought. 'I did miss doing that.' Naruto continued his walk back. 'That doesn't mean I forgive you, you'll have to earn that. But I guess you can live with us just respect the home you live in.

Sasuke stood there watching Naruto walk away, his mind nearly exploded. _What just happened? Damn that Naruto is confusing._

Back at the hospital Minato was waiting outside by his car, his arms folded, constantly checking his watch. 'Where are those two nitwits?' He mumbled.

Naruto finally arrived in front of him poking his arm to grab his attention. 'Wake up dad, let's go!' Naruto full of energy again jumped in the car. Minato smiled as he saw Sasuke walking up behind.

'_We okay Sasuke?_' Minato whispered not letting Naruto hear. Sasuke looked up and sighed.

'_I don't know, I think so?_' Sasuke shrugged as he entered the car alongside Naruto. The blond shook his head and moved away from the raven. _Guess not…_Sasuke pondered as he turned to look out the window. The car took off and they headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>Minato unloaded Naruto's belongings which didn't seem to be too much, just a few spare clothes. Sasuke helped too while Naruto stood at the front door like a statue, a blank look on his face. It was slightly unnerving.<p>

'Hey Naruto come on!' Minato grinned as he struggled to open the door while holding a load of the blonds clothes. Sasuke walked past Naruto who didn't budge an inch.

Naruto finally walked into the house when Minato dragged him in. This didn't stop his uneasy disposition as he scanned the house with a glaze in his eye. Sasuke didn't like this strange side to Naruto. _Must be still getting used to everything._ 'I'm going to my room if you don't mind Minato?' Sasuke politely excused himself, Minato nodded in reply as he went into the kitchen to fix himself lunch. Naruto suddenly shook his head and watched Sasuke leave. 'Tch, whatever. Me too dad.' Naruto mumbled as he waited till Sasuke was out of view before proceeding to his bedroom which was in the same direction as Sasuke's. Minato looked around the kitchen corner before sighing at both the boys' behaviour.

Later that evening Sasuke and Naruto were both avoiding each other, in their respected rooms. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the blond. _Has he forgiven me? What was that kiss about? Gaah, annoying boy. _Sasuke's mind drifted, he soon found himself looking through the field trip pictures again.

Meanwhile Minato was cooking dinner and had called for Naruto to come help, which he always used to do with him before the coma. Naruto wasn't too thrilled about it, but Minato still insisted. After a while the food was coming along nicely, almost finished Minato spoke. 'Hey Naruto, this is almost ready, why don't you go tell Sasuke?' Minato focused on the meal.

Naruto gave him a glare. 'Aww man do I have to?' The boy whined.

'Naruto…Just do it. Please.' Minato calmly but firmly said, shooting the boy a look.

Naruto pouted 'Fine.' Minato smirked at the victory while continuing with the food.

The blond walked upstairs and approached the raven's room. He suddenly paused as he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Slowly sneaking up to the little slit he peeked through. Naruto gasped quietly at what he saw. Sasuke curled up next to his bed, looking at a few pictures, sobbing silently. Naruto hadn't witnessed the boy cry before, it was very surprising, Naruto thought of Sasuke the strong silent type. Clearly not as Sasuke was sobbing was intensifying. Naruto finally sighed and tapped lightly on the door. 'Hey Sasuke?'

Sasuke shot up like a frightened rabbit and swiftly wiped away his tears. 'Hey Naruto, what is it?' Sasuke muttered trying to not let his sad demeanour show too much.

'Um, dinner's almost ready.' Naruto looked at Sasuke intently.

Sasuke paused looking down at the pictures. 'Oh umm, o…okay, cool.' The boy replied shyly.

Naruto nodded blankly, thinking about something but shook his head and began to walk out.

'_I'm sorry Naruto._' Sasuke whispered more to himself as he got up to follow the blond.

* * *

><p>Dinner dragged on awkwardly, Minato would attempt to strike up conversations but was shot down when all the replies consisted of simple nods or no's. Minato sighed and quickly finished his food so he could give the pair some time alone. Once he left Naruto got up himself sharply to wash his dishes, leaving Sasuke still sitting down watching. A clang of dishes rang out to fill the silence. Sasuke sighed at himself. Then suddenly.<p>

'God sake!' Naruto shouted out.

'What?' Sasuke replied sharply

'You! You're annoying me.'

'What why?'

Naruto gritted his teeth 'I don't want to forgive you.' He paused. 'But I hate being mad at you…'

Sasuke looked up solemnly 'Why? You have every reason to be mad.'

'I know. But something is bugging me about it.' Naruto sighed.

Sasuke looked down. 'I'm sorry, maybe we can…we can…start again? Renew our…relat…relationship?' Sasuke asked sadly preparing to be shot down.

Naruto turned to face the boy and walked up with an angry look. Sasuke closed his eyes but questioned the lack of impact from a punch he was expecting. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed Naruto had extended his arm and offered a hand. Sasuke gave Naruto an inquiring look and cautiously grabbed the palm. Naruto tightened his grip and smiled. 'Hi! I'm Naruto what's your name?' The blond boy spoke kindly.

**Chapter 22! Sorry about that sorta cheesy ending :/ but I felt it was appropriate for the chapter name. Anyway! Sorry again for delays between chapters but Uni comes first…YEAH RIGHT! But yeah seriously if I'm not studying I'm either out getting drunk or just have no inspiration to write. I'm glad I got that chapter out the way though, hope you enjoyed it! And now I'm babbling umm yeah only 3 chapters left guys! If we stick together we can pull through! :P Anyway Thanks for reading and reviewing very much appreciated!**


	23. Reflections

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 23 the pair have started over, Naruto confusing Sasuke by introducing himself, how will things be different this time? Or what will stay the same? Are their feelings still prominent?**

**Chapter 23 Reflections**

Naruto turned to face the boy and walked up with an angry look. Sasuke closed his eyes but questioned the lack of impact from a punch he was expecting. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed Naruto had extended his arm and offered a hand. Sasuke gave Naruto an inquiring look and cautiously grabbed the palm. Naruto tightened his grip and smiled. 'Hi! I'm Naruto what's your name?' The blond boy spoke kindly.

Sasuke froze at the gesture. After a moment he returned the handshake 'H…hello…my name's S…Sasuke.' He mumbled shyly.

'Nice to meet you Sasuke!' Naruto replied enthusiastically.

Sasuke cracked a soft smile before standing up. Naruto released his grip and left the room, departing to his bedroom, leaving Sasuke standing there bewildered. _Hmm, I guess we're okay now? Hope it lasts…_Sasuke pondered as he walked to his room.

* * *

><p>The night came to a close, both Minato and Naruto were sound asleep. Sasuke however was struggling for some reason. The bed covers were messy and splayed in an un-orderly fashion with Sasuke on top, eyes open. 'Why can't I sleep? Another question…why do I talk to myself?' Sasuke chuckled, which was quickly followed by a depressive sigh. He finally decided to get up and walk about. Putting on his slippers and dressing gown he exited his dark room into an equally gloomy landing.<p>

Sasuke yawned while walking down the stairs, oblivious to the fact that the kitchen light was already on. He opened the fridge taken out a carton of milk and poured himself a glass. Taking a swig he finally noticed, choking slightly at the surprise. _Why's this light on?_ His thoughts halted as he turned around, looking into the nearby living room. Naruto lying on his back along the edge of the soft couch, the positioning looked rather uncomfortable but it didn't seem to upset Naruto's slumber. Sasuke smirked, finished drinking his milk and began to wash it up as quiet as possible.

'Hey Sasuke.' A murmur called out from the living room. Sasuke stopped his actions and slowly turned around. Naruto stood a metre away looking incredibly tired. His hair was messy and the blondness streaked down his face, which Sasuke found strangely cute.

'H..hel..hi Naruto.' Sasuke blushed as he mucked up his words, it reminded him of when he first met Naruto and how nervous he was.

Naruto laughed softly. 'Can't…sleep?' Naruto questioned as he swayed with exhaustion.

Sasuke eyed up the blond only now realizing how little he was wearing, furthering the redness that swelled up his cheeks. 'I uhh! No! I mean…uh.' Sasuke stuttered looking down avoiding Naruto's stare.

Sasuke suddenly felt warmth that he experienced before. Naruto stood really close to Sasuke. 'Relax Sasuke. Let's….' Naruto yawned loudly before continuing. 'Go back to bed.' Naruto finished with a sensual tone as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Sasuke quickly flicked the light off without hesitation but gasped at the sudden pitch black darkness that enveloped them.

'Naruto I can't see, I…' Sasuke got cut off as he bumped into the back of Naruto.

'_It's your own fault, you turned the light off. Anyway, this is more fun!_' Naruto whispered with a childish giggle to top it off.

'_Naruto…_' Sasuke sighed feeling himself tense up at the warmth of the boy's tanned skin which was revealed as Naruto had no pyjama top on.

The pair both crawled up the stairs, Naruto laughing softly every time Sasuke tripped up, who just scowled in reply, causing Naruto to giggle louder. The experience was fun, Sasuke enjoyed every moment with the boy even though he didn't show it. Finally giving in Sasuke let out a little smirk as he pushed Naruto lightly causing his balance to shift making him fall flat on his face on the staircase. 'Ouch! Sasuke what was that for?' Naruto looked up holding his nose and gave the raven a little nudge. Sasuke just laughed at his pain.

'Don't be such a cry baby.' Sasuke grinned as he crawled past the boy. Sasuke allowed himself to be more open around Naruto now, he realized that they started again and the blond had forgiven him.

Sasuke gasped as he felt a warm hand grab his ankle. 'Naruto! Don't!' Sasuke squealed as the blond smirked and pulled hard on the ankle causing Sasuke to tumble back down the stairs, crashing into Naruto in the process. A loud bang, the aftermath was the pair both at the bottom of the stairs, lying on top of each other. Naruto looked up, noticing Sasuke was on top, his head nestled between his neck and shoulder. The blond boy blushed at the closeness. Sasuke pulled himself up and looked back down at Naruto, their faces inches apart. They both breathed heavy from the excursion. Sasuke smiled lightly, 'Hi…Naruto.'

Naruto gave a look back, his mouth slightly open. 'Hi…Sasuke.'

The moment quickly ended when a door opened upstairs. 'Hello? What's going on? Naruto is that you!' Minato worriedly called out as he dashed across the landing to find the boys in a tangled up position. Naruto shoved Sasuke off harshly and got up. 'Hey dad, we kinda…fell' Naruto chuckled as he glanced back at Sasuke. Minato turned the light on to see clearer. Sasuke was sitting down next to the corner of the staircase where Naruto pushed him. Naruto walked up the stairs towards his dad.

'Do you know how late it is you two! Stop messing about and go to bed! You have school tomorrow!' Minato commanded

'Oh crap!' Sasuke suddenly cursed, earning him an enquiring look from Minato and Naruto.

'What?' Naruto replied.

'The project! It's for tomorrow! What are we going to do!' Sasuke panicked.

Naruto exhaled loudly in an irritated manner. 'Calm down Sasuke it'll be fine.'

'But what are we going to base it on? You've been…' Sasuke stopped himself thinking about what he was saying.

Naruto scoffed. 'Go on…tch, coward. Don't worry I've got it covered Sasuke, don't worry your pretty little head.' Naruto mocked harshly before storming off to his room.

Sasuke twitched at the comment and looked up at Minato. 'Sasuke, just get some sleep okay? It'll be fine.' Minato assured the boy and he too went back to his room. Sasuke sat there in the dark for a moment.

'He's right, I need some sleep. Hopefully Naruto has got it covered.' Sasuke reassured himself and went to his room for some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose gently, much to Sasuke's annoyance, thinking he could sleep properly was futile. With a yawn, he stretched his limbs and began to get ready for school; the smell of burnt toast already filled his nostrils when he opened his door. He carried the clothes he usually wore to school with him towards the bathroom. Sasuke suddenly paused as Naruto's door opened as well. Naruto popped out with a smile on his face.<p>

'Morning Sasuke.' Naruto chirped politely before he himself proceeded towards the bathroom.

'Tch! Naruto! I wanted to go in the bath first!' Sasuke scowled at the boy rudely.

Naruto carried on walking head held high and teased. 'Snooze you lose!'

Sasuke gritted his teeth and chased after. 'Damn you Naruto!'

Naruto gasped and quickened his pace towards the bath. He opened the door but was caught by Sasuke who had grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back hard, causing the blond to collapse to the floor with a thud. Sasuke walked into the bathroom with a smug look on his face. Luckily for Sasuke the bath had already been run and was steaming with luxurious heat.

Sasuke exhaled calmly as he removed his pyjama top. He suddenly gasped as he felt a hand touch his back, sharply turning to face Naruto who had opened and closed the door behind him. 'Naruto! Wha…wat. What are you doing in here!' Sasuke mumbled shyly.

Naruto just shot back a puzzled look. 'Having a bath duh.' Naruto retorted as if nothing was unusual. Sasuke was about to argue but stopped in shock as Naruto began to take his own pyjamas off. Naruto began playing with the hem on his pyjama bottoms while giving Sasuke a teasing look. 'Saaaassukkeee….Can you help me with these.' Naruto asked in a sexual tone, as he bit his lip.

Sasuke's face couldn't get any redder if it tried. 'Aiiieee Uhh, no…I mean, Naruto I…dunno.' Sasuke muttered trying to get the write words out but failing miserably.

'Come on Sasukee…what's wrong, we're friends we can share this bath. Come on…' Naruto grabbed the ravens arm and pulled him closer. 'I won't bite…_Unless you want me to._' Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke pushed away gently. 'Naruto stop, I thought we were starting again?' Sasuke questioned, he hated himself for saying that as he really wanted to give in to the blond temptation, but he didn't want things to go wrong again.

Naruto giggled slightly. 'You really are something Sasuke aren't you?' Naruto finally spoke normally. The blond looked at Sasuke in the eye for a moment and then quickly put his pyjamas back on and left the bathroom.

Sasuke stood there, stunned. _What happened?_ He thought. Sasuke shook his head out of the daze and continued to undress so he could finally relax in the bath.

* * *

><p>The raven finished up swiftly and got changed into his usual school outfit, blue t-shirt with jeans. This time he didn't need to madly dash back to his room, lucky for him as it would have been double the embarrassment if Naruto was there. Sasuke laughed to himself at the predicament he found himself in only yesterday. 'What's funny?' Naruto questioned as Sasuke walked past the blonds room.<p>

'Oh…nothing.' Sasuke said as he continued to his room. Naruto just smiled watching the raven haired boy walk on, before he went to have a bath himself.

Sasuke quickly bunched his pyjamas in a pile in his room, proceeded downstairs and was met by an empty plate. 'Here you go Na…Sasuke!' Minato corrected himself as he noticed it was the raven in front of him. 'Beat Naruto to the bath eh Sasuke?' Minato laughed lightly while he continued to cook up the same burnt toast he procured every morning.

Sasuke smirked 'Yup, he's a bit of a slow poke if you ask me.' Sasuke went with his small plate to sit down at the dining table. Minato walked over juggling the smouldering toast and landed them on Sasuke's plate. They both laughed together.

Naruto entered the room, hair still slightly damp from the bath, he shook it like a wet dog. 'What's so funny?' The question droned out.

'Oh nothing…' Minato smirked at Sasuke, who giggled back.

Naruto twitched with irritation which caught the attention of Sasuke. 'Ah, I was just saying…how much of a slow poke you are…' Sasuke grinned teasingly.

Naruto's face changed rapidly from irritation to comic anger. 'Shut up Sasuke! I let you win!' The blond shot back a glare, which just caused everyone to laugh at themselves.

The three of them acted more and more like a family with each passing moment, enjoying their breakfast they shared together, even though the food was burnt beyond reasoning, the air was peaceful and friendly. 'So guys, what you basing this project on?' Minato suddenly asked.

Sasuke paused from eating and looked up at Naruto who had a proud smug grin on his face. 'Simple…' Naruto took a large bite into his toast. 'BeaguhhhGoungty…' He mumbled through the thick black bread.

Sasuke and Minato chuckled and both replied. 'What?'

Naruto swallowed down hard and breathed heavily. 'Ow…the Tea Country I said.'

Sasuke looked up with bewilderment, _Of course, why didn't I think of that? That place was pretty special…in more ways than one._ Sasuke thought back to the place in a daze while Naruto blabbered on randomly about the place.

Knocking Sasuke out of the daze Naruto grabbed him by the collar. 'Come on we've got a bit of work to do, we've got time now to sort out the information!' Naruto excitedly dragged the boy to his room.

Minato laughed at the antics of the pair. 'That's true but make sure you're ready to leave soon! I don't want to be late for work…again.' Minato grinned as he began piling his work together.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his door and let go of Sasuke as he jumped over to his bed to open a draw full of paper. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the odd stacks of sheet. 'Here we go! Take this! Read it see what you think!'<p>

Sasuke scanned through the paper, it was Naruto's drab handwriting, noting down all the facts about the Tea Country. 'Naruto when did you do this?' Sasuke asked randomly.

'Oh…Last night, it all hit me in a flash I kinda remembered everything all of a sudden.' Naruto replied as he shifted through more paper.

Sasuke gave him a sad look, _He did all this by himself_. 'Good effort' Sasuke said his thought out loud.

'Huh? Oh thanks.' Naruto smiled.

'Should…I include the pictures I took there as well?' Sasuke asked

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree. 'THAT'D BE PERFECT!' He yelled with excitement and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke smiled and hugged back.

'I'll go get them now.' Sasuke nodded as he exited the room and dashed down the hallway to his room. Sasuke crawled across his bed to his draw where he kept the pictures and picked up the bunch. He sorted through the pictures, of the snow that fell during the trip. Laughing at the shots he took with Sakura, noting how irritated he looked. Sasuke smiled at the shots of the giant tea pot statue with everyone. He then grinned brightly at the cute picture of him and Naruto. 'Maybe we should…' Sasuke spoke to himself.

Returning to the room with the pictures Naruto smiled intently but rushed past Sasuke. 'Come on Sasuke we've got to go now!' Naruto warned looking back at the boy.

'O…oh Okay!' Sasuke nodded and followed.

* * *

><p>The boys rehearsed their lines for the project on the car journey, Minato adding in parts for them to use.<p>

'Okay boys! Good luck in your project hope it goes well!' Minato bid them farewell outside the school gates. The pair both waved in reply and nodded. Minato drove off swiftly as he was slightly late for work.

'Right Sasuke you read that part first then I'll read this, then you show the pictures on the projector…' Naruto droned on, Sasuke wasn't really paying attention as they walked, Sasuke just stared at the blond with interest. 'Hey Sasuke are you listening?' Naruto waved his hand in front of the dazed raven.

'Huh? Oh yeah, cool…' Sasuke answered.

'Tch…Stop checking me out, we both know I'm awesome…' Naruto gloated arrogantly as he walked ahead.

'Hah…you wish Naruto.' Sasuke replied whilst catching up to the mischievous blond.

Entering the classroom everyone had all taken their seats. Naruto braced himself. The whole class gasped with shock. 'NARUTO! YOU'RE BACK!' The class up roared. The new teacher Kurenai shook with the resonating sound and looked at Naruto with confusion.

'You're Naruto then? Good to see you back. Sasuke you can do your project today then?' Kurenai gave a comforting smile, trying not to stir the boy up again like last time.

_This woman is relentless about this damn project._ Sasuke thought angrily.

* * *

><p>Most of the lesson people kept asking about Naruto's absence which irritated Naruto, Sasuke and Kurenai who was trying to teach and get people to do their presentations. 'Okay Naruto and Sasuke your turn, come on up!' Kurenai finally got the popular pair to present.<p>

'Fine…' The boys both complained, although Naruto was actually quite excited.

Sasuke and Naruto muttered stuff as they fumbled with the paperwork. Sasuke placed a few pictures on the projector.

'Hey guys! Yes I'm back hold the applause.' Naruto grinned arrogantly earning him a few spiteful giggles. 'Tough crowd…anyway! Our project is on…dun dun dun!' Naruto stopped as he pointed at Sasuke who was taken by surprise.

'Oh umm the uh Tea Country.' Sasuke stuttered, still very nervous in front of everyone, even though he was quite sociable now. A few girls of the glass giggled and swooned at the shy boy, furthering Sasuke's embarrassing blush.

'Yes! The beautiful magnificent Tea Country! We all witness the beauty of it a few weeks ago now! Thanks to the work of Sasuke here we can again see how pretty the snow was on the town! Sasuke?' Naruto looked up at the raven and motioned him to show the first slide.

Sasuke nodded and pressed the button, revealing one of the nice shots taken from the bus, leading up to the country. The snow displayed on the buildings, caused the class to swoon and gasp in astonishment. A few cheers of approval at Sasuke's handiwork.

Everyone suddenly laughed when a picture of an irritated Sasuke with Sakura appeared. Sasuke blushed as he fumbled with it. Naruto laughed at the shy boys embarrassment, and he suddenly had a devious look on his face.

'Good thing Sakura or Ino aren't in our class.' Shikamaru smirked at Kiba, who just laughed and nodded in agreement.

'Okay! You can see how cool the snow made it look from the outside! Now in the actual village!' Naruto excitedly awaited the pictures of the snowball fights and the teapot statue.

Kiba and Shikamaru laughed and cheered at the pictures of them, all together having a brilliant time at the place.

Naruto smiled brightly as he pulled a hidden picture out of his pocket. 'As you can see me and Sasuke enjoyed it a lot here too!' With that Naruto placed the picture on the projector, revealing it to be the cute picture of him and Sasuke; Naruto kissing the raven on the cheek. 'Thank you!'

All the girls gasped while the boys just laughed at the gesture. Kurenai raised an eyebrow from her desk and looked at the squirming Sasuke who was uncontrollably blushing. 'Thank you boys that was very good!' Kurenai applauded. The rest of the class clapped and cheered as well, easing Sasuke's embarrassment slightly.

* * *

><p>The lesson finally ended with pace and to everyone's relief, now it was lunch time. The students rushing out the room, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru all exited together. 'Ahh Naruto glad to see you back mate!' Kiba patted the blond on the back with a grin.<p>

'Nice to see you again as well Kiba! So…_Got any further with Sakura huh? Come on spill the beans!_' Naruto asked in a hushed tone.

Kiba gasped 'What are you on about? We're just friends!' Kiba denied and felt his face flush red.

Shikamaru edged away from the conversation not wanting to be asked about him and Ino but it was too late. 'And you Shikamaru! How's it going with you and Ino huh?' Naruto sniggered.

'It's alright Naruto, we're officially together now I guess…_troublesome_' the lazy boy muttered in.

'Haha nice…nice! Man never thought I'd say this…but I missed school!' Naruto laughed, causing Kiba and Shikamaru to laugh with him. Sasuke however just looked down at himself, still feeling guilty about it all.

Kiba pulled Naruto in close and whispered '_So how are you and Sasuke?_' Kiba asked with slight concern. Shikamaru leaned in to listen as well.

Naruto let his expression dim for a brief moment before replying with vigour. 'We're good! _Started again it was only fair, but I think he still feels bad, so go easy on him please._' Naruto pleaded with a kind smile. Both boys nodded with an 'okay.'

The boys went into the canteen and quickly found their seats so they could eat. The girls joined them soon enough, Ino squealing at the sight of her boyfriend, Sakura sighing at this and looked intently at both Naruto and Sasuke. 'Hey guys! Naruto how are you feeling?' Sakura kindly asked.

'Hiya Sakura! I'm good thank you!' Naruto replied with extreme energy.

'Hah…Same old Naruto.' Both Ino and Sakura commented. Naruto just nodded with a grin.

'Guys guys! Listen to this sweet idea of mine!' Kiba began but stopped his vigorous rant as he noticed Sakura looking at him. 'Umm. I mean I've got a cool idea for all of us to do this weekend. Basically I've got a free house, so I was wondering if you all wanted to come round and…' He was cut short

'YES! SWEET YES! WE GOT TO GO!' Naruto shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the canteen. His energy was truly astonishing. Sasuke smiled at the blond and nodded.

'Yeah that sounds good Kiba!' Sasuke agreed.

Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other with a smirk. 'Sure we could go, it'd be fun…I guess.' Shikamaru answered coolly while Ino was hiding a giggle. Sasuke noticed how cute they were together, the perfect couple. He wished he was like that with Naruto.

'Well it seems like everyone's going I might as well too!' Sakura smiled. Kiba looked away with a blush and cheered quietly. He really wanted Sakura to come round and now she was.

'OKAY! Good good! Rules are…don't break anything, apart from that! Go nuts!' Kiba laughed loud with everyone as they all cheered at the excitement and anticipation of a free house.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by with a breeze. Everyone was too excited now for the weekend, outside of school everyone waved goodbye, Ino went home with Shikamaru, Sakura decided to walk home with Kiba leaving Sasuke and Naruto to walk back to the blonds house.<p>

On the way Sasuke stopped suddenly. 'Naruto?'

'Huh? Yeah?' Naruto replied, stopping as well.

'Why…why did you show that picture of us?' Sasuke quizzed

Naruto smirked. 'I thought it'd be funny. Besides we got a good praise from it, what's wrong?'

'It's just…nothing.' Sasuke continued to walk ahead.

'No. Something's wrong now Sasuke, please don't be like that, it's…weird.' Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke continued to walk. 'Sasuke! Slow down.' The blond grabbed his arm, halting the raven

'Ugh…Naruto…don't.'

'Don't what?'

'You know, we're starting again…aren't we?' Sasuke turned to face the blond.

Naruto looked up. 'Yeah. We are, but what's that got to do with anything?'

Sasuke sighed. 'Don't worry, can we just drop it?' Sasuke sternly said. Naruto daren't disagree so he nodded instead.

'Okay…' Naruto said before catching up with the raven haired boy to get home.

**Chapter 23! Two more guys! I was very determined to write this chapter, I didn't want people waiting too long! Sorry about the last chapter being sort of a ending point :S It's not what I was going for but yeah hopefully the last two chapters will satisfy! Thanks for the reviews and hope you ride this out till the end! :D**


	24. Awaited Trust

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In chapter 24 Kiba has arranged a get together at his house, which happens to be free for the weekend. Everyone is going, what will happen between the pairs? Will Naruto and Sasuke express their previous feelings again? **

**Chapter 24 Awaited Trust**

The week went by with ease, Sasuke and Naruto gained their friendship again and were best friends in no time. However, Naruto tried a few times to push things a bit further which Sasuke disapproved of and declined gently, which Naruto respected and held off.

'Okay class that's it for today. I hope I've been a good replacement. Iruka shall be returning after the weekend!' Kurenai smiled hiding a hint of sadness. To the surprise of the beautiful teacher the whole class was in an uproar of aww's and complaints. 'No Miss Kurenai don't leave!' A few students pleaded.

'Everyone's just sad cos Kurenai is a smoking hot teacher!' Kiba snickered a little too loudly, causing Kurenai to raise an eyebrow before blushing brightly at the remark.

'Now now Kiba you can't be checking out hot teachers if you want to get with Sakura.' Shikamaru coolly said with a slight smirk.

Naruto and Sasuke chuckled lightly whereas Kiba went completely red in the face, 'Shut up Shikamaru you bastard!' The loud boy cursed.

* * *

><p>Outside the school the boys gathered together, waiting for the girls to come meet them. 'I wish these girls would hurry up, I want to eat!' Kiba complained. Everyone had arranged to have a meal at Tsunade's restaurant after school to discuss tomorrow and just to have a laugh as they hadn't been to the place since Sasuke's birthday.<p>

'Bladder of a dog and the stomach of one, are you sure you're not a dog Kiba?' Naruto teased with a cheeky grin.

Kiba growled back in a dog like manner which furthered Naruto's grin and caused the others to laugh loudly.

'Hey guys! Sorry we're late, what's so funny?' Sakura beamed as she arrived with the already love struck Ino.

'Oh just commenting on Kiba's…' Naruto began but Kiba lashed out at the blond boy, tackling him to the ground.

'Shut up Naruto you damn idiot!' Kiba shouted angrily.

Sakura gave a look of concern for Kiba but quickly shook it off. 'Guys calm down! Kiba's right Naruto, stop being an idiot for once in your life!' Sakura lectured. Sasuke and Shikamaru gave each other a look then laughed at the fighting boys.

'Sheesh Sakura! Harsh much? Don't side with dog boy here.' Naruto chuckled as he scrambled up to his feet.

Kiba looked up at Sakura who had offered him a hand, completely ignoring Naruto's childish remarks. The aggressive boy timidly blushed at the gesture before accepting it. Sakura smiled brightly as she pulled him up.

'Right come on we ready to go?' Ino asked as she went to grab Shikamaru, who sighed with embarrassment.

Everyone walked in pairs with their respected partner, it was obvious Ino and Shikamaru were together but the other two pairs seemed distant but still close friends.

Upon arrival Sakura suddenly gasped. 'Damn! I forgot to bring my purse!' Sakura cursed to herself irritated by her forgetfulness. 'I'll quickly go home and get it!' She was cut short however…by Kiba.

'Oh! N…no it's okay Sakura…I mean I guess I could…pay for your meal…If you want?' Kiba stuttered shyly, but the gesture was very kind all the same. Sakura blushed brightly. Ino giggled quietly to Shikamaru, '_That's so cute!_' She whispered to the lazy boy.

'Umm okay Kiba, thank you.' Sakura smiled as she regained her composure. Kiba exhaled quietly, his heart was beating fast as he asked his question. _Where the hell did that come from?_ The boy thought as the group wandered into the restaurant.

Although they had seen it before, Sasuke was still astounded by the quality and magnificence of the place. They were quickly met by Sakura's aunt Tsunade whose breasts still amazed the four boys which in turn irritated the two girls. 'Hello Sakura! Nice to see you all again! I was starting to get worried!' The woman bellowed proudly.

'Sorry auntie! It has been a while, a lot of…stuff has happened.' Sakura said, glancing at Naruto and Sasuke.

'Indeed! Here let me show you your seats!' The woman turned on her heel and walked through the restaurant to a corner booth. The table had been set up especially for the group in advance, with six pairs of cutlery and glasses, accompanied with a few cute looking roses in vases. Sakura blushed at the layout as she knew what her auntie was trying to imply, which was confirmed as the woman patted Sakura on the back and whispered. '_I set this up especially, see if you can nab that Sasuke boy!_' She giggled as if she was Sakura and Ino's age.

'_Shut up Tsunade!_' She whispered back slightly irritated.

The woman laughed before departing 'Enjoy your evening everyone! I'll be back later hopefully there won't be that many customers to see to!' She smiled boldly

The group looked at the awkward booth table, either way everyone would be sitting rather close to their respected pair as the layout showed. 'How are we…gonna do this guys?' Sasuke suggested.

'Me and Shikamaru in the middle!' Ino quickly blurted out as she pulled the lazy boy to join her in said spot. Everyone chuckled at the anxious Ino except Shikamaru who just sighed at the troublesome attention.

'I guess me and Naruto will go this side then? And Kiba and Sakura that side maybe?' Sasuke again suggested, with a strangely found confidence.

'Sounds good!' Naruto nodded excitedly while pushing Sasuke down to sit in the corner of the booth. '_No escape Sasuke…_' Naruto whispered quietly, followed by a cheeky wink. With that remark the found confidence quickly washed away from Sasuke.

Sakura and Kiba were both still standing. 'Do you want to sit there and I'll sit here? I don't mind!' Kiba asked nervously, this friendly evening felt more and more like a date to him and the pressure was mounting relentlessly.

'Sure that sounds alright.' Sakura politely agreed and went to sit down in the corner, which was near Ino.

'Okay! Everyone in?' Ino teased giddily as she snuggled up close to her boyfriend, who had gave up with the cool boring routine and gave in to a slight smirk and blush at the closeness and cuteness of Ino.

'Yup! Where's the food!' Naruto quizzed comically.

'Calm down Naruto! It's a restaurant!' Sakura scolded.

Naruto just expressed an adorable pout, which caused Sasuke to stare at him with want.

All of a sudden the woman Shizune appeared with a clipboard. 'Hey guys! Can I take your order?' The woman asked politely.

Most of the group jumped at the surprise. 'Jeez! Scary, but uhh yeah we ready to order?' Kiba questioned.

The group nodded and answered their order in turn, Shizune scribbled down the dishes swiftly and was gone as quick as she entered.

* * *

><p>The afternoon dragged on, Naruto kept complaining constantly about the situation with the food, Sasuke kept quiet and only added a simple laugh at the remarks made. Ino and Shikamaru were both off in their own little world in the middle gazing lovingly at each other, whereas Kiba and Sakura both talked calmly and friendly like good mates instead of a couple. Ino noticed this and sighed at Sakura's lack of will to go further with the boy. With this she gently released her hug with Shikamaru and nudged Sakura on the arm, causing her to break conversation with Kiba. Kiba just raised an eyebrow as Ino glared at him, telling him to back off for a second, which Kiba had no choice but to agree.<p>

'Uh I need the toilet, I'll be back in a bit guys.' Kiba dismissed himself casually.

Ino and Sakura watched the boy leave, Sakura staring a bit too long. 'Sakura! What the hell are you doing?' Ino asked.

'Wha? What do you mean?' Sakura answered confused.

'You know what I mean, for starters…I saw you staring just then, we both know you like him.' Sakura stopped the blonde girl by placing a hand over her mouth.

'Shut up! Not so loud! And no I don't!' Sakura denied with a slight flush on her face.

'_Okay secondly stop denying it, you both have very good chemistry! You get on like a house on fire! What I don't get though, you're not going anywhere with it! Flirt a little Sakura! It's obvious he likes you too, he wouldn't have offered to pay for your meal otherwise!_' Ino summarized briefly in a hushed tone.

Sakura went redder and redder with each comment, but thought to herself that Ino was pretty much right, no matter how much she denied it. 'I guess…but, I really…like him as friend, I don't want to ruin that by stupidly flirting.' Sakura's expression changed to sadness at the thought. Ino grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Sakura, don't worry! You'll be fine, he probably feels the same way, that's half the battle! Just a little harmless flirting to see how he reacts isn't going to end in disaster, now calm down! He's back! _Go for it, good luck!_' Ino lowered her voice level as Kiba came back, shyly scratching the back of his head when he sat back down.

Ino calmly went back to talk with Shikamaru who had been talking with Sasuke and Naruto for the time being. 'Heeyyy Shikaaamarruu, did you miss meee?' Ino asked while snuggling back underneath the lazy boy's arm, who found this adorable.

'Yeah I guess…' Shikamaru coolly replied. Sasuke and Naruto chuckled at the pair.

Sakura was about to say something but was interrupted by the suddenly appearing Shizune who was holding a few plates of food. 'Here's your food guys! Naruto and Sasuke your food is almost ready. Sorry for the delay.' Shizune placed the food down and dismissed herself to receive other orders, a busy afternoon for her.

'WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!' Naruto had been holding back until Shizune was out of earshot. 'I want my food! I'm starving!' Naruto complained like a baby.

'Oh stop whining Naruto it's almost ready!' Sakura said. Kiba smirked at the comment as he picked up a pea.

'Hey if you're so hungry…here have a pea!' Kiba shouted as he launched the green ball across the table via a spoon, hitting Naruto in the nose.

'Grr! Kiba you bastard!' Naruto growled. Sakura laughed at the action, whilst subtly edging closer to Kiba. Ino glanced at Sakura and winked at her.

'Naruto calm down, I haven't got my food yet either…' Sasuke butted in.

Naruto turned to face the raven. 'Shut up Sasuke I'M HUNGRY!' Naruto comically slammed his head down while holding his stomach which rumbled loudly.

Shikamaru and Ino were peacefully eating their food, Shikamaru at one point cheekily stole a chip from Ino, causing her to punch him in the arm. 'Shikamaru! Don't be cheeky! Give it back!' Ino leaned closer to his face as he ate the chip.

'If you insist.' The boy said low as he kissed her gently on the lips, still chewing the stolen chip.

Sakura watched the pair intently. '_How does she do it?_' She mumbled to herself.

'Do what?' Kiba quickly asked, his eyes flickered at Sakura before he looked back down at his meal.

'Uh! What? Who? Nothing!' Sakura stuttered, still flushing from before.

'Relax Sakura, don't worry.' Kiba coolly said, which surprised Sakura a great deal.

'Oh…okay. So…how's your food? K…Kiba?' Sakura asked nervously.

'I dunno…' He paused as he poked the food with a fork. 'You tell me?' With that Kiba looked up and raised the fork up in front of Sakura. Not forcing it, but smoothly offering.

Sakura was speechless and looked at Kiba who was nervously looking down at his food. Sakura gulped and leaned over to take a bite. Kiba froze when she went for it. _That actually worked? _Kiba's mind exploded with questions.

'Mmm…that was really nice Kiba. Thanks!' Sakura beamed as she ate the kindly offered food.

Kiba looked up at the girl and smiled. 'No prob!'

Ino cleared her throat to get Sakura's attention, she then motioned for Sakura to return the favour. 'Oh! D…do you want to…trr…try mine?' Sakura nervously stuttered as she did the same for Kiba.

'Oh…Sure.' Kiba nodded and slowly and cautiously took a bite. Sakura watched the boy carefully. _Oh my god…is this happening? I think I like…Kiba!_ She thought as she realized how attractive he looked to her.

_Sakura is looking real…pretty today. I never really noticed before?_ Kiba having similar thoughts about Sakura but daren't try anything too hasty in case she didn't feel the same.

* * *

><p>Finally Shizune returned with Naruto and Sasuke's food, much to the delight of Naruto, who's mouth was literally watering at the sight, causing the raven next to him to giggle greatly. Naruto was about to start but he looked up suddenly like a distraught rabbit, scanning the table he slammed his fist down. 'Dammit! Everyone's already finished and I only just started!' Naruto moaned. Sasuke just punched him in the arm.<p>

'Oh shut up Naruto I still got to eat too! Get over it!' Sasuke said firmly, earning him a few nods and words of agreement from the others. Naruto just sulked like a brat before munching down on his meal.

* * *

><p>The afternoon drew to a close and outside, the town had darkened with a beautiful sunset glow. Naruto had pretty much devoured everything but the plate; he even cleared most of Sasuke's meal too. 'Naruto! Don't be so…greedy!' Sasuke complained as he covered his plate from the blond glutton.<p>

'Aww come on Sasuke it's not like you're gonna finish that!' Naruto moaned with a pout as he looked woefully at the delicious meal.

Sasuke simply shook his head before quickly eating the food Naruto so desired. Everyone else had pretty much deserted the pair and were off in their own conversations, it'd be surprising if they even realized Naruto and Sasuke were still there.

'SO! I'm done now guys! What's the plan?' Naruto bellowed earning him a few glares from other customers who were enjoying a quiet evening meal.

'Naruto! For starters keep your voice down, don't be so rude!' Sakura shot back. 'Second we're having a good time talking, don't be so eager to leave!' The girl commanded before returning to Kiba, their conversations had gotten deeper and more flirtatious, and both of them hadn't even realized, until Naruto replied back.

'Oooo sorry! Did I distract you from lover boy there?' Naruto teased as he pulled a sly grin.

Kiba's face went bright red with embarrassment then anger as he glared at Naruto with resentment. 'Shut up Naruto, go entertain Sasuke, he looks bored.' Kiba growled in a hushed manner.

Sakura looked at Kiba with an intrigued look. _He defended pretty well, but he's…blushing, could he like me, as well?_ Sakura questioned herself.

Kiba turned back to face Sakura who was staring at him. He caught her eye and seemed to be locked there. The pair gazed at each other soulfully, the moment was precious and it felt like time stood still for them. Ino noticed the moment in action and nudged Shikamaru to witness too. Both of them smiled at the cute display. Whereas Naruto huffed at the scene, finding it boring but at the same time he was envious and jealous, as he used to have a thing for the pink haired girl.

Silence dawned on them all for a brief period, it was awkward and unnerving for the other pairs, but Kiba and Sakura held strong, not wanting to break the trance. After a while finally Kiba cut the air of quietness. Shaking his head he looked around to see everyone staring at him. 'Huh? What? Are you all…looking at?' Kiba stumbled his words while Sakura was still looking at him.

Ino gasped as she noticed Sakura was leaning in slightly without Kiba realizing. _No Sakura! Don't be stupid!_ Ino screamed in her mind.

Luckily Tsunade interrupted the action as she came over to the table to greet them all again. 'Hey everyone did you all enjoy your meals?' The woman asked loudly but kindly.

Sakura suddenly shook her head out the daze and moved back. 'Oh um! Yes Auntie the meal was…Kib…Amazing!' Sakura thanked Tsunade while still looking at the boy she was getting feelings for.

Everyone else had replied and thanked in kind. Naruto however. 'Yeah it was all delicious and all but could you delay my meal any longer? I mean sheesh! That took forever I thought I was going to starve!' Naruto complained rudely.

'Naruto don't be so rude!' Ino and Sakura both scolded the boy equally.

Tsunade began to chuckle excessively 'Haha I like this boy's guts, even though they may be that of a glutton! Naruto eh? Well I do apologize for the delay, the meal you ordered was quite popular tonight so…' Tsunade said but was interrupted.

'Yeah yeah whatever, don't expect a tip!' Naruto said in a joking manner, causing most of the group including Tsunade to laugh heartily.

'Ahh such energy! You know what? I'm feeling generous tonight, I'll be right back!' Tsunade ruffled the boy's hair before departing quickly on her heel.

'Heh, it better be a free meal, I'm still hungry…' Naruto started but was punched in the arm by Sasuke.

'Naruto stop being so cocky…_It's not impressing anyone._' Sasuke muttered as he was quite annoyed with the blonds behaviour tonight.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke sadly. 'Oh…I'm sorry. My bad, I didn't realize.' Naruto mumbled apologetically.

Before long the elegant woman was back, holding a large bottle of something. Slamming it down on the table and producing a few wine glasses she grinned smugly. 'It's time to let loose guys, I think we all need a drink tonight!' The woman said with a look of eagerness.

'Umm, what is that?' Sasuke asked.

Tsunade looked up at Sasuke and popped the bottle which foamed with a white and yellow bubble, she then continued to pour it into each of the glasses. 'This my dear, is Champagne, yes alcohol, but don't tell anyone I gave it you!' She sniggered as she raised her glass. 'Cheers ladies and gents!' Tsunade said before gulping down the liquid and pouring another.

The group all had a look of puzzlement, especially Sasuke who had no idea what alcohol was.

'Champagne! Really! Sweet!' Shikamaru suddenly blurted surprisingly. Everyone looked at him with shock. 'What? I have it round Christmas time, it's superb. Plus it makes you feel funny. Cheers Miss Tsunade!' Shikamaru concluded as he grabbed the glass and glugged the drink happily as well. Tsunade smirked at the boy as she too took another swig.

The others were slightly dismissive about the whole deal, Sasuke because of not knowing what it was and the others not wanting to get into trouble.

'Bah! Fine let's have a go at this drink then can't be that bad!' Naruto carefully picked up the glass and necked it stupidly. 'AHH!' He exhaled while slamming the glass back down. 'That was…pretty damn good! Pour me another please!' The boy was overly excited about the drink now.

Sasuke eyed up the glass suspiciously. 'I guess it's okay?' Sasuke raised it to his lips, more cautious than Naruto, began sipping it. Getting a feel for the taste he discovered it was quite tasteful, the bubbles danced on his tongue and the liquid felt quite warming when it slid down his throat.

For once it was Shikamaru and Naruto competing, in race of drinking the most. Shikamaru was obviously used to drinking alcohol and didn't show any sign of intoxication. Naruto however started to slow down after he had consumed several glasses. Ino, sat there drinking slowly from her first glass, all the while watching her boyfriend drink, finding it quite exciting. Shikamaru turned away from watching Naruto struggle and glanced at Ino. 'Hey Ino, come on enjoy yourself, don't you like it?' Shikamaru asked nicely.

Ino smiled back. 'I do. But I like watching you better.' She giggled cutely.

Shikamaru felt a little flush in his cheeks, caused by the comment added with the buzz of the champagne, the same two catalysts that spurred him to embrace Ino fully and kiss her neck, causing her to gasp loudly. 'Shikaaa…!' She purred, surprised but not angry. Everyone watched the pair with interest, Tsunade cheered at the sight.

'See! Drinking brings the best out of people!' The woman bellowed again taking a large gulp from the bottle now. Sasuke looked up shyly at Naruto, who at this point was slightly swaying.

'Hey Sasssssssss…..uuuukeee.' Naruto slurred his words and added a drunken hiccup. His cheeks flushed pink accompanied with a lazy grin.

Sasuke giggled slightly at this drunken Naruto, it seemed fun. Looking down at his still first glass he decided to swish it down so he could enjoy the buzz that Naruto seemed to be experiencing. The liquid washed down smoothly, Sasuke hiccupped as it did. Suddenly he felt a slight rush to his head, causing him to sway and chuckle. 'Hehe…Miss Tsunade…? Could I have another please?' Sasuke chirped.

Tsunade who had drunk most of the bottle herself, replied with a huge grin 'Sure why not! It's on me!' She smugly said while pouring the raven haired boy a full glass. 'Ooops! We went through this quickly! Should I go get another bottle for all of us?' She added while slowly getting up, she was clearly an experienced drinker as she showed hardly any signs of intoxication except the fact she was speaking slightly louder usual.

'No, we're okay! We should be leaving soon it's getting quite late!' Kiba butted in.

'BOOOO! Kiba don't be….shooo….Boorrrinnnngg!' Naruto boasted loudly whilst slurring stupidly. Everyone laughed and teased Naruto about his current state. Sasuke leaned his head calmly on the agitated blond, which relaxed Naruto greatly.

'Okay guys, well I hoped you enjoyed the food, and the drink, it's been a pleasure as always! Enjoy the rest of the night. Shizune will be back with your bill shortly, don't worry, the champagne is on me my treat!' The pretty woman smiled kindly before waving goodbye to the group.

'derr…bill? I ain't paying….fer the cccrap sssss….meal!' Naruto continued to slur drunkenly which was starting to tick people off.

'Naruto calm down dude, the drink wasn't that strong stop exaggerating.' Shikamaru coolly said as he finished his last glass, although he was slightly drunk, as Sasuke took note at how loud he had gotten.

* * *

><p>After a brief period the dreaded bill arrived, with a smile on Shizune's face she made is seem kind and friendly. 'Here you go guys! I'll let you sort this out. Hope you enjoyed your meal!' Shizune quickly said before turning on her heel and sorting out other orders.<p>

'Okay let's see the damage.' Shikamaru swiftly took charge, picking up the piece of thin paper reading the orders. 'Jeez! Naruto and Sasuke you're paying most of this!' Shikamaru gasped at the large cost of the pair's meal, they obviously picked the most expensive meal and considering Naruto had such a large appetite didn't help the cost either.

'Ugh Dammit, Naruto have you got enough money to pay?' Sasuke sighed.

'Hehe…you're pretty Sasuke…!' Naruto giggled.

'Ach Naruto…' Sasuke twitched with irritation.

'Hey Ino I've got our meal sorted don't worry.' Shikamaru nicely offered.

'Awww Shiikaaa you don't have to, my meal didn't cost too much I've got it!' Ino replied.

'Seriously Ino it's okay, let me treat you.' Shikamaru suddenly smirked. '_If you really feel bad you can pay me back later?_' The boy whispered sensually into her ear, causing her to shudder with surprise and anticipation.

'Seee Sasukeee why can't you be nice like Shikamarruuu.' Naruto moaned.

'Shut up Naruto! Don't pull that card on me, your meal was the most expensive out of the lot I'm not paying it!' Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto pouted. 'Fine…you owe me.'

'NO! I don't!'

Across the table Sakura and Kiba looked at their costs. 'I'm really sorry about forgetting my purse…I'm such a klutz.' The girl began but Kiba just raised his hand.

'I said don't worry about it Sakura…it's really fine with me.' Kiba politely replied. Sakura smiled shyly at the boy, _I didn't realize he was so kind and nice. Should I say something back?_ The girl pondered as Kiba continued to look at the bill, he was desperately trying to hold back his nervous blush, not wanting to look silly in front of Sakura and get embarrassed even more by spiteful comments made by Naruto.

After a while everyone pooled together the money, Naruto needed a lot more persuasion as he was being quite reluctant to contribute.

Shizune returned to accept the money. 'Oh thanks for the meal, here's a tip for you!' Ino beamed as she handed a hefty tip for the woman. Shizune's face lit up at the offer.

'I…really? This is very generous! Thank you! Have a good night all of you! Thank you!' Shizune's expression was of a pure ecstatic nature.

* * *

><p>The group gathered together outside. Shikamaru helped Sasuke carry the very intoxicated Naruto outside. 'Thanks Shikamaru, I've got him now.' Sasuke nodded as he held the blond up firmly, who had his head hung down stupidly.<p>

'Clearly can't handle his drink haha! Maybe he'll be better next time.' Shikamaru laughed.

'Yeah hopefully.' Kiba started. 'So, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow?' Kiba suggested.

'YEH!' Naruto shouted suddenly, still with his head down.

Everyone chuckled at the sudden outburst. 'Okay what time you thinking?' Shikamaru asked calmly with his arm around Ino.

Kiba looked dazed for a moment.

'Kiba?'

'Oh! Sorry uhh yeah I don't mind…My parents leave around lunchtime tomorrow, so any time after that I guess?'

'Alright. Me and Ino will probably arrive around 6 ish if that's cool?' Shikamaru took charge.

'Cool, what about you guys, Naruto, Sasuke…Sakura?' Kiba stuttered on Sakura, still nervous about his feelings with her.

Sakura looked over at Ino, who gave her a subtle wink of encouragement. 'Umm…yeah I guess we could…' Sakura mumbled her words. 'Do you mind if I come round early…? I mean, if you need help with…stuff?' Sakura blushed uncontrollably. _Smooth Sakura…Smooth._ The blonde girl giggled to herself quietly.

Kiba wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. 'Umm…I, sure that'll be nice. I mean cool! Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow…?' He stumbled over the words embarrassingly.

'Yeah I guess me and Naruto will arrive with Shikamaru and Ino?' Sasuke questioned, glancing at the lazy boy.

'Yeah that sounds good, sort out Naruto tonight though, he'll be feeling that tomorrow. Give him lots of water to drink before you go to sleep Sasuke.' Shikamaru said seriously.

'Will do Shikamaru, see you all tomorrow!' Sasuke said.

The group said their goodbyes, Sasuke envied their luckiness. None of them had to haul a heavy sluggish Naruto home.

* * *

><p>Eventually Sasuke dragged the blond all the way back, all the while Naruto was still in his drunken haze much to the annoyance of Sasuke. The time was moving quite slow as when Sasuke checked his watch he was surprised to see it was only 11pm, expecting the time to be much more unforgiving than that. He exhaled loudly before knocking the door, hopefully Minato was still awake.<p>

The door opened, the sudden bright light was a bit much for Sasuke, who's eyes had adjusted to the cold dark night. 'Hey Sasuke, what's up with Naruto?' Minato said in a concerned voice.

'Oh…well…Help me get him in first.' Sasuke struggled with the blond who was still drabbed over his shoulder. Minato nodded as he helped the boy carry his son to a nearby sofa.

'So what exactly, happened tonight?' Minato folded his arms, his expression wasn't impressed.

'WE HAD FUN!' Naruto all of a sudden blurted out.

Sasuke chuckled lightly, but noticed Minato not even flinch.

'Fun? Sasuke. What happened.' Minato said sternly, demanding an answer instead of asking.

'Oh well uh, we had dinner after school at Tsunade's restaurant. It was real fun, then…' Sasuke paused.

'Yes? Then what?'

'Well…'

'Sasuke just explain please.' Minato said softly which was supressing a full blown lecture.

Sasuke decided to come clean, he didn't want Minato giving him said lecture. 'Okay Tsunade offered us all some champagne.' Sasuke said feebly.

Minato raised an eyebrow, arms still folded. 'Champagne? So Naruto obviously had too much to drink I assume?' Minato glanced at the drooling blond.

'Yes, Shikamaru advised me to give him a lot of water to drink?' Sasuke glanced up at the irritated man.

'Smart boy, some painkillers wouldn't hurt as well. Sasuke pour some water for him I'll be back in a bit.' Minato commanded as he went off to find the tablets.

Sasuke nodded in answer not wanting to disobey, he seemed to be hanging on a thin line with the man's patience. Pouring a glass of water, he walked back over to Naruto, who luckily managed to sit up. 'Here Naruto drink this.' Sasuke kindly offered.

'Uughh…can you.' Naruto hiccupped. 'Get a bowl…or something?' He slurred, his becoming paler and paler it was obvious the incoming result.

Sasuke gasped looking around the kitchen frantically looking for something. All he could find was a smallish bin. Rushing back to Naruto with it he forced in front of the blond who was quickly sick into it. Not a pretty sight, Sasuke looked away in disgust.

Minato returned to witness the ugly scene. 'Tch, he finally throws up. I guess that's for the best.' Minato finally expressed a little smirk but was still annoyed nonetheless. Minato then walked over to Naruto and patted him on the back. 'Don't worry son just let it out. You can have the water and painkillers when you've done.' Minato said

Naruto just mumbled in reply, before retching some more.

After several minutes Naruto had pretty much thrown up all of the alcohol he had consumed. His face was still pale, but he felt a lot better from before. 'Ugh…can I have a tissue?' Naruto asked as he gently touched his mouth which was slightly covered in his own sick.

'Here.' Sasuke offered, handing the boy the tissue.

'Thanks.' Naruto said. Then he looked up at his father. 'Sorry Dad…I won't do it again.' Naruto apologized sadly.

Minato chuckled 'Yeah I'll believe that when I see it.' The man turned and went upstairs to his room.

'You drank too much Naruto and too fast. Pretty stupid.' Sasuke murmured.

'I know…my head hurts. But. The feeling was pretty awesome haha.' The boy laughed weakly as he sipped the water.

Sasuke smiled softly. 'I'm off to sleep. You coming?'

'Huh? Oh yeah…I'll be there in a minute.'

'You sure you're alright down here? I can wait.' Sasuke asked with concern.

'Nah it's fine…I'll be okay…' Naruto mumbled, looking down at his drink woefully.

'Okay…hope you feel better. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, good night.' Sasuke said before exiting up the stairs. Naruto watched him leave before smirking mischievously.

* * *

><p>Sasuke washed up and changed into his pyjamas rather swiftly. His exhaustion was apparent as soon as he hit the bed. Not even bothering to lift the quilt over himself. His eyes began to close gently.<p>

His mind began to drift, aided along by the remaining alcohol in his system. Dreaming about Kiba's tomorrow, what they were going to do. Then his mind thought of Kiba and Sakura_. They were meeting up early weren't they?_ _Hah I wonder what they'll get up to. _Sasuke smirked as his mind ventured into some inappropriate scenarios. Tensing up he suddenly thought of Naruto and the stuff they used to get up to. _I wonder what Ino and Shikamaru have done with each other? _His mind pursued questions constantly, all the while thinking of the sensual times with Naruto causing his lower region to rise up.

Sasuke suddenly shot up awake as he felt a hand clamp on his arm. 'Huh what?' The room was dark and he rubbed his eyes awake. 'What? Naruto?' Sasuke questioned.

The blond was at the edge of the bed kneeling over him. His hand grasped Sasuke's. 'Sasuke, can I…sleep with you?' Naruto asked, biting his lip nervously.

'Naruto I…' Before Sasuke could even argue Naruto had already invited himself into the bed, next to the raven.

'Ssh…' Naruto whispered as he hugged Sasuke close, snuggling his head into the space between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. The raven blushed at the closeness as he usually did with the blond, still not used to his delicate touch.

Sasuke exhaled while whispering the blonds name, who just sighed happily back. Sasuke was lying on his back, the positioning was comfortable for him but he wasn't sure about Naruto as he was half on the bed and half off. 'Naruto…come on.' Sasuke began.

'No! I want to sleep here please.'

'No you can, I mean do you want to move up a bit, you look uncomfortable.' Sasuke said kindly.

Naruto suddenly moved his head back and stared Sasuke directly in the eye. '…you mean it?' Naruto questioned with a sparkle in his eye.

'Yeah…come on, but let's just sleep…I'm really tired.' Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes.

Naruto's expression was of pure happiness, they had both earned each other's trust back. With that Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, before snuggling back in comfortably to sleep. Sasuke didn't expect the kiss and looked down at the snug and cute looking blond, smiled and finally went to sleep in bliss.

* * *

><p>The morning came swiftly, Sasuke arose gently, a perfect slumber caused to smile brightly whilst rubbing his eyes awake. He noticed Naruto in front of him, in the same bed as him. The blond was still snoozing calmly, exhaling and inhaling to a soothing rhythm. Sasuke still smiling, watched the boy intently. '<em>Morning…sleepyhead.<em>' Sasuke whispered while poking Naruto slightly.

The boy mumbled in reply. 'Mrrrr…_Sas…uke?' _He suddenly shot up, eyes wild. 'Wah! Sasuke?' Naruto shouted anxiously, before falling off the bed.

Sasuke gave a mixed look of concern and humour. 'Careful Naruto.' The boy giggled, as he went to help the blond up.

'No! Why? How? Why…am I in here? You lead me in here you perv!' Naruto accused Sasuke with a look of disgust.

Sasuke shot back glare. 'I did nothing of the sort you idiot! You came in here yourself while I was sleeping!'

Naruto paused, keeping his stare on Sasuke.

'Whatever…I'm going for a bath!' Naruto teased as he ran out the room, knowing Sasuke would be annoyed about Naruto beating him to it.

Sasuke twitched with irritation before finally sighing. 'You win this round…'

Moments later Sasuke waited outside the bathroom door. Minato walked past on the landing. 'Naruto beat you eh Sasuke?' He jeered.

Sasuke exhaled loudly. 'Ugh…I guess.'

Minato laughed and walked down the stairs. 'I'll start breakfast.'

Sasuke nodded at the man and turned back towards the door where Naruto stood, towel wrapped around his waist, with his hair damp with hot water. 'It's all yours Sasuke!' He grinned contently. Naruto walked back down the landing towards his room, all the while Sasuke watched the boy, very much interested in the boy's figure and tanned torso.

_Tch dammit, why's he so…attractive. _Sasuke thought before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>He lay there in the boiling hot bath for a good while. His mind completely at ease as the bath soap soothed his senses. Relaxation was now at its peak with Sasuke just then, at peace with everything and everyone for that matter as well.<p>

After at least 20 minutes Sasuke finally finished up as he heard the sound of plates clattering, causing him to break from his period of paradise. 'Sasuke! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up!' Naruto called from behind the door.

'Okay! Thanks!' Sasuke replied back while getting up and drying his pale body which was slightly reddened by the extreme warmth of the bath.

Sasuke got dressed into his favourite blue hoody and scruffy jeans and then proceeded downstairs to have the usual burnt toast breakfast, which didn't seem to bother Sasuke as he enjoyed the taste of the butter melted in with the burnt texture of the bread.

'God Sasuke took your fine ass time!' Naruto teased, wolfing down the remainder of his own toast.

Minato smirked as he glanced up briefly from the work he was doing at the kitchen table. 'So what time are you boys heading off to Kiba's?' The man asked politely.

'Umm…about 6 I think?' Naruto looked at Sasuke to confirm.

The blond just nodded with approval, not really remembering the timing as he was very much intoxicated.

'Okay, do you guys want a lift down or…?' Minato offered nicely.

'No! I mean…nah it's alright dad. We're meeting up with Sakura and the others.' Naruto said, obviously not remembering that Sakura was already round Kiba's by now, this causing Sasuke to smirk slightly.

'Alright…well I've got a bit of work to do. So I'll be in my room most of today. Give me a shout if you need anything.' Minato smiled brightly as he got up with the paperwork to leave to said room.

'Okay Dad! See you later!' Naruto beamed. Sasuke nodded and waved goodbye too.

'Soooo! Sasuke what do you wanna do?' Naruto said, it always amazed Sasuke at how Naruto could throw his words around which sounded odd but cute at the same time.

'Umm I dunno, up to you Naruto. Your house.' Sasuke said sheepishly.

Naruto gasped. 'No no no! It's OUR house now!' Naruto grinned largely, emphasising the ''our.''

Sasuke looked at Naruto with astonishment. _Does he really mean that? Or is he messing around? _Sasuke's mind let his guard down, thinking Naruto had really accepted him.

'RACE YOU TO MY ROOM! GO!' Naruto shouted, causing Sasuke to break from his confused lapse.

'I but wait! Naruto!' It was too late Naruto had already rushed up the stairs, leaving Sasuke still feebly eating the toast. Sasuke placed down the crumb filled plate and sprinted upstairs in chase.

Obviously having lost he still pursued the blond up to the room. 'Naruto?' Sasuke opened the door, revealing no Naruto in sight. The raven looked around the room, completely confused now, he sat down on the bed.

All of a sudden he screeched as he felt a hand grab his ankle and pull him down to the floor. 'NARUTO!'

Naruto was hiding under the bed, laughing hysterically at the raven's comical position on the floor. 'Too easy Sasuke!'

'Shut up idiot! Come here!' Sasuke growled before crawling underneath the bed frame, to catch Naruto who gasped at the advancing boy. Naruto shuffled backwards trying to escape, just as he was about to stand up Sasuke had grabbed the blonds leg, forcing him back down. 'Got you Naruto!' Sasuke sneered.

Naruto yelped as Sasuke clawed his way closer to Naruto, eventually above him in a mounted position of dominance. Sasuke looked down at the blond, giving him a look. Naruto's eye's widened. 'Don't you dare…' Naruto warned.

Sasuke gave him a cheeky grin. 'Too late!' Sasuke began to tickle the blond relentlessly causing them both to laugh hysterically, obviously Naruto more than Sasuke. The whole action brought them very close, Sasuke planted his head down beside Naruto's neck all the while still tickling the blond who was pretty much helpless against the reigning Sasuke.

'Sas! Uke! Sasuke! Stop! It's too much!' Naruto pleaded in between intense laughter. Sasuke slowed the pace down, and lifted his head up.

'Cry baby.' Sasuke teased. Naruto smirked and seized the opportunity to gain the advantage. Grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder he rolled him over, allowing himself to be on top now. He held Sasuke down, planting his hands down upon Sasuke's, his strength clearly superior along with the leverage, Sasuke had no chance of fighting back now. 'Dammit!' Sasuke cursed, squirming futilely.

'Cry baby huh? Let's see how you like it!' Naruto giggled as he began to tickle Sasuke now. Sasuke seemed to be more vulnerable to the tickles than Naruto, causing him to laugh in a ridiculous hysterical manner.

'Ah! HAhah Naruto stop it! HAH!' Sasuke laughed loudly. 'I can't! Breathe haha!'

'Not so nice is it!' Naruto sniggered. He finally stopped and just held Sasuke down now, both of them were quite exhausted from the effort and the continued laughing. Sasuke panted loudly and closed his eyes. Naruto noticed this and decided to try something. Loosening his grip on Sasuke he fell down gradually, resting his head on Sasuke's moving chest.

Naruto was taken by surprise suddenly. 'That was fun Naruto…' Sasuke exhaled, before wrapping his arms around the blond in a tender hug. Naruto stared blankly at the floor, his emotions were somewhat supressed by the hug, not sure what to do, he just froze.

'I…Sasuke. Are we…? Okay now? Do you trust me?' Naruto asked abruptly.

There was a long pause. 'Sasuke?'

'…I don't know.' Sasuke released the hug, which saddened Naruto. '…Do you trust me?'

Naruto glanced up to find Sasuke looking straight at him. The pair locked eyes for a while.

Sasuke finally broke the silence. 'I guess we'll see…' He mumbled before crawling out from underneath the bed frame. 'Come on…let's play that ninja game you got…' he said with a smile, offering a helping hand to the dumbstruck blond.

* * *

><p>The morning drifted into the afternoon, a few games were played, Naruto teasing at prodding Sasuke at his lack of skill in the game. Sasuke complained as he wasn't used to console games, which only caused Naruto to laugh and further his accusations. They finished up their game and decided to feed themselves with a makeshift lunch sandwich. Both in the kitchen, they played around with some bread, Naruto cutting holes and lifting it up to his face to look through, talking with a funny mock voice which entertained and made Sasuke giggle. The blond had really connected over the few months they known each other, and even after the coma Naruto was still able to keep things in balance, not pushing too hard, nor retreating too much.<p>

After making their feeble looking sandwiches they sat down to eat at the table. 'Hey Sasuke look over there! There's a friggin Dragon!' Naruto warned.

'Ha ha…very funny. I'm not falling for that.' Sasuke said with sarcasm.

'NO! SERIOUSLY SASUKE LOOK!' Naruto now applying a serious look to help his ruse.

Sasuke sighed, and played along. 'Fine…what is it.' Sasuke mumbled turning his head slightly.

Naruto quickly snatched the sandwich Sasuke had made and replaced it with his own, clearly Sasuke's sandwich was superior and Naruto decided to steal it.

'Oh wow, no dragon. Naruto you're such an idiot…and give me back my sandwich!' Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

'Nope! It's not yours it's mine. Yours is right there! Eat it!' Naruto grinned lifting up the stolen sandwich to his mouth.

'Don't…' Sasuke warned angrily.

Crunch, Naruto bit down on the sandwich, the lettuce and other fillings crunched under Naruto's teeth. The blond was quite pleased with the seemingly simple sandwich and groaned with a bliss. 'Ohhh this sandwich is delicious!' Naruto exaggerated this to playfully boast in front of Sasuke. 'My sandwich is way better!'

'Damn you Naruto…I warned you!' Sasuke smirked as he picked up the other sandwich and threw it at Naruto's face.

Splat, the bread and the overdose of sauce which Naruto stuffed his with, drenched the blond. The scene was very humorous and comical, causing Sasuke to laugh loudly, placing his hand over his mouth to hold back the full extent, not wanting to further Naruto's anger.

Surprisingly Naruto repressed his rage and calmly said 'I guess…I deserved that. _I'll get you later._' He mumbled quietly.

The pair cleaned up the mess after they had finished eating the scraps that was left, Naruto washed his head in the sink vigorously. 'Dammit, stupid sauce.'

'It's your own fault Naruto. What time is it?' Sasuke asked.

'Umm…hang on.' Naruto said squeezing a strand of blond hair and washing it with soapy water. 'Oh it's half 5.' Naruto said calmly.

There was a pause. 'HALF 5?' They both shouted in harmony. 'CRAP!'

'Where did the time go! Come on we gotta get ready now!' Naruto panicked.

Sasuke flustered as he got pushed aside by the rushing blond, he then went upstairs to get ready in his room. Packing some stuff, his camera, a spare pare of pyjamas, toothbrush, a few snacks the essentials. Once his backpack was full, Sasuke left his room and bumped into the still unprepared Naruto. 'Ach! Watch it Naruto!' Sasuke flinched.

Naruto replied with a slight shake of the head before continuing downstairs with pace. The boy was hardly a fitting image of organisation and punctuality. Sasuke sighed at this predicament and waited by the front door, checking over his stuff again to pass the time, as he knew 100% he had everything.

'Hurry up Naruto, we need to meet up with Shikamaru and Ino! I'd rather not keep them waiting!' Sasuke hurried the blond.

'Alright! Coming!' Naruto called back, muffled from the distance. Finally the blond practically came tumbling down the stairs, armed with a heavy looking rucksack and a few plastic bags brimming with junk food. 'Really Naruto?' Sasuke said sarcastically.

'What? I doubt Kiba's gonna have much food, probably have eaten it all by now with Sakura…' Naruto trailed off when he mentioned the pink haired girl.

Sasuke looked at him solemnly, confused by his sudden lethargic attitude. Sasuke shook his head to knock out of the daze. 'Come on idiot, let's get going.'

'Oh! OKAY!' Naruto said with renewed vitality and shot out through the door past Sasuke. 'WE'RE GOING NOW DAD! SEE YOU TOMORROW!' Naruto called back into the house.

Sasuke twitched at the volume and said his goodbyes too. Minato shouted back. 'Alright! Have fun! But not too much!' Causing the pair to laugh heartily as they marched on their way to meet up with Shikamaru and Ino.

* * *

><p>After travelling a while they finally arrived outside Ino's house. Naruto checked his watch, noticing they were late by about 5 minutes. Sasuke sighed and knocked the door. A man with a similar hairstyle to Ino's answered. His face held a bubbly expression, also similar to Ino's. 'Yes?' He said<p>

'Oh hello, are Ino and Shikamaru there?' Sasuke asked.

'Oh yes they've been waiting, Naruto and Sasuke I presume?' The man said

The pair nodded and were about to step in but were halted by Ino who came bursting through. 'Come on guys enough waiting around let's go! I want to see how Sakura's doing!' Ino commanded, racing on ahead, with Shikamaru trailing behind with an unenthusiastic façade.

The journey went by swiftly considering Ino led the group like an army regiment. Her bossy nature and forceful enthusiasm confused Sasuke and Naruto at how unlike Shikamaru she was, yet they were a very close couple. Arriving at Kiba's house Sasuke was astounded at the large building, not quite like his Naruto's or Kakashi's, somewhere in between, and that was just the outside…

Ino mashed the door knocker hard, obviously rushing to see her best friend. The door opened, revealing Sakura looking slightly exhausted, with her hair a bit loose and messy. 'Ino! Oh hey guys you're early aren't you?' Sakura shifted her eyes suspiciously then looked down at her watch. 'Oh! Not quite! Man time sure flies! Oh umm come on in guys!' Sakura offered, as if it was her own house. Everyone burst into laughter. Sakura shot back a puzzled look. 'What?'

'Oh! Nothing Sakura…' Ino giggled as she walked past. The rest of the group piled into the large hallway.

'Kiba everyone's here!' Sakura called out, aiming her voice upstairs.

'Already? Wow!' Kiba replied back as he came sprinting down his stairs. 'Hey guys! Bout time you showed up!' Kiba teased with bubbling energy.

The inner building was magnificent, the structure was similar to Naruto's yet the colour and textures were completely different, the flooring was made of oak along with most of the fixture's and fixings. The house resembled a cabin sort of feel, yet still keeping its ordinary house like nature. 'So what's the plan Kiba?' Shikamaru asked lazily as he put his stuff down on a nearby sofa, the others following the same suit.

'Well, Sakura and I were getting stuff together and we came across something in my dad's games room.' Kiba said.

Everyone looked at Kiba questionably. 'And?'

'…Well since most of you all enjoyed the treat Tsunade gave us last night, maybe we could do that again…My dad has a large stash of alcohol in a cupboard, I'm sure he won't mind if we…use it.' Kiba grinned mischievously, subtly glancing at Sakura.

Shikamaru perked up and nodded drastically in approval 'Alright! Here's me thinking this was gonna be a drag-oof!' Shikamaru coughed as he got hit harshly in the gut by Ino.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a glum expression. 'Umm, maybe. You said games room, what exactly does he have?' Sasuke asked.

'Oh not electronic. Table games like pool tables, table tennis you know?' Kiba said unimpressed.

'Pool tables! Sweet!' Naruto beamed, 'I'll kick everyone's ass! I'm so good at pool just you watch!'

'Bring it on idiot!' Kiba growled competitively as both boys raced towards the games room. Sasuke sighed at the quickness of it all, he just wanted to sit down and relax.

'Guys I'll see you in there, I need a breather.' Sasuke panted as he collapsed on a very comfortable autumn looking sofa.

'Lazy! But alright, expect a game soon though!' Naruto laughed, as he began to set up the pool table with Kiba, while Shikamaru looked through the drink selections.

'Yeah we'll join you in a bit too guys!' Sakura and Ino both shouted towards the far away game room, as they planted themselves down next to Sasuke on the sofa.

The living room where they sat had several couches and chairs aligned in a circle, surrounding a large television accompanied with a medium sized wooden coffee table. There was a delicately patterned rug underneath it which complemented the room fantastically. The games room's door closed slightly and the voices were barely audible from the living room and vice versa for the pool players. Sakura and Ino took this opportunity to discuss private matters.

It took them a good few minutes before they realized Sasuke was there listening. 'Oh! Sasuke I'm sorry, me and Ino can talk later if we're boring you here now?' Sakura suggested, which hardly making sense to Sasuke.

'Oh no, please don't mind me, I don't really mind, I won't tell Kiba I promise.' Sasuke grinned surprisingly confidently. He was much more comfortable around the girls now as he was pretty much used to their shenanigans.

Sakura and Ino smirked back deviously. 'Haha! Good boy Sasuke. We'll be questioning you after this by the way!' Ino giggled.

'Oh greeeaaatt!' Sasuke said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, lying down to make himself comfortable on the sofa.

The two girls were on opposing living chairs as they spoke. 'So! Sakurraa! What did you and Kiba get up to! Don't leave out any details!' Ino egged the pink hair girl for answers, Sasuke thought this was more of an interrogation than a friendly chat between friends.

'Shut up Ino! Nothing happened…' Sakura flushed brightly.

'Come on Sakura, I of all people know you're lying there, your cheeks have gone bright red!' Sasuke added in. Ino gasped and agreed completely

'He's got you there Sakura, come on!'

'Fine!' Sakura quickly glanced over to the games room to check, before continuing. 'We, helped clean the place up, we had a bit of…fun. We ended up talking…we then ended up…on this sofa…he tickled me, playing about, I hugged him then. He hugged back! I think he likes me a lot!' Sakura giggled uncontrollably, totally swooning over such minor things.

'Ooo! Nice Sakura! I knew he liked you back! Now do tell! Have you two. Kissed yet!' Ino asked with a repressed excitement.

'What! Nooo, I couldn't do that! I'm not ready…yet. I doubt he'll want to.' Sakura said looking down blushing.

'Whaaa? Sakura what are you on about, the signs are there, he obviously likes you! Now you gotta spring the opportunity. Try I dunno, offering a kiss or something. Hmm…Sasuke! Any ideas?' Ino suddenly asked.

Sasuke was taken aback and he coughed slightly. 'What? I umm, I dunno. I guess we could play a game of truth or dare later, maybe you could then? That's what you do in that game right? _I looked it up…_' Sasuke trailed off at the end, which finished with an incoherent mumble.

Both girls both stared at Sasuke with shock. 'Sasuke…! You genius!' They said in sync.

Sasuke smiled softly. 'Ahh it's nothing.' He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

'Okay! We'll do that, right let's go see what those boys of ours are up to!' Ino suggested.

Sasuke froze at the comment. _Boys of ours, does she mean me and Naruto as well?_ Sasuke pondered.

'Wait Ino, we haven't questioned Sasuke yet!' Sakura said deviously which caused Sasuke to gasp frightened.

'No no! Let's just go see what the others are up to!' Sasuke waved his hands around to stop the accusations.

'Oh yeah! Sasuke sit down!' Ino forcefully grabbed the nervous boy and placed him back down onto the sofa. 'What's happening with you and Naruto now? You said you were both together! But lately we haven't seen anything happen, more of the opposite really! Do tell!' Sakura questioned.

Sasuke sighed, he knew there was no escaping this. 'Fine. Basically…Me and Naruto…are kinda, sorting things out at the moment. Things have gotten a bit chaotic between us lately. We're…starting over, but we're taking things slowly, and not as quickly as before.' Sasuke summarized, in a nutshell.

The girls both looked at the boy sadly. 'Oh I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe we can…hit two birds with one stone during our truth or dare game later! We can sort things out between you and Naruto with a few dares and truths!' Ino suggested.

'Oh no, I don't want to cause a fuss…we're okay really!' Sasuke waved his hands around again nervously.

'Relax Sasuke it's okay, we'll sort things out!' Sakura concluded as she stood up. 'Right let's go now, they're probably anxiously awaiting our arrival!' Sakura said smugly.

* * *

><p>The three of them entered the games room which was filled with laughter and playful jibes. Kiba was about to take a shot on the pool table until Naruto shouted. 'Ooo! Your girlfriend is here to watch you miss!'<p>

Kiba scuffed the shot, launching the cue ball to fly off the table. 'Shut up Naruto!' He growled, grabbing the boy by the collar. Kiba then turned to face Sakura with a sheepish smile. 'Hi Sakura, you alright?'

'Hey guys, Kiba you need to work on your aim!' Sakura giggled in a cute manner. Everyone laughed at the tease, Naruto nudged Kiba with a wink, causing the boy's face to intensify the blush which mimicked the same colour of the painted stripes on his cheeks.

'Alright then Sakura if you think you can play, how about you and Kiba, take me and Sasuke on!' Naruto bragged.

Sakura smirked. 'You're on!'

Sasuke sighed as he shuffled over to Naruto, who handed him a pool cue. Kiba offered the one he was holding to Sakura, who gladly accepted and smiled in thanks.

'We'll break!' Naruto quickly said rudely, sportsmanship was obviously not in his dictionary.

'Fine, try not to lose the cue ball!' Kiba teased as him and Sakura stood back watching. Meanwhile Ino and Shikamaru were checking out the drinks, the blonde helped the lazy boy place them on a high table which was similar to a drinks bar but had no taps. Shikamaru eyed up the variety of drinks, not sure which to start with.

'Shikaa, stop acting like an alcoholic!' Ino cooed. Shikamaru flinched at the words.

'Don't say that…please, I just enjoy drinking. I'm not like my dad…' Shikamaru coldly shot back.

'I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!' Ino whimpered.

Shikamaru shook his head and exhaled as he got up from his crouching position. 'Ino, come here.' The boy said softly, giving her a kind tender hug. 'Don't be sorry. You didn't know. Now you can repay me by drinking a bit with me.' Shikamaru grinned smugly.

'Tch! Shikaa!' Ino giggled.

'Hey lovebirds care to watch?' Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

'Okay! Come on Shika we can sit here and drink.' Ino pretty much yanked the boys arm off, pulling him towards a chair near the pool table which wasn't in the way of the players. Shikamaru looked down at the glass of beer he poured himself before smiling happily and drunk it down, whilst Ino carefully drank some sweet cider.

'Right here we go!' Naruto shouted as he lined up to break the formation of yellow and red balls, accompanied by a lone 8 ball in the middle. Striking the cue ball hard he managed to pot a red and a yellow ball.

He cheered but was quickly halted when he saw the second ball fall in. 'NO!' He cursed.

'Haha, cheers Naruto! I guess we're yellow then.' Kiba grinned smugly as he lined up.

Managing to hit a few in Naruto grew more and more restless. The blond finally decided to play dirty and shouted incoherently when Kiba was about to shoot, which caused him to miss the cue ball completely. Naruto laughed loudly at the action. 'God sake Naruto! I was on a role!'

'Now now! I was just letting the other two have a chance!' Naruto smirked mischievously.

'_Yeah right…_' Kiba mumbled irritated.

Naruto watched Sasuke rest the cue down on his hand, checking if Sasuke knew what he was doing. The raven started okay but Naruto quickly halted him. 'Woah Sasuke, we're reds remember! You got to only pot them, here let me help.' Naruto said kindly as he positioned Sasuke's arms appropriately, while everyone took note at how close Naruto was getting to the boy.

'Anytime now guys!' The tease surprisingly coming Sakura, instead of Kiba, who had glanced up at the girl and gave her an impressed smile.

'Sorry! I've never really played much!' Sasuke apologized politely, before making his shot. Unfortunately it missed. 'Sorry Naruto…' He said looking down.

Naruto patted him on the shoulder, 'Don't worry Sasuke! We got this in the bag! Sakura can't be that good…' He said, not realizing Sakura had already made her shot and potted a ball. 'WAH?' Naruto complained.

Kiba grinned excitedly. _This girl knows how to play…this girl is very, interesting. _Kiba thought to himself as he watched the pink haired girl almost professionally go for the next shot.

Before long Sakura was on the last yellow, Naruto panicked and tried the same tactic he used on Kiba, luckily it only just worked as Sakura flinched slightly causing the ball to awkwardly hit the cushion. 'Naruto stop that! It's really annoying!' Sakura complained, with the agreement of everyone in the room.

'Alright! Sheesh!' Naruto sneered, as he focused now on potting the last of the red ones. When he concentrated on winning, he was a force to be reckoned with, not just with pool. Because of this he managed to pot the remaining except the 8 ball, which he missed. 'ACH DAMMIT! SO CLOSE!' Naruto yelled.

'Close game now, come on Kiba you got this.' Shikamaru cheered along with Ino, who were both still enjoying their drinks, Shikamaru already on his third can of beer, whereas Ino was only just finishing her first.

Kiba nodded at the pair as he looked at the last two balls on the table. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head, he exhaled and then potted the yellow. 'WOO! Way to go Kiba!' Sakura suddenly burst out. Everyone glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Oh…umm yeah.' She said with embarrassment. Kiba smirked and then prepared for the final 8 ball. Naruto had a look of utter panic and fear, he really didn't want to lose. Sakura glared at him, making sure he wouldn't blurt out random words at the crucial point of the match. Sasuke grabbed the blonds shoulder to make sure too, he wanted to play fairly.

Naruto pouted, not wanting to watch that 8 ball fall in, which to his luck didn't!

'HAHA YES!' Naruto cheered before lining up to take the shot.

'Wait Naruto! It's Sasuke's go!' Sakura confirmed.

'Oh! Dammit! I mean, yeah sure okay. Come on Sasuke you've got this!' Naruto said with slight worry.

'You don't seem all too confident with me.' Sasuke said irritated.

'Aww don't be like that.' Naruto pleaded.

'Just let me take the shot idiot.' Sasuke glared at the boy.

'Sorry!'

Sasuke focused, the shot wasn't too difficult, but it wasn't easy. After thinking about it quite a lot, he finally hit it. The 8 ball rolled slowly towards the pocket and then finally…fell down.

The uproar was obvious. 'YES! SASUKE GOOD SHOT! WE WON!' Naruto's voice was so loud it echoed throughout.

Kiba and Sakura both sighed at the loss. 'Sorry Sakura, we almost had them.' Kiba apologized.

Sakura gasped. 'Don't worry Kiba its fine! It was a fun match!' She beamed.

'Yeah but we still won! I told you I'd win!' Naruto sniggered.

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly. 'Oh! Yeah I mean, we won! All thanks to Sasuke!' Naruto grinned, putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, who quickly shoved it off.

'Get the hell off me Naruto.' Sasuke said harshly as he stormed out of the room. Everyone glared at Naruto.

'Whaa…? What did I do?' Naruto said stupidly.

'You're acting like a jerk Naruto! I guess Sasuke didn't want to hear it anymore.' Sakura said sharply. Naruto gave her a look of confusion.

'Sasuke?' Naruto tried to chase after but was halted by everyone.

'Just leave him be for a bit, I'll go talk to him.' Shikamaru suggested, as he walked out of the room to find Sasuke.

Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Naruto were all left in the games room flabbergasted. Naruto exhaled loudly before leaving the room. 'Naruto where are you going?' Kiba asked

Naruto mumbled back. 'Toilet.'

'Tch, fine.' Kiba sighed as he looked up, noticing both girls whispering and glancing at him. This caused Kiba to flush red. 'What are you…?'

Ino placed a hand up. 'Nothing Kiba don't worry. I umm…do you have another toilet?' The girl suddenly asked out of the blue, as she subtly winked at Sakura.

'Oh umm yeah upstairs on the left, easy to find.' Kiba replied, oblivious to what was actually happening here.

'Okay thanks Kiba! _Go for it Sakura!_' Ino thanked Kiba and whispered to Sakura as she walked past. Now it was just Kiba and Sakura in the games room, alone.

'So…' Sakura said awkwardly.

Kiba blushed, but swiftly shook it off. 'Hey umm Sakura, you're really good at pool!' Kiba applauded with a smile.

'Oh! Thanks Kiba, I used to play a lot with Tsunade when I used to visit her house, she's got a room exactly like this!' Sakura admired the room and how it reminded her of Tsunade.

'Cool. Yeah I used to play quite a lot with my dad. Haven't played for a while though.' Kiba sighed as he walked over to the table.

'Oh…well do you umm like. I mean fancy…a game?' Sakura stuttered, jumbling her words, it sounded like she wanted to say something else but backed out at the end.

Kiba turned around with a cheeky smirk. 'Bring it on…'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shikamaru was walking around the large house, searching for Sasuke. He finally found him sitting in a small room, with the door opened from when he entered. 'Hey…' Shikamaru said nonchalantly.<p>

Sasuke looked up at the boy, his expression was of disappointment. 'Hey Shikamaru.' Sasuke said back calmly.

'So, what's up? You okay?' Shikamaru asked as he came to sit down next to the boy.

The raven just sighed.

'Don't let him bother you that much, he annoys us just as much Sasuke…' Shikamaru was cut short.

'No…it's not that.'

'Then…what is it?' Shikamaru pried.

A pause. '…I want to trust him again, but I feel we're both at the stage where our relationship has gotten awkward and weird now. I miss him, he seems different now.' Sasuke briefly summed up with a gloom expression.

Shikamaru gave a faint laugh. 'Different? Really? I hadn't noticed, he seems like same old Naruto to me.' Shikamaru said calmly.

'You don't know…' Sasuke started

'Oh? What's different? I saw Naruto bonding with you during the match, from the looks of things nothing has changed. I think he wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with him now.' Shikamaru analysed.

Sasuke chuckled. 'Man…Shikamaru, when you're right, you sure are right.'

The lazy boy grinned complacently. 'I know, now come on both of you gotta stop acting dumb and enjoy yourselves! That's what we came here to do!' Shikamaru said excitedly as he pulled Sasuke up. 'Come on let's go back to the others.' The pair of them walked back out and toward the games room again.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Ino had finished in the toilet and started to make her way back until she was stopped. She noticed Naruto at the top of the stairs, hunched over hugging his legs. 'Naruto? Are you okay?' The girl asked worriedly.<p>

Naruto quickly looked up. 'Oh Ino! Yeah I'm fine, just bored of this house you know!' He chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

'Yeah…you're not fine though are you? There's something up between you and Sasuke.' Ino said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto sighed. 'Yeah okay, there is something wrong. I feel like every time I speak, I'm pushing Sasuke further and further away, everything I do seems to…piss him off.' Naruto punched the floor. 'I just want things back to normal. Before the coma. I think he still feels guilty about the whole thing, where it was really my fault! I'm so bloody stupid.' Naruto cursed as he stood up, wiping his eyes.

Ino eyed up Naruto with concern. 'Naruto. It's okay. Come on we're here to have fun, you can't do that if you think like that! Here, let's join the others we've got a surprise game to play in a bit.' Ino winked as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and led him downstairs. Naruto just sighed and went along with things.

* * *

><p>Back downstairs, the door to the game room opened, Kiba was standing very close to the girl as she was taking a shot. Sasuke and Shikamaru noticed the boy was eyeing up the girl's bum, this caused the pair to chuckle lightly. 'Hey guys, what we doing next?' Shikamaru asked coolly.<p>

Kiba jumped from the sudden surprise. 'Woah! Hey Shikamaru! Um, we're just playing a game a pool…she's beating me as you can see haha.' Kiba chuckled nervously, whereas Sakura gleaned a smug expression as she potted the final 8 ball.

'Good game Kiba! Better luck next time.' She smirked holding her hand out. Kiba accepted defeat and shook her hand with a smile.

'Well played Sakura you really are…something else.' Kiba said, which caused Sakura to go slightly red when she heard the other boys giggle.

Finally Ino and Naruto arrived in the room, causing everyone to stare at them. Sasuke avoided eye contact with the blond boy, and vice versa. An awkward silence dawned but was quickly broken by Kiba's fast thinking. 'Right! To the living room! For our next game! Oh and Shikamaru help me bring the drink in! I've got an idea!' Kiba suggested excitedly. The others nodded in agreement and Shikamaru was more than happy to oblige.

In the living room Sakura and Ino positioned the chairs around the coffee table in a snug and close way. Whereas Sasuke and Naruto stood awkwardly next to each other. 'Guys don't just stand there give us a hand!' Ino commanded, pointing to a large three seat sofa.

'Okay…Sasu…Sasuke?' Naruto glanced at the raven who was looking down at that point. He replied quickly with a nod and helped the blond carry the heavy couch over to the girls.

The chairs were arranged and Naruto swiftly claimed a seat on a two seated armchair, glancing at Sasuke he noticed the boy was looking at him. 'Hey umm Sasuke do you…?' Naruto started but Sasuke had already decided to sit on the furthest chair away.

Sakura and Ino sat next to each other on the three seated couch, with the only chairs left being the empty space on their sofa and a single living chair next to Sasuke. Shikamaru and Kiba finally walked in armed with the copious amounts of alcohol. Kiba's dad was obviously a big fan of the booze. 'OKAY! Me and Shikamaru have discussed what we're gonna do, apparently we're playing Truth or Dare now, but! Shikamaru suggested a twist.' Kiba said anxiously.

Shikamaru continued off. 'Aye, basically, for every time you pick a truth, you have to take a swig. However for a dare you don't have to drink, unless of course you forfeit! Which in this case is to…take a shot of this!' Shikamaru chuckled as he revealed a bottle of whiskey.

'Woah woah! Calm down Shikamaru! You having a laugh? Whiskey? Isn't that really strong stuff?' Naruto said worried.

'Exactly!' Kiba shouted with a laugh.

'Aww man this is gonna be….GREAT!' Naruto suddenly blurted out.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and then spoke. 'Um…I'd rather not do that…if possible, can't the forfeit be something else? Something less…harsh?' Sasuke suggested.

'Alright alright, for the _girls_, you can just down whatever you're drinking. Fair?' Shikamaru said, earning himself a smack from Ino.

'Fine. With me.' Sakura said. Ino and Sasuke nodded dismissively.

'Cool! Other rules, if the bottle lands on you twice, you have to drink a large amount of your drink, and more so if it lands three times!' Kiba said

'Doubt that'll happen Kiba…' Shikamaru coolly confirmed.

'You never know!' Kiba laughed. 'Right! Let's get started shall we?' With that the game began.

Everyone edged closer to the coffee table, Shikamaru placed an empty glass bottle in the middle. 'Okay, everyone got a drink?' The lazy boy asked, with his hand still on the bottle, ready to spin it.

Everyone nodded in reply, Sasuke grabbed a can of cider and then nodded.

'Alright here we go then.' Shikamaru grinned as he spun the bottle with force.

Everyone gasped when the bottle started to slow down. Shikamaru sat down next to Ino on the couch and Kiba had sat in between Naruto and Sakura on a living chair. The bottle finally halted, pointing near Shikamaru. 'Sakura!' Ino shouted.

'NO! IT'S ON SHIKAMARU!' Sakura shot back edging away from the positioned bottle.

Shikamaru just shrugged. 'Whatever. Truth.' Shikamaru said as he happily took a swig from his can.

Ino giggled. Naruto quickly butted in though. 'Is Ino your first girlfriend?' Naruto practically shouted. Sasuke gave Naruto a look of irritation but the blond didn't notice.

Ino laughed. 'Of course.' Shikamaru exhaled loudly.

'No.' He said coolly, taking another swig to hid his blush.

Ino gasped loudly. 'WHAT? WHO WAS BEFORE ME?' Ino screeched.

Shikamaru twitched at the noise. 'No no, I answered the question you can't ask another.' Shikamaru smirked.

Ino clutched her hands together and scoffed. 'Tch fine! Next spin!' Ino forcefully spun the bottle.

This time it landed on Kiba. Everyone chuckled except Sakura and Kiba, who both blushed as they glanced at each other. 'Alright…let's go for it. Dare!' Kiba said smugly.

Sakura blushed even further as she noticed Ino with a devious look on her face. Sakura shook her head at her. 'I dare you to! Umm…hmm' Ino thought about this, not trying to make it too obvious or harsh. 'I dare you to give Sakura…a hug for a minute!' Ino giggled. Sakura and Kiba went completely red everyone else swooned and laughed.

'…o…okay.' Kiba said shyly as he looked at Sakura.

'Tch Ino…' Sakura glared at the blonde girl, who just winked back. Kiba awkwardly held his arms out. Sakura looked at this and got up with a sigh, she then grabbed the boy hastily and held him close. Kiba still had his arms stretched out past her while the girl wrapped her arms around. His face couldn't get any redder. Even though they had hugged beforehand, this was still a bit much Kiba, especially to hug the girl in front of everyone.

'OOO!' Everyone gasped with slight chuckles.

'Okay next go.' Naruto hurried along as he spun the bottle, while Kiba finally loosened up and hugged back.

The bottle landed on Naruto and as soon as it did he swiftly shouted 'Dare.'

'Woah easy Naruto.' Everyone said with a laugh. Naruto was not too amused as he shrugged his head.

'Okay, I dare you to, drink a shot of whiskey!' Shikamaru grinned deviously.

'WHAT! No! Forget that!' Naruto complained, crossing his arms.

This caused Shikamaru to laugh hysterically. 'So you forfeit? You do realize the forfeit is to have a shot of whiskey right?'

Naruto's dismissive expression turned to horror. 'Wait, WHAT? That's not fair! Either way I have to drink it! Damn you Shikamaru!' Naruto complained as he snatched the whiskey bottle off the boy, Naruto grumbled as he carefully poured a shot for himself.

_That's for asking that stupid truth question, now Ino's going to hate me._ Shikamaru thought to himself as he watched Naruto down the shot.

The blond almost coughed it back up, his face was of pure disgust. 'UGH! That's fucking disgusting! Who would want to drink that?' Naruto complained.

'Exactly, that's why it's a forfeit.' Shikamaru coolly said.

Kiba and Sakura meanwhile were really enjoying their hug, both locked in position, resting each other's heads on their shoulders. 'Hey you two, your minute is up. Or are you happy like that?' Ino said with a smile.

Kiba gasped. 'Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize.' He said as he released the hold, Sakura however was opposed to the idea of letting go, and held slightly tighter. 'Saku…ra?' Kiba stuttered.

Sakura's eyes suddenly popped open. 'Oh wow! Sorry Kiba I didn't mean to! Ach!' Sakura turned away as she sat back down. The pair of them blushed as they stared at the floor.

'O…kay! Next go!' Naruto shouted, starting to feel the buzz from the alcohol. Spinning the bottle it had landed on Shikamaru for the second time.

'Oh man, what a drag. Uh…' He noticed Ino in the corner of his eye with a furious look on her face. Shikamaru exhaled sadly. 'Truth…' Taking a swig he awaited the inevitable question, might as well get it over and done with.

'Who.' Was the simple word from Ino.

'This was ages ago, when I was on holiday for a month. A girl called…Temari. But don't worry Ino! We ended our relationship ages ago!' Shikamaru tried to soften the blow for Ino.

Ino's expression turned from anger to sadness. 'I thought I was your first all this time…'

'I'm so sorry Ino, I didn't want to hurt you.' Shikamaru began.

'AWKWARD! COME ON NEXT SPIN LET'S KEEP THE FUN UP!' Naruto suggested, in a rude manner.

* * *

><p>The game, continued, most of the time landing on Shikamaru and Naruto, who picked dares which consisted of them drinking large amounts, while again Naruto felt the full sting of the alcohol and Shikamaru kept a calm disposition.<p>

Finally the bottle landed on someone different. This time Sasuke who had been pretty much silent for the whole duration. 'HAH! Here we go! Sasuke! Truth…oorrrr Daaarrreee!' Naruto rolled the words, he was slightly drunk but not fully well gone.

'Umm, dare.' Sasuke said unenthusiastically, still not enjoying the way Naruto had been acting.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other with concern for Sasuke. 'Sasuke I dare you to tell Naruto…how you feel.' Sakura said awkwardly. Everyone gazed at Sasuke with question.

Sasuke fidgeted and blushed at the prying eyes upon him. 'What? Do…you mean?' Sasuke said nervously. Sakura just raised an eyebrow. Sighing he agreed and stood up. Naruto was looked at Sasuke dead in the eye as the boy approached him. 'Naruto. Stop drinking, you're acting more and more like a jerk, I hate you when you're like this. Just stop being an idiot and…' he paused as Naruto's eyes trembled. 'I'm sorry for everything.' Sasuke finally said as he turned to leave.

Everyone gasped. 'Sasuke where are you going?' Kiba said.

No reply as the boy left the house, the door slamming shut behind him. Everyone focused their attention on Naruto. Who just looked down at himself. 'Well Naruto are you gonna chase after him? Or you just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself?' Sakura said coldly.

The blond sighed and got up. 'Thanks, I'll see you all later hopefully, I need to sort all this shit out.' Naruto mumbled and chased after. Everyone else looked at each other with questioning looks.

'So…what now?' Shikamaru said.

Ino butted in with bubbling optimism. 'We keep playing! They'll be back later no worries!' Ino said happily as she grabbed the bottle to spin.

* * *

><p>Outside in cold dark night Sasuke had walked quite some distant away from the house. However he forgot to put his jacket on and was shivering with the icy weather.<p>

'Sasuke! Wait! Up!' The blond called from behind, sprinting to catch up. Sasuke stopped a few metres up ahead. Naruto leant over to catch his breath. 'Man you walk fast.' Naruto panted.

'Yeah. Why are you here, go back to the others.' Sasuke said harshly and started to walk further.

'Stop! You know why I'm here, stop acting like this. Please. I hate seeing you like this.' Naruto began.

'Really now…'

'Yes! Sasuke just listen to me for a minute.' Naruto pleaded. Sasuke sighed and halted, still not facing the blond. 'I know you're angry at me, I know I'm acting and have been acting like a jerk but…I didn't realize it was annoying you this much. I'm an idiot, I'm stupid and I've been wrong to treat you like this. We've both been stupid about this whole mess, me more than you. I should have left you, but I didn't because I care about you, it's the same reason now as it was back then. I can't stand you acting like this. I really…can't' Naruto stopped.

'_I know._' Sasuke mumbled. His eyes began to water, Naruto hadn't noticed.

'What?' Naruto said.

'I know Naruto!' Sasuke spun round and stormed up to the blond. 'What the hell are we meant to do huh? Our relationship has spiralled out of control, we both end up like this all the time. Why do we even bother.' Sasuke yelled as he stared Naruto right in the eye.

'_I don't…_I'm sorry Sasuke. I never wanted to hurt you…' Naruto started to tear up.

Sasuke's eyes were tearing up equally. 'Naruto, I never wanted to hurt you neither. I'm sorry for the things I've said and done. We tried starting over, but…our past keeps catching up with me. Naruto…I miss…us.' Sasuke looked down. Naruto stared at the boy.

'I miss us to.' Naruto edged closer. 'What can we do?'

'We should…stop. I think…' Sasuke took a deep breath, he really didn't want to say this. 'We need to get away from each other. It'd be better…so we don't hurt each other anymore.' Said sadly still with his head down.

Naruto gasped loudly. 'No…Sasuke. Please. You…can't!' Naruto grabbed the boy. 'Please Sasuke I can't…' Naruto began to cry, the tears starting flowing.

'Naruto…calm down, please.' Sasuke too was crying now. He suddenly gasped with the warmth of a tender loving hug Naruto embraced him with.

'Sasuke please I want to make this work! I don't want to be without you!' Naruto pleaded. 'You make feel special and amazing. Every time I hear your voice it makes me happy, I wish you'd talk more.' Naruto chuckled with his tears.

Sasuke smiled faintly as he continued to cry softly. 'I'm sorry…' Sasuke said, as he embraced the hug.

'Me too.' Naruto muffled back. 'Don't be angry. But…I really love you…Sasuke.'

'I know…I'm not mad. I'm happy, I love you too…Naruto.' Sasuke replied back with a smile. 'We should head back…Everyone's probably worried.' Sasuke said.

'Heh, doubt it, Ino's probably forcing Sakura to kiss Kiba by now.' Naruto laughed as he unhooked from the hug and held Sasuke's hand. 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Naruto's prediction was pretty much accurate. The bottle had landed on Sakura and Ino had dared the girl to kiss Kiba. 'Go on Sakura! Or do you want a shot of whiskey instead!' Ino egged on.<p>

'Ach, no get that drink away from me!' Sakura yelled as Shikamaru pretended to pour a shot for her. Kiba meanwhile was blushing uncontrollably, he could barely manage a hug from Sakura, what the hell was he going to do about kissing Sakura. _Is it a peck? A normal kiss? Or a full on make out! What do I do! I've never kissed anyone before!_ Kiba's mind screamed at him. Ino grabbed Sakura and placed her in front of the boy.

Both Shikamaru and Ino were acting childishly as they chanted. 'Do, it! Do, it! Do, It!'

Sakura averted her eyes shyly, both of them were very nervous about the whole thing. _Do I really want to kiss him? Is this right? How does he feel about this, oh god!_ Sakura thought.

_Haha, Go on Sakura! You've got this! You'll thank me later!_ Ino thought with pride.

_This is all such a drag, why does Ino get me to act so stupidly…such a troublesome girl. _Shikamaru pondered.

Sakura finally exhaled and took the plunge as she leaned in quickly, kissing Kiba on the lips softly. Kiba's eyes widened whereas Sakura closed hers, she was enjoying this tender moment, just as much as Kiba was. _This…is…great! Relax Kiba Relax!_ Kiba's mind buzzed as his eyes fluttered with the blissful moment.

Ino and Shikamaru both swooned at the moment. 'Awww….!' Ino giggled. Shikamaru had to admit the scene was quite cute. The kiss went on for a while, and no one noticed the other pair enter the room again.

'Hey guys how's…woah hello!' Naruto said with a laugh. 'Way to go Kiba!' Naruto cheered.

The kissing couple stopped abruptly and stared each other in the eye. 'Heh…that was…real nice…Kiba.' Sakura said, biting her lip cutely.

Kiba couldn't help but smile brightly at the gesture and he all of sudden embraced the girl with a squeezing hug. 'Woaah!' Sakura gasped as she hugged back.

'Aww.' Everyone harmonised.

'Right! Now that they're sorted! Sasuke! Naruto! What's happening? Are you okay?' Ino placed her words awkwardly causing the pair to give her a blank look.

'Umm…' Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was still holding his hand. 'I dunno…are we?' Naruto made sure as he smiled at the boy.

Sasuke smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. 'We'll see won't we?' Sasuke said kindly.

Everyone else smiled, the air had been peaceful again, and all was well.

* * *

><p>The evening went by with a breeze, they all decided to stop playing truth or dare and voted on watching a film. Kiba and Naruto suggested a comedy, the girls suggested a romantic. Sasuke and Shikamaru both sighed. 'How about a horror?' Shikamaru said with a smirk. The boys had noticed Shikamaru winking cheekily.<p>

'Haha! Yeah why not! Let's see who gets scared the most!' Kiba laughed with a grin, as he went off upstairs to find a scary film.

Sasuke looked worried and started to fidget. 'Hey, you okay Sasuke? Aren't scared are you?' Naruto teased.

'Nnn…No! Are you?' Sasuke replied back.

'Hah no, I bet Kiba's got some pansy films.' Naruto had a smug look as he went to sit down near the TV. Sasuke joined the boy sitting next to him on a four seated couch in the other living room.

'Come on Shikkaaa! Sit next to meee! I'm scared!' Ino said with a cute tone accompanied with a puppy dog pout.

'Fine, just don't scream too loud, I'll be holding you close remember.' Shikamaru whispered giving the girl a pinch on the belly causing the girl to gasp.

Sakura felt left out in the room, as the other two pairs were sitting down next to each other comfortably. 'Umm I'm gonna go help Kiba…' Sakura suggested as she walked up the stairs.

'Ooooo! Don't be kissing him too long Sakura!' Ino teased cheekily.

'Hey! Shut up Ino!' Sakura shot back with embarrassment, storming speedily up the stairs.

'Stop teasing her Ino, it's not that nice, leave them be.' Shikamaru complained giving her a little poke.

'Sorrrry Shikaaamarruuuuu!' Ino replied back, nestling her head in the boy's arms. The pair were positioned just in front of Naruto and Sasuke, sitting down on the floor. Whereas Naruto and Sasuke weren't as snug just yet.

'Hey Sasuke?' Naruto twiddled with his thumbs

'Yeah?'

'Do you umm…want to…?' Naruto motioned to the pair in front of them

Sasuke just shook his head. '_Easy Naruto, calm steps…_' The raven whispered back.

Naruto just nodded in agreement. 'Okay…calm steps.'

Finally Kiba and Sakura returned, both laughing and joking with each other, Kiba playfully nudged her as they stepped down the stairs.

'Hey hey! You two look comfortable!' Ino pointed out.

Sakura smiled and replied back wittingly. 'So does everyone else.'

'Good point. Come on let's see what we're watching.' Ino asked.

Everyone looked at the selection of dvd's Kiba had, Naruto laughed at some of them. 'Really Kiba? I was watching these when I was five!' Naruto boasted.

'Yeah yeah! Shut up Naruto!' Kiba growled.

* * *

><p>They all finally agreed on a film, Kiba placed it into the dvd player and pressed play. Sakura had sat down on the four seated couch that Naruto and Sasuke were on. She was sitting next to Sasuke. Kiba sighed, about to sit on his own Sakura waved at him. 'Come on Kiba sit next to me!' She offered kindly with a nice smile.<p>

Kiba perked up and made his way over. Naruto pulled up his bag and took out all the junk food he had brought. 'You're welcome everyone!' Naruto said with pride.

'Haha nice Naruto, nice.' Everyone thanked him as they all settled down to watch.

The film wasn't exactly too frightening nor was it for the faint of heart. It was a nice middle point with several jumpy scenes. One of which caused Ino to gasp loudly. 'AH!' Ino screeched.

'_Sshh calm down Ino it's okay, I'm here._' Shikamaru held her closer, she snuggled her head on the boy's chest, averting her eyes from the film.

Another scene was scary, Ino jumping again of course. Naruto and Sasuke were both fine throughout, Naruto made a few cheeky comments taking the mick out of the film. Sasuke was getting more and more on edge with the scenes though. He could've screamed at any moment but he held it in. Kiba and Sakura were doing okay, except one scene which got to Sakura who gasped quietly, and grabbed Kiba's arm, moving closer to him. Kiba gave her a look before smiling. '_You okay Sakura_' He whispered.

Sakura looked up, still tightening her grip. '_I'm a bit scared, sorry._' She apologized for being scared over this silly film.

'_Don't worry, it's okay._' Kiba smiled kindly as he held her closer. Sakura blushed at the forwardness but nonetheless appreciated it.

Sasuke finally broke near the ending scenes, he yelped quietly and hid his head behind Naruto's arm. Naruto grinned. '_I knew you were scared haha. It's fine, I'll protect you._' Naruto whispered with a patronising tone.

'_Shut up Naruto, I'm not scared._' Sasuke denied but they both knew that wasn't the case according to the situation they were in.

The film ended with a final comical screen jump. Naruto burst out laughing, Shikamaru chuckled slightly keeping it cool. Kiba just grinned whereas the others all jumped with a gasp.

'Well that was a great film…' Naruto commented sarcastically.

'Yeah yeah, next time we'll see what films you have Naruto!' Kiba growled in reply.

'So uhh what's the plan now?' Shikamaru asked.

'I dunno what time is it?' Kiba said looking around the darkened room for a clock.

'It's uh half 11.' Sasuke confirmed, checking the watch Kiba had got him for his birthday.

'Right okay…wow! Really? It's late! I guess I should cook you guys dinner.' Kiba offered.

'Ohhh noo! Screw that Kiba, I'm not getting poisoned by you!' Naruto teased.

'Yeah I agree, let's order a pizza or something.' Shikamaru suggested. Everyone nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>After an hour from ordering. The doorbell rang. The girls jumped at the noise, thinking they were still in the horror film set. 'Haha! Calm down girls. Pizza's here!' Kiba answered the door, a pretty woman was revealed, wearing the pizza place's logo hat and uniform. She looked quite annoyed and in a hurry.<p>

'Hey kid, here you go.' The woman handed the pizza over quickly and held her hand out for the money. Kiba shuffled around in his pocket along with the money he got handed by the others. The woman pretty much snatched it and left.

'Thanks?' Kiba said sarcastically. 'Okay take yer pick guys!' Kiba set the steaming hot pizzas down on the table, with everyone salivating, their stomachs growling.

Naruto cheekily stole the first slice 'finally I'm starving!' But karma got him fast as he burnt himself. 'Ow! Hot!' He mumbled, causing the rest to laugh at his downfall.

The night drew in, reaching silly hours. Most of the group were yawning loudly. 'So…when and where are we sleeping?' Shikamaru asked in between yawns.

'When? Never! Where? In here I guess.' Kiba said, with fatigue.

'Haha, you guys are weak! I'm not tired at all!' Naruto said, bouncing with energy. Everyone groaned.

'Naruto stop being nocturnal and calm down, you're giving me a headache.' Sakura complained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Aww come on, you can't all be going to sleep now?' Naruto moaned, 'I'll be bored.' He sulked.

'Ach, you'll tire out eventually. Until then, I'll stay awake…with you.' Sasuke said calmly.

'There you go Naruto, now let me get some pillows. Does anyone need a quilt?' Kiba asked kindly.

Shikamaru and Ino shook their heads, same with Naruto and Sasuke, they all brought sleeping bags. Sakura however, forgot as she arrived at Kiba's house early. 'Sorry I need a quilt and pillow please Kiba.' Sakura asked kindly, apologizing for forgetting.

'You're quite forgetful with stuff aren't ya?' Kiba chuckled as he went upstairs to get the stuff.

Sakura watched the boy leave. Ino all of a sudden appeared next to her. 'Ooo! Sakura you're so in there! He really likes you! You've both hit it off! No need to thank me!' Ino said with pride.

Sakura just laughed. 'Yeah right. I'll thank you when you do something helpful!' Sakura teased.

The two girls bickered, while Shikamaru slipped away to talk with Naruto and Sasuke. 'So you guys alright now? I mean seriously.' Shikamaru said with a firm tone, looking mostly at Sasuke, making sure his best friend was okay, analysing his body language to see if he was still hurting.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'We're…getting there, trying to make this work.' Sasuke said with a nod.

'Alright. Well try not to go beating each other up again. You're both stronger than that, just talk to each other. Look at me and Ino for example. We're getting along fine, we have a few arguments but we've learnt to accept our trust. In fact, do you trust each other is what I should be asking?' Shikamaru questioned.

The pair were taken aback by the sudden quiz. Shikamaru surprisingly walked away leaving them speechless. Sasuke turned to face Naruto, who had looked at him with a smile. 'I trust you…if you trust me?' Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke nodded with a blank look. 'Same…'

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone had settled down in their sleeping bags. Ino was snuggled up close to Shikamaru who had his arm round her. Sakura and Kiba were still talking, sitting up next to each other. Kiba allowed her to lie on the sofa, placing the quilt on top of her gently. 'Thanks Kiba, you've been so nice.' Sakura smiled, leaning forward she pecked him on the cheek.<p>

'Nnn No problem Sakura.' He blushed as he smiled at her, Kiba then moved away to set up a sleeping bag of his own.

'Kiba?' Sakura started, getting the boy's attention who turned around staring at her. 'Do you want to…sleep. I mean um, sleep next to me?' She bit her lip nervously. Kiba couldn't help but smile giddily when she did that.

'Well umm…yeah okay?' Kiba confirmed her question with another question.

'Come on…' She patted a spot next to her on the sofa, which was luckily big enough to fit them both. They both enjoyed the closeness, both giggling as Kiba started to tickle her playfully. They were now confident around each other and trusted each other.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were both still awake, Naruto more than Sasuke. They both stood talking in the kitchen about anything that came to mind. 'You know the part of the film, near the end? You know! When you grabbed me…?' Naruto teased in a mock voice.<p>

'…I didn't grab you.' Sasuke dismissed, pouring himself some water.

'You were still scared though weren't you?' Naruto grinned.

'No!' Sasuke splashed the water on himself as he raised his voice.

'SSSH! _You'll wake the others!_' Naruto placed a finger on his lips as he whispered.

'Shut up they're fine. Why are we still up, it's nearly morning…' Sasuke sighed with a exhausted yawn.

Naruto paused. 'Naruto?' Sasuke turned to face the boy who was looking away sadly.

'I wanted to talk.' Naruto mumbled.

'Okay, we are talking though.' Sasuke looked at him puzzled.

'No I mean…'

'What?'

'About…us.'

'Oh…' Sasuke sighed looking at the blond who still averted his look.

'Yeah…' Naruto said awkwardly.

'Well…what?' Sasuke asked, feeling the conversation was going to be tricky.

There was an uneasy silence for at least five minutes between them. Sasuke took the time to place the water down and approach the boy still like a statue. Getting closer he noticed a small subtle tear drop to the floor. 'Woah hey Naruto are you okay?' Sasuke worried, reaching a hand out.

Naruto nudged the hand away. 'I can't take it anymore Sasuke, I want to kiss you so bad, but I feel like you'll hit me, reject me or push me away and I just don't want to ruin this relationship even further and I just want you to love me like I love…' Naruto babbled through tears but was stopped feeling Sasuke's hand caress his cheek. Naruto gasped at the soft touch.

'Hey idiot. You done talking?' Sasuke smiled as he wiped the blond boys tears away.

Naruto looked up at the smiling raven. 'Sasuke…' was all Naruto could say before Sasuke initiated the kiss with him. For the first time they'd known each other it was Naruto being the shy nervous one, not wanting to ruin the moment and Sasuke was forcing his hand like Naruto usually did.

The kiss was very passionate, the long awaited kiss fuelled the action, the awaited trust had returned.

**Boom! Firstly I apologize about the under age drinking but I dunno, it spurred some ideas, hope you didn't mind too much! Secondly sorry about this extremely long chapter, I was in two minds whether or not to split it up or to post as one. To be honest the last sentence there was the only part I feel it could have ended on anyway :/ Thanks for reading and reviewing all very much appreciated the last and FINAL chapter is upon us! Hopefully it won't stretch out too long like this one did! It'll certainly be done before Christmas! Thanks Guys I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I did making it. ^^  
><strong>


	25. Calm Steps Final

**Calm Steps.**

**I dont own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**This is it my first story please review as harshly or as nicely as possible! :)**

**Thank you for reading everybody I hope you enjoy this story as I do writing it :)**

**In Chapter 25 Naruto and Sasuke have both gained each other's trust, Sakura and Kiba have finally showed their affections, however Ino's become upset with the news of a previous girlfriend of Shikamaru's, how will this affect their relationship? Hopefully calm steps will be taken for the future in everyone's relationship.**

**Chapter 25 Calm Steps (Final)**

The kiss finally ended, leaving both Naruto and Sasuke breathless. 'I missed that.' Sasuke expressed.

Naruto just nodded with a blank look.

'Well I think we should go to bed now don't you?' Sasuke smirked, wiping his lip gently as he walked back into the living room.

Naruto stood there for a while until eventually he exhaled with a kind smile. 'Yeah…' Naruto murmured before he went into the living room to get some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly through the house. Much to the annoyance of Sasuke and Naruto who had only got to sleep a few hours ago. 'Ahhh! Good morning everyone!' Kiba happily chirped while stretching his limbs. He glanced down at Sakura who was still snoozing, he noticed how cute and peaceful she looked.<p>

'Ugh, what a crap sleep, get some better carpet Kiba…' Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his eyes awake.

'You're always complaining Naruto, lighten up for once.' Sasuke mumbled, still lying down with his eyes still closed. Naruto twitched before sharply turning to the slumbering rave and gave him a nudge.

'Wake up sleepy head!' Naruto smirked.

'Five more minutes, I need my sleep.' Sasuke mumbled.

'Beauty sleep huh? _Don't worry, you're pretty enough Sasuke_.' Naruto teased with a whisper, leaning in close to peck him on the cheek.

'_That's the Naruto I like._' Sasuke whispered back with a smile on his face.

Shikamaru yawned loudly as he finally arose from the comfortable sleep, with Ino's arms still wrapped around his waist. He simply smirked mischievously. 'Innnoooo…Time to wake up.' The boy was just above her face, teasing the girl who had her lips pursed ready for a kiss.

'Nope…' Ino stopped the boy, smothering her had across his face.

'Why?' His voice muffled.

'Because you didn't tell me about.' Ino paused thinking of the name. 'Temeri.'

'Temari…' Shikamaru corrected.

'You're still thinking about her you cheat!' Ino accused stupidly.

'For starters, no I'm not, we split up years ago. Second I was only correcting you, don't be so troublesome.' Shikamaru sighed, moving away from the agitated girl.

'That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me!' Ino pouted angrily.

Shikamaru face palmed. 'I didn't think it'd be important Ino! Nothing happened between me and her. I also knew you'd act like this, I know you too well. You know why?' Shikamaru questioned.

The girl kept her angry resolve as she scoffed. 'Because we've been going out duh.' She said as if it was obvious.

'No…That helped for me to learn your…tender side.' Shikamaru smirked as he poked her in a spot which caused her to giggle.

'Stop it Shikamaru, what are you getting at?' Ino quizzed.

'I know you, because I've always liked you. You're an interesting girl, I couldn't help but…admire you. When I went out with Temari, she got the wrong idea. I was only being nice to her because I needed advice. She took it as a flirt. That's why we split it off, but she did help me to talk to you more confidently.' Shikamaru summarized with sigh, staring at the blonde girl next to him.

Ino paused before finally looking at the boy. '…Really…?' Ino asked sadly.

Shikamaru simply nodded in reply adding a kind smile. Ino looked down at herself with embarrassment. 'Hey Ino, what's the matter?' Shikamaru asked placing a hand on her shoulder

'I'm sorry Shikamaru, I'm so stupid.' Ino mumbled still looking down.

'Hey hey sssh you're not stupid, don't say that. Come on look at me. I'm sorry too, I should've told you earlier.' Shikamaru said nicely as he raised her head up to look at him. Holding her chin up close to his face.

'Shikamaru…' Ino muttered as she was kissed softly by the boy.

Kiba got up sharply from the sofa, which stirred Sakura who had been snoozing peacefully up until that point. Her eyes fluttered not fully opening, she then grabbed Kiba by the wrist. 'Don't leave…Kiba, you're keeping me warm.' Sakura mumbled happily with a content smile.

Kiba was breathless from that comment, 'Umm…Sakura?' He said

Sakura still smiling giddily finally realized what was happening as she opened her eyes open suddenly. 'Ah! Kiba! I! Sssh! Sorry!' The girl flustered, almost swearing. She removed her grip quickly and huddled in the corner of the couch, hiding her blush.

Kiba regained his confidence with a smirk. 'It's okay Sakura I can stay if you want.' Kiba said lowly, demanding he did instead of asking as he crawled back up next to her. The girl gasped at the forwardness.

'Kiba!' She giggled before fully embracing the boy. Kiba hugged back with vigour.

Everyone had sorted their relationships out, even with the grumpy morning feeling present in most of them.

Breakfast was shoddily made by Kiba, although he was the most awake, he lacked any good culinary skills. Most of the group hadn't minded, Sasuke being used to burnt toast the food couldn't be any worse than that. 'Sorry guys here's…Breakfast?' Kiba questioned the plates he was serving, which didn't look too appetizing.

Naruto however literally jumped up at the prospect of any food. 'MINE!' He simply grunted, snatching a plate off Kiba, sat down and began wolfing down the substance swiftly.

Burping loudly, the blond grinned smugly. 'Thank you Kiba! That hit the spot!'

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the energetic blond. 'What happened to me poisoning you? You'll eat anything really…' Kiba grumbled as he handed out the other plates, the recipients not quite as pleased as Naruto.

Naruto shot back a smirk. 'Oh yeah…well if I die…That'll be on my grave. Kiba…Sucks…' Naruto stated, gesturing the words. Kiba just growled angrily at the comment.

* * *

><p>The morning sidled by, Naruto bouncing with energy as usual, he demanded a game of pool before leaving. Kiba sighed, 'Fine Naruto bring it on!' His face turning serious.<p>

Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked at the boys competitive nature as they watched, commenting on the poor scruffy shots that the two were making. 'Shut up Sasuke! You suck at this!' Naruto suddenly blurted out as he was trying to focus.

Surprisingly Sasuke took the joke pretty well and laughed loudly. 'Yeah I guess I do.'

Shikamaru smiled at the new confident boy next to him. _He's changed so much in just a few months, I guess a lot has happened since then._ Shikamaru pondered losing focus on his surroundings, not noticing Ino approach.

'Hey hey Shika, get your head out of the clouds!' Ino teased with a cute giggle.

'Huh? Oh…sorry Ino.' Shikamaru smiled, earning him a cuddle from the blonde girl.

Sakura meanwhile was still trying to finish the food Kiba had made. Kiba noticed this and he walked over to the girl. 'Hey Sakura, you really don't have to eat it if you don't like it! I'm not forcing you.' Kiba smiled with a chuckle. The girl looked up at Kiba.

'No. It's…' She twitched at the taste. 'Okay…sorry it's really bad.' She mumbled.

Kiba gave her a look. They both suddenly burst out laughing.

Naruto sighed at the silliness. He cleared his throat to get Kiba to come back and take his shot. 'Oh! Sorry Naruto.' Kiba apologized, he motioned Sakura to come join him which she happily agreed.

* * *

><p>The final shot made, Kiba sinking the 8 ball easily he looked at Naruto and grinned smugly with the victory. 'Haha I win this time Naruto!' The boy gloated.<p>

Naruto was frozen stiff from watching the 8 ball drop. 'NO WAY! REMATCH!' Naruto yelled angrily, the embarrassment of defeat filling his cheeks.

Kiba just exhaled loudly. 'No Naruto, I agreed to one game and I won so get out!' Kiba joked with a grin. Naruto just pouted leaving the room to pack up his stuff.

Kiba and Sakura ended up looking at each other. 'Hey um…do you want to stay…round today?' Kiba suddenly asked very nervously.

Sakura stared at him. 'Oh, sorry I didn't mean! I uh! Never mind don't worry…' Kiba dismissed the claim, avoiding the awkward stare by putting the pool cues away.

The girl smiled. 'Yes.' Was the simply reply.

Kiba paused and looked back at the beaming girl. 'What?'

'Yes I'll stay round today, keep you company.' The girl playfully smirked helping the boy clear up. Kiba hid an intense blush forming on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sasuke and Shikamaru were relaxing at the far end of the games room chatting away. 'So…Sasuke are you and Naruto…?' Shikamaru began.<p>

Sasuke nodded. 'Yeah, we should be okay now. We were up talking most of last night, he ended up expressing how much he loved me.' Sasuke paused, smiling at the thought.

'Hmm, did you tell him?' Shikamaru simply said

Sasuke smiled further with a nod. 'He knows I love him back. We kissed.'

Shikamaru just smirked. 'Fair enough. Good for both of you, all's good now then.'

'Yeah…' Sasuke continued to smile, leaving the room to find Naruto. Shikamaru left as well to pack up his belongings with Ino.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the living room trying to find his backpack. 'Tch where the hell did I put that…' he murmured.<p>

'Found it.' Sasuke smirked, raising the backpack up.

Naruto jumped at the voice. 'Oh! There it is.' The blond walked over to take it.

Sasuke teased the boy by moving it out of Naruto's reach. 'Sasuke…come on give me the bag!' Naruto grumbled.

'Sorry…here you go. NOT!' Sasuke threw the bag onto a nearby chair. Naruto watched it fly over and crash. Naruto then shot his glare back to Sasuke who had been grinning the whole time.

Naruto then smirked mischievously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but then realized. With that both of them shot off in the direction of the bag, both crashing on top of it, gripping it tightly they played tug of war with it. 'Sasuke it's mine let go!' Naruto yelled.

Sasuke laughed. 'Okay if you insist!' Sasuke released his grip which caused the blond to fly back comically.

'Ach! Damn you Sasuke…' Naruto chuckled.

* * *

><p>Everyone else walked into the room, all ready to leave, except Sakura who was going to stay longer with Kiba. 'Come on you guys! We're ready to go! Stop messing around.' Ino commanded.<p>

Sasuke and Naruto glanced up before looking back to each other laughing. 'Sorry guys! Come on Sasuke hurry up!' Naruto teased getting himself up.

Sasuke twitched, but smiled as he realized Naruto was pretty much ready whereas he had nothing ready. 'Okay sorry guys help me find my stuff.' Sasuke apologized embarrassingly.

After a few minutes everyone was packed and ready to leave, standing at the door. 'Thanks Kiba for letting us sleep round! Was a really fun night!' Ino said with a beaming smile.

Shikamaru nodded at the boy in approval. Sasuke did the same. 'Thanks Kiba…next time we'll play I won't go so easy on you!' Naruto jeered with a silly face.

'Yeah right Naruto! I look forward to beating you again!' Kiba laughed alongside Sakura who was smiling. Ino winked at Sakura who winked back which was hidden by a wave.

'Bye Kiba!' The four of them said in unison as they departed.

'Bye guys thanks for coming!' Kiba smiled. He then turned his attention to Sakura who was pretty much pulling the boy inside.

'Now it's just you and me Kiba.' The girl giggled cutely, placing a kiss on his cheek. Kiba blushed at the gesture after closing the door.

* * *

><p>The walk was casual and relaxing, not too paced like it would have seemed by Ino anxiousness at the house. 'Hey guys you both good now?' Ino asked rudely.<p>

Both boys were taken aback by the question. 'Umm. Yes Ino.' Naruto said nervously, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

'Ino…don't be so rude, they're fine.' Shikamaru sighed irritated by Ino's forwardness.

'Rude…?' She began but noticed Shikamaru giving her a glare. 'Oh…sorry guys I didn't mean to be…'

'It's fine Ino…' Sasuke said with a faint smile.

They arrived at the junction which would separate them. 'Right, this is us. We'll see you guys in school tomorrow.' Shikamaru said coolly with a slight wave.

'Nice one guys, see you tomorrow!' Naruto grinned with an energetic wave.

Ino waved as well grabbing Shikamaru by the arm they walked off. 'Come on Shikamaru you still got to explain this Temari girl to me!' Ino demanded.

Shikamaru sighed loudly, 'Why are you girls so troublesome…' He mumbled.

'What was that?' Ino asked with irritation.

'Nothing Ino…' Shikamaru grinned turning to embrace her fully to shut her up. She shrieked with the touch before giving in to Shikamaru's charm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were almost home now, walking in an awkward silence after Ino's remark. Suddenly Sasuke paused, looking in the distance at something.<p>

'What's wrong?' Naruto said, not looking back at the boy.

'…We haven't gone to our secret place in a while. Want to check it out?' Sasuke said still not moving.

Naruto finally turned around, facing Sasuke. 'That's true, I haven't gone since...'

'I know. That's why I want to go. Please?' Sasuke turned his head to look at the blond.

Naruto paused briefly. 'Do you remember the way?' Naruto smiled grabbing the boy by the hand and walked to the woods.

They arrived at the entrance of trees in no time. Naruto's expression changed drastically. Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'Are you okay Naruto?' Sasuke asked concerned.

Naruto looked down with exhale, the cold air showing the breath. 'Heh, nah I'm fine, just quite weird seeing this place again. Never thought I would experience this with you again.' Naruto said sadly. This shocked Sasuke greatly. There was an eerie silence between them as the wind blew, making the frail winter trees in front howl and creak.

'I'm sorry.' Sasuke finally said.

'Don't be. I'm happy you brought me here again.' Naruto said moving forward into the woods. Sasuke followed after.

After a few moments Naruto had found the opening, not as quick as before, the place had changed a great deal, and it was hard for him to remember. Sasuke looked up at the still magnificent opening, a bit brighter as the leaves had fallen to the ground allowing the open sky to shine its light in. The two chairs still as frail and decrepit as before only now smothered with the brown leaves, some with a taint of frost on them. Sasuke shivered slightly at the wind, whereas Naruto was stoic standing over the chairs, not flinching at all. Which Sasuke found slightly odd.

'Naruto are you sure you're okay? We can leave if you…?' Sasuke stopped as he noticed Naruto collapse to the floor. 'NARUTO!' Sasuke rushed over. The blond boys eyes were closed. 'Naruto! No! Don't do this now, we just got back! I'm sorry! Please…' Sasuke started to sob.

The wind started to settle down, and the only sound was of Sasuke's cries. Suddenly. '_Hey Sasuke…_' A voice underneath said Sasuke froze and looked down, Naruto still eyes closed but had a grin on his lips.

'Boo…' The blond exhaled quietly, still eyes closed he clutched Sasuke's collar and pulled him down to kiss him.

Sasuke pulled away. 'Naruto you idiot! Don't scare me like that! I was really worried!'

Naruto grinned further sitting up now. 'That's what I wanted to hear, along with something else.' He said weirdly.

'What?'

'I…Love…You.' Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke stared at the boy. 'Tch. I love you Naruto. Happy?' Sasuke smiled still with a few tears streaking down his face.

Naruto opened his eyes finally, 'I never stopping dreaming about you Sasuke.'

Sasuke froze at the comment and gasped lightly.

The pair of them sat in that position for a while, locked eyes with each other, love in their eyes was very much apparent. Fully trusting and together.

'We've been through a lot Naruto. How could I not love you. I'm still guilty about all of the things I've said and done. I hope you've forgiven me, I'll still love you if you haven't.' Sasuke said still looking at the blond.

Naruto smiled brightly. 'Of course, as you said before. Calm steps for us. I think we're together at the top now.' With that Naruto kissed Sasuke gently and they both continued to kiss passionately with love.

**Calm Steps**

**The End**

**Aww, it's sad to be finishing this story, sorry for that lame cheesy ending. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as I did writing it! Reviews good or bad welcome! Also! Thank you guys for hitting the 100 review mark for me! Really appreciate them all, it's helped me a lot write this story and improve my writing skill in general! Thanks again guys hope you all have a merry Christmas! And a happy new year! **

**P.S Either soon or in the new year I'll be writing a few one shots, which have been brewing in my mind for the past few months, hope you take time to read them and enjoy them! ^^ **


	26. Calm Steps CONTINUED!

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

"Oh Fuck! I'm late!" Screeched a teenager with spiky blond hair, as he ran down the street towards a large school building, with Konoha High School labelled upon it. The boy rushed past several students who were all opening large brown envelopes with nervous anticipation.

"Hey watch it Naruto!" A student angrily said when Naruto pushed pass.

Naruto simply grunted as he weaved his way through the crowd of teenagers awaiting their final results which would get them into universities or colleges. Naruto busted through the main entrance door and ran up to the office desk, panting with exhaustion he said "Naruto Uzumaki! Number 123." He smirked at the simple student number.

The man sitting at the desk simply nodded before sifting through countless piles of envelopes. "123…ahh here we go. Good luck Naruto!" he smiled politely as he handed the boy the papers.

"Thank you." Naruto cracked a faint, feeble smile. The fear was setting in.

Naruto stepped outside, shaking with nervousness, afraid to open the results. Thinking back to his exams he realized he had done terribly and these results would soon prove that. Looking down at his scribbled name on the envelope he took a deep breath. But suddenly before he had a chance to open he was stopped by another teenager.

"Naruto! You okay?" The boy asked with worry

"Oh…Sasuke! Yeah I'm good. How are your results?" Naruto tried to regain his confidence but was failing miserably.

"Oh um…I was going to wait to open them with you." The teenager blushed slightly, his raven like hair drooping down his pale cheeks.

"Really…?" Naruto looked at the boy with hope. Sasuke simply replied with a nod. "Oh well I um…okay." Naruto said sheepishly, not wanting Sasuke to see his results.

Sasuke smiled brightly as he raised the envelope to open. "Ready?" He smirked at Naruto.

_Not really…_Naruto thought to himself while tearing open the large sheet and pulling out the result papers. With a gulp he flipped it over to view the results.

Sasuke gasped at his own results. Naruto felt the boy give him a hug, while he was still trying to comprehend his own results. "I PASSED! I should get into Hebi academy!" Sasuke cheered happily. Naruto however was worried. "Naruto what did you get?"

Naruto froze at the comment while staring at his results paper. Sasuke grinned, pleased with Naruto's pass. "Well done Naruto!" Sasuke applauded. Naruto did better than he expected, but however, that wasn't the reason he was upset. It was the fact that he didn't get good enough results to join Sasuke in the same college. He was really overestimating his intelligence, thinking he could ace his exams to get into the prestigious university. Naruto didn't want to leave Sasuke after all the years they spent together, Sasuke however had other plans; focusing more on his own studies and future rather than staying with Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto? You passed!" Sasuke asked with a curious look.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah…I know, Konoha University here I come…" Naruto replied with hardly any enthusiasm.

Sasuke laughed slightly "Indeed! Come on let's see how the others did." With that, the raven grabbed the blond by the wrist and pulled him in the direction of the front gates. Naruto sighed loudly as they approached a group of people.

"Sasuke, Naruto! How did you guys do?" A girl with bright blonde hair asked with bubbly enthusiasm.

"We both passed! I'm sure I'll get into Hebi academy!" Sasuke beamed.

A lazy boy walked around from behind the blonde girl to give Sasuke a pat on the back. "I'll be joining you there hopefully Sasuke..." The teenager grinned contently.

"Haha hopefully Shikamaru!" Sasuke smiled, not realizing how much Naruto was hurting from this.

"Guess it's you and me in Konoha University then Naruto eh?" Another boy approached Naruto with a wolfish grin as he placed his arm around the blond.

"Greaaaatt….stuck with dog boy Kiba in university should be fun." Naruto sighed, which earned him a scowl from the other teenager.

"Sakura seems like she'll be going to Hebi academy, as well as me of course!" The blonde girl boasted slightly.

Kiba looked up sadly at this. His relationship with Sakura had been awkward for the last few years. They had just started to get things right, but now she was going to Hebi and he was going to Konoha.

"Where is Sakura now anyway?" Kiba suddenly asked.

Ino gave the boy a smirk. "Missing your girlfriend eh Kiba?"

Kiba's face turned a bright red at the remark "WHAT? She's not my girlfriend…"

"At this rate she'll never be it!" Ino rudely insulted.

"Woah Ino that was a bit harsh?" Shikamaru turned to his girlfriend.

"Someone had to say it!" Ino smirked. Everyone gave her warning glares apart from Kiba who had his head looking down in sadness. In a way Ino was right, he wasn't really getting anywhere with Sakura. The last time they were properly together fully was 3 years ago when Sasuke joined the school and their feelings were expressed a fair deal, even though Sakura was reluctant to admit it as she was obsessing over Sasuke.

With Kiba's bad luck, just as he was about to leave this awkward situation the pink haired girl came rushing over to the group "Hey guys! How did you all do?" Sakura beamed excitedly. Kiba sighed quietly and woefully to himself, still reeling over his intense feelings for her.

A chorus of 'great thanks!' and 'really well!' Was said amongst the group. Sakura smiled before turning to Sasuke "What did you get Sasuke?" She asked politely which made Kiba slightly jealous, especially when Sasuke reeled off the amount of A's and A*'s he earned.

Surprisingly Sakura then turned to Kiba to ask him how he did. Kiba gulped nervously before mumbling incoherently, embarrassed by his low scores. Sakura giggled which always made Kiba smile inwardly. "Come on Kiba tell me what you got!" Sakura insisted as she moved closer to the teenager, trying to sneak a peak of his results.

Kiba blushed at the closeness while Ino simply scoffed at the awkward air between the pair. "Okay…I got a few C's…one B. Rest are D's…" Kiba sighed unhappily.

"That's really good!" Sakura genuinely smiled.

"Come on no it's not…it's crap. No way I'll get into Hebi with that." Kiba complained. Sakura just placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Kiba." Sakura smiled brightly at the boy. Kiba couldn't help but crack a small smile at the innocence of it all.

"SOOO! What's the plan after this?" Naruto broke the awkward moment with his obnoxious loudness.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm gonna check if I got in first." Shikamaru said coolly, which earned him a flirtatious look from Ino.

Both Kiba and Naruto sighed sadly as it was almost definite they'd be left behind in Konoha University whereas everyone else would enjoy Hebi Academy. "Yeah that's true, I hope I got into Hebi!" Sasuke smiled with anticipation.

"I'm sure you did Sasuke…" Naruto said with scorn.

"Woah, what's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing…come on let's go. I'll see you guys around." Naruto dismissed himself as he walked off in a hurry.

"Hey wait up Naruto! Bye guys!" Sasuke yelled while scrambling after the blond. The others simply laughed at the display before departing themselves.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Shikamaru walked together while Ino and Sakura were slightly further ahead talking as they all headed home. "So dude, what's actually going on between you and Sakura?" Shikamaru mumbled lazily.<p>

Kiba breathed out. "I dunno man…I really like her and stuff but, I just don't think she likes me still. She's so uninterested."

Shikamaru kept a calm demeanour "Why do you think that?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you've seen how we are. We can barely have a proper conversation without it becoming extremely awkward."

"Is this about that other night when you got really drunk and told her you loved…" Shikamaru began but was cut short.

"Shikamaru shut up! She'll hear you…" Kiba hushed the boy as he noticed the girls up ahead glance back slightly.

"Kiba man you can't let that bother you so much. You were stupidly drunk, she'd understand." Shikamaru reassured.

"You think so?" Kiba asked slightly worried.

"I know so dude. Don't take this the wrong way, but Ino pretty much tells me everything Sakura tells her." Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"Crap…" Kiba cursed lightly

"Don't worry man, it's mostly good stuff."

"Mostly?" Kiba gave the boy a look.

"Chill out dude! You're sounding like my girlfriend…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Speaking of Ino…what's her problem with me?" Kiba questioned with a sharp tone.

Shikamaru practically choked on the words. "What are you on about? Just cos she snapped at you earlier doesn't mean she hates you."

"I don't know man I really have the feeling she doesn't like me." Kiba exhaled.

"If you want the truth. It's not you she doesn't like. It's the fact you're not…working hard enough for Sakura."

Kiba almost burst out laughing. "Coming from you dude, that's hysterical."

"Hey I may be a lazy bastard but I put in my share of effort with Ino. No matter how troublesome." Shikamaru smirked. "But seriously, Ino feels you don't play the part of boyfriend. You're too reclusive around her. Sakura wants you to be more enthusiastic with her. Kinda like that time at your place a while back. Well this is what Ino tells me anyway." It was obvious this got to Kiba as the scruffy haired boy paused in his step.

"I guess…I just don't want to be…that guy." Kiba simply said, although it did nothing but confuse Shikamaru.

"What guy?"

"You know…a twat. That obnoxious jock who doesn't really have feelings for his girlfriend." Kiba sighed as he continued to walk.

"You are not that guy Kiba. Far from it."

"I know…but apparently that's what Sakura wants from me." Kiba said coldly.

"Hmm…We gotta sort this out before university. I'd hate to see you guys fight and not patch things up. Not to sound patronising…but you two make a cute couple." Shikamaru muttered.

"Heh…yeah. Any ideas then genius?" Kiba smirked.

"We could arrange something over summer. I'll ask Ino what she thinks." Shikamaru grinned at the concept of the summer holidays.

"Thanks Shikamaru, you're a good mate." Kiba smiled kindly.

"I get that a lot" Shikamaru kept his proud grin as the pair of them caught up with the girls.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asked with her usual positive attitude.

Shikamaru glanced at Kiba before answering, who gave back a look implying he wasn't gonna say. "Okay basically we were talking about the summer holidays and stuff. We got to do something before we all go off to university. Ideas?" Shikamaru said coolly.

Ino and Sakura both beamed excitedly. "DEFINITELY!" They replied in unison, causing Shikamaru and Kiba to chuckle lightly. "Okay! How about…we all go abroad!" Ino boasted.

Shikamaru coughed loudly. "That's a bit out of my budget Ino…As I'm sure everyone else would agree."

Everyone nodded with Shikamaru's statement. "How about we go have a house party?" Sakura suggested.

"We can't have a summer long house party…I'm sure whoever's parents would have something to say." Shikamaru butted in again.

"That's true. I'd have one at mine but my mums still pissed off about the other night when we got drunk…" Kiba began but petered out as it reminded him of the embarrassing conversation he had with Sakura in a very intoxicated state. Sakura blushed slightly before hiding her face from Kiba.

"Come on we need something that'll last a while. Something like a mini holiday…" Shikamaru said with a pondering look.

Suddenly his blonde girlfriend was struck with inspiration. "I'VE GOT IT! Let's go to the beach! You know rent out a beach house and go nuts!" Ino was practically bursting with excitement.

Sakura scoffed at this proclamation "Tch…right, any excuse to wander around in a bikini Ino!" Sakura teased

"Now now I think this is a really good idea" Shikamaru added, not realizing how his comment sounded.

"You would Shikamaru you dirty bugger!" Sakura laughed.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that!" Shikamaru's face turned completely red.

Ino was enjoying this a lot as she watched her boyfriend squirm. "So what you don't think I look good in a bikini Shikaa?" Ino joined in with the teasing.

Shikamaru exhaled. "Stop twisting my words Ino! _Man…what a drag_" Shikamaru mumbled with irritation.

Kiba however was oddly quiet throughout, while staring into space. "What do you think eh Kiba?" Sakura asked, bringing him back into the present.

"Huh oh yeah…really good idea." Kiba said blankly.

"Damn right. Kiba wouldn't mind seeing Sakura in a bikini as well." Ino smirked, but wasn't received well by anyone as Kiba blushed and looked away, while Sakura gave the girl a deadly glare. "_Whoops…my bad_" Ino apologized to Sakura.

"So yeah summer holiday sorted then at a beach house. Are we bringing lover boys along as well?" Shikamaru asked, implying Sasuke and Naruto.

Everyone gave each other a look before laughing. "Yeah might as well, they're always a laugh!" Ino grinned a little deviously, which worried Shikamaru slightly.

* * *

><p>The four of them finally split up to head home. Shikamaru and Ino however decided to both go to Ino's, mostly forced by the blonde who seemed to be incredibly feisty about the whole deal. "Okay we'll see you guys soon! <em>Come on Shika I've got something to show you at home!<em>" Ino winked suggestively at the lazy boy who wasn't too enthusiastic about the effort, but complied anyway.

This left both Sakura and Kiba standing there awkwardly. "Bye guys!" Sakura smirked at what Ino had in mind. She then gradually turned to face Kiba who was already making a move home. "Hey Kiba!" She rushed up to him. "What's wrong? You weren't gonna say goodbye?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the strangely acting boy.

"_It'd be easier this way_" Kiba muttered silently.

"What?" Sakura asked not quite catching what he said.

"It's nothing. I'll see you around Sakura." Kiba tried to dismiss himself.

"Okay…seriously now." Sakura forced her hand as she grabbed the boy by the arm. "What the hell is wrong? Have I done something?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be so full of it…You know what's up. It's me apparently. I'm sorry if I'm not the dick who treats you bad and is more worried about his fucking gym membership rather than his actual…friend" Kiba suddenly blurted out, dropping the 'girl' from girlfriend as he didn't want to imply they were going out. With that Kiba pulled his arm away and stormed off. Sakura simply just stood there in shock as she watched Kiba rush home.

"_What the fuck…?_" Sakura whispered to herself. Not understanding at all what just happened before she decided to head home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shikamaru and Ino finally got back to Ino's, the girl still very pent up about something. Shikamaru finally caught on when he realized the house was empty. "No Ino…" Shikamaru simply said firmly.<p>

"No what?" Ino poked her tongue out cheekily trying drag the boy upstairs.

"We can't…" Shikamaru bit his lip nervously.

"We can…Come on you know you want to. We've waited for so long. You promised if I got good results you would! Now as you can see." Ino pulled out her results paper and gave it to the teenager. Shikamaru reluctantly held the paper and read the incredible marks, which were rivalling his own results.

"That is very good…but…where are your parents?" Shikamaru asked anxiously.

"Out. They wont be back until tomorrow." Ino giggled.

"Don't lie…they're back later aren't they?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Nooo…." Ino shook her head in an adorable manner.

"Then why are you rushing me?" Shikamaru caught on.

"Dammit…okay they're back in a few hours, honest. Come we can be quick and quiet!" Ino purred seductively.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel himself tense up at the thought. "Ino we can't…I don't want to be forced and rushed." Shikamaru exhaled sadly.

"Just wait till you see what I've got upstairs. I'm sure it'll change your mind." Ino grinned deviously.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Shikamaru laughed lightly while he was getting pulled up the stairs. Finally entering the room, Ino pushed the boy down onto her soft pink bed. Lying on his back he just sighed loudly as Ino went into her bathroom.

After a while she returned. "Hey Shikaaa…what do you think?" The girl said in a cute tone.

Shikamaru sat up and gazed upon his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Wow…" was all the response he could muster. The girl stood there half naked, covered only by a matching set of lacy purple lingerie. Shikamaru couldn't help but nod in approval to the outfit.

"That good huh?" Ino giggled. "Want a closer look?" She purred while biting her lip seductively. Shikamaru didn't have to say anything for Ino to walk up in front of him. Ino then pushed the boy back down and began to mount him on the bed. Shikamaru looked up, the girl's breasts hovered provocatively over his face, a mere few inches away. "_I've waited a long time for this Shikamaru._" Ino pouted.

"I know…but…" He began, interrupted by a sudden buzz next to them. It was Ino's phone ringing. "It looks like you're going to have to wait a bit longer." Shikamaru smirked which earned him a gentle slap from the girl.

"Damn it who the hell…?" Ino cursed angrily as she picked up the phone. "WHAT?" She said with burning rage. Shikamaru was having second thoughts about the whole deal now with her attitude like that. "Oh Sakura? What's wrong? He what? Slow down! What? You're not making sense…Alright I'll be down in a bit. Bye." Ino hung up and slung her phone down onto the bed before getting changed into her clothes again.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked, although not really interested in the girl problems.

"Kiba being an ass…as usual." Ino gritted her teeth.

"Why? What did he do?" Shikamaru gave a puzzled look.

"I dunno! Whatever it was it's really upset her. I think she's crying." Ino said in a serious tone.

"_Crap…Kiba what the fuck man._" Shikamaru said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke made their way back home in an awkward silence. Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto what was on his mind but felt like it would upset him more. Opening the door Naruto pretty much slammed it in Sasuke's face. "Hey! What was that for?" Sasuke shouted at Naruto as he gently closed the door behind him.<p>

"You were in the way." Naruto coldly replied.

"Hey guys how were your results!" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"FINE!" Sasuke and Naruto both angrily said in unison.

"Oh god here we go…" Naruto's dad came out from the kitchen to approach the two boys. "What's wrong now?" He said with irritation.

"Ask Naruto, he seems to be moaning about nothing. He did really well on his exams!" Sasuke said with bewilderment.

"I did really well? Yeah right Mr, A fucking plus!" Naruto whined like a spoiled brat.

"Hey Naruto! Watch the language." His dad lectured. "You both maybe 18 but you're still in my house right now, so respect my rules!"

"Sorry Minato." Sasuke apologized, whereas Naruto just scoffed before heading to his room.

"What did you do?" Minato turned to Sasuke.

"Nothing! We both opened our results and then all of a sudden he started acting strange!" Sasuke answered with confusion.

"Hmm…well it's your job to cheer him up." Minato said.

"You're his dad!" Sasuke accused.

"Yeah…you're his boyfriend." Minato replied with a cheeky grin.

"Not for long at this rate…" Sasuke mumbled sadly.

"Hey! Don't ever think like that okay? Naruto loves you to bits. He's probably having a rough day, stressing about the exams and what not." Minato reassured. "Just go ask him if he's okay. I'll start making dinner. It'll be ready for half 6, if that's okay?"

"Yeah…fine. I'll go ask Naruto. Thanks Minato." Sasuke smiled politely.

"No worries Sasuke." Minato smiled back just as polite before Sasuke walked upstairs to Naruto's room.

Sasuke stood just outside the blonds door. Thinking about what to say he exhaled and pushed the door open. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto was sitting on his bed looking at something, but quickly hid it when the raven entered. "Get out." Was his cold reply.

Sasuke winced at the remark. "Naruto…seriously. What's wrong? Have I done something?" Sasuke tried to get the blond to open up.

Naruto sighed sadly. "_Don't go…_" The blond breathed out.

"What? I'm not going anywhere?" Sasuke said with utmost confusion.

"Not now…But you will. You're going to Hebi…I'll be left behind…" Naruto started to tear up slightly. Even after all these years he still had a real soft side to him.

Sasuke however changed a great deal, hardly shy around anyone now, almost as confident as Naruto at times. "You should of thought of that when you did your exams." Sasuke said, not realize how harsh that sounded.

Naruto shot up and stood toe to toe with the raven. "Just cos you find everything easy doesn't mean I do! I'm not a fucking genius like you!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked away. "No you're right. You're an idiot." Sasuke smirked lightly.

Naruto clenched his fists. Sasuke was expecting a punch at any moment, but it never came. Naruto walked pass towards his door. "Get out. Now." Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"No…I'm sorry." Naruto looked down, almost shaking.

"What? You're sorry…?" Sasuke began.

Naruto slammed his door shut, turned the lock and edged his way over to Sasuke. "Do you still love me?" Naruto suddenly asked, catching Sasuke off guard.

Sasuke coughed. "What?"

"Answer."

"Do you?" Sasuke avoided

Naruto laughed before sitting down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. "What's funny?" Sasuke asked.

"You…everything about you. Is what's funny. Sas…gay." Naruto mumbled.

"Why are you such a cry baby?" Sasuke said, still standing over the blond with his arms folded.

"I'm not! Shut up! Just get out!" Naruto waved his arms around comically.

"Heh…I was until you locked the door. You want me here. For some reason." Sasuke scoffed.

"Just tell me."

Sasuke daren't ask what. He knew now what was up. "Do I love you? Why are you acting like this? We both know the answer."

"Why can't you say it? Is it so embarrassing to be in love with me? Admit it you can't wait to be rid of me. You knew you'd only be able to by acing your exams and going to fucking Hebi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Right…okay that's enough." Sasuke moved forward sharply and pushed Naruto onto his back on the bed. Sasuke pinned the blond down whilst mounting him

"Get the hell off me!" Naruto squirmed around trying to break free from Sasuke's strong grip.

"No. You need to listen, this seems like the only way you find appealing." Sasuke smirked cheekily.

"You little pervert" Naruto couldn't help but grin, even though he was still angry.

Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's ear. "_Out of all the time's you've embarrassed me…do you really think I care what others think now?_" Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's neck, causing him to shudder. "_I'm sorry if I've been acting terrible to you lately. I just need to focus on my studies. I hate the thought of being without you in university. I'm sorry but I don't want my knowledge to go to waste. I've worked too hard to stop now. I was hoping you'd join me in Hebi…guess I overestimated you…_" Sasuke mumbled sadly, finally releasing his grip and falling down gently on top of Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling with woeful expression. _"I'm such an idiot aren't I?" _Naruto whispered

"Just a bit…" Sasuke said with a blank tone.

Naruto smirked a little. "I was sort of saving this for University…but since I won't be in the same one as you."

Sasuke got up slowly with his face hovering over Naruto's. "What?"

Naruto blushed at the closeness. "Can we…since…we're both 18…now…?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with an intense blush. "But…Naruto…we can't…"

Naruto placed a tender kiss on Sasuke's lips before moving away to open his bedside draw. "Come on…" Naruto smirked as he pulled out a packet of condoms.

Sasuke almost fainted with the heat filling his cheeks. "When did you get those!" Sasuke shouted.

"SSH!" Naruto placed a hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Recently…I was waiting for the right moment. This seems alright."

"You really…are…an idiot. Your dad is in the house!" Sasuke stuttered nervously.

Naruto giggled slyly. "_I know silly…you're just going to have to be extra quiet!_" Naruto whispered before pulling Sasuke into another soft kiss. Sasuke couldn't help but moan when he suddenly felt his crotch being stroked firmly by Naruto's hand. Sasuke grabbed the invading hand and moved it away gently. Naruto smirked after pulling away from the kiss. "Do you want this?" Naruto asked lowly.

Sasuke gulped. "Umm…I don't know. Maybe…" he replied shyly.

"What happened to you being a confident asshole like earlier? You're still the same." Naruto grinned smugly.

Sasuke turned bright red at the remark. "Shut up…idiot." Naruto just simply laughed at this. Sasuke forced his hand and kissed the blond passionately. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and back, moaning with each tender kiss that was placed around his own neck.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and sat up, whilst panting heavily. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked but was halted when he heard his phone start buzzing from his pocket.

Sasuke sighed before rolling off Naruto and lying on his back on the blonds bed. Naruto reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket to find it was Kiba ringing him. "WHAT DOG BOY?" Naruto shouted harshly. Sasuke chuckled slightly but was cut short when Naruto turned completely serious and almost apologetic. "Kiba? Are you…crying? What's wrong man?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke sat up to listen in. Naruto however stood up and moved away, biting his thumb anxiously. Sasuke accepted that Naruto wanted to focus on Kiba now so the raven just sat there waiting for the conversation.

After a few minutes Naruto finished talking and hung up. In a hurry he slung a jacket on and opened his door. "Woah! Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke halted the fleeting blond.

Naruto stopped at the door and turned with a glum expression "Kiba's very upset. I'm going to go see him." Naruto briefly summarized.

"Should I come?" Sasuke asked sheepishly.

"No. I'm going." Naruto replied coldly, before slamming the door shut.

Sasuke was speechless from the comment, frozen stiff on the bed.

Suddenly a knock at the door, Minato entered. "Sasuke? What happened?" The man asked curiously.

"I…don't know…we were talking, fine, he was happier. Then Kiba rang…he's upset or something. Then Naruto just ran out. I think he's still slightly angry with me." Sasuke sighed, before getting up to go to his own room.

"Sasuke. Kiba is…well was Naruto's best friend before you. It's understandable that he wants to be there for his friend." Minato reassured.

"I guess…still. Why do I feel like crap?" Sasuke muttered.

Minato laughed. "Jealous?"

"Shut up I am not!" Sasuke blushed with a slight pout.

"Haha, don't worry so much Sasuke. Give him time. Anyway…dinner's ready. I guess I'll save Naruto's for when he's back." Minato smiled kindly before departing.

Sasuke simply nodded and followed Minato down the stairs to have his food. His mind suddenly surprised him. _If Kiba hadn't of called then…Minato would have…caught…me and…Naruto?...SHIT!_

**Calm Steps 2. Now I'm not sure whether to continue this in a new story or what? So I'm posting it as chapter 26 on Calm Steps. Did you guys enjoy it? Was it crap? Was it good? Was it…crood/grap? Hope you did enjoy as it was very fun writing it ^^ Advice please whether to make it a full-fledged story or just leave it as extra chapters? Thank you, much appreciated! :D**


End file.
